Ensaio 1x2
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Como é conhecer alguém, se apaixonar e decidir viver e partilhar a vida com essa pessoa. Enfrentar desafios, tristezas, alegrias, separações e tragédias. Arco contando a vida de Duo e Heero, do primeiro encontro, a relação a dois.
1. Default Chapter

Ensaio 1x2

O que eu poderia dizer sobre isso?

Eu estava sentada em minha cama, escrevendo outra fic, quando me veio a idéia de escrever um arco contendo histórias da vida de Duo e Heero.

Coisas comuns sobre o dia a dia dos dois.

Como se conheceram, suas férias juntos, brigas, reconciliações. Tudo aquilo que nós mesmos passamos quando conhecemos alguém, nos apaixonamos e começamos a dividir nossa vida com essa pessoa.

Ensaio 1x2 é isso.

Pequenas histórias sobre a vida a dois.

Espero que gostem. Eu não vou estipular um número de quantas histórias serão, vai depender do tempo em que eles ficarem juntos.

"Não importa o tempo que se leve, mas a intensidade com que se vive o momento" 

Yoru no Yami 


	2. Procurando um Apartamento Encontrando um...

Procurando um apartamento. Encontrando um amor.

Yaoi

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Duo andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer, ele olhou para a mesa de centro, onde se encontrava a carta que recebera há alguns dias, não... ele não poderia considerar aquilo como uma carta, apesar dela ter sido entregue pelo correio e carimbada, como todas as correspondências que costumava receber.

Mas diferentemente das outras que traziam mensagens de amigos, familiares, contas e propagandas, essa em especial não poderia ser rotulada como carta ou ser tratada da mesma forma.

- O que eu vou fazer agora?

Duo pegou o comunicado entre as mãos lendo-o cuidadosamente. Ele tinha exatamente uma semana para deixar o apartamento, o que se resumia no momento há exatamente dois dias, mas ele não tinha lugar para ir. Até o momento não conseguira encontrar uma moradia, com as mesmas especificações do atual.

Tudo que buscava em uma moradia era um aluguel barato, próximo ao centro comercial, onde ficava o shopping onde trabalhava, e de onde pegava o coletivo que o deixava na entrada da faculdade. Esses eram os motivos pelos quais gostava do seu atual apartamento, mesmo sendo um lugar pequeno, era perfeito para si.

Mas o que faria agora? Para onde iria? Não possuía dinheiro suficiente para alugar outro apartamento próximo a faculdade e ao trabalho.

Exasperado sentou-se no sofá colocando o braço sobre os olhos; batalhara tanto para chegar até ali e agora isso. Sem opção Duo olhou para o relógio, notando que já passava um pouco das dez horas da manhã, e se quisesse chegar ao trabalho no horário, teria que sair no mesmo instante. Sem alternativa, levantou-se caminhando até o quarto, pegou sua mochila com as coisas da faculdade e deixou o apartamento. Talvez acontecesse algum milagre e ele conseguisse resolver seu problema de moradia, senão ele teria que voltar para a casa dos pais e isso era a última coisa que desejava, pois lutara muito pela sua liberdade e não estava disposto a abrir mão dela sem brigar.

Eram pouco mais de uma hora quando Duo entrou na sapataria onde trabalhava no shopping do centro comercial da cidade, ele havia parado no jornaleiro e comprado um exemplar para procurar nos classificados, novamente, um lugar para morar. Ele abriu seu armário colocando sua mochila e pegando o avental de trabalho, colocando-o sobre o resto do uniforme. Ele ouviu a voz suave atrás de si e se virou.

- Oi, Duo!

- Oi, Hilde, tudo bem?

- Estou sim, já não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Ainda não encontrou um lugar pra morar?

- Não, e tenho apenas dois dias, Hilde.

Hilde olhou para o amigo. Sabia o quanto Duo gostava de seu apartamento, embora ela não conseguisse entender como alguém poderia ficar feliz em morar em um cubículo onde a cozinha era dentro da sala, o banheiro mal dava uma pessoa e o quarto possuía apenas uma cama. No entanto sabia o quanto o apertado espaço era precioso ao amigo. E se não morasse com o noivo, e o mesmo não morresse de ciúmes do Duo, certamente já teria oferecido abrigo ao amigo até ele arrumar um lugar.

Duo olhou para Hilde, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que poderia chamar de amiga. Desde que saíra de casa em busca de seus sonhos, ela fora a primeira pessoa a ajuda-lo a conseguir um emprego e a oferecer um canto para que ele ficasse até encontrar o seu cantinho, que na opinião da amiga deveria se chamar de cubículo devido ao tamanho. Ele procurou sorrir e se levantou guardando o jornal, que leria depois, durante o intervalo.

O movimento na loja foi intenso durante todo o expediente ,o que impossibilitou que Duo lesse o jornal. As festas de final de ano estavam se aproximando e muitas pessoas pareciam ter decidido antecipar suas compras. Quando Duo olhou para o relógio já havia passado duas horas de seu horário de saída, o que certamente o faria chegar atrasado a faculdade, mas felizmente ele fizera uma venda que lhe concederia uma boa quantia. Ele pegou suas coisas e deixou a loja se despedindo, apressadamente, de Hilde, que estranhou o fato do amigo ainda não ter saído, pois ele não costumava passar de seu horário.

Duo conseguiu chegar no ponto de ônibus no momento em que o veículo, que o deixaria na porta da faculdade, deixava o terminal. O motorista já o conhecia e parou o ônibus deixando que ele entrasse pela porta da frente.

- Você não está atrasado, Duo? Esse não é o seu horário usual.

- Oi, Bob. Pois é eu não prestei atenção ao horário e acabei ficando preso na loja, o movimento hoje foi intenso, o que é melhor pra mim.

- Imagino. Bem vamos ver se eu consigo avançar alguns sinais.

- Ok, mas, por favor, não vá bater em nenhum carro dessa vez.

- Que é isso garoto! Eu não tenho culpa desses taxistas se acharem os donos da rua e entrarem bem na minha frente, além do mais meu carro é maior, então a prioridade é minha.

Duo sorriu e encostou-se no banco olhando a rua passar rapidamente pela janela. Realmente Bob avançaria alguns sinais como havia dito. Ele abriu a mochila para pegar o jornal e dar uma olhada nos classificados, pois ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir encontrar alguma coisa, mas elas morreram assim que constatou que não trouxera o jornal.

O ônibus parou em frente a um condomínio de apartamentos, e ele olhou para o conjunto de prédios. Estivera ali uma vez procurando um apartamento, mas o aluguel estava além de seu orçamento. Algumas pessoas começaram a subir no ônibus, e passaram admirando sua beleza, mas Duo se encontrava tão triste que não as notava, por isso não viu o olhar do rapaz que parou nos degraus do ônibus, como que petrificado.

- Vai subir ou não?

Duo xingou-se mentalmente, como pudera ser tão descuidado? Mordendo o dedo, ele se obrigou a não chorar, sentia que suas esperanças estavam morrendo a cada segundo e fechou os olhos deixando que uma lágrima caísse deles.

O rapaz olhou para o motorista com um olhar frio e subiu, passando pela roleta, dando uma última olhada no belo rosto manchado pela tristeza. Não sabia quem ele era, mas já o havia visto no campus na faculdade algumas vezes, no entanto nunca imaginara que o encontraria no ônibus. Não que costumasse pegar o coletivo; dificilmente andava de ônibus, mas como seu carro se encontrava na oficina, não tivera escolha à não ser pegar o transporte coletivo.

Ele procurou sentar-se em um banco onde pudesse admirar a beleza andrógena. Era a primeira vez que o via tão de perto e que o via chorar.

_"Por que ele está chorando?"_

Sempre que o encontrava havia um sorriso iluminando o belo rosto, mas nos últimos dois dias em que o vira, o semblante, sempre alegre e descontraído, se encontrava triste e preocupado. E por diversas vezes durante aula se viu perguntando o porquê. Nem ao menos sabia o motivo de se sentir tão atraído pelo rapaz. Não que tivesse algo contra homens, até porque procurava manter a mente aberta a oportunidades, mas todos os seus relacionamentos haviam sido hetero e jamais olhara para outro homem, como andava fazendo com esse rapaz.

Ele olhou para o lado de fora, notando que já se encontrava perto do campus. Levantou-se e olhou uma última vez para o rapaz de cabelos compridos, ao que parecia ele não iria descer no ponto, uma vez que mantinha os olhos fechados e a expressão triste no rosto. Ele fez sinal para descer, e continuou olhando para o banco, na esperança de que o outro descesse. O motorista parou o carro e olhou para Duo, que mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Duo, chegamos.

Duo abriu os olhos e olhou para fora, não se sentia com disposição para assistir nenhuma aula no momento, tudo que desejava era abrir um buraco e se enterrar nele, mas sabia que isso não resolveria seu problema de moradia e não poderia deixar que esse tipo de contra-tempo o desanimasse assim. Afinal, ele vivia dizendo a todo mundo que não adiantava se desesperar pelas coisas, que tudo sempre acabava se ajeitando no final.

Bob olhou para o rosto desanimado do rapaz, parecia que o mundo inteiro havia caído sobre os ombros deste. Com um sorriso ele tentou anima-lo, sabia o quanto o garoto era esforçado e o quanto ele se preocupava com os outros.

- Hei! Anime-se, Shinigami.

Duo sorriu diante do apelido que recebera de uma senhora japonesa que costumava pegar o coletivo as segundas-feiras. Foi quando ele dera um corretivo em um encrenqueiro que costumava importunava as pessoas, principalmente as pessoas idosas, que a senhora se aproximou, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e olhando nas íris ametistas lhe dissera que ele tinha a morte nos olhos, como se fosse o próprio Shinigami, o deus da morte. Desde então Bob e todos os presentes na cena o chamavam assim. Sabia que ele o chamara assim apenas para faze-lo sorrir, pois não sentia-se nem um pouco como o Deus da Morte.

- Valeu, Bob. Que horas você deve passar hoje?

- Lá pelas 22h30, por isso se quiser carona no meu carro, trate de estar no ponto nesse horário.

- Ok, eu vou tentar.

Duo desceu do ônibus acenando para o pessoal da condução, e quando se virou, seu olhar se encontrou com o de um outro rapaz, que se encontrava parado, olhando-o profundamente. Duo sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo e sacudiu a cabeça, nunca se sentira assim com ninguém. Seu relógio apitou informando serem oito horas da noite e ele subiu correndo os degraus. Estava terrivelmente atrasado.

Duo agradeceu pelas duas primeiras aulas serem na sala 801, pois a entrada da mesma ficava atrás da sala e não no início, junto ao quadro. Assim, ele entrou discretamente na sala, sentando-se no fundo, esperando que o professor não o notasse, pois não estava com disposição para receber uma reprimenda pelo atraso. Entretanto, o professor o notou, mas dirigiu-lhe apenas um olhar de reprovação, virando-se novamente para o quadro.

Duo copiou a matéria do quadro rapidamente antes que fosse apagada. O sinal do intervalo tocou, mas o professor continuou a aula como se o tempo dele não houvesse acabado; pouco tempo depois ele dispensou a turma, que reclamava por ter perdido o intervalo. Duo não se levantou, pois ainda se encontrava copiando a matéria que o professor começava a apagar. Ele sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado e algumas folhas sendo colocadas em sua mesa. Ele sorriu e parou de copiar, pegando as folhas com toda a matéria copiada.

- Obrigado, Solo.

O rapaz sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Quando Duo não chegara no horário ele começou a copiar a matéria duas vezes, certo de que o amigo precisaria delas, sempre faziam isso quando um se atrasava.

- Você se atrasou. Pensei que não viria hoje.

- Eu nunca faltaria, mas sabe como é o trânsito.

- Sei...nesse horário ele costuma ser calmo.

Duo sorriu e começou a guardar suas coisas.

- Eu não reparei na hora lá na loja e me atrasei, ok.

- Conseguiu um apartamento?

O olhar de Duo mudou e ele balançou a cabeça. Solo olhou para o amigo de infância, sabia das dificuldades pelas quais ele estava passando e sabia o quanto ele era orgulho para aceitar sua ajuda, ainda assim ele insistiu mais uma vez.

- Por que você não fica lá em casa.

- Melhor não, Solo. Se seu pai descobre, ele vai contar para o meu e eu não quero que ele saiba.

- Ta legal, não vou insistir, mas se mudar de idéia, sabe que o sofá lá de casa ta disponível.

- Valeu amigão.

- Agora vamos senão não vamos encontrar um lugar.

Solo se levantou puxando Duo com ele. A outra turma começava a entrar na sala e eles tiveram uma certa dificuldade em passar pela porta. Solo continuou a puxar Duo pelos corredores, acenando para algumas garotas que chamavam seu nome e devoravam com os olhos o amigo que parecia alheio aos olhares. Eles costumavam chamar a atenção por onde passavam no campus, mas Duo era quem conseguia arrancar mais olhares e suspiros.

O amigo era educado com todo mundo que encontrava conhecendo ou não, mas não parecia se interessar por nenhuma garota na faculdade, mesmo elas sendo atiradas e ousadas além do que se chamaria normal. Ele já chegara a pensar que isso se devia ao fato de que seu amigo poderia ser gay, mas Duo não olhava nem pros caras que o secavam quando andava pelo campus ou participava do futebol. Assim acabou chegando a conclusão de que Duo não se interessava por ninguém, porque simplesmente não tinha tempo para isso.

Ele trabalhava, ia para a faculdade e voltava para a coisa minúscula que ele chamava de apartamento, e que deveria deixar no dia seguinte. Duo não sabia para onde Solo o estava levando, deveriam estar seguindo para a sala no bloco 6D, onde teriam aula de comércio exterior e, no entanto estavam indo à direção do auditório.

- Solo, onde estamos indo?

- Não me diga que esqueceu, Duo.

Duo olhou para o amigo confuso. Ele não se lembrava de ter alguma aula no auditório hoje. Solo riu da expressão confusa do amigo e continuou puxando-o pela manga da camisa branca. Eles chegaram ao auditório que já estava lotado. Duo viu a placa informando sobre a palestra de vendas em um mercado competitivo e se deu um tapa mental. Ele havia esquecido completamente da palestra. Solo sorriu ao ver que Duo havia se lembrado e começou a procurar um lugar para sentarem, até que avistou um jovem loiro que acenava para eles. Caminhando entre a fileira de bancos, chegaram nos lugares marcados pelo amigo. Assim que viu os dois Zechs acenou para eles e retirou os livros que guardavam os lugares.

- Pensei que não viessem mais.

- Foi mal, Zechs, a culpa foi minha. Me esqueci completamente.

- É, eu tive que arrasta-lo o caminho todo.

Duo mostrou a língua e Zechs riu. As luzes do auditório se apagaram e o locutor iniciou a exibição de slides, obrigando-os a se calarem. Alguns minutos depois Zechs se curvou, sussurrando para falar com Duo, que se encontrava sentado ao lado de Solo.

- Duo, agora que me lembrei, você já encontrou alguma coisa?

- Não, e eu tenho até amanhã para fazer isso.

- Acho que tenho uma solução, se ele não tiver encontrado ninguém ainda.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam em expectativa e Zechs lhe entregou um pedaço de papel.

- Eu comentei com Treize sobre você, e ele me disse que um cara da sala dele estava procurando alguém para dividir o apartamento. Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas pode ser uma chance. Aí tem o nome e a sala dele. Eu devia ter falado com você anteontem, mas eu não te encontrei e ontem eu acabei esquecendo. Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem, Zechs.

Duo observou com atenção a folha de papel: um nome, o número de sala e o curso. Tudo escrito em uma letra firme e bem desenhada, indicando claramente não haver sido o loiro que o escreveu, uma vez que apenas um tradutor de escritas estranhas identificaria alguma coisa escrita por Zechs.

- Ele é do curso de engenharia. Será que ele veio hoje?

- Veio sim, Treize me perguntou se eu já tinha falado com você porque queria saber se você tinha conseguido. Eu disse que ainda não tinha te encontrado e ele falou que o cara veio hoje.

Duo olhou para o relógio, faltavam pouco mais de vinte para às dez. Se ele esperasse a palestra acabar para ir falar com o rapaz, corria o risco de não encontra-lo e não podia perder a oportunidade de achar moradia antes de esgotado o prazo. Por isso, ele pegou sua mochila do chão decidido.

- Eu vou até lá falar com ele. Solo você assina a presença para mim.

- Claro...vai lá e boa sorte.

- Valeu. Obrigado, Zechs.

- De nada, Duo, depois me diga se conseguiu.

- Tá.

Duo se levantou e sentou-se novamente.

- Você sabe como ele é?

- Não, mas o Treize sabe quem é. Procura por ele na sala e pede para apresenta-los.

- Tá, valeu.

Duo saiu do auditório e atravessou o campus correndo até o prédio de engenharia, que ficava do outro lado da faculdade. Ele levou cerca de dez minutos para chegar no prédio, e seu cabelo havia se soltado um pouco durante a corrida, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem por sobre os ombros. Ele torcia para que a turma ainda estivesse em sala e que não houvesse sido dispensada mais cedo, mas ao chegar na sala a encontrou completamente vazia.

- Não!

- Algum problema?

Duo não pode evitar dar um grito de raiva ao encontrar a sala vazia, mas ao ouvir a voz fria em suas costas sentiu um ligeiro arrepio, e seu coração começou a bater descompassado. Ele se virou para encontrar o mesmo rapaz do ponto de ônibus e sentiu o rosto corar diante do olhar dele.

- É que... eu precisava falar com alguém dessa turma, mas não há mais ninguém aqui.

- O professor dispensou mais cedo hoje.

- Ah!

Duo bufou cansado, empurrando para a trás da orelha os fios soltos do cabelo. Ao que parecia hoje não era o seu dia. Ele olhava para o chão atordoado. Precisava pensar no que iria fazer no dia seguinte, mas levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um pigarro e encontrou o rapaz de olhos azuis escuros o observando. Por algum motivo, ele sentia-se despido diante dele e sentiu que corava violentamente como uma colegial.

""timo, ele deve achar que eu sou doente ou coisa parecida. Mas tem alguma coisa nos olhos dele que parece enxergar através de mim".

Duo se afastou, dando passagem ao rapaz, e se preparou para sair decidido, quando lembrou que talvez ele conhecesse o rapaz que Zechs mencionara.

- Hã...você é dessa turma?

O rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros e rebeldes balançou a cabeça, enquanto pegava o caderno embaixo de uma das carteiras. Ele estava quase chegando no ponto de ônibus quando se lembrou do caderno e voltou para pegá-lo. Ele virou-se e viu um sorriso no rosto do rapaz de cabelos compridos e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Duo se aproximou, talvez o jovem a sua frente pudesse ajuda-lo, se soubesse quem era o rapaz que procurava, talvez pudesse informar onde o mesmo morava.

- Você conhece....

Duo pegou do bolso o papel dado por Zechs, afim de ler novamente o nome escrito.

- ...Alguém chamado Heero Yuy?

- Conheço, eu sou Heero.

Duo sentiu que seu coração deu um salto ao ouvi-lo dizer que era Heero. Era ele a pessoa que estava procurando. Heero notou que os olhos violetas adquiriram um brilho quando dissera ser Heero.

_"Como alguém consegue ficar ainda mais belo apenas sorrindo?"_

Por algum motivo ele o estava procurando, mas porque.

"A menos que...".

Um colega de sala havia comentado a respeito de um amigo que tinha um conhecido que precisava de um lugar para morar e que talvez fosse a pessoa que procurava para dividir o aluguel e despesas do apartamento. Mas a tal pessoa não aparecera nos últimos dois dias e Heero supôs que essa pessoa não existisse realmente. Porém agora, ali estava o rapaz que passara a admirar secretamente, e que por um acaso do destino, feliz por tê-lo encontrado.

- Você é a pessoa que um amigo de Treize comentou?

- Sou. Por favor, diga que não encontrou ninguém. Você é minha última esperança... meu senhorio vendeu o terreno do prédio e eu tenho que deixar meu apartamento amanhã sem falta, e ainda não encontrei um lugar.

Heero olhou para o rosto aflito e balançou em negação, na verdade algumas pessoas já haviam ido dar uma olhada no apartamento, mas ele não simpatizara com nenhuma delas. Sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver: sua expressão sempre fechada e escassez de diálogo de sua parte dificultavam um pouco encontrar alguém para dividir o apartamento. A pessoa com quem dividira o apartamento era tão calado quanto ele, tornando a convivência entre os dois satisfatória, mas o mesmo se mudara para outro país, devido a uma proposta de emprego. Com isso, Heero se vira obrigado a procurar alguém com quem dividir as despesas, pois não poderia arcá-las sozinho.

Duo sorriu ao saber disso. Mesmo não sabendo onde era o apartamento e nem o valor do aluguel, só o fato de saber que ainda tinha uma chance o fez esquecer desse detalhes importantes, porque dependendo do valor do aluguel talvez não pudesse se mudar, mas faria qualquer coisa para superar esses pequenos obstáculos.

Apesar do olhar de alívio do rapaz, Heero não sabia se o mesmo poderia dividir o apartamento com ele, não que desgostasse da idéia - muito pelo contrário, ele adoraria se o outro viesse morar com ele - mas eles ainda tinham que discutir sobre o aluguel e mostrar o apartamento antes de fecharem alguma coisa.

- Eu ainda não fechei com ninguém no momento....

Duo olhou confuso e depois se tocou de que não havia dito seu nome. Sorridente, ele estendeu a mão dizendo seu nome.

- Que burrice... eu nem me apresentei. Me chamo Duo Maxwell, mas pode me chamar de Duo.

A mão de Heero cobriu a outra mão, que era um pouco menor que a sua. Duo sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho ao sentir o toque suave da mão de Heero; a mão dele era um pouco maior que a sua, mas extremamente macia. Heero olhou para o rosto corado, sentindo um formigamento em sua mão. Sabia que deveria soltar a mão do outro rapaz, mas foi incapaz de faze-lo por alguns instantes; parecia tão perfeito, tão certo segurar a mão do outro, senti-la junta a sua.

Duo sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo, e por algum motivo, que não entendia, sentia-se seguro, com a mão quente segurando a sua. Momentaneamente a imaginou correndo pelo seu corpo, tocando seus cabelos soltos e puxou a mão, assustado com os próprios pensamentos. Jamais imaginou tal cena, ainda mais com um homem, mas no entanto, nos poucos instantes em que sua mão ficou presa à outra, sua mente o assaltou com imagens que o arrepiou e excitou ao mesmo tempo. Ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado, como se Heero pudesse ler-lhe os pensamentos através de seus olhos.

Heero não sabia o porquê do outro rapaz ter abaixado a cabeça e puxado à mão tão bruscamente, como se tivesse sido queimado. Talvez porque, como ele, o rapaz sentisse como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas, e isso começava a despertar uma dúvida, que aumentava a idéia de ter o outro rapaz morando consigo. Alguns alunos passaram pelo corredor, olhando para os dois e cochichando. Afinal, ter dois rapazes parados na porta de uma sala vazia, com os corpos tão próximos, ambos calados e o outro com o rosto vermelho, certamente despertaria a curiosidade de qualquer um.

- Você quer ver o apartamento?

Duo olhou para Heero e depois para o relógio, notando quer eram quase 22h30 da noite e daqui a poucos minutos seu ônibus passaria. Era um tanto tarde para ver o apartamento, mas ele precisava se mudar no dia seguinte, a primeira hora do dia. E se ele quisesse ter um teto para morar no dia seguinte, deveria conhecer o local antes de acertar alguma coisa com o rapaz que estava mexendo com seus hormônios, que estavam adormecidos há algum tempo.

- Não vai dar trabalho?

- Nenhum, além do mais você deve ver o apartamento antes que eu diga o valor do aluguel ou acertemos alguma coisa.

- Ok, então. É muito longe?

- Não, fica apenas alguns minutos de carro e o ônibus passa na porta do condomínio.

- Condomínio?

- Sim.

Duo ficou confuso o único condomínio próximo era o que vira a caminho da faculdade. Heero começou a andar e Duo o seguiu correndo. Eles ficaram calados durante todo o percurso até o ponto do ônibus, e assim que chegaram, o coletivo em que vieram parou. Duo entrou sorrindo para Bob, que notou que o humor do rapaz havia melhorado consideravelmente nas últimas horas.

- A aula foi boa, Duo?

- Não sei, eu quase não assisti.

- Mas você está mais alegre.

Duo olhou para Heero, que passara por ele e se preparava para passar pela roleta. Bob olhou para o rapaz de expressão séria e depois para o jovem amigo, que no momento possuía um brilho nos olhos que não estivera ali quando o deixara na porta da faculdade.

- É seu namorado?

O rosto de Duo ficou vermelho no mesmo instante e olhou para Heero,que o olhava também com o rosto corado.

- Não, Bob. Heero...tem um apartamento e está procurando...alguém para dividir o aluguel...e como eu estou para perder meu teto amanhã....

- Sei....

O motorista riu da expressão dos dois, pois se eles não tinham nada um com outro certamente não era por que não se sentiam atraídos. Duo ficou ainda mais vermelho diante do olhar do motorista, que parecia não ter acreditado em nenhuma de suas palavras, ele se levantou, passando pela roleta e sentando-se ao lado de Heero.

Heero olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Nunca em sua vida se lembrara de ter corado alguma vez se quer, mas não pudera evitar ao ouvir o motorista perguntando se eram namorados. E ele simplesmente afastou-se antes que seu constrangimento aumentasse ainda mais.

Heero ficou olhando pela janela evitando olhar para o garoto ao seu lado; ele estava mexendo com seus sentidos e isso não era nada bom. Em pouco tempo eles se aproximaram do lugar onde deveriam descer e Heero se virou para o rapaz que parecia distraído.

- Vamos.

Duo se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Heero o avisando que deveriam saltar. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar para o final do ônibus.

Como ônibus não estava correndo muito Duo não se preocupou em segurar em uma das barras de ferro do coletivo, mas um carro acabou entrando, do nada, na frente do ônibus fazendo com que o motorista fizesse uma manobra brusca para não bater no carro. Duo foi jogado para trás e conseqüentemente seria jogado para frente e já se via caindo no chão antes mesmo de ser arremessado para frente, mas seu corpo não se moveu pra frente.

Ao ser jogado para trás sentiu um corpo em suas costas e um braço em sua cintura o mantendo seguro. Todo o seu corpo se arrepiou ao sentir a respiração quente em sua nuca e a voz rouca falar junto ao seu ouvido.

- Você está bem?

Heero viu quando o corpo de Duo foi jogado para trás de encontro ao seu, e sabia que ele não conseguiria se segurar antes que fosse lançado para frente e caísse no chão. Automaticamente ele segurou a cintura do rapaz com o braço livre, o mantendo junto a si e evitando que o mesmo caísse e se machucasse. Ele podia sentir o aroma suave do perfume que Duo usava, as formas se encaixaram perfeitamente com as suas, como se sempre houvesse sido assim. Viu quando a pelugem do pescoço alvo se arrepiou e o estremecimento do corpo junto ao seu, quando lhe perguntou se estava bem. Percebeu que estava excitado, seu jeans parecia ter encolhido alguns centímetros, e sabia que dificilmente o outro rapaz não notaria seu estado.

- Estou...o....obrigado.

Duo teve dificuldades em encontrar sua voz quando sentiu algo duro se pressionar contra sua bunda, sabendo exatamente o que era. Ele sentia problemas para respirare o braço ao redor de sua cintura parecia queima-lo sobre a roupa, mas ele desejava que todo o seu corpo queimasse dessa forma; e quando olhou por sobre o ombro, perdeu-se nos olhos azuis cobalto que o encaravam. Ele viu quando o rosto de Heero se tornou mais próximo e sua respiração acariciou sua face. Seguindo seus instintos, fechou os olhos esperando por algo que, desde que deixara a faculdade em companhia de Heero, se viu desejando.

Heero não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, ele seguia seus instintos que lhe diziam para beijar o rapaz junto a si, automaticamente inclinou seu rosto e viu os olhos violeta se nublarem por alguns segundos antes de se fecharem. Sentiu a respiração do outro junto a seus lábios e... antes que pudesse beija-lo ouviu uma moça atrás deles se manifestar.

- Desculpe interrompe-los, mas eu gostaria de descer.

Duo abriu os olhos e ficou vermelho, se afastando de Heero, que olhou para a mulher com o olhar frio a fazendo recuar assustada. Ele havia quase tocado os lábios vermelhos e se sentiu frustrado, mas percebeu que Duo evitou encara-lo, envergonhado.

Duo se deixara levar pela química que parecia existir entre os dois, e quase deixara Heero beija-lo, e eles se conheciam a apenas alguns minutos. Ele se virou acenando para o motorista que buzinou, observando coletivo seguir seu caminho; por um segundo cogitou a idéia de voltar para ônibus e não ir com Heero. Mas ao olhar novamente para o rapaz que tinha os cabelos agitados pelo vento, sentiu que se o seguisse sua vida mudaria drasticamente e estava certo de que não se arrependeria por isso.

Heero seguiu na frente, caminhando até o bloco onde morava, anotando mentalmente, que precisava de um banho frio logo, ou acabaria sucumbido aos desejos despertados pela presença do rapaz. ****

Ao chegarem, Heero mostrou todas as dependências e eles discutiram o valor do aluguel e das despesas do apartamento. No final Duo decidira ficar, ele teria que gastar quase R$ 200,00 a mais de que estava acostumado, mas valeria a pena, pois teria um teto sobre sua cabeça e o quarto onde ficaria era três vezes maior do que onde morava agora; outro ponto interessante, era que o apartamento já estava mobiliado, e que, na verdade, seu apartamento inteiro caberia quatro vezes nesse.

Algumas horas mais tarde Duo rolava na sua nova cama. Ele deveria ter ido embora para arrumar as coisas para se mudar pela manhã, mas acabara ficando no apartamento devido ao adiantado da hora, além de que jamais conseguiria encontrar um ônibus no centro que o deixasse próximo de onde morava. Assim acabara ficando e dormindo em seu novo quarto, não que tivesse conseguido pregar o olho até o momento. Ele se levantou para pegar um pouco de água e encontrou Heero na cozinha, em frente à geladeira, vestindo a parte debaixo do pijama do qual a camisa ele o havia emprestado.

Não pode evitar encarar a beleza máscula do rapaz iluminado pela luz da geladeira aberta. Se não havia conseguido pregar o olho até o momento, foi naquele exato momento em que o viu, que soube o motivo. Ele desejava ser tocado pelo rapaz de olhos frios, que o encarava com luxúria.

Ele viu Heero recolocar a garrafa na geladeira e se aproximar. Sentiu os dedos frios tocarem seu rosto devagar, como se o estivesse desenhando. Duo fechou os olhos, sua respiração alterando-se e tornando-se descompassada ao sentir o contato suave em seu rosto. Ao sentir uma mão envolver sua cintura, ele ofegou, sendo puxado de encontro aos músculos perfeitos do tórax de Heero.

Heero não conseguiu dormir sabendo que no quarto ao lado estava Duo; quando ele resolvera ficar, o outro viu que teria que fazer um esforço, usar uma quantia além do que estava acostumado para se controlar, mas disse-lhe que não haveria problemas.

Heero se levantou para beber um pouco de água. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa, e levando-a aos lábios, quando ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado do seu abrir. Ele aguardou que o outro aparecesse no recinto, uma vez que o som dos passos indicavam essa direção, mas não estava preparado para a visão que surgiu a sua frente: Duo se encontrava com os cabelos soltos e vestia a blusa do seu pijama. A blusa estava semi-aberta, revelando o peito alvo, os músculos do tórax, as coxas trabalhadas e expostas, pelo simples fato da camisa não chegar além do meio das coxas.

Ele viu o brilho de desejo nos olhos ametistas, e colocou a garrafa em seu lugar, se aproximando lentamente do rapaz que tinha a respiração descompassada. Envolvendo-lhe a cintura beijou suavemente, provando os lábios vermelhos e macios. Ele deslizou a ponta da língua sobre eles e sentiu a boca de Duo sugar-lhe a ponta para depois tocar-lhe com a língua.

Heero se afastou acariciando-lhe o rosto, jamais sentira nada parecido: o toque da língua do outro na sua, o corpo do outro junto ao seu. Ele o beijou novamente, aprofundando o beijo, pedindo permissão para invadi-la. Quando foi atendido, o beijo se tornou voraz e faminto e eles tiveram que se afastar em busca de ar.

Ele sentia as formas de Duo contra seu corpo, o membro excitado dele contra sua coxa, mas ele precisava de mais, precisava senti-lo por inteiro: com as mãos, os lábios, com seu membro a penetrar-lhe o corpo. Ele olhou para Duo que o olhava, os olhos brilhantes e febris.

Duo jamais sentira-se tão completo em sua vida, como sentira-se nos braços de Heero, com as mãos grandes**[1]** e fortes o segurando pela cintura. Ele desviou seu olhar para a frente do pijama, que se encontrava estufado e que revelava a excitação. Ele mordeu os lábios imaginando como seria sentir a masculinidade de Heero dentro de si, o amando, preenchendo. Já havia lido alguma coisa a respeito de relações homo, e ouvira relatos de um dos colegas de trabalho que eram gays. E agora ele se via desejando descobrir se era verdade tudo o que lera e ouvira falar dos amigos. Sabia que Heero o queria, tanto quanto ele o desejava.

Duo levou seus dedos até os botões da blusa, os abrindo. Quando a camisa estava aberta, ele deslizou-a pelos ombros, deixando cair sob seus pés. Respirando fundo, ele levou suas mãos até o cós da cueca que vestia, pronto a tira-la e se mostrar por inteiro a Heero.

Heero prendeu a respiração ao ver Duo retirar a blusa do pijama e procurar fazer o mesmo com a cueca vermelha que vestia. De repente sentiu a boca seca ao imaginar que, em pouco tempo, o veria nu. No entanto ele desejava que fizessem isso juntos e se aproximou, segurando-lhe a mão. O olhar violeta o encarou confuso e temeroso, como se tivesse medo de ser rejeitado.

Mas Heero não pretendia rejeita-lo, mas ama-lo, torna-lo seu, possuir a beleza andrógena e o corpo que sabia ser virgem. Ele beijou Duo, passando seus braços sobre as pernas dele e o carregando em seus braços para seu quarto e sua cama.

Ao ser depositado com cuidado nos lençóis macios da cama de Heero, Duo soube que havia encontrado não apenas um teto para morar, mas alguém para amar e compartilhar sua vida, que até aquele momento não havia notado ser solitária e vazia.

Owari.

Ai que emoção!!!!!

Pela primeira vez consegui escrever uma fic com um único capitulo, com menos de 20 páginas e sem lemon. Tô curada!!!! (comentário da Lien: A Yoru não tá curada, ela foi abdusida!!! Só isso explica ela não ter feito um Lemon!!! E nós queremos LLLLLEEEEMMMOOONNNN)

Agradecimentos a Mami Evil e a sis Lien

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e como sabem eu aguardo comentários e criticas também, né? Fazer o quê?

**[1]** Uma de minhas taras: homens de mãos grandes.


	3. Rotina

Rotina

Seqüência de Procurando um apartamento. Encontrando um amor.

Yaoi/Lemon

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Duo acordou para encontrar um par de olhos azuis cobalto o observando. Ele sorriu e acariciou o belo rosto, recebendo um beijo suave dos lábios que o havia levado a loucura há algumas horas. Sentiu as mãos de Heero o puxando para mais perto e se deixou ser puxado. Era tão bom acordar assim, sentindo o corpo de Heero junto a si, as mãos explorando seu corpo, os lábios macios e quentes deslizando em seu pescoço.

Eles apartaram o beijo, que havia se tornado ardente em poucos segundos, e era sempre assim quando se tocavam. Incrivelmente ardente. Duo sentiu as mãos de Heero se dirigirem as suas nádegas e ofegou, sentindo sua excitação aumentar.

- Heero....

Heero sorriu diante do abandono de Duo. Era difícil de acreditar que estavam juntos há quase quatro meses. O que sentia pelo rapaz, que ofegava e gemia seu nome em abandono, não poderia ser explicado, mesmo que quisesse, e na verdade não queria entender. O que importava era que se sentia completo com Duo e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

Duo arqueou o corpo de encontro a Heero, se esfregando nele. Adorava essa rotina: acordar com Heero o observando e receber um beijo, que acabava sempre se tornando mais uma sessão maravilhosa de entrega e posse. Jamais se cansaria disso. E pensar que tivera que perder seu cantinho para encontrar o ser maravilhoso que o possuía nesse momento.

- Heero...

- Duo....

Heero sentiu o canal se fechar ao redor de seu membro, após a conclusão do orgasmo de Duo, e alcançou o seu, jorrando sua semente dentro do corpo de seu amante. Ele olhou para o rosto corado de Duo que mantinha os olhos fechados, para então beija-los. E olhando para o relógio de cabeceira, sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, que abria os olhos ainda nublados de prazer.

- Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho.

Duo sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito de Heero, quando o mesmo retirou o membro de dentro de seu corpo. Ele olhou para o relógio que marcava 08hs da manhã. Ele não desejava deixar a cama para ir trabalhar, sua vontade era ficar ali e ser possuído mais uma vez pelo japonês, mas sabia que tinha que faze-lo. Precisavam pagar a prestação do apartamento que haviam comprado juntos há um mês. Relutante, levantou-se fazendo as mechas soltas caírem por sobre os ombros, enquanto se espreguiçava.

Heero também se levantou o abraçando pela cintura e beijando-lhe o ombro, fazendo com que a pele de Duo ficasse arrepiada, pois sabia o quanto o amante era sensível a esse gesto. Duo gemeu e descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Heero; se encostando completamente nele, sentiu seu corpo se aquecer novamente ao ter o pescoço e a curva do ombro atacado pelos lábios do amante.

- Mmmmmm Heero...eu…eu..tenho que.....ir.

Heero sorriu e soltou a cintura de Duo, continuando a beija-lo, parando apenas para falar-lhe junto ao ouvido.

- Quem o está impedindo?

- Você....

- Eu!? Mas não o estou segurando...Duo.

- Aahhhh....então...pa...pare ....de..me beijar assim...sabe eu...fico.

- Sim, eu sei.

Heero continuou a beija-lo, e ao mesmo tempo mantinha um meio sorriso. Sentindo o corpo de Duo se amolecer, ele o envolveu pela cintura, antes que o mesmo caísse no chão. o carregando em direção ao banheiro. Se fossem para a cama, Duo não sairia dela tão cedo, pois não o deixaria ir, e no banheiro poderia ajuda-lo a tomar banho e evitar que se atrasasse.

Duo entrou na loja exatamente faltando um minuto para ela abrir. Cumprimentou a todos, correndo para o local dos armários para deixar suas coisas. Encontrou Charles e Hilde conversando, e assim que entrou, ambos o olharam e riram da expressão no rosto do amigo. Duo olhou para os dois e riu. Ele havia saído de casa atrasado, por culpa de Heero, que o havia entretido maravilhosamente no banheiro; e só lembrar do que acontecera entre os dois, fez seu rosto ficar vermelho e quente. No fim, ele tivera que correr do ponto de ônibus até o shopping para chegar dentro do horário. Resultado: seu rosto estava suado e alguns fios de seu cabelo haviam se soltado da trança.

- Atrasou-se novamente, Duo?

A pergunta formulada maliciosamente por Hilde apenas fez seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho. Não era a primeira, e sabia que não seria a última vez que chegaria em cima da hora ao trabalho. Duo adoraria ter um emprego como o de Heero, que não o obrigava a sair sempre de casa. O japonês podia trabalhar em casa, através do laptop, e no caso de necessidade, ir uma vez ou outra a empresa onde estagiava.

- A culpa foi do Heero, e não minha, Hilde.

- Sei...culpa do Heero.

- Não o culpo, Hilde. Se eu tivesse um namorado como o Heero, também me atrasaria todas as manhãs.

Duo sorriu diante do comentário de Charles, e não chegou a retrucar, afinal porque negar a verdade dos fatos? Os amigos olharam um para o outro diante do sorriso brilhante no rosto de Duo. Nunca o haviam visto tão radiante e sabiam que isso se devia ao companheiro de apartamento do amigo.

Heero olhou para o relógio em seu pulso: deveria buscar Duo no trabalho em duas horas. Ele salvou os arquivos de trabalho e fechou o laptop, caminhando para o banheiro para se arrumar. Olhando para a banheira lembrou-se de Duo e da forma apaixonada com que haviam feito amor. Sabia que o amante deveria ter chegado em cima da hora novamente, mas não pôde evitar se aprofundar novamente no corpo quente e macio do namorado. Ele havia se transformado em um vício do qual não tinha a menor intenção de se livrar.

Duo olhou para o relógio pela décima vez na última meia hora. Parecia que o tempo não estava querendo passar. Logo Heero deveria chegar para irem juntos para a faculdade. Duo sempre evitava pegar clientes próximo ao seu horário de saída, assim Heero não teria que ficar o esperando muito tempo. Mas dessa vez ele não teve como evitar, já que todos os vendedores estavam ocupados.

Heero chegou a loja e viu Duo atendendo uma família de cinco pessoas, o que era raro, mas o americano estava distraído o que lhe permitiu observa-lo em silêncio. Duo sorria e conversava com os clientes que deveriam ser os pais das duas pequenas crianças que corriam pela loja e entre os clientes. A longa trança estava caída por sobre o ombro, enquanto ajudava uma menina de cabelos castanhos a colocar uma sandália. A seu ver Duo estava lindo, embora o namorado detestasse o uniforme.

Duo se sentiu observado e se virou encontrando Heero. Ele sorriu e pediu licença por um instante, caminhando até o namorado. Heero estava lindo vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa branca, carregando uma mochila marrom e uma jaqueta preta dependurada na alça. Bem diferente de seu uniforme: uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, uma calça mostarda e um avental bege com o logotipo da loja bordado em tons marrons.

- Eu já estou saindo.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar lá fora te esperando.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para terminar de atender o casal com os três filhos. Em pouco mais de vinte minutos ele deixou a loja indo até o japonês que o aguardava de braços cruzados. Dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, entregou-lhe sua pasta contendo o material da faculdade para colocar na sacola. Heero tomou a mão de Duo, seguindo em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Eles chegaram no ponto no momento em que o ônibus se preparava para deixar o terminal. O motorista assim que os viu freou e esperou que subissem. Duo subiu na frente cumprimentando o motorista, sendo seguido por Heero.

- Oi, Bob.

- Duo, Heero, como vocês vão?

- Muito bem, obrigado.

Bob sorriu vendo os dois passarem pela roleta. Desde que vira os dois juntos, soube imediatamente que eles acabariam por se tornarem um casal. Havia algo nos dois que parecia natural quando juntos. Não tinha nada contra relacionamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas isso não fazia seu gênero, ele preferia as curvas de uma bela mulher, do que um corpo com músculos e os mesmos atributos que o seu.

Heero e Duo caminharam para o final do ônibus, sentando-se no último banco como de costume. Heero deixou que Duo se sentasse junto à janela, passando o braço por sobre os ombros desse e colocando a mochila e a jaqueta ao lado no banco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Heero sentiu a brisa em seu rosto, que trazia o perfume de Duo e sem resistir aproximou o rosto, sentindo mais profundamente o aroma suave da loção. Viu quando os pêlos da nuca de Duo se arrepiaram e o mesmo fechou os olhos, começando a respirar pesadamente.

Duo não conseguia pensar direito quando Heero, respirava junto a sua nuca. Ele sentia-se fraco e vulnerável. Tanto que não resistiu ao ser virado de frente para ele e ter suas pernas colocadas sobre as de Heero, que imediatamente colocou a jaqueta sobre o colo de Duo.

Heero colocou sua mão esquerda na cintura de Duo, enquanto aspirava o perfume do pescoço delgado. Sentiu a mão direita dele segurando seu braço, enquanto o mesmo entreabria os lábios em busca de ar. O japonês abriu alguns botões da camisa, acariciando suavemente a pele, sem encontrar a resistência de sempre.

Heero observou o rosto corado de Duo, que mordia o canto do lábio. Ele passou sua língua sobre os lábios vermelhos, que se abriram para recebe-lo; felizmente o banco a frente deles era alto e os escondia dos olhos curiosos do trocador, que parecia quere saber o que faziam.

Duo ofegou ao sentir a língua de Heero entrar em sua boca devagar e sinuosamente, e logo o beijo se tornou mais denso e exigente. Ele segurou com força o braço do namorado, tentando se conter diante da profundidade do ósculo. Duo ofegou entre os lábios de Heero, ao sentir a mão, que se encontrava em sua cintura, se dirigir para o meio de suas pernas. Os lábios dele abandonaram os seus, dirigindo-se ao pescoço para mordedo-lo levemente, e depois passar a suga-lo com vontade. Duo procurou encontrar sua voz e conseguiu sussurrar, pedindo que Heero parasse, pois temia não conseguir se conter e acabar gemendo dentro do coletivo.

- Heero...pare...a....aqui não.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, Duo.

Heero sorriu maravilhado pela forma como Duo reagia ao seu toque. O namorado se reduzia a um ser cuja única necessidade era o prazer. Então, ele habilmente abriu o cinto e o zíper da calça de Duo, penetrando por ela e massageando o membro desperto.

Duo jogou sua cabeça para trás ao sentir-se tocado em sua masculinidade. Ele mordeu novamente os lábios, se obrigando a não gemer diante do estímulo em seu corpo. Heero olhou para frente, observando se alguém prestava atenção ao que ocorria no fundo da condução. Não havia muitas pessoas dentro do veículo: apenas o motorista; o trocador - que ainda tentava enxergar o que faziam -; um casal de namorados a alguns bancos à frente, do lado oposto onde se encontravam; uma senhora sentada próximo ao trocador, e um homem que lia o jornal, três bancos à frente.

Voltando sua atenção novamente para Duo, Heero pode ver que ele ofegava e sua respiração encontrava-se descompassada. O americano acompanhava os movimentos suaves de sua mão com os quadris, perdido no êxtase que se intensificava.

- Heero....

Heero olhou para fora e notando que faltava pouco para saltarem, inclinou-se no ouvido de Duo, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo. E isso arrancou um gemido alto do garoto, que repercutiu dentro do veículo, fazendo com que as pessoas voltassem seus olhos para a parte de trás do ônibus.

- Aaahhhhhh, Heero.

Heero sorriu por conseguir faze-lo perder a compostura de tal forma a ponto de que ele gemesse alto o suficiente para que até o motorista perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Ele ignorou os olhares, sussurrando no ouvido do amante, que se encontrava queimando de desejo:

- Duo, nós já vamos descer.

Duo abriu os olhos que se encontravam febris, e olhou para Heero por alguns instantes. Ele tentou olhar furioso, pois uma senhora, que estava preste a saltar, os encarava como se tivessem algum tipo de doença grave. Como Heero podia ter feito isso dentro do ônibus?

Ele o havia quase despido dentro do veículo!!!! A mão do moreno ainda se encontrava dentro de suas calças, precisamente, ela envolvia seu membro, que já apresentava uma certa umidade na ponta. Seu pescoço certamente deveria estar com uma marca roxa devido à pressão dos lábios de Heero nele, fora que de alguma forma misteriosa, alguns botões de sua camisa se encontravam abertos e ele nem se lembrava de quando isso acontecera.

Heero o beijou retirando sua mão, levando os dedos aos lábios para provar a umidade em suas pontas. Ele ouviu Duo arfar novamente, antes de começar a se recompor. Heero pegou a jaqueta e a mochila, levantando-se aguardou que Duo fizesse o mesmo. Duo se recompôs, e quando se levantou, puxou a jaqueta das mãos de Heero para coloca-la em frente ao corpo, para esconder a prova de seu crime, mas não pode evitar que seu rosto ficasse vermelho como um pimentão diante dos olhares do pessoal do ônibus.

Heero olhou friamente para todos, fazendo com que virassem para frente. Ele também se encontrava excitado e teve que colocar a mochila para frente, de forma a esconder a protuberância. Ele acionou a campainha e abraçou Duo por trás, que abaixou a cabeça deixando que a trança escondesse seu rosto.

Eles desceram em frente à faculdade, mas não sem antes de ouvirem a voz de Bob.

- Se vocês fizerem isso na volta, vocês ficarão a pé!!

Duo ficou ainda mais vermelho e Heero apenas acenou com a mão para o motorista que saiu rindo. Duo socou o braço do namorado olhando emburrado para ele. Agora ele não conseguiria encarar o pessoal do ônibus; ainda teria que assistir a aula completamente excitado e não tinha como tomar uma ducha fria para se acalmar. Duo começou a subir as escadas sem esperar por Heero, mas parou, pois sabia que o outro o seguiria até sua sala e seu material se encontrava com ele na mochila, por isso resolveu espera-lo.

- Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro antes.

- Tudo bem, eu te acompanho.

- Não! Eu vou sozinho. Me dá minha pasta e a gente se vê na saída.

Heero abriu a mochila e entregou as coisas de Duo, antes de seguir em direção a sua sala. Ele também teria que fazer uma pequena parada no banheiro antes, apenas torcia para que não houvesse ninguém lá.

Duo olhou para o relógio, eram 20h10 ainda e o professor havia decidido seguir com a aula direto, assim liberaria a turma mais cedo. Mas Duo não conseguia se concentrar na aula: a matéria não mantinha sua atenção, que se encontrava voltada para um certo japonês que o havia atiçado dentro do ônibus o obrigando a se aliviar no banheiro vazio da faculdade.

Ele estava rabiscando círculos na folha, quando Solo o cutucou. Ele olhou para o amigo que sorria e apontava para algum lugar. Duo olhou para onde o mesmo apontava, e viu Heero parado do lado de fora da sala o chamando. Solo era um dos poucos que sabia sobre seu relacionamento com Heero, pois nem todos viam com bons olhos a relação deles. Duo se levantou saindo da sala. Assim que saiu, Heero o puxou para longe da porta. Ele olhou para os lados e ouviu a voz de Duo.

- Seu professor liberou mais cedo?

- Não.

- Então o q....

Antes que tivesse tempo para terminar sua frase, os lábios de Heero cobriram os seus, ele foi imprensado contra a parede e segurou-se nos braços de Heero que o ergueu. Isso era loucura, eles estavam em pleno corredor e alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, uma vez que logo seria o intervalo.

Ele gemeu entre os lábios de Heero, que o beijava com ardor e luxúria; suas pernas se encontravam ao redor da cintura do japonês, que mantinha as mãos seguras em seu quadril. Heero apartou o beijo respirando com dificuldade, em seguida, desceu o corpo de Duo, o segurando pela mão. Eles precisavam de um pouco de liberdade e sabia de um lugar perfeito para isso.

Duo não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas não se importava. Ele precisava de Heero dentro de seu corpo, e necessitava nesse momento. Eles atravessaram o campus, seguindo em direção ao bloco D. Heero parou olhando para os lados e atravessou a grade, que separava o caminho, passando para o outro lado e sinalizando para que Duo fizesse o mesmo. Duo subiu na grade e pulou, sendo amparado por Heero que o beijou suavemente assim que o teve em seus braços.

Duo não sabia onde estavam, pois quase não ia aquele lado da faculdade. Eles subiram pela lateral de uma construção que se encontrava parcialmente iluminada por fora. Heero parou na porta, a abrindo com uma chave que retirara do bolso. E então, eles entraram no prédio que se encontrava mergulhado na escuridão.

- Heero, onde estamos?

- No teatro da faculdade. Espere aqui e não se mova.

- Tá.

Duo ficou encostado na porta sentindo Heero se afastar. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que uma luz foi acessa e direcionada ao palco, precisamente para a cama que se encontrava no lado, onde se encontrava montado um cenário. Ele viu Heero aparecer e mexer em alguma coisa em frente ao palco.

- Vem...

Heero chamou Duo, que desceu os degraus que levavam ao nível mais baixo, caminhando em direção a Heero que o esperava.

Assim que se aproximou foi abraçado e pego no colo. Heero o carregou, depositando-o na cama de casal em meio aos travesseiros. Estava acontecendo uma peça sobre o cotidiano da vida moderna, e os objetos no palco representavam um apartamento de um subúrbio. Ele assistira um pedaço da peça na última sexta-feira, enquanto aguardava a aula de Duo terminar, por isso sabia que havia uma cama, e que não haveria ninguém no local, pelo menos não pela próxima hora.

Duo sorriu ao ser colocado em cima da cama. Ele inclinou a cabeça de forma que Heero pudesse beija-lo no pescoço, e sentiu as mãos do o pressionarem seu quadril e Heero se moveu devagar sobre seu corpo. Duo ofegou diante disso, pois adorava quando ele fazia isso: o pressionava no chão, na parede ou na cama, e se movia sobre ele enquanto ainda se encontravam vestidos.

Ele abriu as pernas, de forma acomodar melhor Heero entre elas. O japonês apertou a coxa de Duo por cima da calça, ouvindo-o gemer seu nome.

- Heero.

Heero sorriu e saiu de cima de Duo, sentando-se sobre os joelhos na ponta da cama. Ele abriu os botões de sua camisa lentamente, sem desviar seus olhos de Duo, que sorriu maliciosamente e começou a fazer o mesmo. Ambos retiraram as camisas, jogando-as no chão. Duo engatinhou até Heero, abocanhando o mamilo esquerdo dele.

Heero gemeu ao sentir os lábios de Duo, e deslizou suas mãos pelas costas do namorado, tocando a ponta da trança. Duo olhou para o outro jovem: os lábios entreabertos, sussurrando seu nome. Ele levantou-se e Heero abriu os olhos para vê-lo se despir sensualmente diante de si.

Duo levou a mão até o zíper de sua calça sorrindo; desceu-o lentamente e abaixou a calça, a chutando. Os olhos de Heero estavam escurecidos pelo desejo. O corpo de Duo era maravilhoso: a pele macia e sedosa, os músculos definidos. Duo o chamou com o dedo e ele levantou-se, aproximando-se sedutoramente.

Duo colocou os braços nos ombros de Heero, permitindo que o outro o despisse. Heero retirou a última peça que cobria o amante, sem resistir lamber a cabeça do membro que já se encontrava úmido. Ele ergueu-se e observou-o por alguns instantes, com olhos famintos. Duo teve que fechar os olhos e quase afundar os dedos nos ombros de Heero, ao senti-lo lambendo a ponta de seu membro, colhendo a umidade que já despontava. Ao abri-los novamente, encontrou Heero que o observafaminto, mas que ainda se encontrava vestido.

- Você vai ficar vestido por muito tempo?

- Não.

Heero retirou sua calça junto com a cueca, e sua ereção estava queimando para se aprofundar no canal quente e apertado de seu companheiro. Duo ofegou ao ver a masculinidade de Heero. Ele era perfeito com os músculos fortes, e sentir a força deles contra seu corpo o enlouquecia.

Heero acariciou o belo rosto com carinho, enquanto com a outra mão desmanchava as mechas, fazendo cair sobre os ombros nu, um verdadeiro deus...o seu deus. Duo esfregou o rosto contra o de Heero, sentindo as mãos dele acariciarem suas costas e descerem por suas nádegas, as apertando e diminuindo a distância entre seus corpos.

Heero o ergueu e Duo passou as pernas pela cintura dele, enquanto o beijava sofregamente. Ele ajoelhou-se na cama, colocando Duo deitado nela. O americano soltou a cintura de Heero, que o beijou no pescoço, indo até o queixo para depois o morder levemente. A pele de Duo estava coberta por uma camada fina de suor, e ele gemia, enterrando os dedos na pele de Heero, deixando-a marcada. O japonês beliscou os mamilos de Duo com uma das mãos, enquanto abocanhava o outro, sugando-o e mordendo.

Duo arqueou o corpo, buscando um maior contato. Quando sentiu a mão de Heero se dirigir para o meio de suas pernas, afastou mais as pernas. Ofegou ao sentir suas bolas sendo massageadas levemente, enquanto a palma da mão pressionava a base de seu membro.

- Heero...aahhhh...

- Duo...por Deus, como você é lindo.

Duo conseguiu sorrir e mordeu o lábio antes de gemer novamente ao ter seu abdômen beijado. A língua de Heero contornou cada músculo de seu abdômen, levando-o a beira da insanidade.

- Heero...me...possua....agora...amor.

- Sim...Duo....o que desejar.

Heero levou os dedos à boca, umedecendo-os com sua própria saliva. Duo sorriu e jogou a cabeça para trás, colocando seu pé no ombro de Heero. Ele ofegou ao sentir um dedo invadir-lhe a intimidade e gemeu ao ter o pé beijado pelo namorado. Heero apenas continuou a beijar-lhe o pé, deslizando sua língua entre os dedos, sugando-os e mordendo enquanto adicionava mais um dedo ao canal apertado.

Ao sentir o terceiro dedo em seu canal, alargando-o e friccionando sua próstata seguidamente, Duo se empurrava em direção aos dígitos invasores, desesperado por um contato mais profundo. Heero fechou os olhos, deliciado com a sensação ao redor de seus dedos: a pressão do canal apertado e à força que fazia tentando puxa-lo para dentro, enviava pequenas descargas que se alojavam em seu membro. Ele gemeu perdido ao sentir os dedos longos de Duo apertarem a cabeça de seu membro intumescido.

- Aaahhhhhhh.....Duo.

Heero retirou seus dedos e segurou as mãos de Duo ao lado da cabeça. Fechando sua mão sobre a do amante enquanto se empurrava dentro do corpo receptivo. Duo abriu ainda mais as pernas, de forma a facilitar a penetração e para sentir o membro de Heero ganhar espaço dentro de si. A cada polegada vencida, ele se empurrava um pouco, o ajudando a preenche-lo completamente. Ambos se encontravam suados, devido à excitação e ao local precariamente refrigerado.

Ao sentir-se completamente dentro de Duo, Heero parou para que o mesmo se acostumasse a penetração. Sabia que devido a sua constituição avantajada poderia machuca-lo sem a devida lubrificação; talvez fosse uma boa idéia começar a andar com um tubo de lubrificante dentro da mochila.

Duo mantinha os olhos fechados se acostumando ao membro dentro de seu canal. A primeira vez que haviam feito amor, ficara machucado e mal pudera se levantar no dia seguinte. O membro de Heero era enorme, no que se diz respeito aos homens asiáticos, não que ele importasse, pois adorava ser preenchido pelo pedaço grosso de carne; e embora tenha sido doloroso a primeira vez, o cuidado e preocupação de Heero haviam compensado tudo. Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar a íris azul cobalto o encarando.

Ao ver Duo abrir os olhos, Heero retirou seu membro até quase encontrar-se fora, para investir novamente. Duo arqueou as costas ao sentir o membro de Heero sair e entrar, passando a acompanhar as investidas com o corpo. O membro de Heero já deslizava com mais facilidade, enquanto Duo gemia seu nome, implorando para que fosse mais rápido.

- Heero....aaahhh....mais rápido.

Heero soltou as mãos de Duo e segurou seus quadris, arremetendo mais rápido e com mais força, até que Duo o puxou com os braços, beijando-lhe os lábios, enquanto acariciava com a unha a entrada de Heero. Ele pressionou seu dedo dentro do canal do amante, ao memso tempo em que apertava a nádega direita dele.

Heero fechou os olhos ao sentir um dedo invadir-lhe a intimidade. Isso o excitava tanto quanto sentir Duo dentro de si. Sentia que estava em seu limite, logo gozaria, mas desejava que Duo viesse com ele.

- , meu amor.

Heero retirou a mão que apertava sua nádega, a levando até o membro de Duo, que começou a bombear seu membro na velocidade em que Heero entrava e saia dele. Ele sentia seu corpo começar a tremer, faltava muito pouco para o gozo, que aumentava a cada segundo.

- Aaaahhhhh...Heero...eu...vou....

- Venha....Duo.

- Aaaaahhhh..... Hee....

O membro tremeu e Duo arqueou o corpo para cima ao alcançar o orgasmo, gritando o nome de Heero; sua semente jorrou, caindo entre eles. Duo ainda continuava a bombear seu membro até que ele parasse de jorrar. Seus dedos ficaram cobertos pela sua semente e ele os levou aos lábios do amante, que os sugou. Heero ainda investiu duas vezes após o canal se estreitar e esmagar seu membro, e gritando o nome de Duo, despejou sua semente dentro do canal apertado, ainda investindo até que caiu sem forças em cima do amante, que beijou-lhe o rosto afastando o cabelo suado de sua testa.

- Eu te amo, Heero.

- Também te amo, Duo.

Duo começou a rir e Heero olhou para ele também rindo.

- Acho que ganhamos falta na aula hoje.

- É possível, mas a aula não estava tão...excitante a ponto de prender minha atenção.

- A minha também não, você é muito mais excitante que minha aula de comércio exterior, Heero. Embora eu prefira que você...preencha meu interior.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente acompanhado por Heero que o beijou, olhando posteriormente para o relógio em seu pulso, e notando que faltava cinco minutos para às dez da noite. Eles tinham que voltar a suas salas para pegar suas coisas.

- Temos que ir, Duo.

- Eu sei. Estou curioso, amor, como você conseguiu a chave?

- Eu peguei emprestado da sala de professores.

- Heero, você roubou a chave!?

- Não, eu peguei emprestado. Vou devolver...amanhã, depois que fizer uma cópia.

Duo riu, o beijando e sentindo a língua grossa de Heero contra a sua. O beijo se aprofundou e eles começaram a batalhar por espaço, enquanto suas mãos corriam um pelo corpo do outro, despertando novamente o desejo. Heero apartou o beijo antes que se amassem novamente e acabassem passando a noite ali. Ele se levantou e puxou Duo, que olhava para a cama desarrumada e com a prova do que fizeram. Heero estava fechando sua calça quando olhou para o amante, que puxava os lençóis.

- Deixe que eu faça isso. Se vista.

Heero retirou os lençóis sujos, jogando-os dentro de um cesto de roupa, no cenário que seria a lavanderia. Ele olhou para Duo, que terminava de vestir a camisa, e o olhava balançando a cabeça.

- Pronto, assim a empregada lava quando chegar.

- Heero!

- O quê? Eles tem uma empregada na peça. Você deveria assistir, é muito interessante.

Duo sorriu e ambos terminaram de se vestir. Heero desceu do palco, pegando uma fita dentro da câmera que ele havia programado para gravar. Duo olhou para ele surpreso, descendo as escadas até ficarem juntos. O japonês sorriu e o abraçou.

- Para assistirmos quando chegarmos em casa.

- Você filmou?

Heero balançou a cabeça e Duo corou de vergonha. O japonês abraçou seu namorado, beijando o pescoço, e sentindo-se excitar novamente.

- Achei que seria interessante termos nossa própria coleção. Podemos filmar em outros lugares também.

Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça, puxando Heero antes que ambos voltassem a se agarrar ali mesmo. Heero sorriu pensando em como a viagem de volta poderia ser prazerosa e como a rotina era maravilhosa.

Owari.

Pronto gente, quem pediu lemon, por favor sinta-se atendido. (EU PEDI!!!! EU PEDI!!!! (Lien)

Sis, eu não fui abduzida, pelo menos não que eu me lembre.

Agradeço a todos os comentários e aguardo mais.

Um grande abraço a toda a minha família. Tias, Mami, Sis e prima.


	4. A Dois

A Dois

Yaoi

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Novamente Heero está com a câmera na mão e isso me faz sorrir ao lembrar da quantidade de fitas dentro do armário da sala e do quarto. Nossa própria coleção, realmente como Heero disse, e não falo apenas das fitas que registram nossa maneira desmedida e cada vez mais intensa de fazer amor, mas aquelas que registram nosso cotidiano em geral.

As prateleiras do armário da sala encontram-se as fitas que docemente chamamos de Q.U.P.A (qualquer um pode assistir) e estão registrados momentos de descontração, férias e pequenas coisas, que para muitos não tem o menor valor e poderia até mesmo parecer bobagem, mas que para nós possui um significado único e especial.

Um desses momentos foi o dia em que Heero tentou consertar o vazamento na pia da cozinha. A operação em si rendeu alguns minutos de imprecações por parte dele. Nunca imaginei que meu calado e ardente namorado conhecesse tantos palavrões. Alguns que sinceramente eu teria vergonha de pronunciar, e olha que eu não consigo controlar meu palavreado tão bem quanto ele. Eu registrei esse pequeno, mas engraçado episódio para o desespero dele, que ficou corado ao ouvir o ele mesmo dissera, mas devo confessar que vê-lo molhado da cintura para cima e com um palavreado que deixaria em pé o cabelo de qualquer padre me estimulou. Ele estava incrivelmente sexy. Meu amor pode ser um excelente engenheiro, mas é um péssimo encanador.

Há uma gravação em particular que é para mim uma vergonha, mas na concepção dele é adorável; como se filmar alguém acordando fosse adorável. Abri meus olhos e o encontrei filmando meu sono, e quando digo filmando meu sono é porque ele realmente me filmou dormindo. Uma hora de gravação apenas do meu ressonar, minha cabeça deitada no travesseiro, os fios soltos caindo pela lateral de meu rosto, e isso me faz ver que ele está ficando muito bom nisso. Ele registrou a forma como abri meus olhos pela manhã e sorri para ele; a maneira como dava um muxoxo pedindo para ele parar de filmar e me escondia embaixo da cobertas. Para no fim, levantar me espreguiçando, tentando espantar o sono e começar a me arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho.

Pequenas coisas...tão nossas. Nossas mais doces lembranças.

Ver Duo na cozinha preparando o jantar é uma verdadeira fascinação para mim; a forma como combina os temperos, a preparação e o colorido dos pratos abre o apetite de qualquer um. Ele é tão bom no garfo e acredite, ele come bem para alguém com um corpo maravilhoso como o dele e não praticante de atividades físicas. Tanto é bom cozinhando, que seus conhecimentos culinários se estendem aos mais diferentes e diversificados pratos; e o que mais me surpreende é que ele aprendeu tudo sozinho. Segundo ele, sua segunda paixão é a cozinha, sendo a primeira, eu. Alguns de seus pratos podem parecer assustadores e bizarros, mas nem menos saborosos, pois acredite não é qualquer um que mistura creme de amendoim em uma omelete e o deixa saboroso.

Duo se vira e sorri ao me ver com câmera na mão o filmando. Depois daquele dia no teatro a primeira coisa que fiz foi comprar uma câmera, e acabei por adquirir uma verdadeira fascinação pela arte da filmagem; a câmera em minhas mãos se tornou tão indispensável quanto o laptop em nosso escritório. Sei que Duo às vezes se incomoda por eu filma-lo dormindo, mas eu acho adorável a suavidade e tranqüilidade de seu rosto enquanto dorme. Ele não vai admitir, mas sei que ele gosta de filmar esses momentos sublimes tanto quanto eu.

Embora eu chegue a pensar que ele aprecia mais as fitas no armário de nosso quarto do que as da sala. Ok, eu também as aprecio e muito, mas isso é apenas um detalhe. Costumamos chamar nossa pequena coleção no quarto, que já não é tão pequena assim, de A.Q.E.A.S. (apenas quando estivermos a sós). Afinal não queremos que ninguém veja nossa intimidade. Eu esganaria o primeiro que se atrevesse a bisbilhotar nossa coleção particular, já que não quero alguém babando ao ver o corpo deliciosamente maravilhoso de Duo despido. Apenas eu posso fazer isso.

Em nossa vasta coleção há momentos de verdadeira luxúria que fazem minha temperatura subir apenas em lembrar o conteúdo gravado. Fazemos cada loucura. Mas há uma em particular que é especial para nós dois, pois ela nos lembra um momento de crise, se é que se pode chamar assim, pois foi nossa primeira briga séria...quer dizer não foi bem uma briga, seria mais certo dizer que foi um desentendimento sério depois de dois anos juntos.

Tudo começou por culpa do Duo, não de propósito é claro, mas ele é extremamente teimoso em certas coisas, além de desligado, bem como gentil com todo o ser humano que encontra, um péssimo hábito em minha opinião. Ele confia nas pessoas e se esquece o quanto elas podem ser mentirosas e dissimuladas. Mas o fato em si foi agravado pela minha incapacidade de não controlar meu ciúme por ele, pois acredite, eu sou terrivelmente ciumento no que diz respeito ao rapaz cantarolando na cozinha.

Era início de inverno e Duo estava terrivelmente gripado. Ele havia sido dispensado de suas atividades por alguns dias, além do médico ter receitado alguns medicamentos e recomendado que Duo descansasse. Infelizmente era aniversário de Hilde, e no que diz respeito a diversão e festa, não havia médico que o proibisse de se divertir.

- Ah, Heero...

- Já disse que não.

- Mas é o aniversário da Hilde, eu não posso atchiiimm...

- Pode e vai faltar. O médico recomendou repouso, lhe deu um atestado para que não fosse trabalhar e você quer ir a uma festa onde EU sei que não vai ficar parado um segundo?

- Eu prometo ficar quietinho do seu lado na festa, Heero, por favor, eu já confirmei nossa presença com a Hilde.

- Pois não deveria ter feito isso.

Heero continuou trabalhando em seu laptop, ignorando o olhar de súplica de Duo, pois sabia que se virasse para olha-lo, e visse a íris violeta implorando para irem, acabaria cedendo. Duo cruzou os braços aborrecido. Ele não podia faltar ao aniversário de sua melhor amiga; sabia que o médico havia lhe dito para ficar em casa e repousar, tanto que já tinha três dias que não colocava o pé fora do apartamento. Ele havia dito que estava debilitado e poderia piorar se pegasse friagem e o tempo estava frio com ameaça de neve pelos próximos dias.

Duo abaixou a cabeça tentando descobrir uma forma de convencer Heero, quando começou a tossir ficando vermelho e tento dificuldade em respirar direito. Heero se levantou, indo a cozinha e pegando um copo com água, uma colher e o xarope. Com tudo em mãos, voltou até o amante lhe entregando o copo, fazendo Duo beber a água devagar. O americano bebeu toda a água e devolveu o copo a Heero. que o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Abra a boca.

Duo sorriu ao ver a colher com o xarope a sua frente, e abriu a boca. Heero depositou a colher na boca de Duo, a retirando após ele tomar o xarope; em seguida ele olhou para o amante, vendo os olhos suplicantes e deu um meio-sorriso antes de beija-lo suavemente nos lábios.

- Apenas por uma hora e se você piorar nós voltamos imediatamente. Se estiver nevando nem saímos de casa.

- Sim..sim..sim...Heero, tudo que você quiser.

Duo se levantou abraçando Heero e beijando o pescoço do japonês, antes de pegar o copo, a colher e o remédio e deixar o amante sozinho para trabalhar. Heero balançou a cabeça ao vê-lo sair alegre do escritório, apenas porque iriam a festa de Hilde.

Dois dias depois:

- Heero, vamos ou chegaremos atrasados.

- Calma, Duo... nós vamos de carro e são apenas 15 minutos até o apartamento da Hilde e, que eu me lembre, ela marcou para às 21horas e ainda nem são 20horas ainda.

- Mas eu quero chegar cedo para conversar com ela, tem um tempão que eu não falo com ela.

- Você ficou quase três horas dependurado no telefone com ela ontem. Não acha que já conversaram o suficiente?

- Não e agora vá se arrumar logo.

- Ok, eu vou me trocar e a gente sai, apressado.

Duo sorriu e seguiu Heero até o quarto. O japonês foi até o banheiro enquanto o amante sentou-se na cama, ficando de frente a câmera colocada sobre o tripé e decidindo se valia a pena retira-la do lugar para levar até a festa. Heero saiu do banheiro enxugando o rosto e vestindo uma calça marrom escura; ele colocou a toalha atrás do pescoço e abriu o armário pegando o suéter de lã crua e o vestindo.

- O que você está fazendo, Duo? A câmera está desligada.

- Eu tava pensando se levo a filmadora ou não. É que só em pensar em tirar ela daí e depois recolocar no ângulo certo...

Heero sorriu e concordou, havia levado algum tempo até que eles acertassem a posição correta da filmadora de forma que ela pegasse a cama completamente e alguns centímetros fora dela. Se retirassem a mesma do lugar, teriam que fazer tudo novamente.

- Porque você não pega a pequena, que compramos ano passado.

- Mas ela não está no conserto?

- Não, eu a peguei ontem a tarde quando fui ao centro. Ela está aí dentro do armário, junto com as fitas.

Duo se levantou e abriu a porta do armário que se encontrava repleto de fitas. Ele sorriu ao lembrar do conteúdo delas, que estavam catalogadas por data. Ele pegou a câmera e escolheu uma fita para assistirem quando voltassem. Heero saiu do banheiro com os cabelos penteados e perfumado, olhou para a fita na mão de Duo antes de sorrir maliciosamente.

- Acho que não temos tempo para assistir, Duo.

- Eu sei, amor, mas a gente pode faze-lo quando voltar.

Duo colocou a fita sobre a cômoda antes de ir até Heero e aspirar o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que lhe dera de presente. Heero colocou suas mãos ao redor da sua cintura, o puxando e beijando os lábios devagar. Suas mãos apertavam o corpo junto a si por cima do agasalho grosso de lã. Ele deslizou sua boca pelo pescoço alvo, sentindo Duo começar a ofegar e murmurar seu nome.

- Heero...

- Diga, amor.

As mãos de Heero alcançaram a pele quente por baixo do agasalho, deslizando pelas costas do amante, reconhecendo cada músculo. Duo tentava pensar, enquanto sentia a mão de Heero descerem por suas costas e entrarem por sua calça, deslizando os dedos no início da fissura que separava suas nádegas.

- Nós temos que ir...mmmm...a casa....da....Hilde.

- Nós vamos...

Heero sorriu ao ouvir a voz rouca de Duo. Ele tinha outros planos no momento e não nada envolvendo a ida deles a casa de Hilde.

- ...mais tarde.

Duo sorriu e se deixou ser erguido e colocado sobre a cama, tendo seu pescoço novamente atacado pelos lábios habilidosos de Heero. Ele não podia imaginar nada melhor do que ser amado no momento. Hilde poderia certamente esperar um pouco... ou talvez muito, dependendo do que Heero tinha em mente. E o japonês sabia ser muito persuasivo quando queria.

_"Hilde que me perdoe, mas eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo"._

Duo e Heero chegaram pouco depois das 21h30 no apartamento de Hilde. Heero ligou a câmera filmando o percurso até o apartamento onde seria a festa. Duo agradeceu o fato de não estar nevando quando saíram, pois o tempo havia esfriado consideravelmente, o que deixara Heero preocupado. Eles foram recepcionados pela garota que sorriu ao vê-los.

- Duo, Heero, sejam bem-vindos. Entrem.

- Feliz aniversário, Hil, esse é um presentinho meu e do Heero.

- Obrigado, Duo.

- Felicidades, Hilde.

- Obrigada, Heero.

Hilde recebeu um braço e um beijo dos dois, pegando os casacos deles e os colocando dentro do armário junto à porta de entrada.

- Eu achei que você tivesse piorado e não viesse. Vocês não chegaram no horário que o Duo disse que viriam.

Duo e Heero se olharam e sorriram antes que o americano respondesse.

- Nós acabamos nos atrasando, sabe como é, né.

Hilde sorriu e balançou a cabeça imaginando o porquê do atraso dos dois. Heero apenas filmava o rosto corado de Duo e a expressão maliciosa de Hilde.

- O importante é que vocês vieram, por isso meninos, divirtam-se.

Não havia muitas pessoas na festa: apenas alguns amigos mais íntimos e parentes. Todos estavam se divertindo, até mesmo Heero se permitira conversar com algumas pessoas, sem que isso o fizesse desgrudar os olhos de Duo, que no momento o filmava de longe o fazendo sorrir para o amante. Foi quando viu que o primo de Hilde tentava novamente se aproximar de Duo.

Imediatamente sua expressão se alterou e Heero já não prestava atenção a conversa, nem em nada a sua volta. Sua atenção estava agora focalizada no rapaz que se aproximava de Duo, enquanto o mesmo estava distraído conversando com Charles, um amigo de trabalho.

Heero notara a maneira como o primo de Hilde observava Duo durante a festa, o secando com os olhos e tentando de todas as maneiras se aproximar. Heero avisara Duo para não ficar perto dele, pois sabia que o mesmo significava problemas.

Alguns minutos antes:

Duo e Heero estavam na cozinha. Duo havia tido outra crise de tosse e estava tomando um pouco de água e o xarope que o japonês o obrigara a trazer.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, Duo. Você já está tossindo.

- Eu me engasguei, Heero, não é nada, além do mais não partiram o bolo ainda. E eu quero um pedaço de bolo. A Hilde disse que é de chocolate com trufas.

Heero teve que sorrir diante dos olhos brilhantes do amante, sabia o quanto Duo era maníaco por chocolate. Ao lembrar-se do outro motivo pelo qual desejava ir embora seu sorriso sumiu, enquanto estendia a colher com o xarope para que Duo o tomasse.

- Tudo bem, pelo menos até ela partir o bolo. Mas não quero que você fale ou fique perto do primo da Hilde.

- Heero, deixa de ser ciumento. O primo da Hilde não está fazendo nada.

- Nada além de seca-lo a festa inteira.

- Que é isso, Heero, conheço o Phill e ele não gosta de homens.

- Se ele gosta ou não, pouco me interessa. O que eu sei é que não gosto da forma como ele olha para você.

- Huummm...adoro quando você fica com ciúmes..você fica tão lindo possessivo.

- Duo, eu não estou brincando. Pessoas alcoolizadas tendem a não refrearem seus atos e ele já bebeu o suficiente para causar problemas.

Duo olhou para o rosto do namorado, pronto para retrucar a respeito do ciúme dele, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e Phill entrou.

- Me desculpem, não sabia que a cozinha estava ocupada.

- Tudo bem, nós já estávamos de saída, né Heero?

- Hn.

Duo deu um pequeno sorriso e puxou Heero que o repreendia com o olhar, enquanto era arrastado para fora da cozinha. Ele precisava retirar Heero antes que o mesmo resolvesse tomar satisfações sobre o sorriso malicioso nos lábios do rapaz de cabelos negros. Phill viu os dois saírem da cozinha e deu um sorriso cínico para o japonês, que parecia querer arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Ao saírem da cozinha, Heero segurou o braço de Duo o fazendo parar antes de chegarem à sala.

- Nada de sorrisos, não quero que ele imagine coisas.

- Tá bom, Heero, vou procurar ficar longe dele.

Duo sorriu e beijou os lábios do namorado, concordando. Sabia o quanto Heero era ciumento e quando cismava com alguém não tinha maneira de mudar sua opinião, embora nesse caso concordasse com ele. Phill já havia bebido além da conta.

Agora ali estava ele tentando se aproximar de Duo. Heero pediu licença e levantou-se disposto a impedir seja lá o que fosse que o outro pretendesse fazer, mas antes que chegasse no seu namorado, foi parado por Hilde que lhe perguntou alguma coisa. Foram poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para que desviasse seus olhos de Duo. Quando os voltou novamente, na mesma direção, não viu nenhum dos dois.

Heero seguiu até onde Duo estivera há poucos instantes, perguntando para o amigo que estivera conversando com seu amante se sabia sobre o mesmo.

- Charles, você viu para onde o Duo foi?

- Ele foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água, Heero.

- Obrigado.

Charles notou a preocupação na voz de Heero e sorriu, os dois não se desgrudavam um minuto, um sempre mantinha o olho no outro, cada vez que um se mexia ou sumia de vista começavam a se procurar, como agora. Heero foi até a cozinha e entrou no exato momento em que Phill imprensava Duo contra a pia da cozinha e o mesmo tentava empurra-lo.

Assim que a porta da cozinha se abriu e Duo viu a expressão no rosto de Heero, temeu pela vida do primo de Hilde, pois sabia o quanto seu amante podia ser violento. Deveria ter ouvido Heero, pois raramente o mesmo se enganava em relação a uma determinada situação. Deveria ter pedido ao namorado que o acompanhasse até a cozinha e não ido sozinho. Ele deveria ter feito tanta coisa e não fizera nenhuma delas, apenas por teimosia.

Duo estava sentindo a garganta seca e decidira ir até a cozinha beber um pouco de água; dissera a Charles que já voltava e saiu sem notar que era seguido. Ele pegou um copo e um pouco de água, se postando de costas para porta, assim apenas a ouviu abrir imaginando que fosse Heero que o seguira. O amante parecia um pouco protetor demais essa noite, talvez fosse pelo fato dele estar doente, mas sabia que não era isso. Adorava saber que Heero sentia ciúmes e uma exagerada proteção em relação a si, mas jamais admitiria isso ao japonês. Virou-se com um sorriso, esperando encontrar o olhar preocupado de Heero, mas ficou apreensivo ao notar que não era ele e sim o primo de Hilde.

- Ah... oi, Phill.

- Pensou que fosse seu namoradinho.

A forma sarcástica com que Phill mencionou o envolvimento dele com Heero o preocupou. Podia ver pelos olhos injetados e vermelhos, que Phill estava excessivamente bêbado. Colocou o copo dentro da pia e se preparava para deixar o aposento, quando Phill se aproximou.

O que se seguiu foi rápido demais para que pudesse assimilar. Em um momento Phill estava junto à porta e no outro o estava imprensando contra a pia. Ele tentou afasta-lo de si antes que o mesmo conseguisse o que queria, que no momento parecia ser beija-lo.

Mas não conseguia muita coisa, ainda estava muito debilitado e um novo acesso de tosse, devido ao nervosismo, apenas piorava as coisas. E foi com felicidade e temor que viu Heero na porta da cozinha. O brilho frio e escuro em seus olhos indicava que ele estava pronto para matar o homem que estava tocando no que ele dizia sempre ser seu.

Heero nem ao menos proferiu alguma palavra, simplesmente pegou Phill por trás do pescoço, o jogando com toda a força por cima da pequena mesa da cozinha e fazendo com que ele batesse com o corpo violentamente no chão. Heero olhou para Duo tentando se assegurar de que o outro estava bem e sem um único fio de cabelo faltando. Ele ouviu Duo gritar e teve tempo apenas de bloquear com o braço o ataque de Phill, que atingiu com uma garrafa de cerveja, fazendo cacos voarem por todos os lados, inclusive em cima de Duo.

- Heero!!!

O japonês agarrou o pescoço de Phill com ambas as mãos, pronto para enforca-lo, ao ver que um dos cacos da garrafa cortara superficialmente a pele do rosto de Duo. O grito de Duo foi ouvido na sala; Hilde e os outros correram para a cozinha para encontrar Duo tentando puxar Heero que ainda se mantinha firme no propósito de enforcar o outro homem. Charles e o noivo de Hilde seguraram Heero, o puxando e fazendo com que o mesmo soltasse Phill.

Assim que se viu livre, Phill deu um soco no rosto de Heero, que estava seguro nos braços dos outros dois. O moreno começou a rir ao ver o filete de sangue nos lábios do japonês, e o olhar escuro.

- Que foi? Ninguém pode tocar na sua garota? Ops....

Phill bateu com a mão aberta sobre a própria testa, começando a rir novamente, como alguém que percebe ter dito uma besteira.

- Não é uma garota, não é...mas um beeellllooo garoto. Feminino, mas ainda assim muito atraente..porque você não divide ele comigo?

- Cala a boca, Phill, você já bebeu demais!!!!

Hilde gritou para o primo, que era seguro por outros dois convidados da festa. Heero abriu a boca para responder, mas Phill começou novamente a falar.

- Não responda...eu já sei porque. Você tem medo que ele goste mais do meu material do que do seu...ahahahahahah. Dizem que homens asiáticos têm aquilo pequeno, por isso que ele....

Duo deu um tapa forte no rosto de Phill, fazendo com que o rosto do outro virasse fortemente. Ele sentia as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto quando olhou para Heero, como que pedindo desculpas, mas o olhar do namorado ainda era raivoso. Charles e Christopher tinham dificuldade em segura-lo.

- Heero é mais homem do que você nunca será. E mesmo que ele não me satisfizesse como o faz, você seria a última pessoa no planeta que eu deixaria que me tocasse.

Duo tocou o braço de Heero sussurrando que fossem embora. Heero olhou para os dois homens que o seguravam, fazendo com que soltassem seus braços e seguindo Duo para a fora da cozinha, enquanto ouviam a risada de Phill ecoar. Hilde deu um chute na canela do primo para que ele se calasse. Depois correu atrás dos dois rapazes e os alcançando na porta do elevador.

- Duo, Heero. Me perdoe pelo que aconteceu...eu...sinto muito.

Duo olhou para Heero, que ainda se mantinha de costas e não o olhava. Sabia que o amante estava aborrecido e não falaria nem mesmo com ele enquanto não se acalmasse e isso poderia levar dias. Ele olhou para a amiga dando um sorriso triste antes de responder.

- Não, Hilde, eu é que peço desculpas por estragar seu aniversário. Nós não deveríamos ter vindo.

Duo ouviu um resmungo de Heero e se controlou para não chorar novamente, sabia o que ele havia dito: se tivessem ido embora quando Heero disse nada disso teria acontecido, mas ele fora teimoso. Hilde fez menção de se aproximar, mas Duo balançou a cabeça, entrando no elevador em silêncio. Quando deixaram o prédio notaram que estava nevando, Heero olhou para o céu.

_"Era o que faltava"._

Heero começou a andar mais rápido, sabendo que Duo o seguiria. Sabia que o amante não tinha culpa do que havia acontecido, queria dizer-lhe que sabia disso, que ele deveria estar sentindo-se culpado, mas ainda sentia raiva das palavras de Phill. Eles viviam momentos maravilhosos na cama, mas será que satisfazia realmente Duo? A dúvida havia sido plantada pelas palavras sarcásticas do primo de Hilde. E ele não tinha coragem para sana-las.

Eles caminharam em silêncio em direção ao carro, e se mantiveram assim até chegarem no condomínio onde moravam. No entanto, Duo não estava disposto a permanecer em silêncio até que entrassem no apartamento. Ele sabia que deveria dar um tempo a Heero para que ele se acalmasse, mas sentia-se frágil e necessitava dos braços dele a sua volta, e não teria isso se não conversassem. Duo parou, em vez de segui-lo, quando o mesmo aumentou os passos ao notar que neve aumentava.

Heero saiu do carro e notou que a neve aumentava, indicando que seria uma noite fria. Se a garagem não estivesse em reforma não seria necessário deixar o carro no pátio aberto e Duo não precisaria se expor à neve e ao frio. Ele começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção a entrada, mas parou ao notar que Duo não o seguia.

- Duo, vamos.

- Não até conversarmos.

- Depois conversamos, agora não.

- Agora sim.

Heero abaixou a cabeça tentando se acalmar diante da teimosia de Duo a querer conversar no meio do pátio e debaixo da neve que já se acumulava nos cabelos dos dois.

- Duo, está nevando e você pode pior....

- Dane-se a neve. Eu quero que fale comigo, Heero. Eu não vou fechar meus olhos e deixar que me afaste como sempre faz quando está aborrecido. Eu te amo.

Heero caminhou na direção de Duo ao vê-lo abaixar a cabeça. O amante tremia de frio mesmo agasalhado e ele levantou o rosto de Duo, notando a face corada. O japonês estreitou os olhos e o pegou no colo, seguindo em direção ao apartamento.

- Conversaremos no apartamento.

- Não, temos que falar agora.

- Você está com febre e ficar no meio da friagem não vai ajuda-lo, vai apenas piorar seu estado.

- Eu posso andar.

- Eu sei que pode.

Heero não o soltou e entrou no elevador com ele nos braços, sob o olhar do porteiro. Duo encostou sua cabeça no pescoço de Heero, se sentindo indisposto. O japonês colocou Duo no chão, mas o manteve junto a si enquanto abria a porta; depois a fechou carregando o namorado para o quarto. Duo abriu os olhos febris para Heero, que acariciou seu rosto.

- Vamos conversar agora?

- Não...temos que cuidar dessa febre primeiro.

Heero foi até o aquecedor para liga-lo. Em seguida, foi até o armário de remédios na cozinha, buscar um antitérmico; quando voltou, o quarto já apresentava uma boa temperatura. Duo já havia se despido e se encontrava deitado embaixo das cobertas. Heero estendeu um copo com água e o remédio, retirando a franja grudada do rosto do amante. Duo tomou o remédio sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Heero, que não o encarava.

Duo se encolheu em meio as cobertas quanto o namorado o deixou sozinho no quarto, e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, antes de se dispor a ir atrás de Heero, mas acabou vencido pelo sono. Heero voltou uma hora depois para encontrar Duo dormindo calmamente, e se aproximou verificando a temperatura, aliviado pela febre ter cedido. Beijou a testa suada e deixou o quarto novamente.

Duo acordou esticando o braço e procurando pelo corpo de Heero, mas encontrou apenas o vazio, e pela temperatura fria do lençol, o lugar estava vazio a algum tempo. Ele colocou o robe e se levantou, procurando-o pelo apartamento. O encontrou sentado no sofá observando a neve cair.

Heero sentiu a presença de Duo, mas não se moveu, mesmo quando o outro sentou-se a suas costas; apenas o ouvir falar, com a voz carregada de tristeza.

- Vamos conversar?

- Vai adiantar eu dizer que não?

- Sabe que eu vou insistir até conseguir.

- O que quer falar?

- Eu devia ter te ouvido, mas...

- Foi teimoso.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, mas a levantou novamente ao ouvir Heero falar novamente.

- E eu possessivo... Você não teve culpa pelo que Phill tentou fazer.

- Mas se eu tivesse te ouvido.

- Bom... o dia que você fizer isso vou ter certeza de que você não é a pessoa pela qual me apaixonei.

- Heero...

Duo sentiu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver que Heero não estava aborrecido com ele. O japonês se virou, estreitando Duo em seus braços e o beijando na testa.

- Você não deveria ter saído da cama, volte para lá e descanse mais um pouco. Eu vou preparar um caldo para você tomar, já que não comeu quase nada na festa.

- Como você sabe?

- Talvez porque eu o tenha observado a noite inteira.

- Não demora, a gente ainda tem uma fita para assistir.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente e Heero sacudiu a cabeça em negação, o fazendo ficar emburrado.

- Nem pensar, você precisa dormir e descansar. Sabe muito bem o que geralmente acontece quando assistimos uma dessas fitas.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sem mas, Duo.

- Ok.

Duo voltou para o quarto, colocando a fita no videocassete. Não estava com sono e nem cansado para um pouquinho de diversão, então sentou-se na cama e ligou a TV, aumentando o volume para que Heero pudesse ouvir da cozinha. O moreno ouviu o som vindo do quarto e sorriu: Duo nunca mudaria. Quando terminou de preparar a sopa, já se encontrava excitado apenas em ouvir os gemidos e suspiros de ambos na gravação.

Ao chegar no quarto pôde ver o olhar febril de Duo, e não tinha nada a ver com a febre de horas atrás. Ele colocou a sopa sobre a cômoda, pegou o controle remoto da TV e do vídeo, os desligando. Ligou a câmera e sorriu para Duo, que se deitou abrindo as cobertas e mostrando seu corpo excitado, antes de abrir os braços para Heero.

- Vem.

Heero se despiu e deitou-se sobre Duo, beijando-o. A sopa teria que se esquentada mais tarde...bem mais tarde.

- Heero, vem jantar.

- Já vou, amor.

Heero desliga a câmera e senta-se na mesa posta. Duo olha para Heero, que tem um sorriso nos lábios. Ele serve a salada enquanto pergunta o que o fez sorrir.

- Porque está sorrindo, amor?

- Eu estava lembrando de uma de nossas fitas.

- Sei...é.

- Gostaria de saber qual vai ser a sobremesa do jantar.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente antes de se levantar, morder a orelha de Heero e pegar a sobremesa na geladeira: bolo de chocolate e trufas.

Há pessoas que poderiam achar uma mera coincidência, mas eu acredito que seja destino.

Owari.

Acabei mais um.

Agradecimentos especiais a sis Lien.

A minha Mami.

E a todos que comentaram sobre os capítulos anteriores.

E espero mais comentários


	5. Retribuições

Retribuições

Yaoi

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Duo estava em pé na porta do escritório, aborrecido, olhando Heero que respondia o e-mail que recebera a alguns minutos. Ele ainda não acreditava no que lera e no Heero lhe dissera. Eles haviam planejado tanto ontem à noite, tinha conseguido trocar sua folga com Charles para esse dia. Para que ele e Heero pudessem sair e passear. E agora... Heero lhe dizia que teria que ir até a filial da empresa onde estagiava, pois haveria uma reunião de sua equipe e deveria estar presente.

Heero podia ver o olhar magoado de Duo. O amante falara tanto no dia anterior sobre sua folga e o que fariam juntos; também estava animado, pois seria a primeira folga de Duo desde que a loja em que trabalhava decidira conceder um "day-off" quinzenal aos funcionários. E agora ele recebera um e-mail informando sobre uma reunião e não poderia faltar, mas convencer Duo de que não tinha culpa estava sendo difícil.

- Duo...eu não posso faltar a reunião.

- Mas por quê logo hoje, Heero...era para ser o "nosso" dia juntos.

- Eu sei, amor, mas eu não tenho culpa...acha que eu prefiro ir a uma reunião chata do que ficar aqui com você? Do que mantê-lo, bem aquecido, em nossa cama?

Duo fez bico ignorando a insinuação nas palavras de Heero e deixou o escritório furioso, fazendo com que sua trança batesse com força contra a porta, enquanto ia para a sala. Ele sentou-se no sofá agarrando o travesseiro, cheio de raiva dos imprevistos, porém sabia que Heero não tinha culpa por receber o e-mail. Sabia que ele também estava animado pelo dia que passariam juntos, afinal fora ele mesmo que propusera lugares ótimos para irem juntos. Mas era difícil abrir mão assim tão fácil, já que o dia estava lindo e perfeito. Havia sol, mas o clima estava agradável. Eles haviam levanto cedo e tinham começado a preparar as coisas para fazerem um piquenique no parque e agora... Duo olhou para a bancada da cozinha que estava com a comida do piquenique. Ele teria que congelar tudo, pois não tinha ânimo para comer nada e nem sabia se teria mais tarde.

Heero deixou o escritório encontrando Duo sentado no sofá, agarrado a almofada e olhando a bancada. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas Duo logo desviou, se controlando para não chorar de raiva, pois não queria ouvir Heero chamá-lo de mimado. Ele não tinha culpa se Heero o mimava, adorava ficar na companhia do japonês, não estava mais acostumado a fazer programas sozinho, tudo em sua vida agora girava em torno do amante de cabelos rebeldes e olhos azul cobalto que o encarava com carinho.

Heero tentava pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse remediar a situação, pois não queria sair e deixar Duo chateado. O dia havia começado tão bem: eles levantaram cedo, depois de uma sessão maravilhosa de amor, tinham tomado um café da manhã maravilhoso e terminavam de preparar a comida para o piquenique, quando a coisa começou a esquentar novamente entre eles. Mas tiveram que parar antes que seus planos de saída se voltassem para a cama do quarto, quando ouviram o sinal de mensagem em seu laptop.

Alguns minutos antes:

- Heero, me passa o papel alumínio.

- Toma.

Heero estendeu o rolo de papel alumínio para Duo que estendeu o braço para pegar, mas suas mãos nunca alçaram o rolo, pois assim que estendeu o braço foi puxado de encontro a Heero, que o beijou ardentemente. Duo segurou-se nos braços do amante, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma vontade. O beijo estava se tornando quente e ambos sentiam a excitação crescer novamente entres eles.

Duo segurou as mãos de Heero quando as mesmas começaram a se dirigir para suas nádegas. Eles haviam feito amor há pouco tempo, mas a necessidade de se entregarem novamente ainda era forte. E se eles o fizessem não sairiam de casa, e os planos para o dia estariam arruinados. Não que passar o dia inteiro na cama não fosse uma forma agradável de passar o seu dia de folga, mas sair na companhia do japonês para um programa que não envolvia a união de seus corpos também era um passatempo delicioso. E já tinha um certo tempo que não saiam juntos para fazerem um programa, como namorados.

- Mmmmmm Heero....amor...mmmmm a gente tem um programa...aaahhh...para fazer, lembra?

- Lembro, mas tem certeza...mmmmm....que não prefere passar o dia em casa, descansando?

- Hummm, engraçadinho. Eu sei o tipo de descanso que você tem em mente. E por mais que a proposta me agrade, a gente prometeu que sairíamos de casa no dia da minha folga.

- Tudo bem, amor...

Heero mordeu levemente o ombro de Duo e o soltou, entregando o rolo de papel alumínio. Duo sorriu e beijou o rosto do namorado, vagando seus olhos pelas formas perfeitas do amante e se detendo no volume no meio de suas pernas. Heero seguiu o olhar de seu amante e sorriu se preparando para dizer alguma coisa, quando ouviu o som de recebimento de mensagem de seu laptop no escritório. Ele sorriu e beijou Duo antes de ir verificar.

- Você escapou por pouco.

- Escapei de quê?

O sorriso malicioso de Duo, fez Heero voltar e agarra-lo novamente, esfregando sua excitação contra a do amante, que ofegou e abriu os lábios diante do prazer e da surpresa. Heero aproveitou e tomou-lhe os lábios, invadindo a boca com a língua. Duo segurou-se em Heero, aproveitando para se esfregar nele e arrancar gemidos do japonês, que intensificou o beijo. Eles separaram-se quando o ar se tornou escasso, ambos com os olhos nublados pelo prazer; quando Heero fez menção de ir até Duo novamente, o som do laptop se fez ouvir novamente.

- Eu volto para terminarmos nossa conversa.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente antes de responder e passar por Heero em direção a cozinha novamente - nem se lembrava de terem saído dela.

- Nós não estamos conversando.

- Estávamos sim, amor, mas eu farei uma tradução de nossa conversa mais tarde em nossa cama.

Duo riu enquanto empacotava e arrumava a comida dentro da cesta. Heero sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos e indo até o escritório verificar a mensagem que recebera. Ele sentou-se cuidadosamente na cadeira, uma vez que se encontrava excitado e a calça se tornara apertada demais para seu gosto, sendo que a leve fricção do tecido contra seu membro o fez ofegar momentaneamente. Ele abriu a mensagem e sentiu sua excitação diminuir consideravelmente ao ler seu conteúdo: era o que faltava para estragar o dia!! Sem querer praguejou alto o suficiente para que Duo ouvisse na cozinha.

- Droga!

Duo estava terminando de embalar os sanduíches quando ouviu Heero praguejar, e franziu o cenho, deixando de o que estava fazendo para ver o que havia feito Heero reclamar. Ele sorriu ao lembrar da conversa que teoricamente eles teriam na cama em alguns instantes. Duo ainda se encontrava excitado e uma louca vontade de esquecer a saída ou adia-la por algumas horas estava começando a ganhar força dentro de si. Ele entrou no escritório e encontrou Heero de braços cruzados e uma expressão aborrecida no belo rosto. Duo sorriu diante do pensamento de como o japonês ficava ainda mais lindo aborrecido. Ele se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Heero, o que houve?

Heero se voltou para Duo tentando imaginar como daria a notícia de que não poderiam sair para passear, pois teria que ir até o escritório da empresa de engenharia, onde estagiava, para uma reunião. Duo estava estranhando o silêncio do amante, quando seus olhos se voltaram para a tela do laptop e a mensagem aberta na tela. Seus olhos se abriram e voltaram-se novamente para Heero, que se levantou e tentou abraça-lo. Duo se afastou parando na porta e olhando para o amante.

- Diz que é mentira, Heero.

- Eu sinto muito, Duo, mas eu tenho que ir a empresa hoje...e...não vamos poder sair como planejamos.

- Não...nós fizemos tantos planos.

- Eu sei, amor, mas podemos fazer tudo amanhã...

- Eu trabalho amanhã, Heero.

Duo fechou o rosto aborrecido e Heero ficou alguns instantes observando-o antes de se voltar para responder o e-mail, dizendo que estaria em duas horas no escritório. Até lá esperava conseguir fazer Duo não ficar tão aborrecido, mas pela expressão deste, sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil. Ele ouviu o amante sair do escritório, batendo a longa trança contra a porta, o que indicava o quanto estava aborrecido. Enviou o e-mail confirmando sua presença antes de segui-lo e tentar animar a fera.

Heero sentou-se às costas de Duo e o abraçou. Sentiu que ele estava tenso e beijou na curva do pescoço, pois sabia que isso o acalmava e o faria esquecer momentaneamente a tristeza de ter seus planos frustrados. Duo tentou resistir ao carinho, mas era quase impossível, Heero era maravilhoso quando o assunto era faze-lo esquecer alguma coisa, sua habilidade em minar sua resistência através dos lábios em seu pescoço era impressionante. Ele se ouviu gemendo o nome de Heero e teve que sorrir.

- Heero....

Heero sorriu ao ouvir o namorado a gemer seu nome e vê-lo sorrir. Ele puxou Duo para seu colo e acariciou o rosto que olhava-o com tristeza. Beijou os olhos violeta com cuidado e estreitou-o em seu peito enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte...

- O quê?

- Eu vou a reunião e volto antes das seis. A gente sai para comer alguma coisa e fazer o que você quiser.

- Dançar?

- Se você quiser.

Duo sorriu e levantou o rosto para Heero. Sabia o quanto o japonês detestava sair para dançar, pois tinha que manter sempre um olhar atento nele e evitar que algum engraçadinho tentasse passar a mão no que dizia ser seu. Heero relaxou ao ver os olhos de Duo brilharem e o sorriso em seu rosto se alargar; sabia que Duo gostava de sair para dançar na boate voltada para pessoas que como eles, que mantinham um relacionamento homossexual ou procuravam por novos parceiros.

Eles raramente faziam esse tipo de programa, pois não se sentia bem no meio de tanta gente. E tinha sempre que tomar cuidado para que ninguém tocasse em Duo, assim como tinha que se defender de alguns elementos mais ousados que insistiam em querer toca-lo. Mas faria isso por Duo, pelo menos essa noite. Ele tentaria chegar às seis, jantariam em um restaurante agradável e sairiam para dançar um pouco, retornariam e teriam a conversa que foi interrompida pela chegada do e-mail.

- Você promete, Heero?

- Sim, amor, nós sairemos a noite para dançar.

- Então eu deixo você ir a essa reunião.

- Obrigado, amor.

Heero beijou Duo que se entregou ao contato. Sentiu as mãos do amante deslizarem por suas pernas e as afastou, sentindo Heero sorrir contra seu pescoço, antes de começar a mordê-lo. Duo arqueou as costas, dando melhor acesso a Heero sobre seu pescoço. Suas mãos começaram a abrir a camisa do japonês alcançado os mamilos que já se encontravam levemente endurecidos. Começou a belisca-los com as mãos, fazendo com que Heero levantasse a cabeça e gemesse suavemente seu nome.

- Duo...

Duo sorriu e brincou com os botões endurecidos, passando sua língua ao redor deles, sugando-os e mordendo levemente. Sentir as mãos de Heero adentrarem seu short e massagear seu membro o fez gemer o nome do amante contra o peito dele.

- Heero...

Heero sorriu observando as reações no corpo de seu amante: a leve camada de suor que começava a cobrir suas mãos, os quadris a começarem a acompanhar o movimento do membro quente, que já começava apresentar uma umidade na ponta.

- Aaahhhhhh, Heero!!!

Duo começava a respirar descompassadamente à medida que Heero aumentava a manipulação em seu membro. Ele sentia a umidade e a excitação se elevarem com os dedos na glande, massageando, descendo até a base e voltando. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu que deveria atormentar Heero da mesma forma maravilhosa que estava sendo torturado. Reunindo o que restava ainda de sua consciência, Duo começou a descer seus lábios pelo abdômen de Heero, seguindo com a língua a linha invisível até o cós da calça que ele usava.

Heero sabia que deveria estar se arrumando para ir a empresa, mas não podia ignorar o corpo quente e arfante junto a si. Ao sentir a língua de Duo descer por seu abdômen, afundar em seu umbigo e correr pelo cós de sua calça, não pode evitar arfar pesadamente. Ele abandonou o membro quente de Duo e rapidamente o carregou em seus braços na direção ao quarto. Estava disposto a adiantar a conversa deles para o exato momento.

Alguns minutos depois:

Heero olhava para Duo que dormia placidamente na cama. Ele havia adormecido quase que imediatamente após terem terminado de se amar e o japonês não imaginava que Duo estivesse tão cansado. Mas não era para menos, o americano havia dormido tarde e acordado muito cedo, o que não era muito comum na rotina dele. Ele acariciou os fios soltos, dando-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça antes de sair, ir para o escritório e a maldita reunião.

Duo acordou se espreguiçando e olhando ao redor. Estava satisfeito, mas triste, pois sabia que Heero não estava em casa. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e viu que ainda eram onze horas da manhã, então deitou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente olhando para o teto, tentando imaginar o que poderia fazer para o tempo passar mais rápido.

"Arrumar o apartamento? Não. Passar o dia vendo Tv? Não. Sair e comer alguma coisa... Já sei!!! Ir ao shopping e comprar uma roupa nova para sair com o Heero a noite."

Duo sorriu e se levantou da cama, caminhando até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida. Vestiu um jeans velho e uma camiseta surrada. Deixou o quarto e viu que Heero havia arrumado a cozinha e a bancada antes de sair, deixando um bilhete preso na porta da geladeira.

"Duo,

Já arrumei a cozinha, coloquei os sanduíches e o suco na geladeira. Vou tentar sair cedo e voltar antes das seis, esteja pronto quando eu chegar. Vou fazer as reservas no restaurante e depois vamos a boate dançar. Vou estar pensando em você.

Com amor, Heero. "

Duo sorriu pegando as chaves do apartamento na entrada e saindo. Ele estava disposto a comprar algo bem interessante para a noite, algo que deixasse o japonês completamente aceso e a noite quente.

Heero olhou para o relógio, ainda eram exatamente duas horas da tarde, e ele estava aborrecido. A reunião era para ser na parte da manhã, mas acabara sendo transferida para a parte da tarde, o que significava que não estaria em casa às seis como prometera. Ele estava tentando falar com Duo, mas ninguém atendia ao telefone, o que indicava que o americano havia saído, mas para onde era um completo mistério para si.

Duo voltou para casa repleto de sacolas, havia comprado mais do que planejara, mas tinha valido a pena. Ele colocou as sacolas no chão e foi até o lavabo lavar as mãos e o rosto. Porém, antes de beber um pouco de água, ele viu a secretária piscando, indicando que havia mensagens. Pegou uma garrafa na geladeira e acionou o aparelho, ouvindo as mensagens gravadas. Descartou as duas primeiras que eram engano, a terceira que era Hilde que queria saber se poderia ligar para ela mais tarde e se a teve as três últimas, que eram de um Heero preocupado, que queria saber onde estava. Ele havia esquecido o celular desligado em casa e deveria ter lembrado de avisar ao amante que iria dar uma volta.

Duo sorriu e pegou as sacolas indo para o quarto, tomaria um banho e ligaria depois para Heero, para avisa-lo que estava tudo bem. Duo tomou um banho frio para refrescar o corpo e foi para o quarto. Caminhando até a cama, deitou e pegou o telefone, discando para o celular de Heero. Ele aguardou que completasse a ligação e Heero atendesse, quando viu seu reflexo no espelho do armário, que se encontrava aberto, e desejou que o amante estivesse com ele. Heero sentiu seu celular vibrar e o pegou, estava a ponto de ligar novamente para o apartamento quando viu o número no visor do aparelho. Dando um suspiro de alívio atendeu o celular.

- Oi, amor.

- Duo, onde você estava?

- Eu sai para comprar umas coisas para a noite e esqueci de levar o celular, desculpa. E então como foi a reunião?

- Esse foi um dos motivos por que liguei.

- O que houve?

- Ainda não teve reunião, Duo.

- Mas ela não estava marcada para às 11h?

- Houve um atraso, amor.

- Atraso de que!? Três horas de atraso!!!

- O responsável pela reunião perdeu o vôo e se atrasou.

- Isso significa que você não vai chegar antes das 18h?

- Eu acho que não.

Heero pode sentir o tom de tristeza na voz de Duo. Novamente eles não iriam poder sair como tinham planejado, parecia que hoje não era o dia deles. Duo ficou calado do outro lado da linha pensando que isso não era nada justo; já era a segunda vez que tinham que mudar os planos de saírem. Será que era algum tipo de complô do destino que queria mantê-los no apartamento a todo custo? Ele tinha saído e comprado roupas novas, feito planos novos e agora isso. Olhou para o relógio e o mesmo marcava aproximadamente quinze para as três da tarde. Ele deitou na cama sentindo o perfume de Heero nos lençóis, fechou os olhos deixando que ela vagasse pelas lembranças da manhã e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto diante da idéia que se formara em sua mente.

Heero estava preocupado com o silêncio de Duo, sabia que ele deveria estar novamente chateado e já pensava em algo que pudesse alegra-lo, até que o ouviu novamente, com a voz que estava longe de parecer aborrecida ou chateada. Ela parecia, na verdade, altamente maliciosa.****

- Heero.

- Que foi, Duo?

- Para que horas está marcada a reunião?

- Para daqui à uma hora ou menos, porquê?

- Faça amor comigo.

- Duo...eu...

- Por favor, amor...eu preciso de você.

Não sabia o que Duo pretendia, mas ouvi-lo pedir para fazer amor com ele acabara por aquece-lo e acordar uma parte específica de seu corpo e isso não era nada bom, pelo menos não para o local onde se encontrava no momento.

- Duo, não faça isso.

- Por favor.. Heero...eu ..preciso de você…eu posso sentir suas mãos acariciarem meu corpo, arrepiando minha pele. Eu sinto teus lábios em meu pescoço, beijando-me...aaahhhhhh....você é tão bom nisso, amor.

Heero começou a ter imagens eróticas de Duo, baseado nas palavras e na voz rouca do amante. Ele realmente se viu fazendo o que Duo estava dizendo.

- Heero...você pode ver como...estou.

- Duo...não..

- Você não deveria retirar...minha toalha...senão vai...fazer amor comigo.

- Duo...

- Feche os olhos...me sinta...sinta o que você...faz comigo. Meus cabelos ainda estão úmidos... você me ajudou a lavá-los a poucos minutos...sente o cheiro deles, Heero?

- Sim...flores e laranja.

Duo sorriu e Heero se viu fechando os olhos, podia sentir o perfume do xampu usado pelo americano. Podia sentir a maciez dos fios soltos, espalhados sobre a cama. Podia ver o corpo do amante deitado na cama, nu esperando por ele, aguardando que se amassem. Ele abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa, começando a sentir calor, embora a sala estivesse fria pelo ar-condicionado. A voz de Duo o estava excitando, e ele sentiu a contração no meio de suas pernas - era doloroso e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Olhando para o meio das pernas, viu a protuberância entre elas e afagou suavemente, por cima do tecido da calça, o volume quente que aumentava à medida que as palavras de Duo penetravam por seu ouvido.

- Aaaahhh Heero...eu posso sentir....mmmm.... suas mãos afastarem minhas pernas...se dirigindo pelo meio delas.....aaahhhh...seu dedo acariciando minha entrada, instigando-a... aaaahhhhh...eu me empurro para trás desejando que você me penetre com ele...mas você me impede. Ah Deus, Heero...por favor.

- Aahhh Duo...o que você quer de mim?

- Me ame...me...possua.... você pode sentir? Eu te puxando...o meu corpo sugando seu dedo....desejando que ele vá mais fundo...mais...aaaahhhh....

- Aahhhh....Deus...eu vou matar você...

- Aaahhhhh.....sim mate... me.... me possua... eu... sinto..... mmmmm.... seus dedos estão me estirando... me alargando... aaaaahhh.... alargando minha entrada... me preparando... para aaahhhh...mmmmm recebe-lo....aahhhh...Heero.

Heero não sabia o que fazer. Sempre imaginara com funcionava as pessoas que fazem sexo por telefone e agora sabia, e por Deus, ele se encontrava tão duro que chegava a ser doloroso. Ouvir Duo dizendo ao telefone o que "ele" estava fazendo com o próprio o estava deixando quente... muito quente.

- Heero...o , amor?

- Isso não.....aaahhh..... é justo, amor.

- Aaahhhh....a vida nem sempre é justa... querido... aaahhhhh.... eu...sinto a cabeça de seu pênis....em minha entrada... tocando-a.. insinuando... aahhh... sua presença.... eu me empurro... desejando que... você.. aaahh.. me tome... me possua.... aaaahhhh

Duo ficou em silêncio, perdido na situação que ele mesmo criara. Sentia-se excitado... muito excitado, na verdade, e sabia que teria que encontrar o alívio sozinho, pois Heero não se encontrava perto dele para realmente enterrar sua carne dura e quente dentro dele. Mas o fato de saber que Heero deveria se encontrar em uma situação semelhante e até mesmo pior, pois seu amado estava em um escritório no centro da cidade com o risco de alguém entrar em sua sala a qualquer momento, deveria ser bastante angustiante.

Duo ligou a viva-voz, pois precisaria de suas duas mãos para acariciar a si mesmo. Levou sua mão direita ao membro manipulando-o, imaginando que era Heero quem o tocava, enquanto levou a outra mão a boca, sugando os próprios dedos. Duo começou a ofegar pesadamente e a suspirar, devido ao prazer que se intensificava com a masturbação.

Heero ficou ouvindo o silêncio de Duo, se bem que não era exatamente um silêncio. Ele podia ouvir a respiração descompassada do amante, os suaves suspiros. Podia imagina-lo deitado na cama, os cabelos soltos, grudados no corpo suado e excitado. Podia sentir o cheiro dele, o cheiro da excitação de seu corpo...o peito largo subindo e descendo acompanhando a respiração irregular. Se Duo não estivesse tão longe, ele o tomaria em seus braços e enterraria sua carne em seu corpo quente e o faria implorar por mais.

Sabia que Duo deveria estar se vingando pelo que costumava fazer a ele a caminho da faculdade, mas ele havia exagerado, não que estivesse detestando. Pelo contrário, mas alguém poderia entrar em sua sala e pegá-lo em uma posição nada favorável. Heero se encontrava suado, com a blusa e calça abertas e sua mão esquerda se encontrava sobre seu membro inchado. Se por um acaso alguém o visse assim tinha quase certeza de que perderia o estágio, mas no momento a única coisa que queria era que Duo continuasse a falar ao telefone. E precisava fazer seu amante falar novamente, esse jogo iniciado por ele poderia ser jogado por dois.

- Duo...eu quero chupar...você...

- Aaaahhhhh...Heero...

Heero sorriu ao ouvir a voz rouca de Duo e sabia como ele se sentia quando era chupado. Duo era tão ardente quanto sensível; ele poderia descrever de olhos fechados a localização de todos os pontos erógenos no corpo do amado e todas as reações que causavam em seu amante. Duo sentiu seu membro pulsar ao ouvir a voz rouca e anasalada de Heero dizendo que queria chupa-lo. Sim, ele também desejava isso, sentir a boca quente e úmida de Heero em seu membro era capaz de leva-lo a loucura; e para seu desespero, Heero tinha conhecimento disso, mas se ele pensava que iria virar o jogo, estava muito enganado.

- Sim...amor....eu quero... aaaaahhhhh.... você é mau... muito mau... sabe o quanto... preciso de você dentro de mim...mas você não me penetra....você deseja que eu implore...a você....não é.....você não se move... aaahhhhhhh... ao contrário... mantém a cabeça de seu membro em minha entrada...... mas você se inclina.... e... Aaaaahhhhh.... toma meu membro em seus lábios.... aaahhhhhh..... Deus.....

- Duo....aaahhhh...eu...preciso...de...você...

- Eu... estou aqui... amor... me... ame... me possua.... me chupe.... eu... sou seu.

- Aahhha.... merda....

Duo sorriu e sentiu a umidade se intensificar na cabeça de seu membro, indicando um pré-gozo. Adorava ouvir Heero falar certas palavras durante o sexo, isso o excitava. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, dirigindo as duas mãos para seu membro, acariciando a cabeça com os dedos e depois provando-se. Começou a imaginar os lábios de Heero ao redor de sua carne o chupando, sugando, deslizando a língua pelo seu membro e sabia que não duraria muito tempo, precisava gozar logo, mas desejava que Heero também o fizesse.

- Aaaahhhhhh... Heero... eu.... não.... eu vou..... aaahhhh... você... me.... aaaahhhh..... suga tão forte... tão... aahhhh... rápido... sua língua corre por todo o meu membro... eu sinto sua... mão deslizar sobre meu abdômen, buscando meus mamilos.... você brinca com eles... deixando-os excitados.

- Cristo.... aaaaahhhh... sim... Duo....

Heero mordeu a mão para se impedir de gemer enquanto acariciava o próprio membro, manipulando-o, perdido na voz de Duo, ao mesmo tempo em que podia sentir a carne dura e pulsante do amante em sua boca, o gosto, o cheiro. Ele colocou o celular sobre a mesa e descansou a cabeça ao lado do aparelho, enquanto aumentava o ritmo de sua mão em seu membro. Ele estava suado e excitado, se encontrava tão perdido na voz de Duo, que gemia chamando seu nome, que não ouviu quando a porta de sua sala foi aberta. O japonês teve apenas tempo de refrear um gemido, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado e o reflexo de desligar o celular antes que a pessoa a sua frente ouvisse Duo gemendo.

- Heero, você está bem?

Heero balançou a cabeça em negativa sem levanta-la, sabia que se falasse alguma coisa se denunciaria terrivelmente. Fez um esforço sobre-humano para fechar suas calças e ignorar a dor e o desconforto que isso causou, mordendo os lábios para se impedir de gemer. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para Sam, seu chefe de seção. Sam olhou para o jovem a sua frente, que tinha o rosto corado e suado, e parecia estar sentindo alguma espécie de dor, o que o preocupou, pois ele parecia muito bem na parte da manhã, mas agora parecia estar sofrendo, uma vez que tremia levemente.

- Tem certeza, Heero? Você não me parece muito bem.

- Sim, é... eu estou bem... preciso apenas... respirar um pouco.

Heero conseguiu encontrar sua voz, mas ela não estava tão firme quanto gostaria. Viu Sam estreitar os olhos, mas balançar a cabeça em acordo, quando olhou para o relógio e viu que marcava três e meia da tarde. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que ficara quase duas horas com Duo ao telefone e não vira o tempo passar. Olhou para o meio de suas pernas e sabia que não poderia se levantar no momento, ou seu chefe teria a mesma visão que ele.

Sam notou a direção do olhar de Heero e estranhou. O jovem parecia esconder alguma coisa. Lembrou-se que Heero desligara o celular imediatamente, assim que notara sua presença na sala, o que demorou alguns instantes para acontecer. Parecia que o jovem japonês estava em um mundo que não tinha nada a ver com a sala atual. Heero, ao seu ver, era um jovem brilhante e promissor, por isso que ele havia sido convocado para a reunião também, e esse era o motivo por ter ido procura-lo, a reunião iria começar e ele parecia não atender ao telefone. Por um momento achou que ele não estivesse na sala, pois batera na porta por duas vezes e ninguém atendera, mas ao ouvir um gemido soube que havia alguém nela, então abriu a porta e estranhou vê-lo com a testa sobre o tampo da mesa e o celular ligado ao lado de seu ouvido.

- A reunião já vai começar?

Sam olhou para Heero e balançou a cabeça em acordo.

- Sim, por isso vim chamá-lo. Você não atendia ao telefone.

- Ah... eu... não... eu... estava...

Sam notou o embaraço no rosto de Heero e o vermelho que gradativamente cobria sua face, e sorriu, pois nunca vira o jovem tão embaraçado antes. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas tinha que dar os parabéns seja lá o quem quer que fosse que tinha a capacidade de desconcerta-lo dessa forma.

- Estamos esperando por você na sala de reunião, não demore.

- Já estou indo.

Sam sorriu e deixou a sala, para a felicidade de Heero, que aguardou que seu chefe saísse para olhar sua ereção escondida na calça e depois para a pequena geladeira, torcendo para que a cumbuca de gelo ainda estivesse lá. Ele torceu o nariz diante da idéia, mas era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar no momento e sabia que ela não seria nada agradável.

Duo ouviu o celular desligando e encontrou seu alívio clamando o nome de Heero. O gozo veio forte e ele levou algum tempo até conseguir se mover e se dirigir ao banheiro para um novo banho. Enquanto a água lavava a prova de seu orgasmo, ele sorriu imaginando o que teria acontecido para Heero desligar o celular, e como o amante havia se arranjado, pois sabia que tinha sido cruel e que Heero não deixaria de retribuir a brincadeira.

"Mal posso esperar por isso".

Heero chegou ao apartamento por volta das sete horas da noite. Havia se demorado um pouco, pois parara para comprar uma garrafa de Petit Chablis **1** para comemorar com Duo sua efetivação na empresa de Engenharia Naval M & K. Ele abriu a porta do apartamento, sendo saudado apenas pelo silêncio. Chamou por Duo, mas não obteve resposta. Colocou o vinho no balde com gelo, sob a bancada da cozinha, e caminhou pelo apartamento procurando o amante. Ainda tinha que ter uma conversa séria com ele a respeito do telefonema, do estado que ficara e na situação em que o metera.

Foi até o quarto que tinha a porta fechada, estranhando, pois nunca fechavam a porta. Ao entrar encontrou o quarto iluminado por velas e Duo deitado na cama, os cabelos soltos e apenas o lençol a cobrir a parte debaixo do corpo. Heero sentiu seu baixo ventre doer diante da visão de Duo: a pele acetinada que parecia reluzir a luz das velas, os olhos maliciosos e o sorriso predatório.

Duo sorriu levantando-se da cama, deixando que o lençol caísse e revelasse sua nudez; viu os olhos de Heero se escurecerem a medida em que se aproximava. Rodeou o corpo do amante, o livrando de suas roupas sem que pronunciasse nenhuma palavra. Heero se deixou ser despido, em silêncio, pois não havia necessidade de palavras, o desejo entre ambos era evidente em seus olhos e corpos.

Ele se deixou ser guiado até a cama, onde Duo deixou-se de costas o puxando sobre seu corpo. Sem desviar os olhos das ametistas que brilhavam, Heero deslizou as mãos pelo corpo macio e perfumado, sentindo Duo ofegar e se render ao seu toque. A união foi lenta, mas ardente, o que resultou em um gozo longo que os deixou sem reação por algum tempo, desfrutando as sensações do orgasmo maravilhoso que tiveram.

- Eu não esqueci o que fez, Duo.

- O que eu fiz, amor?

Duo sorriu maliciosamente, mas ofegou ao sentir as mãos de Heero acariciando suavemente seu membro. O japonês sorriu ao ver Duo fechar os olhos e ofegar, mesmo depois de terem desfrutado de um prazer maravilhoso. Mas estava na hora de retribuir o maravilhoso telefonema, afinal não queria ser acusado depois de se desatencioso, ou não retribuir devidamente suas ligações.

Owari

Ai, mais um saído do forno.

Agradecimentos a todos os que comentaram os capítulos anteriores do arco.

Agradecimentos a sis Lien pela betagem.

A Mami

E toda a família.

A Dhandara pelas idéias.

****

**1 **Petit Chablis Vinho francês com 12,5 de teor alcoólico. As uvas utilizadas para a fabricação desse vinho são as Chardonnay originaria da Borgonha, que dá uma coloração amarelo pálido, com tons esverdeados. Aroma fresco e frutado que demonstra grande complexidade quando envelhecido. Seco, mostra um paladar equilibrado com um perfeito balanço entre aromas frutados e acidez, o que possibilita envelhecimento por períodos de até cinco anos, excepcional em se tratando de um vinho branco. Sua acidez permite uma ampla gama de harmonização com pratos leves. Perfeito para ser usado com lagostas ao cognac, ostras, frutos do mar, filé de linguado.


	6. Encanto

Encanto

Yaoi/Lemon

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Heero olhava para Duo que empurrava o carrinho de compras a alguns passos a sua frente e procurava o cereal que costumavam usar nas refeições matinais. Era final de tarde de um sábado chuvoso, o que deixava o supermercado próximo ao condomínio onde moravam, parcialmente vazio no momento. Eles precisavam reabastecer a geladeira e a dispensa, o que os obrigou a saírem de casa. Na verdade, Duo o obrigou a deixar o apartamento para irem as compras. Seu desejo era ter ficado no apartamento, bem quentinho em baixo das cobertas ou melhor dizendo, fazendo amor com o americano o mais demoradamente possível.

Duo virou-se para encontrar um Heero sorridente, que parecia sonhar acordado. Caminhou até o namorado suavemente e olhando ao redor, verificando se ninguém os observava, esfregou o nariz na bochecha de Heero antes de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Tendo pensamentos impuros, amor?

Duo se afastou ligeiramente, apenas para observar que o sorriso de Heero havia aumentado. O japonês puxou-o pela cintura e mordeu-lhe suavemente o pescoço, ganhando um ofego do rapaz trançado e a visão dos olhos violetas se tornarem ligeiramente mais escuros. Heero sorriu diante disso, mas manteve-se atento no caso de alguém aparecer na seção de cereais do supermercado; não queria ser acusado de atentado ao pudor por atiçar o namorado em um estabelecimento público, não que isso deixasse de o excitar.

Desde que vivia com Duo sentia-se mais ousado, e imaginar lugares para onde poderia arrastar o outro rapaz e fazer amor com ele, vinha crescendo a cada dia.

- Sempre.

Duo sorriu, refreando o impulso de beijar o japonês. Sabia o quanto Heero podia ser imaginativo no que se referia a encontrar lugares onde pudessem literalmente se amassar, e o simples fato de se encontrarem em um local público, onde corriam o risco de serem flagrados se beijando e se tocando, apenas parecia acender os dois. Mas eles precisavam terminar as compras ou acabariam voltando com o carrinho vazio, e a geladeira se encontrava verdadeiramente pedindo socorro. Ele afastou-se de Heero, que ainda o mantinha junto a si, e voltou ao carrinho sendo seguido pelo namorado.

O japonês pegou duas caixas do cereal com passas e colocou no carrinho, e quanto eles passaram por uma senhora de cabelos brancos, ela os olhou atravessado. A senhora morava no mesmo bloco que eles e sempre os olhava enviesado. Duo sorriu como sempre, desconcertando à senhora que retribuiu o gesto, envergonhada por ter olhado feio para os dois jovens juntos.

Era sempre assim. A capacidade de Duo em fazer as pessoas sorrirem, apenas sorrindo para elas era surpreendente, era quase impossível resistir ao seu olhar, e seu sorriso espontâneo e alegre. Era como se ele tivesse ao seu redor uma aura de simpatia que obrigava as pessoas ao seu redor a se submeterem voluntariamente ao seu carisma.

Engraçado que Duo nem ao menos parecia perceber o quanto seu jeito alegre envolvia as pessoas, mas Heero tinha plena consciência disso, uma vez que estava sempre observando o namorado. Podia ver os olhares de admiração e cobiça que muitos dirigiam a ele, principalmente as mulheres, mas sabia que não precisava se preocupar quanto a isso, porém era quase inevitável refrear o ciúme.

Sabia que Duo sempre seria fiel ao que tinham juntos, já que ele era incapaz de mentir e enganar. Ver Duo mentindo era algo incrivelmente interessante - não tanto quanto observa-lo dormir tranqüilamente - mas ainda assim era interessante e engraçado.

A primeira vez que vira acontecer, Heero pensou que Duo estivesse tendo uma reação alérgica a comida que fizera no dia, que pelo que se lembrava era risoto de camarões. Cada vez que o americano tentava mentir a primeira reação era a de segurar a ponta da trança, para logo depois, a medida que ele tentava mentir, a região atrás da orelha esquerda começar a avermelhar e se espalhar pelo pescoço.

O fato em si havia acontecido algum tempo depois deles iniciarem o relacionamento, em um mesmo final de sábado chuvoso, há dois anos atrás.

Heero misturou ao arroz os camarões que comprara pela manhã; era seu dia de preparar o jantar, e decidira por fazer um risoto de camarões. Olhou para o relógio que marcava aproximadamente quinze para as oito da noite. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, pois Duo nunca chegava tão tarde aos sábados. Teoricamente o americano já deveria estar em casa, ainda mais por ser feriado e a loja ficar aberta apenas até as 16hs.

Desligando o fogo e secando as mãos, Heero decidiu ligar para o celular do namorado e verificar o que estava acontecendo. Assim que pegou o telefone ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir e a voz de Duo anunciando sua chegada.

- Heero, cheguei!

Heero recolocou o telefone na base e caminhou até Duo, parando no arco do corredor da entrada. Duo se aproximou, deixando a sacola no chão, e beijou-o com vontade, ele sentira tantas saudades de seu namorado. Estavam juntos há quatro meses e essa era a primeira semana no novo apartamento que compraram juntos. Heero esqueceu completamente do que tinha em mente, ao sentir-se beijado de uma forma tão ardente.

Ele envolveu a cintura de Duo, o puxando de encontro a si e aprofundando o beijo. Apartaram o ósculo quanto começaram a sentir necessidade de respirar. Duo descansou a cabeça no ombro de Heero, que acariciava-lhe as costas em um gesto de carinho.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, amor. Hum... tá cheiroso. O que você cozinhou para o jantar?

- Risoto de camarão.

- Adoro risoto de...aahhhh.....

Heero mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Duo e depois penetrou a cavidade com a língua, fazendo-o gemer. Duo se esfregou em Heero ao sentir sua orelha invadida pela língua quente do japonês, sentindo a dureza de sua ereção contra sua perna. Ele beijou e lambeu o pescoço do namorado, causando um arrepio de prazer no japonês, que se afastou apenas para ver Duo sorrir antes de começar a beija-lo novamente, abrindo-lhe as roupas.

Duo abriu a camisa de Heero, beijando os músculos do tórax trabalhado. O japonês arfou ao ter o tronco beijado e lambido pelo parceiro Duo, e sentiu a ponta da trança correr por seu abdômen, ao redor de seu umbigo enquanto ouvia o americano abrir-lhe a calça.

Duo abriu a calça de Heero ouvindo as inspiradas fortes do namorado. Se deliciou ao ver a protuberância por dentro da cueca e sorriu maldosamente. Ele sentia sua entrada latejar em necessidade de ser preenchida pelo membro, que ainda não se encontrava no limite de sua potência.

- O que você tem escondido aqui, Heero?

Duo aspirou a cueca, sentindo o aroma de Heero e esfregou o rosto no membro por sobre a peça íntima, enquanto suas mãos apertavam as pernas musculosas, ouvindo o namorado gemer seu nome.

- Duo....

- Sim?

Duo sorriu e repetiu o gesto, mordendo levemente o membro escondido pela peça verde escura. Heero segurou-se na parede, sentindo que suas pernas tremiam, procurou sua voz que havia sumido e respondeu roucamente, o que causou arrepios por toda a espinha de Duo.

- Porque você não descobre o que é?

Duo sorriu e ajoelhou-se no chão, enquanto descobria o membro ereto de Heero. Ele sentiu o corpo se aquecer ao ver o membro grosso diante de seus olhos. Passou a língua pelos lábios, que haviam secado, assim como sua garganta. Duo lambeu a cabeça, antes de toca-lo com as mãos quentes e dirigi-lo a boca.

Heero mordeu os lábios ao ter seu membro abocanhado pelos lábios de Duo e abriu um pouco mais as pernas, embora não pudesse faze-lo totalmente, pois seus pés ainda se encontravam dentro de suas calças. O americano lambia e mordia toda a base do membro, enquanto uma das mãos massageava-lhe as bolas suavemente. Heero olhou para baixo e quase gozou diante da visão erótica: ele encontrava quase despido, sendo chupado por um Duo que não havia removido sequer uma das peças que cobria seu corpo.

Duo deslizava o membro de Heero dentro de sua boca, aumentando a velocidade; podia sentir as mãos do namorado atrás de sua cabeça, o empurrando, fazendo o membro ir ainda mais profundamente, tocando o final de sua garganta. Sentia um certo incomodo, mas ainda assim era maravilhoso ter sua boca preenchida pela masculinidade de Heero. Podia sentir que o japonês tremia e os gemidos se tornavam mais forte, com o membro em sua boca se tornando mais rígido, indicando que Heero logo gozaria.

Heero empurrava seu membro dentro da boca de Duo, gemendo seu nome. Sentia que faltava muito pouco para alcançar sua conclusão. Ele apertou com força os fios castanhos que haviam se soltado da trança, empurrando ainda mais a cabeça de Duo, o obrigando a engolfa-lo profundamente. Sentiu o corpo tremer e gozou, jorrando sua semente na boca do amante americano, gritando seu nome.

- DUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Duo ouviu Heero gritar seu nome segundos antes de sentir o gozo dele em sua boca. Procurou engolir tudo, mas um pouco acabou por escorrer pelo canto da boca. Ele retirou o membro já flácido dos lábios e levantou, beijando Heero, que se provou através do amante. O japonês o beijou profundamente, apertando o corpo dele a si, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço alvo, sabendo o quanto Duo era sensível a isso. Ele pode ouvir o amante gemer seu nome e retirou os pés de dentro das calças. Afastou-se ligeiramente segurando a cabeça de Duo e olhando em seus olhos.

Duo sentia seu corpo tremer, sua respiração encontrava-se descompassada, seu membro doía preso dentro de suas roupas. Ele precisava de Heero dentro dele e sabia que o amante podia ver isso através de seus olhos. Mas ele ainda se encontrava muito vestido para que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. Ele tocou as mãos de Heero, beijando-lhes os dedos antes de se afastar e encostar-se no outro lado da parede. Olhou Heero de cima a baixo, parando alguns instantes no meio das pernas do namorado, onde o membro já começava a apresentar vida novamente.

Duo sorriu e conectou seus olhos aos do amante, se livrando de suas roupas. Uma a uma elas ganharam o chão sobre os olhos ávidos de Heero. Ele se aproximou novamente do japonês, que mantinha seus olhos presos as ametistas. Duo beijou e mordeu o pescoço de Heero, antes de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo escurecer ainda mais o azul cobalto em seus olhos.

- Me possua...

Heero gemeu e virou Duo de costas contra a parede, erguendo seu corpo do chão, o fazendo passar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Podia sentir o membro de Duo contra sua barriga, e beijou-o, enquanto dirigia um dos dedos a entrada do americano, preparando-o para recebe-lo, ele circundou a entrada, sem penetra-lo. Sabia que precisava de algum tipo de lubrificante ou acabaria por machucar Duo durante a penetração.

- Precisamos ir para o quarto, Duo.

- Não...faça...por favor.

- Não quero machuca-lo.

- Mas eu quero...

- Duo....

Heero estava dividido entre possuir Duo sem lubrificação e ir para o quarto. Decidiu por deita-lo no sofá da sala e usar o que tivesse a mão na cozinha. Duo protestou quando foi carregado até a sala e colocado no sofá.

- Heero!?

O japonês foi até a cozinha e pegou o pote de manteiga sobre a mesa, sacudindo para Duo que o olhava chateado. Ao ver o que Heero fora buscar, seu olhar se alterou tornando-se malicioso e brincalhão.

- Vai me untar e me deixar bem meladinho, Heero?

Heero sorriu antes de se ajoelhar ao lado do sofá e mordiscar a orelha de Duo, abrindo o pote e besuntando os dedos com a manteiga.

- Apenas uma parte em especial.

Duo arqueou as costas ao sentir um dedo invadir-lhe a intimidade, enquanto que o japonês abocanhava o mamilo ao alcance do seu rosto, conseguindo um gemido de Duo. Um segundo dedo se juntou a exploração, tocando em um ponto dentro do americano, que gritou gemendo mais forte.

- Aaahhhh Heero....

Heero continuou a preparação, enquanto beijavam-se, engolindo ambos gemidos. Duo acompanhava com os quadris o movimento dos dedos dentro de si. Ele apartou o beijo, retirando os dedos dentro de si e empurrou Heero contra o chão, sentando-se sobre suas pernas e pegando o pote com a manteiga e cobrindo o membro do amante com ela. Heero gemeu ao sentir as mãos de Duo em seu membro, untando toda a extensão. Ele gemia o nome do amante, enlouquecido pela manipulação.

- Duo.... Duo... Duo...

Duo sorriu ao ver o japonês com a cabeça levemente voltada para trás, os lábios entreabertos. Então inclinou-se, pressionando o membro dele contra o seu e fez com que ambos ofegarem, até Heero puxa-lo pelo cabelo, clamando seus lábios. Duo retribuiu com prazer o beijo, levantando levemente o corpo para posicionar o membro de Heero em sua entrada, descendo sobre ele, deixando que seus gemidos, diante do prazer de ser penetrado, fossem engolido por Heero que o beijava.

O japonês abandonou os lábios do namorado, mordendo a curva do pescoço dele, enquanto o amante se acostumava com o invasor no interior do seu corpo. Duo gemeu deliciado ao ter a curva do ombro mordida e se mexeu, causando uma fricção que fez Heero arquear o corpo e empurrar-se contra ele.

Duo colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Heero e começou a descer e a subir, fazendo com que as paredes de seu canal massageassem o membro dentro de si. Heero segurava a cintura do americano, auxiliando nos movimentos, enquanto beijava o peito de Duo, capturando os mamilos em seus lábios, sugando-os e mordendo-os levemente.

Duo gemeu ao sentir os lábios de Heero em seus mamilos e jogou a cabeça para trás. O japonês olhou para o amante: o corpo suado, os cabelos caindo pelas costas, os olhos fechados, os gemidos e palavras sussurradas; ele puxou o corpo de Duo para si e o beijou profundamente pressionando o membro do amante entre seus corpos, enquanto que suas línguas batalhavam por espaço, enroscando-se em uma dança particular.

Duo aumentou o ritmo, sentindo o êxtase se intensificar, e o corpo começar tremer, explodindo seu gozo na barriga e peito do amante, banhando a ambos com seu prazer. Heero sentiu a semente do americano explodir neles e as paredes se fecharem contra seu membro, fazendo com que gozasse, inundando a passagem de Duo com sua semente.

Duo caiu nos braços de Heero, sem forças e sentiu os lábios do amante o beijando suavemente no rosto, ouvindo a voz anasalada e satisfeita.

- Acho que precisamos de um banho.

Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça, se esforçando para levantar e ajudar Heero a faze-lo. Eles caminharam até o quarto para tomarem banho juntos, o que acabou se tornando mais do que um banho.

Uma hora depois:

Duo comia o risoto preparado por Heero, enquanto conversavam sobre o dia. Heero o olhava gesticular e falar animadamente sobre o dia na loja, quando lembrou-se de perguntar o porquê dele ter se atrasado tanto.

- Duo, porque você chegou tarde hoje?

Duo parou o garfo na altura da boca e o colocou de novo no prato. Sua mente tentava encontrar uma desculpa para justificar seu atraso; seu olhar encontrou o de Heero e ficou vermelho, instintivamente segurou a ponta da trança antes de responder.

- Eu...tava com a Hilde.

- Fazendo o quê?

- O quê?

- É.

- Hã...

Heero estreitou os olhos diante da demora de Duo em responder. Ele colocou um pouco mais de vinho em sua taça e encostou-se à cadeira, esperando pela resposta. Duo mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando descobrir o que falar. Ele não estava com Hilde, mas sim com Karl e Charles, porém, se contasse a Heero, teria que dizer o motivo do encontro e isso estragaria a surpresa.

- Duo!

- Nós...fomos ver um...um presente para o noivo dela. Foi isso, Heero.

- Sei.

- O quê!?

Heero por algum motivo não conseguia acreditar em Duo, mas sabia que o amante nunca mentia, essa era uma coisa que não podia evitar. Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou um pouco mais de vinho na taça de Duo, quando notou o vermelho atrás da orelha e no pescoço.

- Duo, você está se sentindo bem?

- Hã?

Duo olhou para Heero sem entender. Ele respirara aliviado quando o japonês parecera acreditar no que dissera. Mas agora ele olhava confuso para o amante;  
estava se sentindo bem fisicamente, embora sua consciência o estivesse acusando de mentir. Não se sentia bem fazendo isso, embora o motivo fosse plausível.

- Por que, Heero?

- Você está com uma mancha vermelha ao longo do pescoço. Você não tem alergia a camarão, tem?

Duo praguejou mentalmente. Sempre que mentia ficava vermelho e sabia que a vermelhidão iria piorar. Ele começou a ficar nervoso, o que piorou a situação. Heero se levantou preocupado, colocando a mão sobre o rosto de Duo e olhando em seus olhos. O americano tentava evitar tremer, mas estava se tornando impossível, e detestava quando isso acontecia. A voz preocupada de Heero o tirou de suas divagações, fazendo ele erguer a cabeça.

- Duo, vamos ao hospital, você não está bem.

Duo olhou assustado para Heero, não podia ir até um hospital. O que diria ao médico?

_"Droga o que eu vou dizer? Desculpe doutor, não estou tendo uma crise alérgica ao risoto preparado pelo meu namorado. Devo me lembra de perguntar ao Heero o que ele fez para o risoto ficar assim tão soltinho e úmido. A verdade é que eu estou tendo uma reação à mentira que eu contei aele."_

Duo viu Heero se levantar e ir para o quarto, ouvindo o amante abrir o armário e se recriminar por não perguntar antes se ele tinha alergia a camarões. Tinha que descobrir uma forma de não irem ao hospital e não deixar o namorado tão preocupado e culpado. Duo se levantou e correu atrás de Heero, que estava colocando uma calça e uma blusa para saírem. O japonês sentiu um par de braços segurar sua cintura e as mãos de Duo deslizarem por seu tronco.

- Não é necessário, Heero, eu estou bem.

Heero se virou e viu que Duo estava com o peito vermelho, assim como o pescoço. Estreitando os olhos, segurou o queixo do americano analisando a vermelhidão do namorado, notando que o vermelho se tornava mais intenso e que ele parecia evitar olhar em seus olhos. Heero levantou o namorado, o jogando sobre a cama e isso fez com que Duo gritasse.

- Heero!!!!!

Heero subiu em cima do americano, prendendo os braços dele no alto da cabeça, enquanto olhava dentro das ametistas. Sua voz soou fria quando falou, e acabou causando um arrepio pelo corpo de Duo, diante das ameaças veladas no tom de voz do japonês.

- O que você está me escondendo, Duo?

- Nada, Heero. O que eu ...

- Duo, você me conta ou arrasto você para o hospital!!

Duo suspirou contrariado, sabia que a única forma de acabar com a vermelhidão era contando a verdade. Ele balançou a cabeça e Heero sentou na cama, soltando-o, que levantou e pegou uma caixa na bolsa, entregando ao amante.

- Eu fui comprar isso com o Karl e o Charles. Mas não queria que soubesse, pois eu ia entregar apenas na semana que vem, mas eu não sei mentir.

- O que isso tem a ver com...

- Eu fico assim quando minto ou sou pego mentindo. É uma reação natural.

Heero olhou surpreso para o namorado, notando que o vermelho começava a clarear. Olhou para a caixa em suas mãos e não pode evitar rir. Devolveu a caixa a Duo e se levantou, retirando a roupa e ficando apenas com o short de antes.

- Você me entrega no dia que havia planejado. Vem, vamos terminar de comer e depois eu vou...pensar em uma forma de castiga-lo por mentir para mim.

Duo sorriu e pegou a mão estendida de Heero, caminhando de volta a cozinha, para terminarem de jantar. Eles se sentaram e Duo viu que Heero se controlava para não rir, ao notar que sua pele já possuía o mesmo tom claro de sempre.

Heero sorriu ao lembrar disso, pois Duo passara o restante do jantar emburrado por ter sido pego. Lembrar que Duo parecia um tomate maduro o fez rir um pouco alto, chamando a atenção do amante, que estava terminando de empacotar os itens escolhidos.

Duo parou de colocar as compras na sacola e olhou para Heero, que ria disfarçadamente enquanto pagava a moça do caixa, ignorando o olhar de admiração dela. O japonês quase nunca ria, pelo menos não em público e ele ouvira uma risada clara sair dos lábios de Heero. Duo ficou a imaginar o que poderia tê-lo feito rir abertamente, mesmo que tivesse sido por alguns segundos. Eles passaram pelas portas do supermercado, caminhando na direção do carro e notando que havia parado de chover. Enquanto colocava as compras dentro do carro, Duo perguntou o que o fizera rir a poucos segundos no caixa.

- Que foi, amor?

Heero se aproximou de Duo, o abraçando por trás e fechando a porta do porta malas.

- Estava me lembrando o quanto você fica encantador quando mente. E o quanto você é encantador quando não o faz.

Duo sorriu ao lembrar do dia em que Heero descobrira como ficava quando mentia; tivera que passar quase uma semana ouvindo Heero chamá-lo de tomate escarlate. Mas em compensação aprendera muito bem a lição imposta pelo namorado. Ele riu mais abertamente e se virou dentro do abraço, beijando Heero.

- Mas eu aprendi a lição, amor. Eu nunca mais menti para você.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente, soltando Duo ao começar a sentir alguns pingos de chuva. Abriu a porta do carro e seguiram em direção ao apartamento deles. Olhou para o namorado, que olhava pela janela a chuva que recomeçara a cair. Tocou a metade do pingente escondido embaixo da blusa, o mesmo que recebera há dois anos, uma semana depois da lição sobre não mentir.

Uma asa, que quando aberta formava um par. Dentro dela se encontrava a inicial "D" gravada. A outra metade se encontrava ao redor do pescoço de Duo, com a inicial "H" gravada dentro dela.

Um presente encantador. De uma pessoa ainda mais encantadora e especial.

Owari

Espero que gostem. Acho que esse ficou meio tosco.

Recado da Lien: Não ficou tosco... tá muito kawaii!!! Eu ainda não consigo compreender como a Yoru faz uma capítulo fofo, mesmo tendo um grande lemon no meio... Mas ficou MARAVILHOSO!!!!!!

Agradecimentos a sis Lien pela betagem.

A Mami lindinha pelo apoio e carinho.


	7. KazokuParte I

Kazoku **1**

Parte I

Yaoi

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

O alarme do relógio tocou as 06hs da manhã. Heero abriu os olhos sonolentos, antes de esticar o braço e desligar o alarme do relógio de cabeceira no seu lado da cama. Olhou para o amante, que ainda dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços, acariciou o rosto suavemente e o sacudiu tentando acordar-lo.

Duo, tá na hora. Acorda.

Duo esfregou o rosto contra o peito de Heero, mas não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que iria acordar realmente. O japonês sacudiu-o novamente, chamando-o em seu ouvido, mas tudo que ganhou foi um resmungo sussurrado do namorado.

Nnhumm....me deixa dormir, Heero.

Heero sorriu e sacudiu Duo novamente, com mais força. Precisava faze-lo acordar ou o americano chegaria atrasado ao trabalho; ele iria pegar o horário das oito da manhã, uma vez que trocara de horário com Karl, que trabalhava nesse horário. Duo sentiu-se sendo sacudido por Heero e esticou o braço tentando bater nele. Queria dormir, mas o japonês parecia disposto a faze-lo levantar. Eles haviam adormecido há apenas algumas horas e ainda estava morrendo de sono.

Heero segurou o braço de Duo que tentava bater nele. Sabia que o amante deveria estar com sono, mas fora ele mesmo quem inventara essa história de trocar o horário para pegar mais cedo hoje. Então Duo não poderia reclamar de não querer acordar. Heero desalojou Duo de seu peito, colocando-o deitado na cama e automaticamente o americano se agarrou ao travesseiro, murmurando seu nome.

Hummm....Heeroooooo.

Heero sorriu e sacudiu-o novamente, mesmo com pena de acorda-lo, era necessário faze-lo. Ele procurou falar um pouco mais alto, de forma a despertá-lo.

Duo, acorda... Você disse que tinha que estar às 08h na loja.

Não...

Sim...levante!!

Heero sorriu e puxou o lençol que cobria o namorado, para ver Duo abrir os olhos amuado. Ele se inclinou e beijou os lábios do namorado sonolento antes de levantar-se para preparar o café da manhã. Duo esfregou os olhos, ainda com sono e aborrecido, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro no travesseiro.

Mais cinco minutinhos.

Não. Foi você quem inventou de trabalhar mais cedo hoje, portanto trate de se levantar antes que eu o carregue para o banheiro e o coloque debaixo da água fria.

Você é mal, Heero. Eu ainda tô com sono, você não me deixou dormir ontem e agora quer que eu levante cedo. Você vai poder dormir mais um pouco, mas eu tenho que levantar.

Eu não lembro de ouvido alguém reclamar sobre não dormir ontem. Na verdade, acho que ouvi alguém pedindo para não parar.

Duo sorriu e se espreguiçou; era verdade que não apenas implorara por mais, como pedira para que o namorado não parasse de possui-lo, quando Heero o tomara de uma forma maravilhosamente selvagem, após terem assistido a uma fita que pegaram na locadora. Ainda sentia seu corpo um pouco dolorido, mas magnificamente satisfeito.

É verdade, amor, você foi maravilhoso ontem. Mas eu ainda não quero levantar, estou com sono.

Heero também sorriu ao lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior e durante a madrugada. Ele viu Duo se espreguiçar na cama e não pode evitar devorar com os olhos o corpo do amante. Mesmo que a vontade de repetir o que fizeram durante a madrugada fosse forte, não poderia ceder ao desejo ou Duo chegaria atrasado. O americano sentiu a pele arrepiar-se diante do olhar predatório de Heero sobre si e sentou-se na cama, uma vez que não poderia mesmo permanecer nela.

Se continuar a me olhar assim eu vou me atrasar, Heero.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente e inclinando a cabeça, deixou que seu cabelo caísse por sobre o ombro, como uma encharpe, enquanto que seus olhos devoravam a figura nua de Heero. O japonês sentiu uma contração em seu membro e praguejou mentalmente ao fato de não conseguir resistir ao encanto e a sensualidade natural de Duo. Ele caminhou até o amante depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios antes de responder.

Eu sei, é por isso que eu vou tomar um banho agora.

Heero foi até o banheiro, tomar um banho rápido. Precisava de uma ducha fria para relaxar ou acabaria por deitar o amante novamente na cama e repetir a sessão da madrugada. Duo sorriu e levantou-se, abrindo o armário para pegar a roupa do trabalho; depois foi até o banheiro e ficou olhando para Heero através do box transparente e para a forma como a água deslizava pelo corpo perfeito do amante.

Heero sentiu-se observado e sorriu diante do olhar do namorado. Ele parecia viajar e ter a mente em outro lugar, apesar de olha-lo com luxúria. O japonês abriu o Box e pegou a toalha, enrolando-a na cintura; passou por Duo acariciando-lhe o rosto antes de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

Melhor tomar uma ducha fria, amor, acho que você também precisa dela.

Duo olhou para seu membro desperto, dando um sorriso frustrado, antes de encarar o banho frio. Ele entrou no box praguejando todos os palavrões que conhecia e se lembrava. Heero riu ao ouvi-lo praguejar, pois sabia o quanto ele detestava tomar banho frio pela manhã. Heero colocou uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa branca e meias brancas, antes de falar com Duo e deixar o quarto.

Vê se não demora, Duo. Eu vou preparar o café da manhã enquanto você termina de tomar banho.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça ao ouvir Heero na porta, dizendo que iria preparar o café da manhã enquanto ele terminava o banho. Deixou o chuveiro e secou-se com a toalha, enrolando-a na cabeça para secar o cabelo; após voltou ao quarto e vestiu suas roupas, indo até a cozinha de onde vinha o cheiro de café fresco e pão quentinho. Sentou-se na cadeira sendo servido por Heero, porém notou que o namorado estava de calça e o mesmo não costumava usar calças quando ficava em casa trabalhando; o japonês preferia vestir uma spandex e uma camiseta.

Você vai sair, amor?

Vou levar você ao trabalho, senão você vai chegar atrasado.

Duo sorriu e se ergueu da cadeira dando um beijo em Heero, e voltando a sentar.

Obrigado, amor, não sei o que eu faria sem você.

Deixe-me ver...

Heero arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de em algo muito importante. Deu um meio sorriso irônico, fazendo Duo estreitar os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar ironicamente.

Você correria até o ponto de ônibus tentando chegar a tempo de pegar a condução que já teria passado e chegaria atrasado ao trabalho.

Duo emburrou a cara e jogou a fatia de pão, que pegara no cesto, em Heero, que se levantou a tempo de impedir que a fatia acertasse seu rosto. Ele deu a volta na mesa e abraçou Duo, que começou a bater nele para impedir que o abraçasse. Mas sem sucesso, Heero o abraçou e beijou nos lábios antes de ir à direção do quarto. Ao ser solto Duo manteve os olhos fechados por um tempo, tentando normalizar as batidas do coração devido ao beijo. Ao sentir Heero se afastar berrou com ele, pegando outra fatia de pão.

CHATO!!!!

Heero ouviu Duo o chamando de chato e balançou a cabeça, pegando a carteira e os sapatos. O americano ainda sorria quando olhou para o relógio, levantando-se apressadamente: já eram 07h15 da manhã. Ele colocou a louça na máquina de lavar e escreveu rapidamente uma lista de compras para dar a Heero; foi até o quarto para pegar sua bolsa encontrando com o japonês no corredor.

Amor, eu fiz uma lista com algumas coisinhas que vou precisar, você pode comprar para mim?

Duo, tem certeza de que você não prefere sair para jantar?

Não, Heero. Eu quero cozinhar para você.

Mais você sempre faz isso, Duo.

Mas é diferente... nós vamos comemorar sua formatura e eu quero que seja especial.

Heero viu o carinho nos olhos de Duo e acariciou o rosto do americano. Não poderia priva-lo disso; se o namorado fazia tanta questão de fazer o jantar, ele iria providenciar tudo que o havia sido pedido.

Está bem...cadê a lista?

Tá presa na porta da geladeira, amor.

Eu compro a tarde. Que horas você deve voltar hoje?

Lá pelas três ou quatro horas.

Quando for três horas eu vou ao supermercado e compro o que você me pediu.

Passa na peixaria do senhor Kin que eu vou ligar do trabalho e deixar encomendado algumas coisinhas.

Está bem, já está pronto?

Sim, vamos.

Heero deixou Duo em frente ao shopping faltando dez minutos para as oito. O americano se despediu do namorado e entrou pela porta identificando-se ao segurança. O japonês observou o outro entrar e voltou ao apartamento para trocar de roupa e correr um pouco pelo parque que havia ao lado do condomínio.

Algumas horas depois:

Duo olhou para o relógio, que marcava aproximadamente meio-dia e notou que faltava ainda uma hora antes que pudesse sair. Estava eufórico para os preparativos para a noite; queria que tudo saísse perfeito para o jantar, tanto que já deixara algumas coisas encaminhadas, como as roupas, utensílios e móveis a serem utilizados. Deixara tudo escondido, de forma que Heero não pudesse encontrar, queria fazer uma surpresa ao namorado.

Sorriu ao pensar que no dia seguinte seria a formatura de Heero. Assim que deixasse a loja pretendia comprar uma roupa nova para usar no dia seguinte, pois queria estar a altura de seu namorado. Não que fossem declarar aos quatro ventos que estavam juntos, apesar de alguns alunos do campus já desconfiarem de que eles mantinham um relacionamento,mas queria que Heero não se envergonhasse dele. O japonês havia comentado da possibilidade dos pais estarem presentes no evento, e se realmente eles aparecessem seria a primeira vez que os veria e falaria com eles. E que queria causar uma boa impressão.

"_Será que eles vão gostar de mim? Espero que sim". _

Duo sentira que Heero ficara um pouco tenso quando perguntara sobre os pais do japonês e se iria apresenta-los. O outro apenas dissera que a formatura não era o melhor lugar para isso, que seria melhor ele ser apresentado em um outro lugar e em uma ocasião mais oportuna. Talvez o namorado tivesse razão, mas não via problemas se isso acontecesse amanhã mesmo, em todo caso ele queria estar apresentável, mesmo que não fosse possível conhecer os pais do homem da sua vida.

Heero estava trabalhando em frente ao laptop num projeto a ser entregue em três semanas, até olhar para o relógio, que marcava cinco para as três da tarde. Duo já deveria estar se encaminhando para casa a essa hora. Se levantou salvando o trabalho e se preparando para sair; precisava comprar e buscar as coisas que Duo havia pedido. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao imaginar que surpresas seu namorado iria preparar para o jantar. Duo não lhe contara nada do que planejara para o jantar, dissera apenas que seria um jantar a moda japonesa.

Já tinha algum tempo que não provava comida típica da sua origem. Quando morava com os pais, sua mãe costumava fazer pratos japoneses todo final de semana, mas desde que saíra de casa para estudar, não degustava pratos de seu país natal. Isso o fez lembrar que seus pais deveriam estar presentes a formatura no dia seguinte. Já estava arrependido de ter contado a eles sobre o evento, mas nunca fora muito bom em esconder a verdade deles.

Mas o fato que o preocupava era que Duo estaria presente, e estava ansioso por conhece-los. Não sabia qual seria a reação de seus pais quando o conhecessem, pois não tinha tido tempo de preparar o terreno adequadamente. Tudo bem que já havia mais de dois anos que ele e Duo viviam juntos, mas nunca dissera a seus pais a natureza de seu relacionamento com o companheiro de apartamento; não pensava que fosse necessário ou que devesse explicações sobre sua vida amorosa.

Na verdade, pensando com clareza, nenhum dos dois falava muito sobre suas respectivas famílias. Parecia que elas nem ao menos existiam ou era um assunto proibido, apesar de nunca terem mencionado o assunto. Seus pais costumavam ligar uma vez ou outra, ou ele mesmo ligava para eles às vezes, geralmente na parte da tarde, quando Duo estava no trabalho.

Poderia ter contado a eles sobre Duo, mas por algum motivo nunca o fizera, pelo menos não explicitamente. No entanto, quando sua mãe ligou há alguns meses querendo ter notícias suas, se viu informando que estava namorando, comunicando por alto que morava com uma pessoa, que mantinham um relacionamento e que esse foi um dos motivos que o levara a comprar um apartamento em conjunto. Mas em nenhum momento aprofundou o assunto nas vezes seguidas que falara com os pais ao telefone. Tanto que eles nem ao menos imaginavam que essa pessoa fosse um homem, maravilhoso e ardente em sua opinião, mas sabia que isso nada significaria para seus pais.

"O que eu posso fazer para que eles não se encontrem?" 

Duo chegou em casa aproximadamente as 15h15 e encontrou o apartamento vazio. Colocou a bolsa no sofá, junto com as compras que fizera no shopping, e encontrou o recado de Heero pregado na porta da geladeira, dizendo que saíra para comprar as coisas que pedira. Amassou o papel, jogando-o na lixeira e foi para o quarto trocar de roupa e começar a preparar a decoração da casa, antes que Heero voltasse da rua. Queria que estivesse tudo encaminhando antes do namorado chegar.

"_Ele vai ter uma surpresa quando chegar"_

Heero se encontrava na loja especializada em produtos japoneses tentando encontrar o que Duo havia pedido para preparar o jantar. Olhou para a lista de compras em sua mão:

Deixa-me ver... missô**2**.... ok.... tofu**3**... ok... hondashi**4**... ok.... wakame**5**... ok... shoyu**6**... ok.. azuki**7**... ok

Verificou que faltava apenas o sakê**8**. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, notando que faltava pouco mais de alguns minutos para as quatro da tarde. Ainda tinha que passar na peixaria para pegar as coisas que Duo havia deixado encomendado.

Ainda achava que seria mais prático se saíssem para comemorar, em vez de Duo preparar um jantar com comidas japonesas, em comemoração a sua formatura. Heero deu um pequeno sorriso mental ao pensar em sua formatura. Finalmente havia concluído seu curso de Engenharia Naval, mas Duo ainda tinha um ano pela frente antes de concluir sua graduação em Administração.

Heero encontrou o sakê e dirigiu-se ao caixa para efetuar o pagamento. Sabia que Duo planejava algo íntimo, mas não queria cansar o namorado, mesmo que soubesse o quanto o mesmo adorava cozinhar. Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual não insistiu muito para saírem, embora ele tivesse planejado um jantar romântico em um restaurante caro em frente à praia, com uma comemoração maravilhosa na suíte de um hotel. Mas Duo insistira tanto em fazer um jantar especial e comemorarem em casa, que acabara cedendo e cancelando as reservas que nem chegara a contar que fizera.

Sabia o quão empenhado Duo estava planejando o jantar, que até mesmo saíra mais cedo para o trabalho com o intuito de chegar mais cedo e preparar tudo que desejava para o jantar. Tinha certeza o que quer que fosse que Duo planejara para o jantar, seria bem feito e perfeito.

Heero saiu da peixaria com as encomendas e seguiu para o apartamento. Havia se demorado mais do que gostaria e já eram quase cinco da tarde. O americano já havia ligado para saber onde estava e aguardava apenas as compras para poder começar a preparar o jantar.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e notou que a luz do corredor estava acesa e no chão, alguns centímetros afastado da porta, havia um par de suripa**9.** Heero estreitou os olhos, pois geralmente ele e Duo não costumavam utiliza-los. Andavam descalços, uma vez que o apartamento todo era coberto por um carpete marrom escuro, ou andavam de meias. Mas o uso de suripas era, e ainda é, um costume muito comum em casas japonesas, tanto que sempre as usava na casa de seus pais.

Heero sorriu e retirou os sapatos, deixando-os na entrada e calçando as suripas, que obviamente fora deixado para ele. Podia ouvir o aparelho de som ligado baixinho, e a voz de Duo conversando, se despedindo de alguém ao telefone. Chegou na sala e não pode evitar ficar surpreso pela decoração.

Duo se despediu de Hilde e virou-se a tempo de ver a reação de Heero diante da decoração da sala. Sorriu ao notar a expressão de surpresa e incredulidade nos olhos azul cobalto do namorado, e ficou feliz por ter conseguido surpreende-lo. Olhou para os pés de Heero e viu que o mesmo estava usando a suripa que deixara para ele na entrada. Sabia que Heero, assim que as visse, saberia que era para coloca-las, mesmo eles não tendo o hábito de usar nada nos pés quando estavam em casa.

Duo se levantou e pegou as compras de um Heero ainda surpreso. Foi para a cozinha, deixando os pacotes sobre a bancada, e voltou-se para o japonês, que ainda olhava para a sala e a decoração da mesma. Ele caminhou até onde Heero estava e beijou os lábios do japonês antes de pronunciar algumas palavras na língua natal do amante, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais surpreso.

- Okaeri nassai, koi**10**

Heero ainda estava surpreso, pois a sala estava completamente ornamentada a moda japonesa. A mesa de centro de mármore marrom claro havia sido substituída por uma mesa baixa, retangular, de cor escura, de madeira lustrada e envernizada. Pôr baixo, uma esteira de fibra vegetal. No centro da mesa havia um pequeno bonsai colocado no espaço reservado unicamente para ele, de forma a não atrapalhar na hora do jantar e enquanto conversassem.

Pequenas esteiras de madeira estavam colocadas uma de cada lado da mesa; sobre elas estava coloca toda a louça em cerâmica, com tons de terra e ligeiros toques amarelo e verde. A louça era composta do prato principal ao centro, na parte superior; a cumbuca para beber sake, no extremo direito; a seguir, o pratinho para a mistura de wasabi**11** e do shoyu; e a cumbuca para tomar sopa. O hashi**12** estava colocado sobre o extremo esquerdo do prato principal, sobre ele; e a tigela, que deveria comportar o arroz, também no extremo esquerdo. Guardanaposde linho branco foram postos do lado esquerdo de cada serviço. Um zabuton**13** de cor creme foi colocado no chão, no lugar onde cada um deveria, se sentar durante o jantar.

Heero não conseguia explicar a sensação que a decoração havia causado. Era como se estivesse na casa dos avós no Japão, estava tudo simplesmente perfeito, obedecendo aos costumes japoneses. Sabia que deveria estar a alguns minutos calado, apenas observando, pois sentira quando Duo retirara as compras de suas mãos, se dirigindo a cozinha, onde os deixou. Ainda se encontrava surpreso, mas nada o surpreendeu ainda mais do que ouvir a voz suave de Duo falando em japonês. Nunca soubera que o namorado falava sua língua natal.

Ele olhou para o outro com carinho, o abraçando e beijando suavemente, estreitando-o em seus braços. Sem dúvida o jantar preparado em casa estava para se revelar algo realmente íntimo e especial. Como Duo havia dito que seria.

Eu sei que é tarde para dizer, mas... Tadaima, é bom estar em casa, amor. Não sabia que falava minha língua.

Duo deu um sorriso matreiro e foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Na verdade ele não sabia quase nada de japonês, apenas algumas poucas palavras que tivera a curiosidade de procurar para a ocasião da noite e para o encontro com os pais do japonês.

E eu não falo, amor, apenas procurei aprender algumas palavras. A noite é especial, além disso, não quero fazer feio na frente de seus pais, amanhã.

Duo... nós já falamos sobre isso.

Eu sei, Heero, mas se de repente eles forem e acabarmos nos esbarrando não quero que achem que eu não sei nada sobre seus costumes. Não pegaria bem, não acha.

Você não precisa mudar para agrada-los e nem aprender minha língua para impressionar ninguém, você já me tem e isso basta.

Duo sorriu e abraçou Heero com carinho. O japonês abraçou o namorado um tanto preocupado, não queria que ele se decepcionasse. Gostaria de saber como seus pais reagiriam a Duo, mas isso era algo impossível de se precisar, cada um reagia de uma forma diferente a energia do americano. Ele deslizou a mão pela longa trança, tentando não pensar na noite seguinte, pois não queria estragar a noite preocupando-se desnecessariamente. Tudo que tinha que fazer era manter seus pais longe de Duo.

"Espero conseguir fazer isso durante a noite toda" 

Duo estava achando estranho o fato de Heero estar calado e deslizando sua mão por sua trança. O japonês costumava fazer isso apenas quando estava pensando em alguma coisa que o estava incomodando. Há apenas alguns instantes o japonês estava alegre e no outro...

"_O que poderia ser? Nós estávamos falando sobre eu falar ou não a língua dele e então... os pais dele. Seria isso? O fato de eu ter mencionado que não queria..."_

Duo se afastou ligeiramente de Heero, para poder encarar os olhos azul cobalto. O japonês ficou encarando, em silêncio, os olhos ametistas; eles pareciam receosos e amedrontados, e isso fez com que seu coração se apertasse, pois não queria vê-los assim. Ele acariciou o rosto de Duo devagar, dando um sorriso, que não se alterou ao ouvir a pergunta dos lábios do amante.

Heero, você acha que seus pais não vão gostar de mim?

Porque não gostariam de alguém como você, Duo?

Heero virou Duo de encontro o seu peito, circundando a cintura estreita com os braços, fazendo com que o americano descansasse a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto sussurrava no ouvido dele, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo.

Você é doce...encantador...inteligente..carinhoso...

Heero...

E também teimoso...cabeça-dura..

Hei!

Heero sorriu e afrouxou o abraço ao redor da cintura do namorado ao sentir um tapa em seu braço. Duo sorriu ao ouvir as palavras, enquanto sentia o carinho depositado em cada beijo em seu pescoço; deu um tapa no namorado quando o mesmo começou a tecer seus defeitos, embora eles também o fizessem ser quem era. Ao sentir os braços em sua cintura afrouxarem, se virou para encarar os olhos azuis, e deslizar mão sobre seu rosto. Sabia que era amado e que não faria diferença o que os pais dele pensassem sobre si, mas não conseguia impedir de sentir uma angústia em seu peito.

Sabia o quanto os pais podiam interferir na vida de um filho e o quanto as pressões acabavam por ganhar espaço e atrapalhar, e não queria que isso acontecesse com eles, não queria perder o japonês e sabia que tudo era possível. Heero podia ver ainda a dúvida nos olhos de Duo, podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando, mas tinha certeza de que o encanto Maxwell funcionaria com seus pais, pelo menos era o que desejava.

Eles vão gostar de você, Duo.

Mesmo eu não sendo uma....

Heero calou Duo com um beijo que lhe roubou o fôlego. Sabia o que o americano iria dizer e não importava a opinião de seus pais, o importante era o que ele achava e Duo era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida. Não deixaria que ele pensasse que não era melhor do que uma garota. Duo sentiu seus lábios esmagados pelos de Heero; sentia-se tão inseguro, sabia que era bobagem sentir-se assim, mas não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, ainda mais se tratando de seu primeiro relacionamento.

Por muitas vezes, quando se encontrava sozinho, se pegava pensando se Heero não estaria melhor com uma garota do que com um rapaz como ele. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, e das coisas que compartilhavam, sentia que um dia acordaria e que Heero não estaria ao seu lado. Sabia que o japonês possuía admiradoras na faculdade, já havia visto algumas delas, eram todas garotas muito bonitas, com corpos curvilíneos e longas madeixas, e isso o corroía por dentro. Morria de ciúmes de Heero, embora nunca o mostrasse abertamente, como o japonês.

Ele não queria se entregar tão facilmente as sensações que o japonês lhe causava, mas era quase impossível. Heero conhecia seu corpo ainda melhor do ele mesmo; sabia o efeito de cada toque e carícia, como sabia que o beijo dado lhe roubaria a razão. Duo se entregou ao ósculo com o mesmo ardor e logo ambos estavam gemendo um contra o lábio do outro, inundados pelo desejo que possuíam.

Heero estranhou o fato de não sentir a alma de Duo no beijo. Percebia que ele deveria estar pensando, mas sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo, e teve a confirmação ao sentir as mãos de Duo deslizando por suas costas e seu corpo. Como ele podia pensar que não era melhor que uma garota? Não se lembrava de nenhuma que causasse o mesmo efeito em si do que Duo. Bastava sentir os lábios macios e quentes que o desejo explodia dentro de si; toca-lo era uma experiência nova a cada vez: era especial e único, e por todos os santos, ele amava o americano desesperadamente.

Heero apartou o beijo quando ambos começaram a se sufocar por falta de ar, e olhou para Duo, que mantinha os lábios vermelhos e cheios entreabertos. Sentiu novamente a vontade de toma-los em mais um ardente beijos, mas ainda não havia recuperado totalmente o próprio fôlego. A visão de Duo arfando, o rosto corado e os olhos brilhantes, sempre seria seu desejo mais secreto. Com a voz enrouquecida pelo desejo, abraçou Duo, depositando a cabeça deste contra seu peito, enquanto lhe dizia o que pensava sobre a insegurança do amante.

Eu nunca iria querer uma garota, não depois de ter conhecido você. E se voltar a pensar nisso, eu vou arrasta-lo para nosso quarto e mantê-lo lá até que isso entre nessa cabecinha oca.

Apesar do tom firme, havia carinho nas palavras de Heero. Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça contra o peito forte, respondendo com genuína alegria.

Está bem, amor, mas eu preferia que você colocasse outra coisa em mim, quando estivermos na cama.

Não se preocupe, amor, pretendo realizar o nosso desejo logo após o jantar.

Heero deu um meio sorriso antes de completar sua frase. Duo sentiu um ligeiro arrepio na base da coluna, diante do sorriso malicioso e da esfregada sutil do amante.

Mal posso esperar.

Heero sentiu-se mais aliviado ao ouvir a voz alegre de Duo, sem nenhum resquício de tristeza de antes. Ele olhou novamente para a sala decorada e para o relógio em cima da estante e se surpreendeu ao notar que marcava quinze minutos para as sete da noite. Ele se afastou ligeiramente e olhou para Duo, apontando para a bancada da cozinha.

Bem... alguém me disse que iria preparar o jantar especial e eu confesso que estou começando a ficar com fome.

Ai, eu esqueci.

Heero sorriu e Duo tentou se soltar, mas o japonês parecia que não queria soltá-lo. O americano olhou para o amante emburrado, e Heero apenas ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.

Heero, me solta. Eu tenho que preparar o jantar.

Quem está impedindo?

Duo estreitou os olhos e Heero mordeu a curva do pescoço dele, antes de soltá-lo com um tapa no traseiro macio. Duo arrepiou-se com o gesto no pescoço e depois gritou pelo tapa nada gentil em sua bunda.

Hei!

Vai precisar de ajudar?

Não... porque você não toma um banho e descansa. Daqui a pouco eu termino, tomo um banho e a gente janta.

Está bem, estarei no quarto se precisar.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça e caminhou até a cozinha para preparar o jantar. Heero foi para o quarto e encontrou estendido na cama dois kimonos. Pelo que sabia, nenhum dos dois possuía kimonos, ainda mais tão bonitos. Ele sorriu e sentou-se na cama, lendo o papel escrito sobre o kimono colocado em seu lado da cama.

"_Para usar durante o jantar. Espero que goste da cor, eu achei que combinaria com seus olhos."_

O kimono era de um azul escuro, parecido com a tonalidade de seus olhos, e possuía alguns desenhos em tons de verde escuro que complementavam a beleza do tecido. O outro, que deveria ser usado por Duo, era de um vermelho luxuriante - quase vinho - com detalhes dourados. Heero imaginou como Duo ficaria vestindo roupas orientais e não pode deixar de ficar curioso, pois tinha certeza de que ficaria perfeito no americano, já que ele ficava belíssimo vestindo qualquer coisa, ou coisa nenhuma. Embora a última costumasse prender-lhe mais a atenção. Heero se levantou e decidiu por tomar um banho e depois adiantar um pouco o trabalho no laptop.

Duo conseguiu terminar tudo que achou necessário para o jantar, e quando olhou para o relógio viu que já eram quase dez horas da noite; certamente Heero já deveria estar com fome e havia ficado de avisa-lo quanto a colocar o kimono. Ele caminhou até o escritório, onde sabia que encontraria o amante. Sorriu ao ver o japonês concentrado em frente ao laptop, tentando terminar o projeto da empresa. Ele se aproximou devagar e se inclinou, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

Ocupado, amor?

Heero se arrepiou ao sentir a voz suave e o hálito quente de Duo em sua nuca. Girou a cadeira e puxou o namorado, o fazendo sentar-se em seu colo, para logo em seguida beija-lo. O americano passou os braços por trás do pescoço do outro, aprofundando o beijo, que foi apartado quando ambos ficaram sem ar.

Nunca estou ocupado para você.

Duo sorriu e levantou-se do colo de Heero, percebendo que o amante já havia tomado banho e estava, literalmente, cheirando a madeira e canela, enquanto ele tinha o peculiar cheiro de peixe.

A janta já está pronta. Eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, enquanto isso, você pode colocar o kimono.

Está bem, amor. Eu vou salvar o arquivo e me trocar.

Está bem, você se arruma e me espera na sala?

Ok.

Duo deu um beijo rápido em Heero e foi para o quarto. O japonês salvou o documento e se dirigiu para o quarto. Ao passar pela sala, olhou para a bancada que estava repleta de travessas tampadas. No quarto Duo já se encontrava no banho e Heero resistiu à vontade de se "lavar" novamente. Despiu, colocando o kimono que lhe era reservado. Pouco antes de Duo sair do banheiro, o japonês deixou o quarto indo para a sala, onde ligou a TV para passar o tempo.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo o noticiário, quando um pigarro chamou-lhe a atenção, o fazendo abrir os olhos. Parado no corredor, estava a visão mais bela que ele poderia imaginar: Duo, maravilhosamente sexy com o kimono vermelho de detalhes dourados. Nem em seus sonhos poderia ter formado tão bela visão. O americano havia adquirido um ar sedutor, gatuno e exótico com os cabelos longos presos em um coque alto, sustentado por palitos, da mesma cor luxuriante do kimono, e com alguns fios, que caiam levemente soltos, pelo pescoço.

Duo sorriu diante do olhar de deslumbramento de Heero e não pode evitar observa-lo da mesma forma. O japonês estava incrivelmente lindo no kimono. Ficara feliz em ter escolhido a cor certa, pois ela realçava a pele morena e os olhos azul cobalto do amante. Ele viu Heero se levantar e ir até ele, o olhar estava escuro e o desejo era refletido em seus olhos.

Duo...você está lindo.

Você também, amor.

Duo sorriu ao ter a palma da mão beijada por Heero, e não pode se impedir de ruborizar diante do gesto; era como se o japonês o estivesse cortejando. Heero deu um meio-sorriso antes de se aproximar mais e beijar-lhe suavemente nos lábios. Duo tentou não tremer diante da carícia, mas foi quase impossível não faze-lo, pois o outro sabia exatamente como seduzi-lo, e era o que ele estava fazendo no momento.

Heero...nós..temos que...jantar..

Huumm...eu preferiria...jantar outra coisa.

Mmmmmm... amor... eu não sou... a janta... mas posso... ser a sobremesa, se você... quiser.

Adoraria.

Heero soltou Duo, que procurou se acalmar diante da carga de sedução a que havia sido submetido. Enquanto esperava recuperar seu controle, ele foi até a bancada pegar as travessas; o japonês fez menção de seguiu-lo, mas Duo apontou para a mesa.

Nada disso, sente-se que eu coloco as coisas na mesa, amor.

Não quer ajuda?

Não, pode sentar-se.

Duo colocou as travessas sobre a mesa e Heero ficou impressionado com seu conteúdo. Havia Koikoku14, Ebi no Niguiri15, Gomokuzushi16, Shimesaba17, Tori no Tsuquekari18, Misso Tare19, Wasabi20, entre outros pratos. Ele olhou para Duo quando o mesmo sentou-se a sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. O americano, sem dúvida, o havia surpreendido, mas achava que era muita comida apenas para eles dois.

Duo, você não acha que é comida demais?

Duo olhou para a mesa e depois para Heero, sacudindo a cabeça.

Não, Heero. Em todo o caso, a gente pode guardar para amanhã. Mas você tem que deixar lugar pra sobremesa.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente, pois nada o impediria de provar Duo após o jantar, nem se ele se empanturrasse de comida, o que não era seu hábito. Duo era quem tinha a mania de se entupir de comida. Diante do olhar malicioso de Heero, Duo corou ao lembrar que se oferecera como sobremesa para depois do jantar. Mas não era essa a sobremesa a que se referia no momento.

Não estou falando de mim, Heero.

Não!? Que pena....então você não está mais interessado em assumir o papel?

Eu não disse isso...eu adoraria ser a sobremesa, mas é que eu também preparei algumas coisas doces para o jantar.

Algo melhor do que você? Duvido muito.

Nada é melhor do que eu, amor. Ainda assim, eu preparei Moti21 e Zenzai22, embora seja mais consumido no inverno, não pude evitar.

Tenho certeza de que deve estar "saboroso".

Pelo olhar de Heero, e a entonação das palavras, tinha plena consciência de que o japonês não estava se referindo realmente aos doces que mencionara, mas sim a sua pessoa, e a forma ávida e ardente como que o japonês o olhava apenas confirmava suas suposições.

"O jantar será mais interessante que eu imaginei"

Algumas horas depois:

Duo estava arrumando a cozinha, enquanto Heero ficara na sala observando a noite da varanda. O céu estava estrelado e uma suave brisa desmanchava os cabelos do japonês. Do 18º andar onde moravam era possível ver uma parte do lago, a alguns quilômetros do condomínio. Havia algum tempo que ele e Duo não passavam uma tarde agradável junto ao lago; talvez fosse uma boa idéia irem até lá na próxima folga do americano. Heero ouviu Duo começar a cantarolar baixinho uma canção e se virou para observa-lo. O americano ainda se encontrava vestindo o kimono vermelho, com o cabelo preso em um coque. Os olhos de Heero se escureceram diante de um gesto que pareceria comum, se não tivesse passado grande parte do jantar com uma vontade louca de despir o amante.

Em sua opinião Duo tinha ficado incrivelmente sexy e vê-lo cantarolar, inclinando a cabeça e passando a mão pelo pescoço, reacendeu nele à vontade de toma-lo em seus braços e possui-lo no sofá da sala. Duo estava com sono. Dormir tarde, acordar cedo, trabalhar e passar a tarde toda arrumando as coisas para o jantar o havia esgotado. Ele deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar que o jantar havia sido um sucesso. Fora visível que Heero havia apreciado, não apenas o jantar, como a ele também. Pode notar durante boa parte da noite o olhar de desejo e luxúria do amante e em alguns momentos imaginou que Heero o deitaria na esteira que cobria o chão e o possuiria, e se viu desejando ardentemente que ele o fizesse. Mas o jantar transcorreu sem que isso tivesse acontecido de fato, mas ele pretendia terminar a noite sendo possuído pelo japonês, senão na sala, então que fosse no quarto.

Ele procurou terminar de arrumar tudo o mais rápido que pôde, sem notar o olhar de cobiça de Heero sobre si. Na verdade, estava tão preocupado em terminar logo com tudo, que nem ao menos se lembrava que o japonês ainda se encontrava na sala. Apenas notou sua presença ao ser agarrado pela cintura e ter o pescoço atacado por lábios famintos, mas não teve tempo de registrar o que aconteceu entre ser virado e ter seus lábios clamados, e o momento em que já se encontrava na cama, despido e sendo possuído ardentemente por Heero.

O japonês se mantinha acordado, observando o sono de Duo, os fios soltos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ele afastou alguns fios que cobriam o rosto do amante para poder observa-lo, enquanto notava que o relógio marcava aproximadamente quatro da manhã de sábado. Logo mais a noite seria sua formatura e o encontro com seus pais. Não sabia o motivo, mas tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso e não gostava de sentir-se assim.

"De alguma forma eu preciso evitar que se encontrem... " 

Continua.....

Mami esse capítulo é pra você, pois sem você não sei o que teria acontecido. Valeu pelas dicas da etiqueta japonesa, ajudou bastante.

Agradecimentos a sis Lien pelas idéias para o cap e pela betagem.

A todos os que comentaram os cap anteriores do arco.

**1** Kazoku significa família ou membros de uma família.

**2 **Missô massa/pasta de soja

**3 **Tofu queijo de soja

**4 **Hondashi tempero à base de peixe

**5** Wakame alga marinha

**6** Shoyu molho de soja

**7** Azuki feijão vermelho miúdo

**8** Sake vinho de arroz seco

**9 **Suripa chinelo

**10** Okaeri nassai koi significa seja bem-vindo amor.

**11 **Wasabi raiz forte

**12 **Hashi palitos de madeira. Medem de 16.5 cm de largura por 22.5 de comprimento e costumam ser de madeira laqueada.

**13 **Zabuton significa almofada

**14** Koikoku - sopa de carpa

**15** Ebi no Niguiri - sushi de camarão

**16 **Gomokuzushi - sushi colorido dentre os vários tipos de sushi, este é o mais simples e fácil e, por isso, o mais caseiro. Não há mistério nesta receita, basta misturar os legumes da estação ao arroz, soltando a sua criatividade.

**17** Shimesaba é um sashimi preparado ao sabor do vinagre com açúcar. Esta receita pode ser feita não só com a cavalinha como também com a sardinha, desde que esteja bem fresca.

**18 **Tori no Tsuquekari - frango grelhado agridoce.

**19** Misso Tare – molho de pasta de soja ótimo para furai (empanados) como camarão, por exemplo.

**20** Wasabi – molho de raiz forte.

**21** Moti – doce de arroz

**22** Zenkai - um caldo doce de feijão azuki com pedaços de mochi (bolinho de arroz).


	8. KazokuParte II

Kazoku **1**

Parte II

Yaoi

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Duo despertou lentamente ao som do alarme do relógio, aguardou que Heero desligasse o despertador, como costumava fazer todas as manhãs, mas por algum motivo o despertador continuou a tocar sem que ninguém o desligasse. Duo esticou o braço para cutucar o namorado, a fim de faze-lo desligar o despertador, no entanto seu braço não encontrou o corpo quentinho do outro ao seu lado, mas apenas o vazio. Abrindo os olhos devagar Duo se virou para confirmar que Heero não estava na cama, e pela temperatura fria do lençol, o lugar estava vazio a um certo tempo. Ele esticou-se até o outro lado da cama desligando o despertador, antes que decidisse joga-lo contra a parede, espreguiçou-se levantando para procurar o amante, chamando seu nome, mas sem obter resposta.

- Heero!!!!

Com os cabelos soltos a cobrir-lhe o corpo nu, Duo caminhou sonolento por todo o apartamento, a procura de Heero, mas o apartamento estava no mais completo silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo tique-taque do relógio na estante da sala. Dois fatos estranhos no mesmo dia em sua opinião, o fez despertar quase que imediatamente, primeiro que Heero não costumava deixa-lo sozinho na cama, não depois de uma noite maravilhosa de amor, pelo menos não se lembrava da ultima vez que isso acontecera desde que haviam assumido o relacionamento. Segundo o japonês nunca saia, sem antes avisa-lo ou deixar algum recado, e não encontrou nenhum recado nos lugares que costumavam deixar: a porta da geladeira e o travesseiro do parceiro no quarto.

Duo ficou preocupado, mas sabia que Heero deveria ter um bom motivo para isso, pelo menos era o que achava. Resolveu preparar-se para ir ao trabalho, e fazer o próprio café da manhã, algo que normalmente era feito pelo japonês nos últimos oito meses. Talvez o japonês aparecesse depois. Duo tomou banho, trocou de roupa e separou a roupa que usaria logo mais à noite durante a formatura, preparou um pouco de suco, para beber com as torradas, sentando-se no sofá e olhando para o relógio na estante, esperando que a qualquer momento o japonês entrasse pela porta do apartamento.

_"Bem ele comprou pão essa manhã, então ele saiu e voltou. Será que ele teve que ir a algum lugar urgente? Acho que o telefone tocou de manhã, mas não tenho certeza. Mas ele me avisaria se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, ainda mais hoje que é a formatura dele. Droga Heero onde você se meteu"._

Duo olhou para o relógio já eram quase nove horas da manhã e nada de Heero. Jogou o restante do suco fora e foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene bucal, olhou novamente para o relógio no pulso e decidiu ligar para o namorado pelo celular antes de sair. No entanto não conseguiu falar com Heero, suas ligações estavam sendo direcionadas, a caixa postal, deixou dois recados e decidiu sair para o trabalho, deixando um recado na geladeira para que ligasse para ele assim que chegasse. Como trabalharia até as cinco da tarde, não veria Heero, até a hora em que o mesmo fosse busca-lo para a formatura, a menos que o japonês fosse do horário previsto a loja.

Duo trancou o apartamento, um tanto apreensivo, não gostava de sentir-se assim, alguma coisa havia tirado o japonês cedo de casa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada no momento. Sabia que Heero tinha o péssimo habito de correr pela manhã, mas ele sempre estava em casa quando acordava, com os cabelos secos e perfumados, como se ele não soubesse que o japonês saia cedo para se exercitar. Ele acionou o elevador e se virou mais uma vez, para olhar a porta do apartamento no final do corredor, alguma coisa o estava incomodando, uma sensação estranha de que algo estava para acontecer ou estava acontecendo.

Duo sentiu uma vontade estranha de chorar, temia que tivesse acontecido algo com Heero, a vontade de voltar para o apartamento e esperar sua chegada estava aumentando, mas não podia faltar ao trabalho apenas por que alguma coisa o estava incomodando.

_"Não é nada Duo...Heero está bem. ele deve apenas ter...ter perdido a noção do tempo..é isso. Apenas isso."_

O som do elevador chegando, tirou Duo de seus pensamentos, ele abriu a porta e olhou mais uma vez para trás antes de entrar e descer até o térreo, se continuasse ali, sabia que voltaria para o apartamento e aguardaria o japonês. Tinha certeza que Heero o chamaria de baka, por ficar preocupado a toa, ainda mais se faltasse ao trabalho, apenas por causa de não encontra-lo quando acordou.

No parque a alguns metros do condomínio:

Heero se encontrava deitado no parque, os olhos fechados tentando descobrir o que fazer. Ele acordara cedo como sempre, mesmo tendo dormido muito pouco, saiu para comprar pão e quando retornou seu celular estava tocando no escritório.

Algumas horas antes:

Heero levantou não havia conseguido dormir muito preocupado, olhou para o relógio e o mesmo marcava seis da manhã, decidiu que iria comprar pão na padaria e depois daria uma corrida e voltaria antes do despertador soar as sete e meia da manhã. Sabia que o exercício físico o ajudaria a relaxar um pouco, beijou Duo no alto da cabeça e deixou o apartamento, não pretendia se demorar, mas havia algumas pessoas a mais na padaria essa manhã e por isso acabou se demorando mais do que pretendia. Quando retornou ao apartamento o relógio marcava seis e meia da manhã.

Assim que abriu a porta do apartamento, ouviu o som de seu celular tocando. Deixou o pão sobre a bancada e foi até o escritório onde deixara o aparelho na noite anterior, assustou-se ao ver que o número era da casa de seus pais, mas o que eles iriam querer a essa hora.

- Alô!

- Heero meu filho.

- Mãe aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não querido, estou ligando para saber como você está?

- Estou bem mãe, mas não precisava ter ligado a essa hora não acha.

- Mas você não costuma levantar cedo Heero!? Não é a primeira vez que eu ligo para você nesse horário.

A voz de sua mãe parecia levemente surpresa, não era a primeira vez que ligava nesse horário para o filho, sabia que ele costumava se levantar em cedo, ele sempre fora assim. Era verdade que não ligava para ele a algum tempo, e os escassos contatos telefônicos geralmente se davam na parte da tarde. Mas era a primeira vez que ele parecia, incomodado pela ligação tão matutina, alem do fato de que ele parecia falar baixo demais, como se temesse que alguém o ouvisse. Heero sabia que não deveria parecer tão aborrecido pela ligação, mas não pode refrear-se a tempo, porque sua ame tinha que ligar hoje tão cedo, logo hoje.

- Eu sei mãe, mas é que eu não quero acordar o Du...

- Acordar quem?

Heero praguejou mentalmente, por pouco não dissera o nome de Duo e se o fizesse teria que dizer quem ele era, não poderia mentir dizendo ser uma garota, pois o nome de Duo era um nome impossível de ser usado por uma garota. Heero decidiu desconversar e voltar a conversa para o motivo da ligação e foi o que fez.

- Nada mãe, era apenas isso que queria? Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas.

A mãe de Heero achou estranha a atitude do filho, se não o conhecesse diria que ele estava querendo desconversar e faze-la esquecer a pergunta que fizera. Será a pessoa com quem seu filho mantinha um relacionamento, estava ao lado dele dormindo e ele não desejava incomoda-la? O silêncio do outro lado da linha indicava a Heero que sua mãe estava pensando, e isso não era nada bom, ele precisava faze-la falar, antes que os pensamentos dela se completassem, ou ela começasse a expor suas reflexões

- .....

- Mãe!?

- Hã...não vou tomar mais do seu tempo querido, eu liguei também para dizer que eu e seu pai estaremos presentes na sua formatura hoje a noite.

- "timo.

A voz de Heero soou levemente sarcástica, ao ouvir que seus pais iriam a formatura, ele viu morrer suas esperanças de que não teria que apresentar Duo a seus pais passou as mãos pelos fios escuros num gesto nervoso. Era o que faltava seus pais confirmarem a presença a noite, agora teria que impedir de qualquer forma que se encontrassem. Heero estava tanto perdido em seus pensamentos que se esquecera completamente de que sua mãe ainda se encontrava ao telefone, apenas despertou ao ouvir sua mãe o chamando, o que deveria estar fazendo já há algum tempo.

- Heero...Heero

- Desculpe mãe...o que a senhora dizia?

- Você esta bem querido?

- Sim mãe eu estou bem...não é nada, estava apenas pensando.

- Ansioso por causa de hoje não é querido.

- De certa forma.

- Seu pai queria saber se poderia nos pegar para irmos juntos, o carro dele está no conserto.

- Pegar vocês!?

Heero retirou o celular do ouvido, abaixando a cabeça exasperado, mordeu a mão para não soltar um imprecação e levou o aparelho novamente ao ouvido para responder a sua mãe.

- Sim...algum problema?

- Não mãe nenhum problema.

- "timo...Sua namoradora vai estar presente não é querido?

- Eu....

- Eu e seu pai queremos muito conhece-la.

- Mãe eu os pego mais tarde está bem...agora eu tenho que desligar. Adeus.

- Hee...

Heero não esperou que sua mãe terminasse de falar antes de desligar o celular, ele sentou-se um pouco, tentando ordenar os pensamentos, o que ele iria fazer? Ele tinha que pegar Duo no trabalho, para irem juntos a formatura, mas agora teria que buscar os pais e inventar uma desculpa para não ir buscar o americano. Ele precisava sair para ordenar os pensamentos e não tinha coragem de encarar Duo nesse momento, sabia que o americano acordaria em breve e sentiria a sua falta, mas não conseguiria olhar para o namorado e dizer que não poderia pegá-lo na loja.

Heero foi até o quarto e olhou para Duo, que ainda dormia placidamente agarrado ao travesseiro. Queria toca-lo, mas temia despertá-lo. Desligou o celular e colocou-o dentro da gaveta, olhando para o relógio que marcava cinco para as sete da manhã, deixou o quarto silenciosamente e saiu para correr no parque, ficaria lá até que passasse a hora de Duo ir para o trabalho. Sabia que Duo ficaria preocupado, afinal sempre estava ao seu lado quando o americano despertava pela manhã, mesmo quando saia para correr, sempre voltava antes do despertador tocar, apenas para ver o namorado despertar, esse era um hábito que se habituara a ter e de que jamais se cansaria.

_"E eu perdi seu despertar essa manhã, pela primeira vez em dois anos, eu não te vi acordar Duo."_

Heero olhou para o relógio que marcava nove horas, estava com fome e esgotado, não conseguira pensar em nada até o momento e o tempo continuava a correr. Ele se levantou e limpou sua roupa, caminhando lentamente para o apartamento, sentia-se a pior das criaturas por não estar ao lado de Duo quando ele acordou, por não tê-lo beijado e amado como faziam todas as manhãs, por não....

_"Droga...eu esqueci de deixar um recado. Ele deve estar morrendo de preocupação, se não tiver ficado em casa para me esperar"._

Heero começou a correr em direção ao apartamento, mas ao chegar o encontrou vazio, foi até a geladeira e encontrou um bilhete com a caligrafia delineada e firme do americano, nas poucas linhas era perceptível a preocupação do outro pelo seu paradeiro.

_"Amor._

_Onde você se meteu está manhã? Você não me deixou uma única linha, que pudesse justificar a sua ausência, o aguardei o máximo que pude, mas tive que sair para o trabalho. Vou chegar atrasado novamente (dando um sorriso triste), embora o atraso de hoje, não seja pelo mesmo motivo, de todos os dias. Me liga para dizer que esta bem ok._

_Com amor Duo"_

Heero caminhou até o telefone, a fim de ligar para a loja, precisava tranqüilizar o amante.

Duo andava de um lado para o outro nervoso, já havia errado o pedido dos cliente umas três vezes, e cada vez que o telefone tocava, olhava ansioso para o aparelho, para depois ficar triste e abatido ao saber que não era para ele a ligação. Hilde olhava para o amigo, preocupada era a primeira vez que o via dessa forma, nem mesmo quando Duo tivera com problemas de moradia ficara tão abatido e preocupado.

Duo havia chegado atrasado como sempre, mas sem a expressão alegre e descontraída, de todos os dias, alguma coisa tinha acontecido, algo que deixara o amigo preocupado e apreensivo. Quando perguntara o que tinha acontecido, Duo apenas balançou a cabeça e não disse nada, mas era visível que alguma coisa havia acontecido e estava disposta a descobrir o que era. O telefone tocou novamente, e Duo olhou para o aparelho como quem olha para um pedaço de doce que deseja muito provar, mas não pode.

- Duo telefone para você.

Duo correu para o aparelho, assim que pegou o telefone disse o nome do japonês.

- Heero!

Todos na loja podia ver as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto do americano, ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha, ao falar sua voz estava carregada de alivio e felicidade.

- Você está bem?

- Sim Duo...me desculpe eu esqueci de deixar um bilhete e eu acabei perdendo a noção do tempo essa manhã.

- Deus Heero eu fiquei tão preocupado.

- Estou bem amor não se preocupe.

Heero sentiu-se mal por ter causado tanta preocupação a Duo, sabia o quanto ele era emotivo, e ouvir a voz dele carregada de alivio, apenas o fazia sentir pior ainda. Sabia que Duo estava chorando, pois sua voz estava meio embargada, procurou aliviar a preocupação do namorado, mas estava ciente de que o fato não seria totalmente esquecido para Duo.

Duo sentiu um imenso alivio ao ouvir a voz de Heero, e não pode evitar chorar. O japonês se desculpara pelo ocorrido, mas ele podia sentir que alguma coisa havia acontecido, pois sentia que ele não explicara totalmente a razão de ter perdido a noção do tempo. Se tinha uma coisa irritante no namorado, era o censo de pontualidade do japonês, nunca se adiantava ou se atrasava para nada, era sempre metódico e preciso em tudo.

Heero sabia que deveria avisar Duo que não poderia pegá-lo na loja, mas não sabia como fazer, ele respirou fundo e decidiu que seria melhor contar uma parte da verdade, assim não se sentiria tão mal.

- Duo eu não vou poder busca-lo na loja.

- Porque?

- Minha mãe ligou essa manhã e perguntou se poderia busca-los.

- Seus pais vão a formatura?

- Vão..mas eles moram do outro lado da cidade e acaba ficando contra-mão...

- Tudo bem Heero eu posso ir sozinho.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro...hei eu já andava sozinho por ai antes de conhece-lo sabia.

O tom brincalhão de Duo ao telefone, serviu para descontrair a conversa, sabia que Duo entenderia, uma das qualidades do americano era ser compreensivo. Tinha conhecimento de que Duo poderia muito bem se virar sozinho, mas isso não quer dizer que se sentia mais confortável com isso. E sabia que isso era sua possessividade falando.

- Está bem, mas me ligue quando estiver saindo da loja.

- Sim mamãe.

- Duo...

- Eu ligo Heero..não se preocupe. Acho que o Zechs deve ir a formatura, uma vez que Treize e ele são amigos, e o Treize também vai a formatura. Vou ver se ele pode me dar uma carona, em ultimo caso eu pego um táxi.

- Está bem, eu vou desligar para você poder trabalhar. Eu te amo Duo.

- Também te amo Heero.

Duo desligou o telefone com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, Hilde e os outros sorriram diante disso, esse era o Duo que conheciam.

Algumas horas mais tarde:

Heero estava dirigindo a caminho do local, onde seria realizada a formatura, seus pais estavam falando com ele sobre a conquista alcançada mediante a graduação na cadeira escolhida, mas a mente de Heero se encontrava pensando em um americano que até o momento não havia ligado para ele. Estava preocupado, não sabia como Duo chegaria ao local da formatura, se iria sozinho ou pegara carona com Zechs, olhou para o relógio no pulso, segurando o volante com uma das mãos, faltava trinta minutos para as sete da noite.

_"Droga Duo...porque você não liga". _

Dee Yuy olhava para seu filho que parecia um tanto preocupado, era a primeira vez que via esse lado do filho, ele não costumava demonstrar abertamente suas emoções e no momento ele se mostrava distante e preocupado. Tinha quase certeza de que não era pelo evento para o qual se dirigiam, apesar de seu filho ter afirmado que o nervosismo se devia a isso, mas se fosse realmente verdade ele não ficaria olhando para o celular a cada 10 minutos como se esperasse uma ligação.

Heero tinha ciência do olhar de sua mãe sobre si, ela o estava analisando tinha certeza disso, em outra época seria capaz de controlar suas emoções, mas agora não era capaz de fazê-lo, não quando elas giravam em torno de um rapaz com uma longa trança e um sorriso capaz de clarear sua alma. Estavam quase se aproximando do clube onde seria a formatura, quando o celular tocou, imediatamente pegou o aparelho, desligando-o da viva-voz ao notar o número do visor, tentou soar calmo ao falar, mas sabia que havia falhado terrivelmente.

- Alô!

- Heero!?

- Onde você está?

Duo estava sentado no carro esporte de Zechs a caminho da formatura, deveria ter ligado para Heero assim que saiu, mas tivera que passar em casa para pegar o celular que esquecera pela manhã e a câmera para filmar o evento. Eles ainda estavam longe do clube, e levariam meia hora ainda para chegarem.

- Desculpe amor, eu estou a caminho do clube com o Zechs, eu tive que passar em casa para pegar o celular e outra coisinha.

Heero bufou, mas deu um meio sorriso que foi percebido pelos pais, e ignorado pelo japonês, ficou aliviado em ouvir Duo e saber que estava a caminho, era tudo que precisava para acalmar-se.

- Tudo bem então, nos vemos lá. Me ligue assim que chegar.

- Está bem amor...e seus pais?__

Heero demorou alguns segundos para responder, olhando para o lado onde sua mãe estava sentada e pelo espelho retrovisor, observando o pai que o encarava com o olhar altivo que lhe era comum.

- Sim...nos falamos depois ok.

- Tá.__

Duo desligou o celular e ficou encarando o aparelho por algum tempo, Heero não havia dito nenhuma palavra carinhosa, a preocupação era evidente em seu tom de voz, mas ele parecia distante. Zechs olhou para o amigo de rabo de olho, ele parecia pensativo e melancólico e foram raras as vezes que o vira assim.

- Duo você esta bem?

- Hã!?...sim Zechs estou...não é nada não.

Duo deu um sorriso e ficou olhando pela janela, a mesma sensação incomoda de manhã havia voltado, e ele estava procurando ignorar a sensação, mas não estava conseguindo, de alguma maneira sabia que ela tinha relação ao evento da noite, apenas esperava que não acontecesse nada de tão terrível.

Algumas horas depois:

Heero tentou encontrar Duo, mas até o momento não o localizara, sabia que o americano havia chegado, pois o namorado ligara e acabara de encontrar Zechs que confirmara que Duo veio com ele, mas o americano havia sumido após a parte de colação de grau. Sabia que o americano havia assistido e filmado, pois o vira em alguns momentos. Sorrindo e dando tchauzinho, enquanto filmava a cerimônia. Ele ficara excitado ao vê-lo vestindo uma calça social preta, um blazer da mesma cor e uma camisa vermelha aberta no peito, revelando o pingente que ele também possuía ao redor do pescoço.

_"Duo onde você se enfiou?"_

Heero queria saber onde Duo estava, pois o americano deveria sentar-se na mesa com ele e os pais, mas queria falar com Duo antes. Viu seus pais se aproximarem e teve que dar atenção a eles, pois sabia que os havia negligenciado desde que chegara.

- Meus parabéns querido.

- Obrigado mãe.

- Sua mãe tem razão Heero, você falou muito bem, me sinto feliz por você.

- Obrigado pai.

- Heero!!!

Heero sentiu um frio no estômago ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado alto, por uma voz que conhecia tão bem, se virou a tempo de ver Duo se aproximando e se jogando em seus braços, e não pode evitar abraça-lo. Teve que se controlar, para não beija-lo, diante da onda de reconhecimento que sentia com aquele corpo junto ao seu, no entanto não pode impedir de deslizar as mãos sutilmente pelo corpo do namorado, o fazendo sorrir.

Quando se afastaram Heero pode sentir o olhar de seu pai e sua mãe e ele não era nada agradável, Duo sentiu-se incomodado pelo olhar deles, conhecia esse olhar. Seu pai costumava faze-lo sempre que encontrava alguém que não o agradava socialmente, Duo procurou ignorar o olhar e sorriu como sempre fazia, mas seu sorriso dessa vez não foi capaz de amenizar o clima. Heero respirou fundo, preparando-se para apresenta-lo, mas seu pai o interrompeu.

- Heero o que significa isso?

- Duo este é Daichi e Dee Yuy meus pais.

- Muito prazer.

- Pai, mãe este é Duo Maxwell...ele...

Duo ficou olhando para Heero, esperando que ele os apresenta-se, podia notar a dificuldade que o japonês tinha, sabia que deveria ter se policiado quando o encontrara, mas o japonês estava tão bonito no smoking que não pudera evitar e se jogara em seus braços assim que o vira. Tentando amenizar a situação, Duo resolver ele mesmo se apresentar.

- Eu sou Duo Maxwell amigo do se filho.

- Amigo? Sei...

- Pai.

A forma como o pai de Heero olhava para Duo e a forma como sua voz soou ao repetir suas palavras indicava claramente que não acreditara no que dissera e pior que não aprovava sua presença. Heero sabia que seu pai não havia acreditado em Duo, e a forma como o olhava como se Duo fosse alguém desprezível o estava incomodando, não perdoaria seus pais se eles ofendessem Duo. Mas pelo andar das coisas era o que estava para acontecer.

- Ele não age como amigo, mas como um garoto de programa.

- Pai!!!

Duo sentiu um baque no coração, ao ouvir o que o pai de Heero dissera sobre si, nunca ninguém o ofendera dessa forma, olhou para Heero que ficara completamente transtornado pelo que ouvira. O japonês tinha os olhos escurecidos pela raiva e parecia se conter para não desrespeitar o pai.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir...embora Heero.

- Não!!!

- Mas...

Heero segurou o braço de Duo, que o olhava apreensivo, não queria causar um mal estar entre Heero e os pais. Heero não queria que Duo fosse, podia ver que o americano estava triste e não queria criar problemas, mas não permitiria que ele fosse dessa forma, não até que seu pai se desculpasse. Ouvir o pai falar que Duo parecia um garoto de programa o inervara, e tivera que se conter para não desrespeitar o pai. Mas talvez deve ter deixado Duo partir, assim o amante não seria obrigado a continuar a ouvir as palavras rudes que seu pai proferia.

- Você acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com meu filho rapaz?

Duo olhou para o pai de Heero confuso, não sabia do que ele falava, não bastava tê-lo acusado de vender o corpo, e ainda lhe acusava de interesseiro, mas porque? Seria ele alguém tão desprezível demais aos olhos do japonês, para não poder estar com Heero. Controlando-se para não chorar, Duo procurou manter-se calmo, mas apenas pelo japonês que ainda segurava seu braço, e o olhava com carinho.

- Não entendi.

- Entendeu sim...eu conheço o seu tipo de gente.

- Pai pare com isso.

A voz de Heero soou baixa e perigosa, mas o senhor não pareceu se importar com isso, ele continuava a olhar para Duo como se ele fosse o ser mais desprezível que já encontrara antes. Heero podia sentir através de sua mão, Duo tremer tentando se controlar, ele segurou a mão do americano que estava fria e tremia. A mãe de Heero acompanhou o gesto do filho e segurou no braço do marido, para que ele se acalmasse e procurasse pensar em suas palavras antes que ofendesse ainda mais o outro rapaz.

- Sua aparência exótica, não nego que seja bonito, mas quantos você já não enganou com essa aparência frágil, esse cabelo comprido, esse sorriso. Você deve ser muito bom para ter conseguido conquistar o meu filho. O que faz? Dorme com ele não é. Faz tudo que precisar, achando que Heero ira lhe oferecer uma boa vida. Que pelo fato dele ser rico, você acha que vai conseguir arrancar algo dele. Que terá dinheiro e estabilidade.

Duo olhou surpreso para Heero, não sabia que ele era rico, nunca imaginara isso do japonês, era certo que nenhum dos dois sabia nada um da família do outro, e não continuaria a ser acusado injustamente, não precisava do dinheiro de Heero ou da família dele, não precisava de ninguém, nem mesmo de sua própria família. Duo tentou a todo custo refrear as lágrimas, mas elas caiam mesmo contra sua vontade, ele soltou-se de Heero encarando os pais do japonês, o pai de Heero continuava a olha-lo de cima em baixo com desdém, mas a mulher já não o olhava da mesma forma, havia dúvida em seu olhar.

Duo levantou a cabeça, não seria desrespeitado, ele não passara por tantas coisas depois que saiu de casa, para ser desrespeitado dessa forma, ele era alguém e mostraria isso aos pais do namorado. Mesmo que se sentindo ferido por dentro, não iria dar aos pais do japonês o gosto de vê-lo arrasado, Duo enxugou as lágrimas e em seus olhos reluzia um brilho diferente. Havia altivez, determinação e ironia, tentou dar a sua voz segurança, mas falhara terrivelmente, despejou toda sua raiva e indignação através das palavras, não se importando quando ela se elevou.

- Desculpe-me senhor Yuy, mas se eu quisesse dinheiro ou estabilidade, eu voltaria para casa, porque eu não nascia na rua, e também não vendo meu corpo para conseguir dinheiro como parece ser o seu pensamento. Minha família possui tantos bens quanto os Yuy até mesmo mais.

Depois disso Duo virou-se, saindo correndo, ouviu Heero gritar seu nome, mas não voltaria para ser humilhado. Duo saiu empurrando varias pessoas até conseguir deixar o clube, nem ao menos viu em que direção seguia, tudo que desejava era ir o mais longe possível dali. Heero tentou seguir Duo, mas foi impedido por seu pai que segurava seu braço, ele olhou ao redor e varias pessoas olhavam para eles, estava ciente de que muitos ali nem ao menos desconfiavam de seu relacionamento com Duo, enquanto outros tinham uma ligeira desconfiança que agora era uma certeza.

- Heero eu não acredito que você envolveu-se com esse tipo de gente.

Heero puxou o braço que era seguro por seu pai, o encarando com raiva, ele já não pensava em mais nada, e nem ao menos notou que havia elevado a voz e que berrava chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

- Tipo de gente!? Vocês não sabem de nada.

- Sabemos o suficiente para saber, que ele...

- Calem-se!!!

A mãe de Heero olhou-o espantada, era a primeira vez que ele elevava a voz contra eles, e o fazia por causa do rapaz que deixara sua presença em prantos. Será que ele gostava tanto assim do rapaz? Todos ao redor olharam para o japonês, que passava a mão pelos fios desordenados do cabelo, Heero abaixou a cabeça por um instante e depois se virou para os pais, já era hora deles saberem a verdade que deveria ter dito logo de inicio.

- Vou dizer uma única vez. Duo e eu estávamos namorando...nós moramos juntos e dormimos juntos.

No momento em que Heero dizia aos pais seu relacionamento com Duo, o som foi desligado e sua confissão foi ouvida por boa parte de seus colegas ao redor, uma vez que tinha a voz elevada pela raiva. Os pais de Heero olharam ao redor envergonhados diante dos olhares chocados, surpresos e sorrisos de consentimento de alguns. Uma jovem de cabelos compridos que se encontrava por perto, desmaiou sendo amparada pelos colegas, ela era uma das muitas admiradoras do japonês e saber que o mesmo era gay foi demais para ela.

Heero ignorou os olhares ao redor e até mesmo a surpresa dos pais diante de sua confissão, sentiu-se mais leve após ter confessado a verdade a eles, mas não havia terminado ainda e se todos ao redor estavam dispostos a saber de tudo que assim fosse, não ligava para nenhum deles, tudo que lhe importava era Duo e precisava terminar logo com isso antes de ir atrás dele.

- Eu pretendo viver minha vida com ele, e se vocês não podem aceitar o fato de que eu o amo, a partir de hoje eu vou esquecer que vocês existem e vocês podem fazer o mesmo.

- Você vai trocar sua família, por um...

- Não se atreva a repetir isso meu pai, ou eu juro que esqueço quem é, e agirei da mesma forma com quem o ofende.

- Você não teria coragem.

- Teria sim mãe. Duo é minha vida....ele nunca soube até agora, que minha família era rica, por isso ele não esta interessado em seu dinheiro pai. Você o julgou precipitadamente.

O pai de Heero abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, havia julgado mal o outro rapaz, baseado apenas em sua aparência, sabia que não obteria o perdão do filho tão cedo, pois Heero não costumava perdoar facilmente quem machucava as pessoas que ama. E ele amava o rapaz que ofendera deliberadamente. Heero não esperou, por uma resposta dos pais, simplesmente os deixou ali parados e foi atrás de Duo, precisava encontra-lo de algum jeito. Ele correu para o lado de fora, encontrando Treize e Zechs conversando, ambos o olharam e sorriram eles eram um dos poucos que já sabiam do relacionamento dele e de Duo, por isso se aproximou perguntando pelo americano.

- Vocês viram Duo?

- Ele correu para a rua Heero, tentamos ir atrás dele, mas simplesmente sumiu, quando virou a esquina.

- Droga...

Treize colocou a mão no ombro de Heero, dando-lhe um sorriso. Heero ouviu a voz de sua mãe o chamando, mas não estava disposto a falar com seus pais novamente, pelo menos não até encontrar Duo. Ele virou-se para Treize para pedir-lhe um favor.

- Treize posso pedir um favor?

- Claro Heero o que quiser.

- Você poderia levar meus pais para casa?

- Perfeitamente.

- Obrigado.

Heero curvou a cabeça em agradecimento e correu até o carro, sem virar-se para olhar para os pais, precisava ir procurar Duo pelas redondezas. Treize falou com Zechs que voltaria logo e se aproximou dos pais de Heero, que tinham uma expressão triste e arrependida, ele se apresentou e os guiou até seu carro, para leva-los embora.

Heero procurou de carro durante duas horas e nada de encontrar Duo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já era quase meia-noite, há essa hora o americano deveria estar no apartamento, ligou para lá, mas ninguém atendeu. Decidiu por voltar para casa e verificar se o americano estava lá e simplesmente não queria atender ao telefone, ou se ele não voltara para casa, mas não conseguia pensar nessa possibilidade.

Ao chegar encontrou o apartamento mergulhado na escuridão e no silêncio, mesmo sabendo que Duo não estava não pode deixar de ansiar que o americano respondesse a seu chamado, mas ninguém o respondeu. Heero se deixou cair no meio da sala, deixando que pela primeira vez lágrimas de incerteza e dor caíssem de seus olhos e banhassem seu rosto.

Heero não sabia mais o que fazer, Duo não voltaria para casa ou havia acontecido alguma coisa com ele, era a única justificativa pela demora dele. O desespero estava tomando conta de si, ele já havia ligado para todos os conhecidos de Duo, o procurando, tomara uma decisão se o americano não aparecesse em no máximo uma hora, sairia a procura dele novamente. Sentou-se no sofá aguardando, não tivera coragem de ligar as luzes ou fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar no escuro esperando, foi com alivio que ouviu o som da chave na fechadura, se levantou aguardando que Duo chegasse na sala.

Assim que o viu, o cabelo quase soltos da trança, os olhos ainda úmidos, respirou aliviado por saber que o outro estava vivo e que voltara, mesmo sabendo que não era o melhor momento tinha que saber onde Duo estivera até aquela hora, pois ele deixara o clube perto das dez da noite e já eram quase duas da manhã.

- Duo onde você esteve?

- Por ai...

- Como por ai Duo, você já viu que horas são? Já são quase duas horas da manhã...eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você.

Duo sentiu-se mal por ter preocupado Heero, mas não notara a direção que tomara ao deixar o local da formatura, simplesmente saíra correndo e depois ficara andando a esmo e quando percebera estava em um lugar completamente desconhecido e deserto. Tivera certa dificuldade em encontrar um táxi para voltar para casa, aliado ao medo, que o fizera demorar a decidir-se a voltar ou não, pois não sabia se ainda encontraria o japonês no apartamento e não queria ser abandonado por ele.

Quando entrou e viu que o apartamento estava mergulhado na escuridão, temeu que isso houvesse acontecido, mas ao ouvir a voz monocórdia, e encontrar Heero parado no meio da sala, ainda vestindo o smoking e com o rosto preocupado, o encheu de uma momentânea alegria. Mesmo sabendo que deveria dar uma explicação, por ter chegado depois do japonês, mesmo tendo saído antes, sentia-se cansado demais para faze-lo no momento.

- Desculpe..eu estou...bem...quero apenas tomar um banho e dormir...estou cansado.

- Duo....

Heero viu as lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Duo e se aproximou do americano que se afastou não querendo que o outro o tocasse. Heero parou ao ver Duo se afastar dele, isso o machucou profundamente, não queria que Duo sofresse, mas as lágrimas, manchando seu rosto era prova de seu sofrimento. Sabia que as palavras de seus pais haviam machucado Duo, mas ouvir a confirmação através dos lábios do americano parecia que alguma coisa dentro de si estava sendo, sendo feito em pedaços.

- Desculpe-me... por não... ser...a pessoa...que seus..pais...

- Não!!!!

Heero se aproximou rapidamente, puxando Duo para seus braços o impedindo de continuar, ele estreitou o corpo que sacudia pelo choro em seus braços, acariciando as costas lentamente procurando acalma-lo. Ele passou os braços por baixo das pernas de Duo o erguendo do chão, Duo escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Heero passando os braços por trás do pescoço desde.

Heero caminhou para o sofá sentando-se e acomodando Duo em seu colo, eles ficaram em silêncio até que Duo parasse de chorar. Duo sentia as mãos de Heero a suas costas o acalmando, os braços fortes o embalando como uma criança indefesa, o apartamento estava mergulhado no escuro, e silêncio da madrugada era quebrado apenas pelo tique-taque do relógio e som de seu pranto.

Heero sentiu Duo mais calmo, e se inclinou para observar-lhe o rosto inchado, as feições marcadas pela tristeza. Ele acariciou com a ponta dos dedos, o contorno dos olhos, o nariz fino, as maçãs do rosto, os lábios vermelhos e macios, se deteve neste ultimo por alguns instantes antes de começar a falar, olhando dentro das ametistas brilhantes e melancólicas.

- Você lembra quando conversamos ontem, e eu disse que depois de conhece-lo, preferiria você a uma garota.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça mordendo o lábio, para impedi-lo de tremer, Heero falava suavemente e baixo, quase como um sussurro, sentiu o japonês deslizar o dedo sobre seus lábios e os olhos pousarem sobre ele por alguns instantes antes de volta a encara-lo.

- Eu continuo a pensar da mesma forma. Nada mudou entre ontem e hoje e nunca mudara Duo...e com você que eu escolhi partilhar minha vida.

- Mas...seus pais...eles não...não gostaram de...mim...disseram...

- Esqueça o que eles disseram...sei que é difícil esquecer, mas eles não podem entender o que não sabem. Eles ainda não o conhecem como eu, não sabem a pessoa maravilhosa que você é, não imaginam a dádiva que é estar com você....partilhar os momentos ao seu lado...viver você a cada dia.

- Heero...

- Eu sei que quando eles tiverem a chance de ver o que eu vejo em você...irão se apaixonar e ama-lo como eu.

Duo afundou o rosto no peito de Heero, sentindo seu coração bater violentamente no peito, as palavras de Heero o estava curando das palavras proferidas pelos pais do japonês, podia sentir o amor dele em cada uma das palavras ditas com carinho.

- Nada do que eles digam mudara minha opinião, quanto ao que eu penso e sinto por você Duo Maxwell. Eu te amo, como jamais amei alguém em minha vida, e eu fui um tolo em não ter dito a eles antes. Mas nunca é tarde para reparar nossos erros, e agora eles já sabem como me sinto em relação a você, embora o que eles acham ou deixam de achar já não tem importância para mim...e sabe porque?

Duo sentia dificuldade de continuar a olhar dentro dos olhos de Heero, havia tanta profundidade em seus olhos, tanto carinho que sentia-se tonto, sua resposta a pergunta de Heero, não passou de um sussurro em meio ao silêncio da madrugada.

- Não...

- Porque você é muito mais importante que tudo...que o resto do mundo se afogue em sua ignorância... a sua felicidade...você... é o que me importa e nada mais.

- Heero.

Duo começou a chorar, mas sorriu puxando a cabeça de Heero de forma que se beijassem, seus lábios se tocaram suavemente transmitindo todo o amor e carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Não havia pressa, apenas tranqüilidade. Ao afastarem-se, continuaram abraçados desfrutando da companhia um do outro, ouvindo o som de seus corações que batiam como um só. Depois de algum tempo Duo sentiu-se incomodado, ele havia gritado com os pais do japonês durante o nervosismo e sentia-se mal por tê-lo feito, mesmo que eles tivessem pedido pela grosseria. Heero sentiu Duo se remexer em seus braços e olhou para o amante.

- Que foi?

- Eu não queria gritar com eles.

Heero sorriu e abraçou Duo olhando a noite estrelada, pela janela aberta.

- Se serve de consolo eu também gritei com eles, mas não se preocupe eles superam isso, se o choque de saber a verdade na frente de todos não os matou, o fato de temos gritado com eles, não fará tanto mal.

- Mesmo assim...eu não queria ter gritado com eles.

- Eu sei meu amor.

- Duo.

- O que?

- O que você quis dizer sobre sua família ser ...

Heero sentiu imediatamente que o corpo de Duo ficou tenso, e o apertou fortemente. Duo não queria falar sobre sua família, ou sobre seu passado antes de conhecer o japonês, ele afundou o rosto no peito de Heero novamente absorvendo o perfume que emanava do namorado.

- Se não se importa Heero...eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem Duo.

Duo levantou o rosto sorrindo para Heero, acariciou o rosto do japonês com os dedos e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando seu estômago roncou alto, fazendo com que ficasse vermelho imediatamente. Ele não comera quase nada a tarde, pois sabia que haveria um jantar depois da formatura. Heero sorriu diante disso, pois lembrara de que não comera nada e também estava faminto.

- Porque a gente não toma um banho, troca de roupa e come alguma coisa. Eu também estou com fome.

- Acho que não tem nada pronto na geladeira.

- Tem o resto da carne assada no freezer, não é?

- Tem, mas....

- A gente coloca no microondas, corta umas fatias e faz um sanduíche de carne assada e toma com um pouco de champanhe.

- Champanhe?

- É lembra que tem uma garrafa no bar?

- Lembro, mas não era para abrirmos em uma ocasião especial!?

- Há ocasião melhor que a de estar com você, comendo um delicioso e suculento sanduíche de carne assada.

Duo riu balançando a cabeça, não ele não conseguia pensar em uma ocasião melhor para abrir a garrafa do que a de estar simplesmente na companhia de Heero.

- Não amor, acho que não há ocasião melhor do que está.

Heero sorriu e beijou Duo lentamente, deixando que suas mãos vagassem pelos contornos de seu corpo, antes de se levantar e seguir em direção ao quarto com Duo em seus braços. Tudo ficaria bem, tinha certeza disso, assim como tinha certeza de um certo americano não iria ao trabalho no dia seguinte, pois não conseguiria levantar da cama tão cedo.

Owari

Acabei!!!!!!!!!!!

Agradecimentos especiais a sis Lien pelas idéias, a Mami pela força, e também pelo apoio e idéias que me ajudaram a escrever e terminar o capitulo.

Ao restante da família, que apesar de não lerem nem comentarem minha fic, ainda assim tem um cantinho especial no meu coração.

Agradecimentos a todos que me enviaram comentários pelos capítulos anteriores, muitíssimo obrigado, e desculpem por não ter respondido os email, saibam que adorei cada um deles.

Até a próxima.

**1**Kazoku família ou membros de uma familia


	9. A Dor da Saudade

A Dor da Saudade

Yaoi

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Aeroporto de Boston – 19hs do dia 21/12/2004

Engraçado como as coisas acontecem, como oportunidades surgem quando menos se espera e se precisa, como pequenas alegrias e conquistas podem causar contratempos e uma significativa e profunda tristeza - não algo forte ou permanentemente danoso - mas ainda assim capaz de nos fazer sofrer e enxergar que nos tornamos dependentes das coisas, e ás vezes das pessoas. Assim como a minha relação com Heero, e eu adoraria não ter me tornado tão dependente de sua companhia e de seu calor, do sussurrar de sua voz em meu ouvido pela manhã. Se não fosse assim, talvez eu não estivesse agora fazendo um cavalo de batalha pelo simples fato de ter ouvido dos lábios do homem, que há poucos minutos haviam me levado ao paraíso, de que ele precisaria se ausentar por duas semanas a trabalho. Talvez esse nem fosse realmente o problema, uma vez que ele não tem conhecimento de que me deixara sozinho no momento em que mais preciso de sua companhia. Essa, sem dúvida, é a razão de ter agido tão irracionalmente.

Tudo começou há quase três semanas atrás, no início de dezembro. Felizmente eu havia tirado boas notas na faculdade, o que me permitiram terminar o semestre mais cedo e não ficar atolado em provas finais, como no ano passado. Mais isso também me deixava com mais tempo livre após o trabalho, o que me permitia fazer extra na loja, afinal dezembro era época de Natal e as pessoas costumavam adiantar as compras de presentes. Mas não era sobre isso que eu estava pensando e sim em como a saudade pode doer quando se ama tão profundamente e você se vê longe de quem se ama, mesmo que por pouco tempo ou por quase sete anos.

Duas semanas atrás – 03/12/2004 – Sábado:

Heero olhava o movimento da loja onde Duo trabalhava, o namorado andava de um lado a outro atendendo os clientes remanescentes, que ainda se encontravam na loja após esta fechar as portas para evitar que mais consumidores entrassem. Eram aproximadamente 22 horas e Heero havia ido buscar o namorado para que fossem jantar fora essa noite. Precisava dizer algo ao americano e não sabia exatamente como faze-lo ou qual seria sua reação. Duo costumava ser passional em determinadas situações e sabia que o namorado não reagiria bem ao ouvir o que tinha a lhe dizer. Ele mesmo não reagira muito bem a notícia, mas não pudera se opor. Heero viu o segurança da loja abrir a porta para que alguns clientes pudessem sair e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, porém antes que ele a fechasse Duo apareceu sorrindo.

- Eu vou pegar minha bolsa e já venho.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça e Duo voltou para dentro da loja. O japonês passou a mão atrás do pescoço, ignorando os olhares de um grupo de garotas, que passaram e pararam a poucos metros, suspirando por ele. Estavam admiradas pela beleza do japonês de olhos azuis cobalto, e cochichavam, até que uma ruiva, de cabelos cacheados, deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou. Ela ficou admirando mais de perto o físico perfeito do rapaz a sua frente, que mantinha os olhos fechados. Heero sentiu-se observado, assim como sentiu um perfume enjoativo próximo a si; abriu os olhos para encontrar um par esverdeados o secando abertamente. Ele estreitou seus olhos friamente, o que fez a garota recuar ligeiramente amedrontada. Ela olhou para as outras quatro, como que buscando apoio, que sinalizavam para a ruiva continuar.

- O que quer?

A voz fria de Heero fez com que os pelos do corpo da garota se arrepiassem ligeiramente. Como alguém poderia ser tão perfeito: corpo, olhos e uma voz maravilhosa? Ela estava pronta para responder quando ouviu as amigas se agitarem a fazendo olhar para trás, que pareciam petrificadas por alguém a suas costas. A ruiva virou-se para o japonês, que tinha um meio sorriso em seu rosto, pois ele certamente sorria para alguém que se encontrava atrás de si. Ela virou-se para encontrar outro rapaz, tão lindo quanto o que estava a olhar anteriormente, porém a voz do outro rapaz era o oposto do japonês: era levemente alegre, embora parecesse levemente sarcástica.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

- Não que eu saiba, você não a deixou me dizer o que queria.

- Desculpe. Pode continuar se quiser, embora eu ache que você deva saber que ele já está comprometido e você não faz o tipo dele... EU garanto.

Heero revirou os olhos antes de se desviar da garota, simplesmente a ignorando. Ele se voltou para Duo dando um meio sorriso sarcástico, antes de falar para irem embora. Sabia que se continuassem ali Duo, sem dúvida, faria uma cena.

- Vamos embora.

Heero puxou Duo pela manga da blusa, ignorando o olhar de surpresa da garota ruiva e das amigas dela. O americano era tão ciumento quanto ele, embora não deixasse transparecer tão abertamente. Seu namorado trançado era mais a favor de palavras sarcásticas a demonstrações de ciúmes, embora ele também fosse bem claro quando decidia demonstrar ser ciumento. A voz de Heero, apesar de monocórdica, soava ligeiramente divertida e irônica, o que fez com que Duo ficasse na defensiva.

- Estávamos apenas conversando, Duo, não precisava ficar com ciúme ou tratar a garota daquele jeito.

- Quem está com ciúme? Eu não estou com ciúmes de ninguém, muito menos daquela menininha que mal terminou de crescer. Ela tem idade para ser sua irmã e o fato dela e das amiguinhas o estarem secado como um pedaço de carne exposto ao sol, não significa que eu esteja com ciúmes.

- Sei...baka.

Duo jogou a trança por sobre o ombro enquanto dava uma olhada a suas costas, para verificar se elas ainda os estavam observando. Ele notou que as garotas ainda os olhavam e segurou o braço de Heero possessivamente, fazendo o japonês gargalhar abertamente e Duo ficar vermelho como um tomate. Heero pegou a mão de Duo e levou-a aos lábios mordendo-a levemente, ignorando os olhares chocados de algumas pessoas; talvez pudesse tirar proveito disso e tornar a noite mais interessante.

Algumas horas depois no apartamento:

Heero se encontrava deitado com o lençol a cobrir a cintura, deixando as pernas musculosas a mostra, enquanto seu ciumento namorado trançado havia ido a cozinha buscar algo para comerem. Ainda não havia tido a conversa que precisava e sabia que não tinha muito tempo para ficar adiando o inevitável. Duo chegou com uma bandeja, que foi imediatamente pega por Heero, que a colocou sobre a cama em meio aos lençóis. Pode ver o sorriso malicioso de Duo diante de sua nudez e balançou a cabeça estendendo a mão para que se juntasse a ele na cama. Eles ficaram em silêncio compartilhando a companhia um do outro, enquanto comiam o conteúdo da bandeja, que se resumia a fatias de bolo, biscoitos, sanduíches, alguns frios e suco.

Duo sabia que Heero queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas que estava protelando. Conhecia suficientemente o namorado para saber que algo o incomodava; a verdade, era que o japonês estava estranho desde ontem, quando chegara mais tarde do trabalho. No momento ele não dissera nada, pois estava ocupado na cozinha preparando o jantar e depois acabara por esquecer, quando o japonês o arrastou para correrem um pouco no parque. Mas agora era o momento ideal para conversarem e ele também precisava falar, ou melhor, pedir uma coisa a Heero.

- Então o que você quer me dizer?

- Hã!?

- Hã!?

Duo imitou Heero sorrindo da expressão em seu rosto, pegou a bandeja e colocou-a no chão junto a cama, antes de se aproximar do namorado, beija-lo suavemente nos lábios, para depois se ajeitar em seus braços.

- Você está esquisito desde ontem, amor, mas hoje você conseguiu bater o recorde. E você somente fica assim quando algo o preocupa. O que é?

- Como você me conhece tão bem?

- Eu te amo, esqueceu.

- Não, como poderia se também te amo.

Heero beijou Duo devagar, lhe provando os lábios macios e quentes, e sentindo o americano se ajeitar em seus braços, estreitando seus corpos, enquanto o beijo se tornava mais intenso e profundo, até apartarem o beijo, quando isso os impossibilitou de respirar. Suas respirações se encontravam descompassadas e seus corpos despertos, mas ambos sabiam que precisavam conversar antes que sucumbissem novamente ao desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Foi Heero quem iniciou a conversa, segurando a mão de Duo entre as suas. Ele não sabia como dizer, então optou por ser direto, ao invés de tentar enrolar.

- Duo, eu terei que viajar na próxima terça-feira a San Diego para um Congresso de Engenharia e um Treinamento.

- Viajar!?

- Sim, eu soube ontem, por isso eu demorei a chegar.

- E por quanto tempo?

Duo temia que Heero ficasse fora por muito tempo, afinal Congressos tendiam a demorar, mas ao ouvir o tempo que Heero ficaria fora, teve que se afastar dele, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- Duas semanas.

- DUAS SEMANAS!!!!!.

- Duo, eu sei que é a primeira vez que nos separamos, mas será por pouco tempo. Duas semanas apenas, você vai ver como passaram rápido e você nem vai perceber.

- Quando você pretendia me contar, Heero? Depois que tivesse embarcado?

- Eu pretendia contar ontem, mas não sabia como fazer.

- Porque você tem que ir? Porque você não diz que não pode ir?

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Meu chefe me comunicou ontem que já está tudo arranjado, passagens e estadia.

Duo ficou calado por algum tempo tentando assimilar as palavras de Heero. Duas semanas, e logo agora!! Duo começou a fazer um cálculo e notou que Heero voltaria na semana no Natal, precisamente a quatro dias do feriado. Mas isso não era tudo, também significava que ele não estaria presente para acompanha-lo em um lugar, como gostaria. Não estaria lá com ele, e sem que notasse deixou que sua voz soasse com raiva e acusatória.

- Você não me contou que teria que viajar quando recebeu sua efetivação na empresa. Você escondeu isso de mim...mentiu pra mim.

Heero fechou os olhos procurando se acalmar. De nada adiantaria se perdesse a cabeça na discussão com o namorado. Sabia que o outro estava chateado e não tinha noção do que estava dizendo e nem de como estava dizendo.

- Duo ...nem eu sabia que precisaria viajar. Amor, eu jamais mentiria para você e sabe disso.

Heero olhava para Duo, que tinha o olhar magoado; não achou que o namorado fosse ficar assim, não que esperasse que ele fosse pular de alegria, mas sua reação estava bem longe do que imaginava que seria. Ele também não queria ir e deixar seu baka trançado sozinho - era a primeira vez em quase três anos que se separavam e sabia que não seria fácil o distanciamento, mesmo que fosse por duas semanas. Heero viu Duo deixar a cama aborrecido e se trancar no banheiro, bem, seria difícil faze-lo entender... Sem opção, se levantou da cama levando a bandeja para a cozinha. Tentaria conversar com ele pela manhã, quando estivesse mais calmo.

Na manhã seguinte:

Duo saiu cedo do apartamento, não conseguira dormir direito e decidira ir para a loja, o que era irônico, pois era seu dia de folga. Deu um meio sorriso triste dentro do ônibus, enquanto pensava que levantara antes de Heero, algo não muito comum desde que moravam juntos. Esse era o único dia na semana em que o japonês ficava um pouco mais na cama, e tudo para aproveitar sua companhia. Suspirou observando a paisagem pela janela do ônibus; sabia que estava sendo infantil ao sair como um ladrão do apartamento, sem tomar o café da manhã para não acordar o namorado, pelo simples fato de não querer falar com ele. Sabia que Heero não tinha culpa quanto a viagem, mas ele precisava descontar sua frustração em alguém, embora soubesse que não tardaria a se acalmar.

Algumas horas depois:

Heero terminou de colocar as compras dentro da geladeira, sabia que não precisava, mas não podia deixar de abastece-la para o namorado. Havia comprado tudo que Duo costumava comer, além de alguns doces que o namorado gostava. A maioria a base de chocolate, que sabia ser a perdição de Duo. Surpreendera-se ao levantar pela manhã e não encontra-lo, e o único lugar que conseguia pensar para o americano ir era a loja, e não se surpreendeu quando ligou para lá apenas para confirmar o que já sabia. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram dez horas da manhã. Trocou de roupa e pegou as chaves do carro, disposto a ir até o shopping atrás do namorado.

Duo se encontrava ajudando Charles na vitrine quando Heero chegou a loja. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele corou como uma criança pega fazendo algo errado. Viu o japonês sorrir e sabia que o mesmo não estava aborrecido. Heero sentou-se em uma das cadeiras dentro da loja, enquanto observava o namorado terminar o que fazia. Em alguns minutos Duo despediu-se dos amigos e deixou a loja na companhia do japonês, que notou um embrulho dourado nas mãos do amante, alguns minutos se passaram até que perguntasse do que se tratava o pacote.

- O que é isso?

- Um presente.

- Presente?

Duo não parecia que iria fornecer mais nenhuma informação, mas ao virar para olhar o rosto de Heero, sabia que meias palavras não seriam o suficiente, e que não poderia deixar de contar-lhe o que desejava saber.

- Minha mãe faz aniversário no próximo dia 17, e eu comprei isso para ela.

- Ah! Vai entregar a ela?

- Não sei.

Duo ficou calado enquanto olhava o embrulho em suas mãos. Há essa hora no dia seguinte Heero estaria em San Diego e ele estaria sozinho pelas próximas semanas. Era tão assustador pensar nisso, que não pode impedir-se de tremer ligeiramente. Heero viu o namorado tremer e o puxou para si, colocando o braço por sobre os ombros do outro, que o olhou triste. Vê-lo assim o fazia sentir-se culpado pela viagem, embora soubesse que não era sua culpa. Tudo que podia fazer era torcer para que os dias passassem rapidamente, mas sabia que eles seriam ainda mais longos.

Dia 07/12/2004 - Oito horas da manhã:

Duo entrou no aeroporto correndo, procurando pelo terminal da companhia aérea do vôo de Heero; verificou com a atendente o terminal de onde sairia o vôo e correu até lá, sendo seguido por Hilde, que tentava acompanha-lo. O americano havia implorado que a amiga faltasse ao emprego e o levasse até o aeroporto de carro, porque não sabia dirigir e jamais chegaria antes que o namorado embarcasse se fosse de ônibus, e uma corrida de táxi àquela hora sairia muito caro. Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o vôo sair em direção a San Diego e Duo esperava apenas que Heero, já não houvesse feito o check-in e embarcado. Mas assim que chegou ao local de embarque viu o japonês sentado em uma das poltronas, ao lado de um senhor de cabelos quase grisalhos.

Hilde chocou-se com as costas de Duo, quando o americano simplesmente parou bruscamente. Ela reclamou ligeiramente alto, o que fez com que algumas pessoas os olhassem, e um certo japonês erguesse os olhos e se perdesse ao encontrar a íris ametista o observando por entre as lágrimas.

- Hei, Duo, não pare assim, você não é tão macio para se chocar.

Heero tentava prestar atenção no que Sam dizia, mas seus pensamentos se encontravam presos em outro lugar, precisamente em seu apartamento onde deixara Duo chorando. Ele convidara o americano para acompanha-lo ao aeroporto, mas ele recusara, alegando que se atrasaria para o trabalho. Sabia que isso era apenas uma desculpa, pois Duo quase sempre chegava atrasado a loja e isso nunca pareceu incomoda-lo realmente. Ele queria poder sentar e tentar fazer Duo aceitar o afastamento de duas semanas, mas o namorado, desde o dia anterior, não lhe dava uma chance. E se o tivesse feito pela manhã antes de sair, certamente perderia o vôo, então simplesmente saíra dizendo que ligaria assim que chegasse ao hotel. Agora se sentia a pior das criaturas, e sabia que seu semblante não era dos melhores, pois sentira a mão de Sam em seu ombro assim, como a pergunta feita em um tom preocupado.

- Quer conversar? Você não me aparece bem e se não o conhecesse diria que matou alguém e se sente culpado.

Heero deu um meio sorriso, enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios desordenados, os bagunçando ainda mais. Encostou-se na cadeira e abaixou os olhos, pensando que talvez lhe fizesse bem falar sobre isso com alguém. Estava a ponto de começar a falar quando ouviu um certo movimento que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas. Ergueu os olhos e viu um par de ametistas o observando. Por um momento achou que estava vendo uma miragem, mas não pode impedir de chamá-la pelo nome.

- Duo.

Sam olhou na direção de Heero ao vê-lo pronunciar um nome. Já o havia ouvido uma vez, quando Heero se encontrava em sua sala discutindo um projeto e a secretária o avisara da ligação de um tal de Duo Maxwell. Naquele momento, em que ouviu o nome pôde perceber que o japonês ficara vermelho e preocupado, e quando atendera a ligação falara o mínimo possível na sua presença, como se temesse revelar alguma coisa. Mas agora, ele podia notar um certo brilho nos olhos, que até pouco tempo se encontravam abatidos, para depois vê-lo levantar-se ao ver um casal caminhar na direção deles. Notou que o rapaz com uma longa trança chorava e tremia levemente, o mesmo parou a alguns centímetros de Heero e ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, antes que a jovem pigarreasse fazendo o rapaz ficar vermelho.

Duo queria dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar dentro dos olhos de Heero e ver refletido neles alegria e amor por vê-lo ali. Duo não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram se encarando, mas sabia que deveria ser o suficiente, pois Hilde se manifestou pigarreando e dando uma risada que o fez ficar vermelho e desviar os olhos dos de Heero, que também pareceu despertar. Eles olharam ao redor e podiam notar os olhares sobre si. Heero olhou para o relógio e viu que não tinham muito tempo, logo anunciariam o vôo e ele teria que embarcar para o congresso. Quando falou sua voz saiu preocupada e baixa, mas foi o suficiente para que Sam ficasse surpreso com o tom de voz e com a conversa.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- ....

- Duo?

- Vou...snif...vou ficar bem.

- Eu vou ligar todos os dias, depois das dez da noite, assim você não vai precisar sair correndo da loja pra casa.

- Tá.

- Prometa que tomará cuidado quando voltar pra casa.

- Eu terei..não se preocupe.

- Não esqueça de trancar tudo, antes de sair e de ir dormir.

- Está bem, Heero.

- E...

- Eu vou ficar bem.

Heero estava agindo como uma mãe superprotetora que deixava o filho sozinho em casa pela primeira vez. Podia notar o riso mal disfarçado nos lábios de Hilde e resolveu saber se ela ficaria com Duo, pelo tempo que estaria fora.

- Hilde, poderia ficar com Duo no apartamento?

- Eu já me ofereci para ficar com ele, pelo menos na primeira semana, mas não posso me ausentar muito mais que isso ou o Brian vai querer matar o Duo. Ele ainda tem ciúmes dele.

Heero deu um meio sorriso e meneou a cabeça em acordo, ficava mais tranqüilo em saber que Duo não ficaria sozinho, pelo menos nos primeiros dias, e sabia que podia confiar em Hilde para ficar com ele. Duo abaixou a cabeça enxugando as lágrimas que caíam; queria poder abraçar Heero e beija-lo, mas não podia, não na frente das pessoas e do senhor que deveria ser o chefe do namorado. Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir Heero falar com ele e fungou diante de suas palavras.

- Eu te levaria comigo se pudesse, mas...

- Eu sei, Heero, vou ficar bem...sozinho...não se preocupe..apenas volte pra mim.

- Duo...amor, não faz isso, eu vou voltar logo.

Duo fungou e abaixou a cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam ficar mais fortes. Os alto-falantes do aeroporto anunciaram o vôo de Heero, que olhou de por sobre o ombro ao ver Sam levantar e falar que precisavam ir.

- Precisamos ir, Heero.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça e voltou seus olhos para Duo, que tinha o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas. Ele respirou fundo e acolheu o corpo trêmulo em seus braços. Que se danassem todos a sua volta os olhando e seu chefe, Duo havia ido até ali para vê-lo e não iria partir sem consola-lo e dar-lhe um beijo, mesmo que fosse no alto da cabeça. Afinal uma hora seu chefe saberia sobre Duo e a verdade era que estava cansado de fingir quando o namorado ligava para ele na empresa. Sua opção sexual dizia respeito apenas a ele e a mais ninguém. Se a amizade que Sam lhe apresentara desde o início fosse verdadeira, sobreviveria a revelação.

Duo tentou se afastar ao sentir os braços de Heero o puxando e acolhendo, podia ver o olhar de surpresa do senhor que comunicara a partida, assim como os das pessoas que cochichavam e os observavam, porém não desejava constranger ainda mais o namorado além do que fizera indo até o aeroporto na companhia de Hilde. Mas o japonês não parecia se importar com isso, e apenas o apertou mais forte, sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma que apenas ele ouvisse.

- Eu vou voltar em duas semanas, serão as mais longas de minha vida e eu vou pensar em você a cada segundo, e quando voltar pretendo matar essa saudade que sei que vai apenas crescer. E nós não iremos deixar o quarto por um bom tempo, pelo menos não até que eu tenha pagado o tempo que ficaremos longe um do outro, está bom para você?

Duo sentiu o rosto esquentar e balançou a cabeça contra o peito forte do japonês, aspirando seu perfume. Ele sentiu o abraço afrouxar e a mão de Heero enxugando seu rosto, assim como o beijo suave em sua testa, segundos antes dele caminhar até os portões de embarque, sumindo segundos depois. Ele sentiu os braços de Hilde ao seu redor e colocou suas mãos sobre os braços dela suspirando. Como Heero dissera, seriam as duas semanas mais longas de sua vida.

Os primeiros dias passaram devagar, apesar da companhia de Hilde. A tristeza era amenizada pela companhia da amiga e pelas ligações de Heero, que como prometera, ligava todos os dias e ao término de cada ligação, Duo se desmanchava em lágrimas sentindo falta do japonês.No quinto dia Hilde tive que voltar para o apartamento, antes que o noivo a deixasse por causa do ciúmes.

- Duo, você vai ficar bem sozinho?

- Vou sim, Hil, não se preocupe. Já causei problemas demais para você...se me sentir sozinho eu assisto a um filme ao faço alguma coisa.

O olhar de Hilde era duvidoso. Sabia que o amigo ficava um caco após falar com o namorado ao telefone: chorava e ficava triste até conseguir se animar novamente, e ela gostaria de ficar, mas Brian havia sido bem claro quanto a sua permanência na casa do amigo. Hilde o abraçou fazendo-o prometer de que não ficaria triste.

- Promete que não vai passar a noite inteira chorando?

- Eu prometo.

- Ele vai voltar em alguns dias, Duo.

- Eu sei, Hil.

- Se precisar conversar me liga, não importa a hora, Ok?

- Está bem.

Duo abraçou a amiga e a viu pegar o elevador, fechou a porta e deixou o corpo escorregar por ela, ouvindo o silêncio do apartamento agora que realmente se encontrava sozinho. Ele levantou antes que começasse a chorar: tinha que guardar a janta e tomar um banho antes que Heero ligasse. O japonês dissera que ligaria mais tarde devido a um coquetel que teria que participar. Por volta da meia-noite o telefone tocou e Duo atendeu - ele havia tomado um banho e se deitado agarrado a uma peça de roupa que tinha o perfume do japonês - tentou soar alegre e descontraído ao telefone, mas falhara terrivelmente.

- Heero...

- Duo, como está?

- Bem.

- andam as coisas?

- Bem.

- Agora eu sei que algo não está bem,você está respondendo por monossílabos.

- Eu estou bem...

A voz de Duo soou com uma nota de brincadeira e Heero deu um sorriso. Eles conversaram por quase duas horas antes que Heero precisasse desligar. O japonês ficara um tanto apreensivo ao ouvir que Hilde fora para casa e que Duo passaria sozinho à noite, então ele dissera que ligaria duas vezes por dia: uma vez pela manhã e outra à noite. Ao se despedir à voz de Duo já se encontrava mais disposta e alegre, o que o tranqüilizou um pouco. No momento em que colocou o fone no gancho Sam entrou no quarto. O senhor olhou para o jovem que encarava o aparelho como se fosse o fim do mundo, notando que cada vez que ele desligava ficava assim pensativo e abatido.

Durante a viagem a San Diego, Heero lhe contara sobre o outro rapaz e não ficara surpreso ao descobrir eram namorados, pelo menos não depois da cena no terminal de embarque, o que surpreendera em si foi o fato de que ambos estavam juntos a quase três anos. Era visível o amor cada vez que o japonês falava sobre o rapaz chamado Duo, mas era estranho pensar que tão belo e jovem rapaz fosse homossexual, porém não lhe pareceu tão estranho ao lembrar dos dois rapazes juntos. Eles formavam um belo par: ambos jovens e atraentes, e pelo que ouvira do jovem, se completavam perfeitamente. Sam sentou-se em sua cama olhando para Heero, que parecia não notar sua presença no quarto que compartilhavam.

- Ele está bem?

Heero piscou e finalmente pareceu notar que não estava sozinho. Deitou-se na cama olhando para o teto antes de responder.

- A amiga que estava com ele teve que voltar para casa e ele vai ficar sozinho pelos próximos dias.

- Entendo...ele vai ficar bem, Heero.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não pode impedir de se preocupar com ele.

- É.

- Eu me senti assim a primeira vez que tive que deixar minha esposa sozinha. Mas ambos sobrevivemos e foi bom para nós. Eu pude proporcionar conforto e segurança a ela, uma vez que consegui um cargo com um salário melhor. Nada do que eu disser vai aliviar a saudade que está sentindo, mas ajuda se não pensar a cada segundo se ele está bem.

- Hn.

Heero fechou os olhos, sabia que as palavras de Sam tinham fundamento. Pensar em Duo, se estava bem, se estava seguro, apenas o fazia ficar irritadiço e angustiado e não ajudava a nenhum dos dois e nem diminuía a saudade. Abriu os olhos para encontrar Sam o encarando, sabia o motivo do outro estar ali: ele deixara o coquetel a quase duas horas atrás, quando disse que iria ao banheiro e não retornara, deixando o chefe conversando com o grupo que viera de outra filial da empresa. Ele deu um meio sorriso antes de perguntar como havia terminado a conversa sobre o novo projeto que talvez viesse a ficar a frente.

Quinta-feira 16/12

Duo estava sentado em uma lanchonete em Nova York, tomando coragem para fazer o que o trouxera ao estado. Havia pegado pela manhã o primeiro vôo, ligara para Heero avisando-o que iria a Nova York para resolver algumas coisas e que ligaria assim que voltasse. O japonês não o questionara sobre o que ele faria em outro estado e agradeceu intimamente pelo fato dele o conhecer tão bem. Não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas sentia saudades e queria vê-la, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Desejava que Heero estivesse com ele para dar-lhe apoio, mas o destino não permitira que isso fosse possível. Pegou o celular e discou um número que conhecia de cór e que não discava há mais de seis anos. Escutou o som de chamada e alguns segundos depois uma voz que não conhecia.

- Residência da família Maxwell.

Duo sentiu um ligeiro baque em seu coração ao ouvir o sobrenome de sua família, mas procurou recuperar-se ao ouvir a pessoa do outro lado repetir o anúncio, e falou calmamente, evitando parecer tenso ou assustado.

- Poderia falar com a senhora Maxwell, por favor, diga que é Duo.

- Poderia informar o sobrenome, senhor.

- Ela sabe quem é.

- Aguarde um instante, senhor.

Duo aguardou alguns segundos antes que uma voz de mulher soasse do outro lado da linha. Não pode impedir que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos ao ouvir a voz da mulher que o colocara no mundo.

- Duo, meu filho é você, querido?

- Mãe...

- Deus!!!

A mulher do outro lado da linha levou a mão aos lábios, a voz do outro lado era um pouco diferente da que se lembrava, mas ainda assim sabia ser a de seu filho. Esperava a tanto tempo o dia em que receberia a ligação dele... Podia ouvir o soluço do rapaz do outro lado da linha e sabia que precisava vê-lo.

- Onde você está, meu filho? Eu preciso vê-lo, por favor?

Duo sentiu um ligeiro tremor diante da pergunta. Viera até ali para vê-la, então porque motivo sentia-se inseguro em atender seu pedido? Sabia que seu medo não era pelo fato de se encontrar com ela, mas com seu pai. Não desejava encontrar-se com ele, esse havia sido um dos motivos que o fizera vir um antes dia do aniversário de sua mãe, sabia que as chances de que seu pai estivesse em casa eram ínfimas. A mulher do outro lado aguardou com paciência que o filho respondesse, sabia que deveria ser difícil para ele encontrar-se com ela, depois de tudo que acontecera, mas foi com alegria que o ouviu dizer que iria encontra-la.

- Está bem, mãe, eu irei até ai. Ele não está em casa, não é?

- Não, querido ele está viajando e chegara apenas no fim da tarde.

- Estarei aí em meia hora.

- Estarei esperando, querido.

Duo desligou o celular e respirou fundo, levantou-se pagou o café. Decidido, saiu para pegar um táxi até o lugar que um dia chamara de lar. Em pouco mais de meia-hora se encontrava em frente a sua antiga residência, o lugar que vivera até os dezessete anos de idade, quando resolvera fugir de casa e viver a vida que desejava e não a que seus pais planejaram. Assim que chegou a entrada, a porta se abriu e uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos curtos, e olhos da mesma cor que os seus, o abraçou antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ele estreitou o corpo da mulher, que era quase do seu tamanho, entre os seus braços, sentindo as lágrimas quentes caindo de seus olhos. Eles ficaram abraçados por longos minutos, apenas desfrutando do calor um do outro.

Duo foi quem primeiro se afastou e olhou carinhosamente para o rosto da mulher que conservava a mesma doçura e beleza, dando o melhor de seus sorrisos. Ele se estendeu o embrulho que trouxera de Boston até Nova York.

- Feliz aniversario, mãe!

Tábata Maxwell olhou para o embrulho e depois para o filho. O melhor presente que poderia ter era a presença de seu menino, nada a deixara mais feliz quanto vê-lo e saber que ele havia se tornado um belo rapaz. Ela segurou em um de seus braços, o puxando para entrar, pois tinham muito que conversar e pouco tempo para faze-lo. Após fechar a porta da entrada ela o puxou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, segurando-o e olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber, querido.

- Mãe.

- Venha temos muito que falar.

Duo se deixou ser levado para dentro da casa que um dia deixara para trás. Nada parecia ter mudado e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo parecia diferente a seus olhos. Eles foram para o escritório da casa e sentaram-se juntos no pequeno sofá. Ele aguardou que sua mãe abrisse o presente, enquanto deixava seus olhos vagarem pelo aposento. Quantas vezes não entrara correndo pela porta e fora repreendido por isso? Repreendido por ser tão impulsivo, agitado e extrovertido. Ele fechou os olhos com pesar, o que não passou despercebido por sua mãe. Duo sentiu as mãos macias e calorosas, que diversas vezes o confortara das intermináveis brigas com o pai. Deu um pequeno sorriso, levando a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-as.

- Gostou?

- É lindo, querido, você sempre teve bom gosto para presentes. Mas eu quero saber de você... O que anda fazendo? Onde mora? Como vive?

- Nossa tudo isso, mãe? Resumindo, eu estou bem e isso é o que importa, não é?

Tábata concordou com a cabeça, sabia que dificilmente faria seu filho revelar seu paradeiro. Ele era inteligente e mantivera-se afastado por mais de seis anos, essa era a primeira vez que tinha notícias reais dele e não cartas ou telegramas sem um endereço que pudessem rastreá-lo. Não iria pressiona-lo quanto a isso, se ele não desejava revelar onde estava, era suficiente para seu coração de mãe ter a certeza de que estava bem, embora pudesse perceber uma ligeira tristeza em seus olhos, assim como uma intensa felicidade, e sabia que isso não tinha nada a ver com o reencontro entre eles. A felicidade que via escondida em meio a tristeza era mais profunda, algo apenas conseguido quando se encontra sua outra metade.

Algumas horas depois:

Duo abriu a aporta do apartamento sendo saudado pelo silêncio, jogando sua bolsa no chão da entrada. Estava cansado, havia sido horas de vôo até chegar em casa, mas sentia-se bem por ter ido a Nova York e conversado com sua mãe. Ele passara horas agradáveis com ela, conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, mas sempre evitando o principal deles, o que ele estivera fazendo nesses quase sete anos, onde vivia e como vivia. Ele havia notado nos olhos de sua mãe todas as perguntas que não revelara a ela, assim como notara que ela sabia que algo havia mudado. Duo sorriu ao lembrar que em dado momento, ela não agüentou a curiosidade e perguntara se havia alguém em sua vida.

Nova York – Residência da Família Maxwell:

Duo colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesinha e pegou um biscoito, enquanto ouvia sua mãe falar sobre suas atuais atividades junto à associação beneficente da qual fazia parte. Ele tentava parecer interessado, mas sua mente estava presa em San Diego, imaginando o que Heero estaria fazendo àquela hora.

_"Será que ele está pensando em mim?"_

Tábata notou que seu filho parecia em outro lugar e não ali a seu lado, ele tinha os olhos saudosos e um pequeno sorriso reluzia em seus lábios. Havia tanta felicidade e paz em seu sorriso que não pode impedir-se de perguntar.

- Há alguém em sua vida? Quem é a responsável por esse brilho de felicidade em seu rosto, querido?

Duo engasgou assim que ouviu a pergunta de sua mãe. Ele não esperava por ela; um hora sua mãe falava sobre a feira para arrecadação de fundos para a igreja e de repente mudava o assunto para sua vida amorosa. Sentiu a mãos dela batendo em suas costas, enquanto pedia desculpas.

- Desculpe-me, Duo....você está bem?

Duo bebeu um pouco de chá enquanto balançava a cabeça dizendo estar bem. Colocou a xícara novamente na mesinha e olhou para sua mãe com os olhos lacrimejantes devido ao acesso de tosse. Então começou a rir e a beijou no rosto.

- Nada escapa a seus olhos não é, senhora Maxwell?

Duo suspirou soltando o ar e olhando para o tempo através da janela, as nuvens escuras anunciando a chuva. Voltou seu olhar para a mãe, que parecia aguardar sua resposta; ele gostaria de contar-lhe tudo, mas decidiu pelo mínimo possível.

- Há sim alguém especial....alguém que...deu sentido a minha vida.

- Que maravilha, querido, e quem é ela? Quando vou poder conhece-la?

Duo ficou calado por alguns segundos, vendo a alegria nos olhos da mãe, mas o que ela faria quando descobrisse que o responsável por sua felicidade, não era ela, mas ele e que entregara não apenas seu coração como sua vida. Lembrou-se dos pais de Heero e da reação deles ao descobrirem sobre os dois. Sabia que a reação de seu pai seria dez vezes pior que a do pai do namorado, já sua mãe, não tinha certeza de que atitude ou posição assumiria, mas tinha quase certeza de que seria a mesma que a de seu pai. Afinal, desde que se lembrava, sempre fora assim.

O telefone tocando tirou Duo de seus pensamentos, ele correu para atende-lo antes que parasse de tocar. Sabia que era Heero, pois já estava no horário do japonês ligar. Ao quinto toque Duo alcançou o aparelho, ouvindo a voz monocórdia de que tanto sentia falta do outro lado da linha. Eles conversaram por várias horas, onde Duo contou por alto onde fora e quem fora visitar. Heero ouviu tudo em silêncio, contando depois tudo o que fizera durante o dia. Ao final da ligação fez Duo prometer que continuaria se cuidando direito e que em cinco dias estariam juntos.

Aeroporto de Boston – 19h30 do dia 22/12/2004

Duo olhou para o painel e viu que o vôo que traria Heero havia acabado de aterrissar; ao ouvir pelos alto-falantes a chegada do vôo, levantou-se da poltrona, em que estivera sentado durante a última hora, se encaminhando para o setor de desembarque. Ele ajeitou suas roupas, porém gostaria de estar vestindo algo mais bonito e atraente, mas havia acabado de sair do trabalho e não tivera tempo para passar em casa e trocar de roupa, e nem ao menos se lembrara em levar algo para ajeitar-se na loja. Duo tentava tirar uma sujeira da blusa branca quando sentiu um ligeiro estremecimento e a sensação de que alguém o observava. Ao erguer os olhos encontrou-se com a íris azul cobalto que tanto amava.

Ele sorriu e aguardou que Heero viesse até ele. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até que Heero lhe abrisse os braços e Duo se jogasse neles, recebendo seu carinho. Por sobre o ombro, Heero viu Sam sorrir e acenar para ele, deixando o terminal com a esposa e o filho pequeno. O japonês fechou os olhos, desfrutando do aconchego que era Duo; havia sentido falta desse aconchego e sensação de paz. Suas mãos o apertaram fortemente antes de se afastar e entrelaçar seus dedos para deixarem o aeroporto e seguirem para casa. A saudade seria sanada aquela noite e nas outras que se seguiriam. Como Sam lhe havia dito, a saudade era inevitável, mas a certeza de se ter alguém a esperar suplanta a espera e a dor que ela causa.

Owari

Ai mais um.....sem lemon (ahahahahahahah)

Sis essa é para você meus parabéns adiantado, (FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SIS.....FELIZ 17/12) que você possa ser muito feliz. Espero que goste do presente, pois foi de coração.

A todos que comentaram muitíssimoooooooooooooo obrigada e por favor não deixem de continuar comentando.


	10. Desejos

Desejos

**Avisos: **Esse capítulo contém cenas de um quase hentai, quem não quiser descobrir isso 'so cuide o que ler. Além de conter Yaoi/Lemon.

1x2x1

by Yoru no Yami

Faltavam pouco mais de dois dias para o Natal e as ruas já se encontravam repletas de pessoas atrás de presentes de última hora. As lojas apinhadas de pessoas querendo aproveitar as promoções que algumas ofereciam para os que deixavam para comprar os presentes mas perto da data. Heero sorriu ao lembrar que comprara o presente de Duo, quando fora a San Diego; sabia que não era um presente que Duo estaria esperando, mas desejava que o aceitasse. Ele olhou para o relógio notando que ainda eram nove horas, e que teria um almoço de negócios com alguns novos clientes - um projeto audacioso que Sam fizera questão de que ficasse a frente.

Embora tivesse pouco tempo de efetivação, sabia que era um dos melhores em sua área e Sam sabia bem disso, por isso fizera tanta questão de que a efetivação de Heero ocorresse e que o mesmo tivesse a oportunidade de ir ao congresso de engenharia e ficasse a frente do novo projeto. Ele sabia que tinha um futuro promissor na área e queria que o jovem tivesse todas as oportunidades para crescer no ramo e dentro da empresa. Sam foi até a sala de Heero e bateu na porta antes de entrar, encontrou o jovem falando ao telefone, pela voz baixa e sussurrada sabia com quem falava. O rapaz de cabelos longos que viera buscar o japonês no aeroporto a um dia atrás. Sam se perguntava se ele levaria o rapaz a festa de final de ano que a empresa oferecia a seus funcionários e parentes todo o ano.

Sabia que o jovem não tinha vergonha de seu relacionamento com o outro rapaz, mas sabia também que muitas pessoas não veriam com bons olhos tal relacionamento. As pessoas eram tão preconceituosas e mesquinhas. Viu o jovem desligar o telefone com um sorriso e se voltar para ele; era engraçado como o rapaz perdia a sensação das coisas a sua volta quando falava com o outro rapaz chamado Duo. Eles nunca haviam sido apresentados pessoalmente, mas simpatizara com ele a primeira vista, apesar do encontro um tanto rápido no aeroporto, quando partiram para o congresso. Heero levantou os olhos para encontrar um Sam sorridente a sua frente; havia encontrado um amigo no homem mais velho e quase um confidente durante a viagem a San Diego, afinal fora ele mesmo quem o incentivara a se decidir pelo presente que daria a Duo na noite de Natal.

- Vim perguntar se está tudo pronto para a reunião.

- Está sim.

Sam sorriu diante do olhar do rapaz e da face ligeiramente corada, e não pode evitar perguntar se era o outro ao telefone. Não foi com surpresa que viu a face dele se tornar mais avermelhada.

- Era ele ao telefone?

- Sim, ele queria saber se poderíamos almoçar juntos, uma vez que ele vem ao centro resolver algumas coisas pra loja, mas eu disse que tinha um almoço de negócios.

- Uma pena.

- É sim, Duo quase não vem ao centro a essa hora por causa do trabalho, ainda mais com o Natal tão perto e o movimento tão grande na loja.

- Bem vocês ainda podem sair para jantar, eu e minha esposa sempre vamos ao Fiore Restaurant na Will Cher's Boulervard. Ele tem uma cozinha deliciosa além de ser um lugar calmo e reservado.

- Obrigado, Sam, eu vou ligar mais tarde para ele e verificar se quer sair para jantar fora. Ele geralmente prefere ficar em casa e cozinhar.

- Ele cozinha!?

Heero sorriu diante da surpresa de Sam, ele também ficara surpreso, não pelo fato de Duo cozinhar, afinal ele também conseguia fazer algumas coisas na cozinha - quando se mora sozinho por muito tempo acabasse aprendendo algumas coisas. Mas o fato era de que Duo era um excelente cozinheiro, embora o mesmo admitisse que não costumava cozinhar muito quando morava sozinho, pois não havia graça cozinhar para apenas uma pessoa.

- Sim, Duo é um excelente cozinheiro, porque você e sua esposa não vêm jantar conosco um dia. Tenho certeza de que Duo adoraria, ele adora fazer as pessoas de cobaia.

- Aceitarei com prazer o convite, Heero. Eu também vim avisa-lo de que não irei com vocês.

- Você não vai conosco?

- Infelizmente não, tenho uma outra reunião agora e não sei a que horas ela vai terminar. Como você está a frente do projeto não há necessidade de nós dois estarmos presentes. Depois você me passa tudo que foi discutido.

- Está certo.

- Eu já avisei a Thomas e Fred que iram apenas vocês três.

- Está bem, Sam.

Sam deixou a sala e seguiu em direção aos elevadores para a reunião que teria em outro andar. Algumas horas depois o telefone tocou e Heero deixou sua sala com o material que iriam discutir durante o almoço. Encontrou Thomas e Fred junto a área dos elevadores. E todos seguiram no carro de Heero em direção ao restaurante. Em poucos mais de vinte minutos já se encontravam sentados com os clientes. O lugar não estava tão cheio quanto costumava ser, embora isso não fosse exatamente um problema, uma vez que tinham reservas para aquele horário. Eles decidiram por fazer o pedido e discutirem uma parte do projeto enquanto aguardavam a comida chegar. Todos estavam conversando quando um dos clientes deixou escapar uma exclamação diante da mulher que entrava naquele momento pela porta.

- Meu Deus, que mulher é aquela?

Todos olharam na mesma direção em que Rhod mantinha os olhos vidrados. Uma mulher de aproximadamente 1,75m, com os cabelos longos de um castanho dourado, vestindo um conjunto preto e uma pasta executiva. Ela sorriu quando um rapaz se desculpou por esbarrar nela, ao sair do restaurante e Heero sentiu como se seu coração tivesse saltado em seu peito. Aquele sorriso, ele conhecia-o de algum lugar, apenas uma pessoa causava essa sensação de falta de ar com apenas um sorriso. Ele a viu solicitar uma mesa e acompanhar o garçom, e ignorando os olhares embevecidos dos homens ao redor, ela caminhou suavemente até a mesa, sorrindo ao garçom que lhe entregou o menu.

Ela havia sido encaminhada a uma mesa próxima a deles, sentando-se quase em frente. Ela ignorou os olhares de cobiça e luxúria por onde passava, era como se não soubesse o efeito que causava ou já estivesse acostumada a reação dos homens e isso não representasse nada para alguém como ela. Era como se ninguém pudesse alcança-la ou pudesse satisfazer seus desejos. Ela sentou-se colocando a pasta ao lado, fazendo o cabelo escorrer por seu rosto, depois levou a mão a longa mecha, a colocando delicadamente atrás da orelha, as longas unhas pintadas de um vermelho escuro assim como seus lábios.

Heero sentiu uma necessidade estranha em saber quem era ela. Jamais uma mulher despertara nele tanto desejo, apenas Duo causara essa sensação quando desejava secretamente conhece-lo melhor. Os homens de sua mesa começaram a falar sobre a mulher que lia o jornal de negócios local, enquanto que ela parecia alheia aos olhares de desejo e das palavras sussurradas a cerca de sua beleza. O almoço de todos chegou, fazendo Heero desviar seus pensamentos da mulher. O almoço transcorreu sem problemas, o negócio havia sido fechado, embora a maior parte do tempo a atenção fosse voltada para a mulher que almoçava tranqüilamente.

Heero podia ouvir as apostas de quem teria coragem para ir até a mesa e descobrir mais sobre ela, mas por algum motivo ele não desejava que alguém falasse com ela, sentia que a conhecia e desejava descobrir se era verdade ou infundado tal pensamento.

- Quem será ela?

- Ela é maravilhosa....aposto que deve ter um corpo magnífico.

- Reparou nas pernas dela?

- Eu adoraria leva-la para cama.

- Porque não vai lá e fala com ela?

- E porque não, quem sabe eu não consiga leva-la para um lugar mais aconchegante depois.

Todos riram com exceção de Heero que ainda a observava. Por um instante ela levantou a cabeça e pareceu encara-lo, mas depois voltou sua atenção novamente ao jornal.

- Aconchegante....você quer leva-la é para a cama.

- E quem não gostaria de dormir com ela?

E sem perceber Heero se ouviu dizendo que iria até ela.

- Eu vou falar com ela.

- Heero.

Thomas e Fred se olharam surpresos, não esperavam que o japonês, sempre tão sério e fechado, fosse se oferecer para descobrir mais sobre a maravilhosa mulher. Pelo que imaginavam o japonês era introvertido demais para ter tal reação. Mas ao que parecia o charme e a beleza da mulher o haviam aprisionado, pois ele não tirara os olhos dela um minuto durante todo o almoço. Ele levantou-se da mesa, disposto a saber se era Duo realmente e o estava fazendo ali, vestido daquela forma. Ele se aproximou da mesa da mulher que fazia algumas anotações do jornal em um pequeno bloco. Assim que parou ao lado da mesa, ela levantou a cabeça o olhando, sua voz era suave e baixa, o que causou um estremecimento em Heero. A voz não era de Duo apesar de lembrar a do americano, ainda assim tinha quase certeza de que era Duo.

- Posso ajuda-lo?

- Duo, o que faz aqui?

A mulher olhou confusa por sobre os óculos escuros, franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela retirou os óculos, revelando olhos de um castanho escuro.

- Desculpe-me, mas acho que você me confundiu com alguém.

Heero por um momento não soube o que fazer a mulher a sua frente embora lembrasse o americano, não era ele. As feições eram parecidas, o tom dos cabelos, mas o comprimento deles era maior, o perfume não era o mesmo, sem falar na voz e nos olhos. Ele estava pronto para se desculpar quando ela falou novamente, deslizando sua mão sobre a do japonês, que se encontrava pousada sobre o encosto da cadeira.

- Eu me chamo Anele, e pelo que vejo você me confundiu com alguém, espero que não seja uma namorada, pois pelo que posso perceber não é noivo ou casado.

Heero sentiu um ligeiro arrepio diante do toque macio dela, mas ao ouvi-la perguntar abertamente se era comprometido, isso o fez retirar sua mão e ficar vermelho, o que a fez sorrir lindamente. Ela recolheu suas coisas e levantou-se sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Você fica ainda mais lindo envergonhado.

Ela passou por ele deixando a mesa, e ao passar pela mesa onde o japonês estava sentado, ela parou por alguns instantes e se afastou sorrindo. Heero voltou seu olhar para a porta para vê-la sair e parar por alguns instantes na calçada, como se decidindo que direção tomar. Ele retornou a mesa para receber os cumprimentos pelo fato de ter conseguido a atenção da mulher, que havia se dirigido a eles apenas para perguntar sobre o nome do japonês.

Por volta das 19h.- Condomínio The Park Roses:

Heero chegou ao condomínio cansado e se sentindo culpado, pois passara a tarde toda pensando na estranha mulher. Tivera que agüentar as piadas sobre tê-la fascinado e ter ficado fascinado por ela durante todo o caminho de volta. Tudo o que desejava agora era chegar no apartamento tomar um bom banho e esperar seu amante chegar do trabalho, para leva-lo para jantar no restaurante que Sam lhe dissera. Mas assim que saiu do elevador a viu parada a porta de seu apartamento. Ela tocava a campainha e se virou no momento que o elevador chegou, Anele ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir e encostar-se à porta do apartamento. Viu a guardar um pedaço de papel e aguardar que viesse em sua direção.

Heero não sabia o que fazer, certamente ela sabia que aquele era seu endereço, embora não soubesse como ela o descobrira. Exasperado ele caminhou até ela e parou assim que se encontrava a sua frente.

- O que faz aqui?

Ela sorriu cinicamente antes de responder de forma irônica e maliciosa.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Porque deveria?

- Educação?

- Não costumo ser educado com quem não conheço. E como descobriu onde moro?

- Não é muito difícil quando se sabe conversar.

Heero estreitou os olhos a fazendo afastar-se para então abrir a porta. Pretendia fecha-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e acabou por entrar no apartamento. Anele seguiu pelo corredor da entrada, chegando até a sala, como se já conhecesse o lugar. Sentou-se no sofá colocando a pasta e o casaco sobre a mesa de centro. Heero colocou suas coisas na bancada da cozinha, olhando friamente para ela, que simplesmente ignorou seu olhar.

- Bonito apartamento.

- Hn.

Ela levantou-se olhando os retratos na estante, em um deles o japonês se encontrava com o semblante aborrecido e era abraçado com um rapaz sorridente de longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um trança que caia por sobre o ombro esquerdo, seus olhos de uma cor violeta eram lindos e ela sorriu segurando o retrato, que foi arrancado de sua mão. Ela olhou indiferente ao gesto e voltou-se para o japonês que recolocava o retrato em seu lugar.

- Então você é esse corpo. Que pecado!!!

- O que você quer?

- Um copo de água....

Apesar da parada nas palavras, ela não continuou o que queria pretendia dizer. Heero a olhou por alguns instantes e foi buscar a água, ao virar-se de costas ela desapareceu dentro do apartamento. Segundos depois ele pode ouvir a voz dela longe e olhou para a sala, mas ela não se encontrava mais lá.

- Para começar, mas a verdade é que eu quero você, Heero Yuy.

Heero deixou a cozinha para ir para onde a voz dela parecia vir, do quarto que compartilhava com Duo. Não foi surpresa encontra-la deitada na cama, a cabeça repousada no travesseiro do amante, as coxas aparecendo - pelo fato da saia ter suspendido um pouco. Chegando ao seu limite, Heero se aproximou da cama e segurou o braço da mulher, arrancando-a de onde estava; já tolerara por demais a presença dela. Ela iria sair do apartamento por bem ou por mal. Anele se assustou ao ser agarrada com violência pelo braço, o japonês tinha os olhos escuros e parecia conter-se para não agredi-la fisicamente. Seu braço doía terrivelmente e sabia que ficaria marcada mais tarde, mas estava disposta a ver até onde ia a resistência do japonês.

- Você vai deixar minha casa agora, antes que eu faça algo da qual vai se lamentar mais tarde.

- Tipo o que? Porque você não admite que se sente atraído por mim, da mesma forma que eu por você.

Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram e ele segurou-a pelos dois braços a trazendo de encontro ao corpo. O corpo dela tremia levemente e os olhos, antes travessos, apresentavam agora um ligeiro resquício de medo. A voz saiu ligeiramente irritada e ela procurava suplantar o medo em sua voz.

- Oras, deixe de ser teimoso... vai ser só uma transa. Eu não quero casar com você!!!

- Eu nunca trairia Duo com uma qualquer

- Interessante, o nome dele é esse? Bem eu não sou uma qualquer, Heero, além do mais, foi você quem foi até a minha mesa e não eu.

- Eu a confundi com alguém, mas deveria estar louco ao confundi-la com ele.

- Huum... seu namoradinho costuma se vestir de mulher, para excita-lo.

- Ora sua...

Heero sibilou as palavras antes de começar a arrasta-la em direção a saída do apartamento, pois a arrancaria a força de lá. A mulher resistiu tentando firmar o pé e não o deixar arrasta-la, enquanto voltava a falar maliciosamente, o que o fez parar de imediato no meio da sala.

- Se eu disser que eu quero você.Vai me bater e me arrastar para fora de sua casa?

- Sim, se for necessário. Você nem deveria ter entrado.

- Você poderia ter me impedido se quisesse não acha?

Anele sorriu e deslizou a ponta da unha no peito de Heero, descendo sua mão ate encontrar o que buscava.. Ela acariciou o meio das pernas do japonês sem nenhum pudor, o fazendo joga-la no sofá com violência, depois que a mulher se atreveu a toca-lo mais intimamente. Ela gritou e por um segundo ele pareceu reconhecer o grito da mulher que caia sem jeito no sofá. Anele gritou ao ser jogada no sofá se assustando. Não deveria ter ido tão longe, não tão rápido, mais não pudera evitar tocar o membro do japonês, tinha curiosidade em saber se ele era tão maravilhosamente dotado quanto aparentava ser.

Heero passou as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados e olhou para a mulher que se levantava do sofá: os fios soltos bagunçados e o rosto afogueado pelo susto. Ele procurou desculpar-se por ter perdido a cabeça e quase a machucar, embora ela parecesse estar pedindo por isso.

- Desculpe-me. Você está machucada?

- Não..Eu estou bem. Ainda vai me arrastar porta à fora?

A mulher deu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou perigosamente de Heero, o fazendo bufar. Será que ela não desista nunca? Porque cismara logo com ele, quando todos os que estavam no restaurante se mostraram mais do que dispostos a leva-la para a cama. Ela fora escolher logo ele. Tudo porque tinha cometido a burrice de ter ido falar com ela pensando que fosse o americano. Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que estava quase na hora de Duo chegar. Não queria nem pensar no que ele faria se encontrasse uma mulher dentro do apartamento, e ele com a camisa aberta. Certamente Duo não falaria com ele e nem o deixaria toca-lo tão cedo, pelo menos não até que ele parasse para ouvi-lo, e pelo que conhecia de Duo, isso seria quase que impossível de acontecer. Ele teria que amarrar o namorado para se fazer escutar e se o americano iria acreditar em suas palavras, seria uma outra história. Heero respirou fundo tentando se acalmar antes de falar e não perder a cabeça.

- Olhe, Anele...você é uma mulher muito bonita, mas eu já tenho um namorado e eu o amo e não pretendo trai-lo apenas para saciar um desejo seu.

- Não é apenas meu, Heero...eu sei que você também me deseja. Posso ver isso em seus olhos.

- Ok, digamos por alguns segundos que eu a deseje, ainda assim eu não dormiria com você.

- Não vamos dormir querido, mas transar e apenas isso.

- Hn...apenas em seus sonhos.

Por alguns instantes a mulher sorriu e Heero vislumbrou Duo através de seu sorriso.

- Bem, eu não costumo desistir do que quero, Heero, e nesse momento eu quero você. Então, ou você me leva para a cama ou vai ter que me arrastar até o elevador, pois eu não pretendo sair daqui.

- Que seja.

Unindo ações a suas palavras Heero pegou a mulher pelo braço, a puxando novamente em direção a porta. Ele estava quase chegando na porta quando a mulher de alguma forma girou o pulso invertendo as posições: agora era ele quem era seguro por ela, que de alguma forma possuía uma força equivalente a sua, ou talvez ele não desejasse tanto assim se soltar dela. Ela sorriu e o imprensou contra a parede com o próprio corpo, segurando seus braços ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele sentiu-se preso ao olhar da mulher que devorava sua boca com os olhos, e sem perceber, ele entre abriu os lábios momentaneamente e sentiu a língua quente dela invadir-lhe a boca.

Heero tentou não reagir ao beijo, mas foi impossível. Havia algo de familiar nos lábios quentes e sedentos. Ele sentiu que ela já não o segurava e também já não fazia mais diferença, pois ele não pretendia afasta-la. Ao contrário, ele girou o corpo a imprensando contra a parede e a beijando com o mesmo ardor. Os dedos das mãos de Anele se encontravam emaranhados nos fios do cabelo de Heero e suas línguas se encontravam batalhando, como se duelasse uma contra a outra pelo direito de comandar o beijo. Heero podia sentir cada curva daquele corpo, mas ele conhecia aquele corpo. Quando finalmente o cheiro de flores e laranja penetrou por suas narinas, devido a proximidade, ele percebeu que era o cheiro dos cabelos de Duo.

Heero se afastou e olhou nos olhos castanhos, tentando enxergar através deles.

- Duo?

A mulher que beijava era Duo, tinha que ser ele, ninguém mais poderia causar-lhe as mesmas sensações, ninguém poderia ser tão ardente e entregue ao seu toque quanto o americano. Ele sentiu a mulher circundar-lhe a cintura com uma das pernas e sua mão viajou por entre as pernas dela, até o lugar onde poderia certificar-se quem era realmente a pessoa que beijava. Ao tocar-lhe o meio das pernas pode sentir o volume entre elas, assim como ouviu o som de seu nome pronunciado com o mesmo abandono com que Duo pronunciava quando se amavam. A mulher sorriu e esfregou-se no japonês que fechou os olhos.

- Sim, amor.

Heero afastou-se ligeiramente para olhar para o amante a sua frente. Ele sorria maliciosamente, o que fez o japonês se aproximar novamente dele, deslizando sem pudor suas mãos pelas formas cobertas pela saia e blazer. Como não notara que o corpo que tocava era o de Duo? Ele abriu o blazer para encontrar uma blusa branca; abriu os primeiros botões para revelar um sutiã de renda branca. Ele levou uma de suas mãos para dentro da peça acariciando o mamilo escondido atrás do enchimento, ouviu Duo ofegar com a carícia e deu um meio sorriso antes de beija-lo com luxúria.

Seus lábios abandonaram os dele e Heero o virou de costas afastando os fios lisos, beijando sua nuca, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas coxas cobertas pela meia fina, levantando-lhe a saia, para acariciar melhor o corpo que tanto desejava. Duo esfregava sua bunda contra o membro de Heero, que gemeu. A saia já se encontrava erguida quase à altura do quadril, e a voz de Heero saiu rouca e descompassada diante da excitação que sentia ao sentir as nádegas do namorado se esfregando em seu membro, preso em suas roupas.

- Acho que...mudei...aaaahhhhh...de idéia

- Mmmmm....aahhhhhh...quanto a que?

- Quanto a...... joga-la em minha cama e...aaahhhhh.....mmmmmm dar-lhe o que veio buscar.

- E quanto ao seu namorado?

- Acho que ele entenderia, mas devo avisa-la que não tenho uma constituição equivalente a minha etnia

- Acho que eu já notei...e mal posso esperar para sentir a eficiência.

- Terei um "enorme" prazer em lhe mostrar.

Heero a virou e a carregou em direção ao quarto. Depositou-a com suavidade nos lençóis, e abriu a calça com a ajuda dela, a deixando deslizar pelas pernas musculosas. Estava a ponto de retirar a calça, quando ela o impediu balançando a cabeça.

- Fique com elas, ele pode chegar e será mais rápido se transarmos vestidos.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente e concordou, ele a ajudou a retirar as meias e a calcinha branca que fazia conjunto com o sutiã. Ele olhou para o rosto dela, que se encontrava corado, e se inclinou, sumindo por entre as pernas dela. Podia ouvi-la arfar e gemer enquanto a tocava intimamente com os lábios e a língua. Ela gemia seu nome agarrada aos lençóis da cama.

Heero se levantou, vendo o rosto suado e a fez sentar-se sobre seu membro a penetrando em uma única investida. Ela gritou ao ser penetrada dessa forma, mas logo a dor se transformou em prazer, a medida em que sentia o membro deslizar dentro de si.

As estocadas se tornaram mais fortes e rápidas e ela se segurava nos ombros largos e fortes do japonês. O prazer vinha forte e rápido e ela alcançou o gozo no mesmo instante em que o japonês despejava sua conclusão por entre suas nádegas. Ela deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Heero, que levantou-se com o membro ainda dentro dela a colocou deitada na cama, retirando-se de seu corpo. Ele retirou suas roupas deitando-se ao seu lado, beijando-lhe o rosto o fazendo abrir os olhos.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, amor...gostou da surpresa?

- Você é maluco, sabia? Mas sim, eu gostei.

- Que bom....a Hilde vai me matar por ter estragado a roupa da mãe dela. Ela me avisou para não fazer isso vestido, pois iria manchar a saia.

- A gente compra uma roupa nova pra mãe dela, não se preocupe.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Duo se inclinou sobre o peito de Heero sorrindo .

- Porque não saímos para dançar e aproveitamos o meu visual. Meu cabelo não estará tão liso amanhã quando o lavar e eu levei quase três horas no salão para ele ficar desse jeito.

- Não sei se quero exibi-lo por ai assim, alguém poderia paquera-lo e eu ficaria tentado a quebrar o rosto da pessoa que se engraçasse por você.

- Huumm...ciumento.

- Apenas por você....agora me diga que história foi essa de se vestir de mulher e aparecer assim no mesmo restaurante que eu.

- Uma fantasia minha, eu sempre imaginei como seria transar vestido e como uma mulher...não gostou?

- Adorei...eu também tenho algumas fantasias.

- Verdade!!! Qual?

Heero sussurrou algo no ouvido de Duo, que corou violentamente, olhando surpreso em seus olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvira. Não que ele se opusesse à fantasia de Heero, ele até tinha essa curiosidade, mas jamais pensara que o japonês também desejasse isso. Ele se ergueu sentando-se sobre os quadris do japonês, que o olhava com carinho. Ele viu Duo retirar peça por peça da roupa que vestia e se inclinar sobre si até alcançar seus lábios, sem no entanto beija-los.

- Tem certeza, amor?

- Tenho, Duo.

Duo beijou os lábios de Heero, que o puxou para mais perto de si. O beijou começou devagar sem pressa, até que se tornou sedento e profundo, com as mãos de Heero deslizando pelas costas de Duo, e em seguida ele girou o corpo, invertendo suas posições. Ele apartou o beijo e fitou o rosto do amante: Duo era sua vida e sua melhor fantasia, sentia-se capaz de pedir qualquer coisa a ele, seus mais íntimos segredos e fantasias. Como a que pedira agora. Eles ficaram se fitando e Duo viu confiança nos olhos de Heero, por isso sorriu e gemeu quando o amante beijou-lhe o pescoço e acariciou uma de suas pernas a erguendo ligeiramente.

Suas mãos alcançaram os ombros largos e ele se deixou ser explorado pelos lábios do amante, mas não era sua a fantasia que deveria ser realizada agora, e sim a de Heero. Ele deslizou suas mãos deixando que elas explorassem os músculos das costas do amante antes de alcançarem as nádegas firmes. Duo as apertou pressionando o corpo de Heero contra o seu, fazendo o japonês ofegar ao ter as nádegas apertadas e sentir os lábios dele em seu ombro, o mordendo. Ele deixou que Duo invertesse as posições e sorriu ao ver o desejo reluzindo em seus olhos. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo esfregar-se em si.

Duo começou a percorrer com os lábios o dorso perfeito do amante, seus lábios encontraram os mamilos já excitados, passando a língua ao redor deles e aprisionado o bico entre os dentes, o puxando levemente. Heero levou suas mãos aos fios longos os segurando fortemente entre os dedos; Duo conseguia ser tão bom com os lábios que às vezes era impossível pensar, sua sanidade estava sendo minada aos poucos pelos lábios dele. Duo sentia o membro de Heero se pressionar contra sua coxa e ele levantou-a levemente para esfrega-la no membro desperto. Heero gemeu seu nome, perdido nas sensações que Duo lhe causava. Ele pretendia segurar o amante e vira-lo, mas Duo segurou-lhe os braços acima da cabeça.

- Não, amor...hoje é sua vez.

Heero balançou a cabeça e levou as mãos à cabeceira da cama a segurando. Duo sorriu e levou sua mão ao membro que despontava ereto entre as pernas longas e musculosas de Heero. Ele lambeu os lábios diante da visão do corpo perfeito. Sentia seu próprio membro doer em resposta diante de tal visão; Duo desejava ardentemente que ele enterrasse tal maravilhoso pedaço de carne em sua intimidade, mas sabia que dessa vez os papéis seriam trocados. Duo se inclinou e sugou o umbigo de Heero, afundando a língua dentro dele, suas mãos viajando pelas coxas grossas, acariciando a virilha, brincando com os fios que ornavam sua masculinidade.

- Duo.....

Heero fazia um esforço para não soltar a cabeceira da cama e agarrar Duo pelos braços e imprensa-lo contra a cama. O americano o estava atormentando com a língua e as mãos que se recusavam a tocar-lhe onde mais desejava no momento. Seu membro doía em necessidade de se perder na caverna úmida que era os lábios de Duo, até que ele sentiu a ponta da língua em sua cabeça e ofegou gemendo novamente seu nome em abandono.

- Duo....

Duo sentiu o gosto do liquido branco que já se acumulava na cabeça de Heero e decidiu livra-lo do delicioso tormento, engolfando de vez o membro quente e pulsante do japonês em sua boca. Ao sentiu seu membro ser engolfado pela boca de Duo, o japonês arqueou as costas soltando as mãos e gritando o nome dele.

- Duuoooo.

O americano subia e descia habilmente os lábios sobre o membro de Heero, enquanto sua mão dava pequenos beliscões em seus mamilos. Sabia que Heero enlouquecia a tão simples gesto, ainda mais quando era estimulado dessa forma. o japonês acompanhava com os quadris os movimentos da boca de Duo, o calor se alastrava como fogo em seu corpo, seus sentidos eram assaltados por todas as sensações que aquela boca fazia. Seu corpo começou a tremer indicando que o gozo viria logo e isso fez com que Duo aumentasse a velocidade do ato. O americano preparou-se para sorver o gozo de Heero, com o mesmo prazer que degustava um saboroso vinho. Com um grito rouco, Heero alcançou o gozo, despejando-o fortemente na boca de Duo, que sorveu até a última gota.

Duo abandonou o membro flácido e o namorado o puxou, tomando os lábios do amante entre os seus, provando-se através dele. Duo arregalou os olhos, surpreso diante da fome com que o japonês o beijava, e agarrou-se a ele, sentindo o membro deste começar a ganhar vida novamente. As mãos de Heero alcançaram o meio das pernas do outro, agarrando seu membro e o massageando avidamente, o fazendo ganhar ainda mais vida.

- Heero....

Duo gemeu entre os lábios do japonês, ao ter o membro agarrado pelo parceiro. Ele se encontrava perdido entre sucumbir ao controle de tão fortes mãos, ou terminar o que havia iniciado: a posse do corpo de Heero.

- Duo...eu o quero....Deus....

- Sim...aaaaahhhhhh...sim Heero....

Duo reuniu suas forças e deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Heero, procurando alcançar a intimidade escondida e intocada do namorado. Sentiu o amante apartar mais as pernas dando-lhe melhor acesso a sua intimidade. O japonês tremia em expectativa e Duo passou a ponta de seu dedo sobre a entrada que parecia pulsar em antecipação. Seria a primeira vez que seria possuído por alguém e sabia que a melhor pessoa para faze-lo seria Duo. Já algum tempo se pegara pensando qual seria a sensação de ser possuído pelo membro do americano, e por diversas vezes quase expressara seu desejo de tornar-se a parte a ser possuída no ato, mas sempre mudava de idéia ao ver Duo tão receptivo, aliado ao fato do namorado nunca esboçar qualquer desejo em ser a parte ativa da relação, assumindo sempre a parte passiva.

Duo lambeu o lóbulo da orelha de Heero antes de empurrar o dedo pelo canal estreito e quente do namorado, e encontrando certa resistência, Duo levou o dedo a boca o umedecendo. A visão do americano sugando o próprio dedo fez o membro de Heero contrair-se de prazer; não agüentando, ele puxou a mão do amante a levando a própria boca, deslizando sua língua ao redor dos dedos delgados, os sugando e mordendo levemente.

Ao ter a mão tomada e os dedos sugados, Duo sentiu seu membro pulsar dolorosamente em resposta; o desejo de preencher o japonês, possui-lo ardentemente, da mesma forma que ele fazia consigo, se tornou mais forte e ele puxou sua mão retornando ao meio das pernas do namorado para prepara-lo da mesma forma carinhosa com que costumava ser preparado pelo japonês.

Duo empurrou um dos dedos umedecidos pela saliva de Heero contra a entrada deste. Eles mantinham os olhos presos um no outro, enquanto Duo alargava a entrada de Heero com o dedo, estirando a passagem com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e Heero começou a ofegar ligeiramente, esquecendo o desconforto inicial causado pela entrada dos dedos em sua intimidade. Em determinado momento, Duo alcançou sua próstata e Heero gemeu começando a empurrar-se contra os dígitos invasores, querendo aprofunda-los ainda mais dentro de si, tentando obter uma pressão maior contra o ponto que o fizera sentir pequenas descargas por todo o corpo.

- Aaaaahhhhhh Duo.....

Duo sorriu perdido no som dos lábios de Heero pronunciando seu nome com tamanho abandono e prazer. Ele adicionou um terceiro dedo, sentindo que a passagem deles se tornara mais fácil, e continuou a entrar e sair de Heero com os dedos, até que o japonês segurou-lhe a mão e estendeu o braço para pegar o lubrificante em uma das gavetas da cama.

- Por favor...amor, me possua.

- Heero....

Duo acreditou ter morrido e indo para o paraíso ao ouvir Heero pedindo para possui-lo. Pegou o lubrificante estendido pelo namorado, despejando uma certa quantidade nas mãos, direcionando-as para o próprio membro, para cobri-lo com o lubrificante, e as mãos de Heero se sobrepôs as suas, o ajudando a cobrir o membro. Seus dedos escorregavam um nos outro cobrindo toda a extensão do membro inchado. Duo começou a gemer e a arfar à medida que Heero aumentava a massagem em seu membro, fazendo com que sua própria mão acompanhasse o ritmo imposto pelo japonês.

- Aaaahhhhh....Heeerrrooooo

- Duuuooooo..

Ao ver que Duo não agüentaria por muito tempo, Heero retirou suas mãos e deitou-se na cama, abrindo as pernas, aguardando que Duo o possuísse. O americano sorriu e se posicionou a entrada de Heero, se empurrando contra o corpo do amante, sentindo-o franzir o rosto em dor. Seus dedos não podiam ser comparados a seu membro, e ele procurou se lembrar do que Heero fizera para distrai-lo da dor a primeira vez que dormiram juntos. Duo buscou o membro do namorado entre seus corpos e começou a estimula-lo; o japonês abriu os olhos diante do estímulo, e pôde ver a preocupação na íris ametista. Sorriu se empurrando contra o corpo dele.

Seus corpos se encontravam arfantes e cobertos por uma fina camada de suor, Duo parou quando se encontrava completamente dentro de Heero, acariciando o rosto dele, procurando respirar, embora fosse quase impossível, tamanho o prazer de ter o membro aprisionado no corpo quente do namorado.

- Você....arf...você está bem?

- Sim....meu amor, mova-se.

Heero se moveu fazendo o membro de Duo massagear as paredes de seu canal, enquanto que o amante ofegava ao ter o membro massageado, até que tomou as rédeas e começou a penetra-lo lentamente, aumentando os movimentos a medida que a passagem se adequava ao membro em seu interior e que o prazer se anunciava.

Heero jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a empurrar-se contra o membro de Duo, o fazendo ir mais fundo. Eles começaram a mover-se com mais força e mais rápido, ambos com a mesma necessidade de alcançar o gozo um nos braços do outro. O japonês levou sua mão ao próprio membro, estimulando-se na velocidade em que o namorado o penetrava. Os gemidos de ambos aumentaram, os enlouquecendo. No momento em que eles alcançaram juntos o gozo, seus olhos se mantinham presos em cumplicidade e amor. A semente de Duo escorreu pelo canal de Heero tornando-o seu.

Heero gritou o nome de Duo ao alcançar a plenitude em seus braços. Havia sido perfeito e único; sua semente escorria por seus dedos e ele abraçou o amante que caía sem forças em seu peito. Sentiu-o retirar-se de seu corpo e beijou-o apaixonadamente nos lábios, antes de faze-lo repousar em seus braços. Não precisava dizer-lhe o quanto havia sido especial e o quanto o amava, estava escrito em seu olhar no momento em que eles alçaram juntos os céus. Sentiu Duo se aconchegar mais aos seus braços e depois um leve ressonar indicando que ele adormecera. Heero sorriu e pensou, antes de entregar-se ao sono e sem importar com a bagunça que haviam feito, de que às vezes se render às fantasias podia ser maravilhosamente recompensador. Ainda mais quando se está com a pessoa certa.

Owari

Mais um ahahahahahahah tô ficando boa nisso.

Mami esse é pra você FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO (VIVA 22/12 )

Finalmente a pedidos escrevi um lemon 2x1, espero que gostem, pois vou minha primeira tentativa e talvez a única por isso aproveitem. (comentário da Lien: se vocês não gostaram do 2x1, mea culpa... Afinal a doida que dá as idéias sem graça sou eu... Se quiserem atirar pedras eu até deixo...)

Agradecimentos a todos os que comentaram e a família do coração.


	11. Noite Feliz

Noite Feliz

Yaoi

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Duo abriu os olhos sonolentos e sorriu, sussurrando o nome do homem que o acordava com tanto carinho.

- Nhuuummm, Heero...

- Bom dia, amor.

- Bom dia.

Duo virou-se e beijou Heero antes de espreguiçar-se e se aconchegar nos braços do amante. O lençol que o cobria escorregou de seu corpo e sua pele arrepiou ligeiramente pela temperatura do quarto, o fazendo tremer. O japonês abraçou o namorado, ao vê-lo arrepiar-se, cobrindo-o com a manta que havia pego durante a madrugada. Afastou os fios soltos que cobriam o belo rosto, para vê-lo bocejar e esfregar a face contra seu peito, buscando calor. Olhou para o relógio que marcava sete horas. Duo deveria sair em alguns minutos para ir trabalhar, mas gostaria de mantê-lo ali, quentinho, contra seu peito, porém sabia que o amante tinha responsabilidades a cumprir.

- Amor...você tem que levantar para ir trabalhar.

- Huummmm....eu sei, mas aqui tá tão quentinho, Heero.

- Eu sei, amor, mas você tem ir assim mesmo.

- Tá bom.

Duo coçou o rosto e bocejou novamente antes de se sentar, seria uma véspera de Natal fria pelo que parecia. Ele resmungou por ter que abandonar a cama quentinha e sair para trabalhar, mas havia trocado com Hilde para trabalhar na véspera de Natal, enquanto ela assumiria seu dia trinta e um de dezembro. Porém agora se arrependia por ter aceito: o dia estava ótimo para permanecer na cama na companhia do namorado; o que o consolava era de que a loja funcionaria apenas até as três horas da tarde. Sentiu os lábios de Heero em seus ombros e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, dando ao japonês melhor acesso a seu pescoço, enquanto podia sentir as mãos do amante deslizando por seus ombros e braços.

- Mmmmmmm, Heero...

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Duo sorriu e abriu os olhos, que havia fechado ao sentir os lábios do namorado em seu corpo. Virou-se ligeiramente para encarar o rosto de Heero, e notou que havia tanto amor refletido em seus olhos; sentia-se tão grato pelo amor e carinho do japonês, que às vezes tinha medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho, que a qualquer momento acordaria e se veria em seu antigo apartamento, sozinho, levando a mesma vida solitária de antes. Sua antiga vida nunca lhe pareceu tão fria, após ter conhecido o japonês. Acariciou o belo rosto puxando-lhe pela nuca para beijar-lo suavemente, depositando seu coração e sua alma no ósculo. Heero sentiu-se aquecido pelo beijo, enquanto podia sentir o carinho e o amor de Duo através de seus lábios. Eles se separaram e o americano segurou o braço de Heero, repousando sua cabeça nele.

- Eu também te amo, amor, não saberia mais viver sem você.

- Eu também não.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Heero lhe dissesse que precisaria começar a se arrumar ou se atrasaria, e não queria ser acusado novamente pelo atraso do americano ao trabalho, além do mais também tinha algumas coisas a fazer e a providenciar.

- Vamos, Duo, ou você vai se atrasar.

Duo se levantou indo para o banheiro. Heero também se levantou o seguindo. O japonês tomou um banho rápido e deixou Duo no chuveiro, indo para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Ele vestiu um robe verde escuro, que havia sido um presente do namorado - sem um motivo específico para isso. Duo às vezes chegava do trabalho trazendo presentes pelo simples fato de gostar de faze-lo e ele se lembrava de ter olhado para Duo e perguntado o motivo, para simplesmente ouvi-lo dizer que ficara encantado com o tom e que combinava com ele. Mas o fato era de que o robe era realmente bonito, além de felpudo e aconchegante, ideal para uma manhã fria como a que estava fazendo.

Heero foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, enquanto o namorado terminava o banho quente e se arrumava, uma coisa que costumava demorar muito em sua opinião. O japonês tinha terminado de colocar a mesa quando o amante apareceu, vestindo o uniforme da loja, enquanto terminava de trançar os cabelos, sentou-se na mesa em frente a Heero que colocava o café na xícara. Duo aguardou que o japonês colocasse três pedrinhas de açúcar em sua xícara e mexesse, antes de leva-la aos lábios. Olhou para o amante despejar o café na própria xícara e leva-la aos lábios - ainda não sabia como Heero conseguia beber café sem açúcar.

- Não sei como você consegue, amor.

- O que? Beber café sem açúcar?

- É....é tão amargo.

- Mais é assim que você sente o real sabor do café, amor.

- Mesmo assim...

Heero sorriu e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, pegando uma torrada. Sabia que para Duo era um absurdo beber café sem açúcar, assim como era um absurdo o fato dele insistir em determinadas coisas, como um pinheiro de natal. As probabilidades de encontrarem um pinheiro decente em plena véspera de Natal e às quatro horas da tarde, que seria o horário aproximado que chegariam a floricultura, eram remotas, para não dizer nulas. Eles discutiram boa parte da madrugada sobre isso, e no fim achava que não custava nada atender ao capricho do namorado; esperava apenas que ele não se decepcionasse caso não encontrassem o que o americano queria.

- Você vai querer mesmo comprar o pinheiro?

- Claro...eu sei que tá em cima da hora, mas Natal não é Natal sem uma árvore apropriada. Além do mais nós sempre montamos uma, Heero.

- Sim, mas geralmente nós fazemos isso no inicio do mês. Há essa hora ela já deveria estar montada a quase quatro semanas, Duo.

- Eu sei, mas eu fiquei enrolado com as provas e o trabalho na loja; depois você viajou e eu não tive ânimo para ir comprar uma, além do mais por que você não me lembrou?

Heero ficou calado, pois ele também esquecera, afinal era sempre Duo quem se preocupava em enfeitar a casa para o natal e ele simplesmente o ajudava. O americano ficou olhando para o namorado, sabia que Heero não ligava muito para enfeitar a casa no Natal e que simplesmente o fazia para agrada-lo. Mas não podia imaginar uma noite de Natal sem uma árvore. Com um olhar manhoso e um pequeno bico nos lábios ele deixou que sua voz soasse infantil, fazendo Heero balançar a cabeça.

- Onde o Papai Noel vai colocar os presentes, se não montarmos uma?

- Eu poderia dizer um monte de lugares, mas não acho que você gostaria de ouvir.

- Heero!!!

Heero deu um meio sorriso e tomou mais um pouco de café, antes de continuar ignorando o olhar chocado do namorado.

- Se você tivesse me dito isso ontem, nós poderíamos ter saído para comprar uma, mas você não disse nada.

- Eu acabei esquecendo, amor. Acha que não vamos encontrar uma hoje à tarde?

- Não sei, Duo, as chances são pequenas, mas você é quem sabe, amor. Espero que não se esqueça que temos um monte de coisas para fazer ainda e eu gostaria que você fosse comigo a casa de meus pais.

Duo abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não disse nada tamanha a surpresa. Ele não sabia que Heero iria à casa dos pais, mas deveria imaginar que o japonês iria vê-los, somente não entendia o porque dele querer que também fosse, se os pais do japonês não gostavam dele. Desde o dia da formatura de Heero que Duo não os via e a verdade era que não tinha boas recordações do encontro com eles. Heero notou o olhar surpreso e receoso de Duo, mas não mencionou que ficara surpreso ao receber o telefonema do pai na tarde anterior. Desde de sua formatura não falava com eles, e o convite para passarem o natal juntos o pegou de surpresa, mas recusara, dizendo que já tinham um compromisso, o que não estava longe da verdade.

Mas o fato era que não queria que Duo se sentisse mal na presença dos pais, não desejava que ele fosse novamente ofendido e não sabia das reais intenções da sua família, mesmo após uma conversa estranha e difícil, onde ele desligara prometendo que passaria na casa deles, antes que ele e Duo seguissem para o lugar onde passariam o Natal. Prometera falar com o namorado, mas não garantira que o levaria com ele, mesmo seu pai tendo pedido perdão pelo ocorrido em sua formatura e pela forma precipitada e preconceituosa com que tratara o americano.

- Se você não quiser ir, não é obrigado, Duo, mas disse a meu pai que o convidaria a ir comigo. Seria uma visita rápida.

- Eles...eles pediram que eu fosse?

- Sim...eles querem se desculpar com você, mas não achou certo vir ate nossa casa depois do que fizeram.

- Se você quiser que eu vá com você eu irei, Heero. Se te faz feliz.

- Apenas se você quiser, Duo, não quero que me acompanhe apenas para me agradar se isso o fizer sentir-se mal.

- Tudo bem eu vou, eles são seus pais e se estão dispostos a esquecer o que houve por que eu não o faria?

- Você é um anjo, sabia?

- Não tanto quanto você. A propósito, posso confirmar com o Charles que a gente vai passar o Natal com eles?

- Você ainda não fez isso?

- Não, eu estava esperando você dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu preferia que a gente passasse o natal apenas nós dois, mas se você quiser passar o Natal com seus amigos, eu não me oponho.

Duo sorriu levantando-se da mesa e aproximando-se de Heero, o abraçando por trás. Beijou-lhe o rosto, enquanto bagunçava os fios rebeldes, o ouvindo resmungar. A verdade era que também gostaria de passar o Natal apenas os dois, mas haviam recusado o convite ano passado e ficaria chato recusa-lo uma segunda vez. Heero segurou os braços de Duo, o impedindo de continuar a transformar seu cabelo numa bagunça, pois sabia que pelo namorado eles ficariam em casa, mas ele mesmo prometera ao amigo de Duo que esse ano iriam para casa dele e do companheiro passar o Natal com o pessoal que trabalhava com Duo e seus familiares. O americano na noite anterior já havia preparado a sobremesa que levariam a noite, então não havia como negar que iriam.

- Agora vamos ou você vai se atrasar.

- Você vai me levar?

- Vou sim, vou trocar de roupa para irmos.

- OK, eu vou colocar a louça na pia.

Em poucos mais de meia hora eles deixaram o apartamento em direção ao shopping, com Duo olhando para o tempo, percebendo que iria nevar a noite e o fazendo sorrir, pois sempre gostara da neve, ainda mais nessa época do ano. Ela parecia poder transformar em realidade todos os sonhos da noite de Natal. Duo suspirou sentindo-se nostálgico; sentia falta dos natais em família, o cheiro do peru, os doces, a árvore enfeitada e repleta de presentes. Mas o japonês agora era sua família e não o trocaria por nenhum dos natais que já tivera antes de conhece-lo; a alegria que sentia ao seu lado era muito maior que as doces lembranças. Heero olhou de lado para o namorado, que se mantinha calado com um ar sonhador, observando as pessoas caminhando apressadas a essa hora da manhã. Era possível sentir o Natal no ar através das decorações nas casas, prédios e centros comerciais.

Em outra época este seria como outro qualquer e jamais se sentiria tocado pela data em si. Nunca ligara muito para essa época do ano, mas Duo fazia questão de comemora-la da melhor maneira possível e com tudo que a data pedia; depois que o namorado entrara em sua vida, se viu comemorando e aguardando a data quase com a mesma expectativa que a dele. Era impossível não ser contagiado pela alegria do namorado, que parecia uma criança que levanta de madrugada na véspera de Natal apenas para ver se consegue ver o bom velhinho. Duo ainda tinha a mania de colocar um copo de leite com biscoitos junto à árvore.

A primeira vez que ele fizera isso quase morrera de tanto rir, mas ao ver o olhar triste de Duo, se desculpara rapidamente, e por mais que achasse absurdo o gesto, sempre o ajudava, até mesmo devorava os biscoitos e bebia o leite todas as manhãs de Natal. Levantando com o rosto mais inocente do mundo quando Duo o acordava dizendo que alguém havia comido os biscoitos e bebido o leite. Mas o melhor era a forma ávida com que o namorado costumava abrir os presentes na manhã de Natal, era encantador e às vezes sentia vontade de encher a casa de presentes, apenas para ter o prazer de ver a alegria e o encanto em seus olhos. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia comprar um pinheiro, mesmo em cima da hora, assim poderia colocar seu presente sob a árvore e ver qual seria sua reação ao encontra-lo, embora ainda não soubesse se o entregava na casa de Charles ou quando retornassem para casa. Decidiria isso com calma, mais tarde.

- Duo, que horas você deve almoçar?

Duo virou-se para Heero pensando um pouco antes de responder; geralmente costumava almoçar por volta do meio-dia a uma da tarde, mas isso variava com o movimento da loja: quando era muito grande, costumavam comprar alguns sanduíches e come-los entre um cliente e outro.

- Não sei, vai depender do movimento da loja. Porquê?

Heero manobrou o carro virando a esquina para dar a volta e sair em uma rua que dava para a entrada lateral do shopping, por onde os funcionários entravam quando ainda estava fechado ao público. Dessa forma Duo não teria que ficar esperando os sinais fecharem para atravessar a longa avenida que se estendia em frente ao local.

- Estava pensando que você poderia dar uma saída, pra gente comprar o pinheiro na floricultura aqui perto, em vez de atravessarmos a cidade para ir onde costumamos comprar o pinheiro, assim a gente tem mais chances de encontrar algum ainda com vida.

- Heero!!!

- Quê!!!

Heero olhou para Duo sorrindo, enquanto o americano também sorria.

- É uma boa idéia, mas você teria que trazer meu almoço, assim eu comeria durante o trajeto.

- Tudo bem, eu trago.

Heero parou o carro ao lado do shopping e Duo deu-lhe um beijo rápido antes de descer e já estava seguindo em direção a entrada quando Heero o chamou. Ele voltou e colocou a cabeça na janela, o olhando.

- Que foi?

- A que horas eu posso passar para pegá-lo?

Duo pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder, iria ver se conseguia escapar da loja e fazer Charles o cobrir por algum tempo caso se atrasasse, mas teria que falar com o amigo antes, no entanto tinha certeza de que o amigo não se oporia em ajuda-lo.

- Eu te ligo, mas venha por volta do meio-dia, eu vou te esperar na porta do shopping, assim você não vai ter que entrar e estacionar e a gente ganha tempo.

- Está bem, eu vou sair de casa por volta das onze, compro alguma coisa para você comer e venho.

- Ok...até mais tarde então.

Heero viu Duo correr em direção a entrada e deu partida no carro, seguindo em uma direção diferente da que tomava para ir ao apartamento; talvez fosse melhor ir a floricultura ver se ainda existiam pinheiros por lá, talvez pudesse deixar reservado algum e simplesmente ir busca-lo mais tarde junto com o namorado.

_"Espero apenas escolher um que o agrade"._

Duo olhou para o relógio pela décima vez nos últimos dois minutos. Ele havia ligado para Heero a pelo menos vinte minutos, dizendo que o estaria aguardando em frente ao shopping ao meio-dia, e já havia se passados dez minutos e nada do japonês. Ele dissera que chegaria em cinco minutos, pois já estava por perto e até o momento nada; estava a ponto de ligar para ele novamente, quando avistou o carro fazendo a curva na avenida para pegar a rua em frente ao shopping. Duo começou a descer as escadas, assim que o viu e parou na calçada até ele se aproximar. Assim que o japonês parou, subiu, dando um beijo de leve em seus lábios e o assaltando de perguntas.

- Porque você demorou, Heero? Você não disse que estava por perto? Cadê meu almoço? O que você comprou?

Heero franziu a testa e olhou para o namorado que não parava de perguntar. Como ele esperava que respondesse alguma coisa se Duo não lhe dava uma trégua para isso? Sabia que teria que interrompe-lo ou acabaria com mais perguntas e não responderia a nenhuma delas.

- Teve um acidente a alguns metros do shopping e tive que pegar outro caminho.

Duo ia abrir a boca para perguntar sobre o acidente, mas Heero foi mais rápido em responder o que já imaginava que o namorado perguntaria.

- Não sei o que houve, mas parece que dois carros bateram e não, ninguém se feriu gravemente. Seu almoço esta no banco de trás e eu comprei camarões empanados, com um pouco de arroz a grega e salada.

- Sem sobremesa?

Duo se inclinou e pegou o pacote no banco de trás, olhando para o namorado com o olhar tristonho ao perceber que realmente ele não lhe comprara nenhuma sobremesa. Isso fez com que Heero balançasse a cabeça divertido. Duo parecia uma criança quando se tratava de doces.

- No porta-luvas tem um pedaço de torta de chocolate com coco.

Heero deu um sorriso ao ver os olhos de Duo brilharem a menção da torta. O americano esticou o braço para abrir o porta-luvas e pegar a torta, mas levou um tapa de Heero, que o fez encolher a mão, fazendo bico e abrindo o embrulho que continha seu almoço. Ouviu a voz de Heero soar levemente divertida, apesar da advertência em suas palavras.

- Apenas se você comer tudo.

- Você é mal, Heero.

- Hn.

Duo pegou os talheres, que vieram juntamente com o embrulho, comendo com vontade. Heero olhou de relance para o namorado, que mastigava um pedaço de camarão, enquanto a outra metade permanecia segura entre seus dedos. O japonês voltou sua atenção ao trânsito que se encontrava devagar pelo excesso de carros na rua; porém, ele teve sua atenção desviada por um pedaço de camarão empanado colocado em sua frente. Ele abriu a boca e Duo colocou a comida em sua boca, que aproveitou a chance para colocar não apenas o camarão, mas também os dedos, porém Duo não pode suprimir o ofego ao sentir a língua de Heero em seus dedos.

- Huuummm Heero, está com tanta fome assim?

Heero deu um meio sorriso e mordeu levemente os dedos de Duo, antes de libera-los e mastigar o camarão em sua boca. Ele fez o retorno e entrou na rua que dava para a floricultura. O japonês parou no sinal e puxou Duo para beija-lo nos lábios, ao que o americano retribuiu com prazer, se derretendo nos braços do namorado. Era incrível como Heero conseguia mexer com ele com apenas um beijo. Ao ouvir o som de uma buzina Heero se afastou, deixando um Duo atordoado e os olhos nublados de desejo.

- Eu sempre sinto fome quando estou com você...digamos que você abre o meu apetite.

Duo sentiu-se momentaneamente com calor diante das palavras e do olhar de Heero, o beijo o esquentara, mas não tanto quanto o olhar predatório do namorado. O americano sentiu que corava e abriu um pouco a janela do carro para se refrescar, ouvindo a risada do namorado, e acabando por sorrir também. Respondendo ao amante, que manobrava o carro para entrar no estacionamento da floricultura que parecia repleta, pelo número de carros no pátio.

- Você não deveria fazer isso, amor. Eu tenho que trabalhar ainda e não vou conseguir me concentrar se ficar pensando nas coisas que poderíamos fazer.

- Eu poderia seqüestra-lo e leva-lo para algum lugar onde não nos encontrariam.

- Proposta tentadora, amor, mas o Charles ficaria uma fera comigo. E temos um pinheiro para comprar.

Duo soltou o cinto e se aproximou de Heero, beijando-o suavemente, antes de se afastar e sair do carro. Heero saiu do carro trancando a porta e seguindo Duo em direção a loja.

Algumas horas mais tarde – aproximadamente 23h do dia 24/12/2004:

Heero bebia uma taça de vinho na varanda, observando Duo conversar com os amigos da loja. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e respirou fundo; havia se decidido; quando iam a casa dos pais; de que entregaria o presente de Duo ali mesmo. Deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar da visita, o acanhamento de Duo quando sua mãe o abraçou pedindo desculpas pela forma como o haviam tratado aquela noite a quase dois meses atrás. Seu pai também o surpreendera ao dizer que Duo seria sempre bem vindo a casa deles, e de que ele já era da família. Duo chorou e abraçou o sogro, que ficou vermelho diante do gesto. No final havia sido um encontro agradável, que resultou num almoço no dia seguinte ao Natal, no apartamento deles a convite de Duo.

Sabia que ele havia ficado feliz em receber a aprovação de seus pais, talvez não tão feliz quanto ao pinheiro que eles haviam armado a tarde em casa. Felizmente, Duo havia adorado o pinheiro que deixara reservado na floricultura, após deixa-lo no shopping pela manhã. A alegria brilhando em seus olhos não poderia ser esquecida, e nem mesmo o abraço entusiasmado do americano na frente da pobre funcionária da loja, que estava encantada por ele. Heero quase sentiu pena ao ver o olhar de decepção nos olhos da garota ao notar que Duo jamais a olharia da forma como desejava.

Heero fechou os olhos e observou o céu limpo: as estrelas brilhavam no céu escuro e a lua pálida governava majestosamente a noite; o frio havia aumentado, mas ele não o notava porque sentia-se aquecido por dentro. Sabia que estava tomando a decisão certa no que se referia ao namorado. Duo estava conversando com Hil, mas mantinha seus olhos presos em Heero; ele estava tão lindo de olhos fechados, os cabelos balançando ao vento frio da noite, a calça azul marinho, e o suéter de um azul claro que realçava seus lindos olhos azul cobalto. Ele poderia passar a vida inteira apenas o observando, como o japonês o estivera fazendo a noite inteira. Heero havia sido o melhor presente que já recebera em sua vida, a alegria que sentia em sua companhia, a cumplicidade que viviam todos os dias era confortadora e maravilhosa.

Ele era capaz de adivinhar o mais simples de seus pensamentos e transforma-los em realidade, com a mesma eficiência. Tanto ele quanto o japonês haviam crescido e mudado muito na companhia um do outro; haviam feito muitas descobertas em relação ao relacionamento deles, tanto que eram capazes de se ajustar um ao outro. Saber o que o outro deseja antes mesmo que fosse necessário dizer alguma coisa, fato esse que se confirmou quando chegou a floricultura e ele descobrira que Heero já havia deixado um pinheiro reservado pela manhã. O pinheiro apesar de pequeno era tudo que imaginava para o Natal, e não pudera evitar jogar-se nos braços dele ao ver que ele não poderia ter feito melhor escolha. Eles haviam decorado juntos a árvore durante a tarde, quando chegara do trabalho; e ele colocado o copo de leite com os biscoitos de chocolate sobre a mesa antes de sair.

Duo sorriu ao imaginar de que provavelmente quando chegassem os mesmos já deveriam ter sido consumidos pelo namorado, que sempre demonstrava surpresa quando lhe dizia pela manhã que os biscoitos e o leite haviam sumido. Sabia que Heero certamente comera tudo quando tivera que retornar ao apartamento para buscar o presente que esquecera. Tudo era perfeito entre eles, os sonhos, os desejos, as fantasias mais secretas. O fato de saber quando as palavras eram desnecessárias e quando elas eram imprescindíveis, o momento quando um tinha que ceder a vontade do outro apenas para evitar que brigassem desnecessariamente.

Duo se desculpou com Hilde e foi até a varanda. Assim que se aproximou, Heero abriu os olhos e sorriu, afastando-se ligeiramente para dar-lhe espaço para ficar ao seu lado e aconchegado em seus braços. O japonês podia ver, refletido nos olhos de Duo, todos os sentimentos que existiam dentro de si. Ele o abraçou, fazendo-o descansar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto observava os amigos se divertirem dançando e cantando músicas de natal. Ele aspirou o perfume dos cabelos de Duo, antes de aspirar o seu pescoço, o fazendo arrepiar-se e se aconchegar mais ao abraço. Em poucos minutos seria o terceiro natal que passavam juntos. Heero sentiu Duo tremer por causa de uma rajada de vento mais forte e o apertou contra si, sussurrando em seu ouvido e o fazendo arrepiar-se por completo, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

- Com frio?

- Não...

- Não!?

- Um pouquinho....mas está tão gostoso ficar aqui nos seus braços.

- Você pode ficar nos meus braços dentro de casa, venha vamos entrar.

Heero entrelaçou os dedos nos de Duo, o puxando para dentro da casa. Ele deixou Duo sentado em uma poltrona enquanto ia a cozinha colocar sua taça vazia; ao voltar a sala o viu olhando dois casais, convidados de Charles, dançando ao som de uma musica romântica. Podia ver nos olhos de Duo o mesmo desejo e sorriu; olhou para o relógio e notou que faltavam pouco mais de cinco minutos para o Natal. Ele se aproximou do namorado, estendendo-lhe a mão e fazendo lhe um convite.

- Concederia-me uma dança?

Duo ficou corado e sorriu, balançando a cabeça e segurando a mão forte de Heero, que o puxou para si, o enlaçando pela cintura. Ele segurou a mão direita de Duo, enquanto a esquerda descansava no braço que segurava sua cintura. Duo descansou a cabeça no ombro do namorado, aspirando o perfume de sua pele e sentindo-se arrepiar na lembrança do que compartilhavam juntos. Ele estava tão perdido na sensação de estar nos braços da pessoa que mais amava, que foi com surpresa que registrou o fato de que o japonês cantava, em seu ouvido, uma música totalmente diferente da que saia do rádio.

**_Se eu te pedir... (by Yoru no Yami)_**

****

****

**_Eu poderia te dizer milhares de palavras_**

**_e elas talvez não explicassem nem um terço do que_**

**_eu realmente sinto por você._**

**_A sensação de felicidade e tranqüilidade que _**

**_um simples sorriso seu é capaz de me fazer _**

**_sentir._**

****

**_Não sou e talvez nunca venha a ser bom com_**

**_as palavras, mas uma vez me disseram que_**

**_uma simples palavra é capaz de transformar o mundo._**

**_E talvez você não tenha idéia, do quão especial você_**

**_tornou-se para mim e de como a minha vida_**

**_mudou desde que te conheci._**

****

****

**_Refrão:_**

****

**_Eu preciso saber se você me aceitaria em sua vida?_**

**_Aceitaria-me para te amar em todos os momentos?_**

**_Para abraçar-te todas as manhãs?_**

**_Beijar teu rosto e te fazer um carinho sempre que me pedir?_**

****

**_Você me aceitaria se eu pedisse?_**

****

****

****

Duo se agarrou ao braço de Heero, diante das palavras que ele cantava maravilhosamente em seu ouvido; podia sentir a vista se embaçando pelas lágrimas, a medida que entendia suas palavras. Não pôde impedir-se de soluçar e afundar a cabeça ainda mais na curva do pescoço do japonês. Ele sentia como se uma enorme bola se formasse em seu estômago e tentasse sair pela boca, obstruindo a garganta, como se fosse sufoca-lo.

- Heero...

Heero podia sentir as lágrimas quentes caindo por seu pescoço e o corpo do rapaz que amava começar a tremer em seus braços. Ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado com emoção, assim como podia sentir os olhares dos outros sobre eles.

****

**_Eu soube que minha vida mudaria, no instante em que_**

**_nos encontramos frente a frente._**

**_No momento em que eu abri meu coração,_**

**_Para que você pudesse entrar._**

****

****

**_Simplesmente foi como acordar e pensar que ainda _**

**_está-se sonhando um doce sonho._**

**_E imaginar e sentir que a cada momento_**

**_este sonho se torna cada vez mais real._**

****

****

Refrão 

****

****

**_Muitos acreditam que palavras não podem _**

**_mudar o mundo, mas eu sei que apenas uma mudara _**

**_minha vida a tornando ainda mais especial, _**

**_se você aceitar o que eu quero te pedir._**

****

**_Eu preciso saber se você me aceitaria em sua vida?_**

**_Aceitaria-me para te amar em todos os momentos?_**

**_Para abraçar-te todas as manhãs?_**

**_Beijar teu rosto e te fazer um carinho sempre que me pedir?_**

****

**_Você me aceitaria? _**

****

****

****

Heero deslizou suas mãos pelas costas de Duo, procurando acalma-lo. O americano soluçava em seus braços ehavia passado os braços pela sua cintura, o apertando, como se quisesse fundir seus corpos em um. Heero afastou-se ligeiramente, só o suficiente para que pudesse olha-lo nos olhos e enxugar as lágrimas que lhe caiam pelo rosto; seus olhares se conectaram ignorando que ao redor deles uma platéia aguardava o desfecho de tão bela demonstração de amor. O japonês soltou-se de Duo, que se sentiu perdido diante da falta de calor de seu corpo; os olhos do americano se arregalaram surpresos ao ver o namorado ajoelhar-se a sua frente, tomando-lhe a mão entre as suas e cantando as duas últimas frases da canção que o emocionara.****

****

****

****

****

**_Se eu disser que você mudaria meu mundo,_**

**_Você aceitaria se casar comigo?_**

Novas e abundantes lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Duo diante do pedido. Ele tremia como uma jovem árvore em uma tempestade. O americano olhou ao redor e notou nos olhos dos amigos que os estimavam, aceitação e felicidade. Hil se desmanchava em lágrimas nos braços do noivo e o mesmo acontecia com Charles e o namorado. Ele voltou seu olhar para Heero, o ouvindo falar emocionado, os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que teimavam em não cair.

- Duo, você quer se casar comigo?

- Eu...

- Eu sei que nunca discutimos isso antes, mas eu quero...

Duo não deixou que Heero continuasse; ele puxou o japonês, se jogando em seus braços e capturando seus lábios com ternura e amor, transmitindo neles a imensa felicidade que sentia. Ele começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo rosto do, agora, noivo, para depois o abraçar afundando o rosto contra seu peito e respondendo ao pedido feito por ele.

- Sim, eu adoraria me casar com você, Heero.

Eles puderam ouvir as palmas e as felicitações dos presentes, enquanto Heero retirava de seu bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo preto, que ao abrir, revelou duas alianças de ouro amarelo e branco, entrelaçados como se fossem um. Ele retirou a menor delas depositando no dedo anelar da mão direita de Duo, que soluçou emocionado.

Duo retirou a outra aliança, com os dedos trêmulos, a colocando no mesmo lugar da mão direita de Heero. Nenhum natal poderia ser mais especial do que esse; nenhum presente poderia ser comparado ao de Heero. Assim como nenhum amor poderia superar o que sentiam um pelo outro. Eles se amavam completamente e confirmavam isso perante os céus da noite de Natal.

Owari

Mais um.........

Este é um especial para todos que lêem o Arco.

Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal, repleto de felicidade.

Aos amigos mais chegados Dhandara, Goddness, Arcanjo, Mila, Lú, Shanty, e todos aqueles que me apoiaram e me incentivaram durante todo o ano.

Esse é pra minha família do coração: Mami Evil, Sis amada – querida do coração - Lien, Misao, Dee, Prima Verena, Tia Daphne, Tia Su e todas as ramificações.

Bem, eu também quero desejar a TODOS um Feliz Natal. Que os presentes sejam tão especiais e preciosos quando nós queremos e merecemos. Bjs da beta mais explorada da net, Lien Li.


	12. Para sempre ao seu Lado

Para sempre ao seu Lado

Yaoi/Lemon

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

- Falta alguma coisa?

Duo olhou para as bolsas no chão tentando se lembrar do conteúdo de cada uma delas, havia exatamente duas sacolas de viagem e uma mala grande, que na opinião do japonês eram malas e roupas demais para apenas dois dias fora. Mas Duo não queria saber disso, afinal eles poderiam vir a precisar delas e nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer e era preferível terem roupas a mais do que a menos, não que a idéia de passar algum tempo sem roupa na companhia do noivo não o agradasse. Noivo...Duo pensou momentaneamente na palavra e olhou para a aliança em seu dedo, ainda era estranho pensar em Heero dessa forma, como alguém que significava mais do que um simples namorado. O fato de o japonês ter demonstrado querer partilhar consigo como um casal o resto de sua vida o alegrara imensamente, tanto que às vezes custava a acreditar que a aliança em seu dedo realmente existia.

Heero ficou aguardando a resposta de Duo, mas ao vê-lo novamente olhando para o anel no dedo e um sorriso brilhando em seu lindo rosto, sabia que era inútil. Ele olhou para a própria mão e deu um meio sorriso, estavam noivos a menos de uma semana, mas a sensação que tinha era de que não havia passado nem um dia desde que fizera o pedido e Duo aceitara era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Quer dizer eles finalmente haviam assumido um compromisso como um casal, apenas colocando um elo de ouro trançado em seus dedos, ainda assim era como se tudo houvesse mudado, o que ficara bem claro quando chegaram em casa na manhã de Natal, eles haviam feito amor pela primeira vez como noivos e não mais como namorados.

A entrega entre eles havia sido diferente das outras vezes em que haviam se amado, ela fora especial, não que todas elas não fossem, mas havia sido como a primeira vez deles, os toques tímidos, receosos, quase inexperientes, a exploração lenta como se quisessem guardar cada detalhe. Havia sido mágico, eles retornaram para casa ansiosos para caírem nos braços um do outro e mal tivera tempo de trancar a porta antes de se abraçado por Duo e ter seus lábios tomados pelo noivo. Ele tomara o americano nos braços afim de leva-lo ao quarto, mas Duo pediu que o deitasse no chão da sala, junto ao pinheiro. Heero sorriu e colocara deitado no chão da sala, sob o tapete e junto do pinheiro que haviam comprado e decorado durante à tarde, na véspera de natal, o americano ligara as lâmpadas do pinheiro, as fazendo iluminar parcialmente a sala na penumbra.

Duo sorriu ao notar que o leite e os biscoitos haviam sumido, olhou para Heero dizendo que papai Noel havia comido tudo, o japonês apenas sorrira dizendo que papai Noel não existia, mas ele não pôde contestar quando ouvira seu amante disser que o velhinho lhe havia trazido o japonês de presente para sua vida. Haviam amado-se junto ao pinheiro, com a luz da manhã penetrando pelas cortinas ainda fechadas, e as luzes da árvore iluminando seus corpos saciados. Duo suspirou e se virou encontrando Heero o encarando, mas sem realmente vê-lo, ele parecia mergulhado em lembranças e se aproximou tocando-lhe o rosto e chamando seu nome.

- Heero!?

- Hã!?

- Pensando amor?

Heero abraçou Duo o puxando para seus braços, e aspirou o perfume adocicado e envolvente do pescoço do americano sentindo-o ofegar e se arrepiar ao roçar seu nariz pela pele clara e sedosa.

- Estava pensando em nossa manhã de natal, quando chegamos da casa do Charles.

- Huumm....sim...quase derrubamos o pinheiro no processo lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer...eu te avisei sobre segurar no tapete.

- Não pude evitar...

Duo sorriu maliciosamente e esfregou-se contra o noivo, seus olhos piscaram sedutores e ele se afastou levando sua mão a blusa que vestia, os olhos de Heero escureceram ao imaginar o que mesmo faria, imediatamente sentiu que a roupa que vestia não era mais tão confortável. Ela havia diminuído consideravelmente alguns números em poucos segundos, apenas ao imaginar o que viria a seguir.

- Duo nós vamos nos atrasar para o trabalho.

- Vamos brincar apenas um pouquinho amor. Além do mais eu sempre chego atrasado mesmo.

Com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso Duo levou sua mão direita a boca mordendo levemente o dedo, enquanto a esquerda deslizava por seu peito alcançando os botões da roupa de trabalho. Ele abriu os primeiros botões da blusa, alcançando os mamilos dentro dela, ofegou o nome de Heero, ao puxar os mamilos excitados, inclinando sua cabeça para trás deslizando sua mão direita por sobre o volume que se apresentava na frente de suas calças.

Duo sorriu ao ver Heero inconscientemente levar a mão ao próprio membro acompanhando seus gestos, fazia tanto tempo que não faziam isso se tocar na frente do parceiro, sabia que era uma hora um tanto quanto imprópria e que certamente ambos se atrasariam, mas não consiga impedir de tocar-se e desejar que Heero fizesse o mesmo na sua frente. Duo escorregou sua mão por dentro da calça e apertou o membro que já se encontrava úmido e excitado, ele mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, perdido na sensação de sua própria mão a estimula-lo. Podia ouvir os gemidos de Heero e não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que ele fazia o mesmo. Duo abriu o zíper e puxou o membro para fora para estimular-se melhor, e assustou-se ao sentir uma língua o tocar no queixo, e suas mãos serem afastadas delicadamente.

Ele abriu os olhos, surpreso por Heero estar a sua frente os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, podia sentir a mão do amante espalmada em seu abdômen, havia uma pergunta silenciosa em seu olhar e que foi respondida pelo japonês com um meio sorriso, antes do mesmo o erguer nos braços e carrega-lo para o quarto. Eles se despiram de suas roupas em meio a beijos, caricias e palavras inteligíveis, seus gemidos ecoaram pelo apartamento falando por eles, ao se deitarem na cama que havia sido feita há poucos instantes, se deixaram carregar pelo ardor da paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Nada mais importava a não ser a sensação da certeza de que se pertenciam.

Três horas depois:

Heero dirigia o mais rápido que podia para o trabalho, balançou a cabeça ao lembrar do porque de estar atrasado e um sorriso figurou em seu rosto. Eles haviam levantado cedo para prepararem tudo para a viagem ao final da tarde, haviam decidido em cima da hora viajar e passar o final de ano a sós e longe de tudo. Não fora muito fácil encontrar um lugar para alugar tão em cima da hora, mas felizmente Hilde comentara com o noivo a respeito e o mesmo lhes havia oferecido sua casa de praia na Califórnia para passarem a passagem de ano, assim teriam que pegar o vôo das 18:00 hs para chegarem a Califórnia às 22:00hs. Apesar de saberem que ficariam cansados, Hilde lhes havia garantido que valeria a pena, pois a casa era linda e em lugar deserto o suficiente para que pudesse ficar a vontade na areia. Heero olhou para o relógio de pulso que marcava aproximadamente 10:00 hs da manhã, ele deveria ter chegado ao trabalho as 08:00hs, mas ele e Duo acabaram voltando para a cama as 07:00 hs quando deveriam estar saindo de casa.

Bem ele não podia reclamar, havia sido incrivelmente prazeroso e apenas lembrar do fato já sentia a excitação se aproximar, decidiu mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos antes que não pudesse refreá-los. Heero estava manobrando o carro para entrar na garagem da empresa, quando seu celular tocou, reconheceu o número como sendo de um dos ramais da empresa, o colocou no viva voz para atender, enquanto entrava na garagem.

- Alo!

- Heero é o Sam, onde você está?

- Estou na garagem.

Heero parou o carro e pegou o celular junto com sua pasta, trancou o carro caminhando para os elevadores, enquanto ouvia Sam dizendo que o aguardava em sua sala, pois havia marcado uma reunião para as dez e meia e precisava discutir alguns assuntos com ele antes. Heero entrou no elevador cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça o ascensorista, informou a Sam que já estava subindo e passaria rapidamente em sua sala para pegar um esboço do projeto que andava trabalhando nos últimos dias. Ele desligou o celular e se encostou à parede de espelho assim que as portas se fecharam, após a entrada de um outro funcionário, o ascensorista apertou os andares respectivos de cada um deles. Assim que deixou o elevador Heero seguiu para sua sala, cumprimentando sua secretária, pegou os desenhos e seguiu para a sala de Sam que o aguardava sentado atrás da grande mesa.

- Desculpe pelo atraso.

- Tudo bem Heero, essa é a primeira vez em quase quatro anos que você chega atrasado, eu apenas fiquei preocupado que tivesse acontecido algo grave.

- Na verdade não...eu acabei perdendo a hora.

Pelo desconforto e colorido avermelhado em seu rosto Sam deduziu que o atraso de Heero se devia ao seu noivo, ele apenas sorriu e sinalizou para que o japonês se sentasse, precisava passar algumas informações importantes a ele, antes de sair para uma outra reunião da qual acabara de ser comunicado.

Enquanto isso em uma outra parte da cidade:

Duo corria pela rua tentando chegar ao shopping pelo menos antes das onze, mas já eram dez e cinqüenta e cinco, e sabia que seria impossível, ele estava muito, mais muito atrasado, se houvesse aceitado a carona de Heero, já estaria no shopping. Mas recusara a carona uma vez que o trabalho do japonês fica do lado oposto do seu e não queria atrasar o noivo mais do que ele já estava atrasado. Assim que os sinais fecharam Duo atravessou a rua correndo, entrando apressado no shopping, certo de que levaria a maior bronca de sua vida, ele não havia tomado café da manhã direito e decidiu passar pela praça de alimentação e comprar algo para beliscar, ao passar correndo ouviu a voz de Hilde chamando seu nome e parou vasculhando o lugar, encontrou-a acenando em uma das mesas da praça juntamente com Charles e Carl. Todos eles estavam sentados tranqüilamente e ele se perguntava o que faziam ali àquela hora do dia sentados despreocupadamente. Ele caminhou até eles sentando-se um pouco, Hil estendeu o copo com suco para o amigo que parecia sem fôlego, Duo sorriu agradecido e bebeu o suco, assim que se sentiu recuperado perguntou o que todos faziam ali.

- Hoje não tem trabalho não é?

- Você ainda não soube não é Duo.

Duo olhou para Carl sem entender, o que ele não sabia? Hilde sorriu e levantou-se puxando Duo com ela, enroscou seu braço no do amigo, e pegou dois pães de batata recheados de dentro da cestinha sobre a mesa, entregando um ao americano que a seguiu respirando calmamente enquanto a ouvia perguntar se tudo estava certo para a viagem.

- Então Duo tudo pronto para a viagem?

- Sim, eu e Heero terminamos de arrumar as coisas hoje pela manhã.

- Então foi por isso que se atrasou tanto não foi?

O sorriso malicioso da amiga indicava claramente que ela sabia o motivo de seu atraso, e que ele não envolvia em nada os preparativos para a viagem, sabia que também não havia como negar, pois todos os seus atrasos tinham um único motivo e nome: Heero Yuy. Eles estavam entretidos conversando, mas Duo repentinamente ficou sem fala ao ver o estado em que a loja se encontrava, Hilde apenas sorriu para o amigo, explicando o que havia acontecido durante a madrugada.

Centro Empresarial, lado leste da cidade de Boston:

Duo chegou a 10th Avenida e parou em frente ao edifício da M & K Naval Engenharia, levantou a cabeça e assobiou diante da magnitude do edifício a sua frente, era a primeira vez que o via tão de perto e ele era realmente impressionante em seus 30 andares de vidro, concreto e mármore. Ele entrou no edifício passando por um detector de metais na entrada, e seguiu até a recepção aguardando em uma pequena fila para ser atendido por uma das belas recepcionistas. Assim que chegou sua vez de ser atendido sorriu para recepcionista que ficou encantada por sua beleza, o único rapaz que conhecia com uma beleza tão chamativa era o japonês do 20º andar e o um outro do 30º, mas o japonês era o favorito dela e das outras meninas, afinal ele era sempre tão sério, nunca sorria ou tentava canta-las que era impossível não admirá-lo.

- Bom dia senhor.

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de falar com Heero Yuy, ele trabalha na área de planejamento.

- Ele o está aguardando senhor?

- Na verdade não...é uma surpresa.

- O senhor poderia me fornecer sua identidade.

- Claro.

Duo abriu a bolsa atrás da carteira e pegou sua identidade entregando-a a jovem loira que lhe sorria sedutoramente, podia notar o olhar mal disfarçado das outras três e sorriu para elas as fazendo corar. Ele desviou sua atenção para o hall, notando os olhares sobre si, detestava quando isso acontecia, notou admirado que quase todo o hall era de mármore negro, deveria ter custado uma fortuna. Duo voltou sua atenção a recepcionista ao ouvi-la chamar seu sobrenome.

- Senhor Maxwell, eu liguei para o ramal do senhor Yuy e ele não se encontra em sua sala no momento, e infelizmente não posso deixá-lo subir sem o consentimento dele.

- Ah eu entendo...

Duo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando no que fazer, ele voltou seu olhar para a jovem e deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Você poderia me dizer se ele esta no edifício ou tentar encontra-lo?

A jovem sentiu seu coração bater mais forte diante do sorriso dele, ela faria qualquer coisa que ele lhe pedisse, sorrindo de volta ela balançou a cabeça e respondeu com sua voz mais doce.

- Certamente senhor, mas pode demorar um pouco.

- Ele deve estar na sala de reuniões do 16º andar com o pessoal de desenvolvimento, pelo menos ele tinha uma reunião marcada lá.

Duo olhou para o lado ao ouvir a voz de um homem dizendo o paradeiro de Heero, reconheceu-o como sendo o mesmo senhor que acompanhara o japonês a San Diego na semana passada. Duo sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o senhor que retribuiu o gesto apertando a mão do jovem.

- Senhor Jéferson é um prazer vê-lo.

- O prazer é meu Duo. Veio falar com Heero?

Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça, mesmo nunca tendo falado com o chefe de Heero simpatizara com ele a primeira vista, ainda mais com o japonês sempre falando tão bem dele e por considera-lo como um amigo, mas sua simpatia cresceu ainda mais depois que o noivo lhe contara sobre a reação e o apoio que Samuel Jéferson oferecera ao confidenciar-lhe sobre o seu relacionamento com ele. Duo ficara feliz em saber que o chefe do japonês não agira de forma preconceituosa como a maioria das pessoas, mas que apoiara sem restrição.

- Vim, e que houve um incidente n a loja onde trabalho, como o gerente me dispensou e ela vai ficar interditada até depois do feriado, eu achei que seria uma boa convidar o Heero para almoçar e visitar o lugar onde ele trabalha.

- Uma ótima idéia sem dúvida, já esta quase na hora do almoço mesmo.

Sam virou-se para a recepcionista que assistia calada e admirada a conversa dos dois, o que parecia o rapaz com a longa trança e os olhos mais lindos que já vira em um homem, era amigo do lindo japonês do 20º andar. Ela olhou para a mão do rapaz sobre o balcão e notou a aliança ficando momentaneamente triste, a jóia era linda de ouro branco e amarelo entrelaçados o que deveria ter custado uma pequena fortuna, ela franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar onde vira aquela aliança antes. Se não estava enganada ouvira Margareth do 20º andar comentar que o japonês usava uma aliança de ouro branco e amarelo entrelaçados muito bonita, então os dois possuíam a mesma aliança, a jovem entrou em choque ao imaginar o que isso significava.

_"Não é apenas uma coincidência nada demais"._

Ela balançou a cabeça e se obrigou a prestar a atenção ao que o senhor Jéferson lhe falava.

- Delphine o senhor Maxwell subira comigo, eu me responsabilizo pela entrada dele.

- Perfeitamente senhor Jéferson.

Duo se voltou para Sam e meneou a cabeça em agradecimento.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de que meu rapaz. Seria desagradável você ter tido todo esse trabalho em vir até aqui e não poder fazer o que se propôs.

Duo sorriu e voltou sua atenção a recepcionista que lhe devolveu a identidade juntamente com um crachá de visitante, ele prendeu a identificação na blusa assim que passou pela roleta. Eles caminharam para os elevadores com o olhar das recepcionistas sobre eles, ou especificamente nele. Sam virou a cabeça ligeiramente, enquanto Duo olhava para a estátua de granito junto aos elevadores, ele sorriu ao ver o olhar de cobiça das jovens sobre o rapaz que parecia alheio a reação que provocara nelas, ele certamente tinha olhos apenas para Heero. Eles entraram no elevador e Duo se voltou para o chefe de Heero conversando com ele, sentia-se um pouco estranho, pois era a primeira vez que conversavam, afinal nunca haviam sido apresentados.

Sam notou o nervosismo do jovem companheiro de Heero, ele sorriu procurando deixa-lo à vontade, sabia que era estranho para o jovem conversarem uma vez que não haviam tido uma oportunidade de serem devidamente apresentados e a única coisa que os ligava era de que conheciam Heero Yuy. Ainda assim podia notar que o jovem era extremamente simpático e apesar do acanhamento ele se expressava com alegria, ficava bem claro os motivos pelos quais Heero havia se apaixonado pelo rapaz ao seu lado, o mesmo era simpático, belo e inteligente. Certamente uma companhia muito mais agradável que muitas mulheres.

- O senhor e sua esposa deveriam vir jantar conosco algum dia. Ficaríamos felizes em recebe-los.

- Por favor me chame de Sam, posso chamá-lo de Duo?

- Claro.

- Bem ele já me convidou e tenha certeza de que eu e Sâmara ficaremos mais do que felizes em aceitar o convite de vocês, ouvir dizer que é um verdadeiro chéf na cozinha.

Duo ficou vermelho imaginando o que Heero havia dito sobre seus dotes culinários, ele desviou o olhar para o ascensorista notando o olhar de repulsa em seu rosto, envergonhado abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se desconfortável. Sam percebeu que o rapaz ficou tenso e abaixou a cabeça ao encarar o ascensorista, olhou para Taylor notando a forma preconceituosa com que o mesmo encarava o jovem ao seu lado, ouvira rumores de que ele não gostava de homossexuais e tinha conhecimento de que ele já havia sido rude com outros visitantes no edifício, mas não permitiria que desrespeitassem o jovem ao seu lado, apenas porque tinha a mente estreita demais para aceitar as decisões sexuais de outras pessoas.

- Algum problema Taylor?

O ascensorista pulou ligeiramente ao ouvir a voz do senhor Jéferson falar com ele friamente, podia ver pelo olhar a repreensão pela forma como encarou o outro jovem ao deduzir que o mesmo era gay. Obrigou-se a abaixar a cabeça e responder como quem não entende a pergunta.

- Não senhor Jéferson.

- Espero mesmo que não.

Duo levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o chefe de Heero se dirigir ao ascensorista de forma fria, não imaginava que ele houvesse notado a forma com que o outro o olhara. Quando Sam voltou sua atenção a Duo ele simplesmente lhe sorriu fazendo com que seu sorriso fosse retribuído. As portas do elevador se abriram no vigésimo andar e eles desceram no hall daquele andar, Sam virou-se para Duo que observava tudo com atenção, e sorriu para a jovem recepcionista sentada atrás de uma mesa de mármore branco.

- O que acha de fazer um tour pela empresa?

- Eu não quero atrapalha-lo.

- E não vai de forma alguma me atrapalhar, eu geralmente faço um tour com os funcionários novos ou os estagiários da empresa.

Sam sorriu e se aproximou de Duo olhando para os lados como se fosse confidenciar-lhe um segredo.

- Dessa forma eu enrolo um pouco até a hora do almoço.

Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça em acordo, o senhor Jefferson cumprimentou a jovem recepcionista e o segurança, e sinalizou para que Duo o acompanhasse até sua sala para que deixasse sua bolsa. Sam guardou alguns papéis que trouxera e saiu com o jovem americano para mostrar-lhe o edifício e como funcionavam as coisas na empresa de Engenharia Naval, antes porém deixou um recado com sua secretária para que Heero viesse falar com ele tão logo saísse da reunião. Não queria correr o risco do japonês sair para o almoço sem saber que Duo viera procura-lo. Sam mostrara toda a empresa, explicando o que cada departamento fazia e se relacionava, fora bastante divertido, muito mais do que costumava ser, Duo perguntava e mostrava interesse em tudo o que geralmente não acontecia com os novos funcionários e estagiários. Quando retornaram já havia passado vinte e cinco minutos do meio-dia, assim que chegaram Sam foi avisado de que Heero já o estivera procurando e que no momento se encontrava em sua própria sala aguardando-o.

- Senhor Jéferson o senhor Yuy, esteve aqui a pouco mais de meia hora e pediu que o avisasse assim que chegasse. Devo avisar de que está em sua sala?

- Não senhorita Craft nós iremos até lá, depois eu sairei para o almoço, você já pode ir também se quiser.

- Sim senhor.

Duo pegou sua bolsa na sala de Sam e seguiram para a sala de Heero que ficava a apenas poucos metros, do outro lado do prédio, mas no mesmo andar assim que se aproximaram Sam perguntou a secretária de Heero se ele estava na sala.

- Boa tarde senhorita Philld's.

- Boa tarde, senhor Jéferson.

- Heero está?

- Sim ele o estava aguardando, vou avisa-lo....

- Obrigado, mas não é necessário.

A jovem morena sorriu e olhou para Duo devorando-lhe com os olhos, o americano simplesmente sorriu envergonhado e olhou para Sam que bateu na porta, ele pediu com as mãos que Duo ficasse esperando do outro lado onde Heero não o veria quando abrisse a porta. Assim que ouvira a batida na porta, Heero levantou a cabeça, desligando o telefone, estava ligando para Duo para saber se o mesmo chegara bem ao trabalho, mas não conseguira contato através do número da loja que estava dando ocupado. Ele viu Sam abrir a porta e permanecer onde estava, sem esboçar qualquer movimento que indicasse que iria entrar, na verdade parecia que ele queria esconder alguma coisa atrás dela.

- Olá Heero eu tenho de resolver algumas coisas agora e queria saber se você poderia ir almoçar com um possível cliente no meu lugar.

- Perfeitamente. Onde devo encontrar o cliente?

- Na verdade ele já está aqui há alguns minutos, eu estava mostrando a empresa a ele.

Sam abriu totalmente a porta e sinalizou para que o cliente o acompanhasse, assim que viu quem seguia seu chefe Heero demonstrou surpresa e se levantou caminhando até eles. Sam fechou a porta atrás de si e observou os dois por alguns instantes, viu quando os olhos de Heero adquiriram um certo brilho e ele ergueu levemente a mão para tocar a mão de Duo em um gesto suave, quase imperceptível, o olhar entre estava repleto de carinho e amor. Tinha pelo conhecimento de que eles haviam se esquecido completamente de sua presença e resolveu se retirar para deixa-los a sós. Pigarreando chamou-lhes a atenção quanto a sua presença.

- Aham....

Heero piscou e se afastou um pouco, estava tão surpreso por ver Duo ali, que se esquecera de seu chefe, tudo que via era o americano. Ele procurou espantar a surpresar e descobrir o motivo que o levara até ali tão longe de seu emprego e durante o expediente dele, teria sido ele despedido pelo atraso dessa manhã?

"Não se ele houvesse sido mandado embora não estaria sorrindo. Duo gosta de trabalhar e ser independente. Então outro motivo o levara até ali".

- Duo o que faz aqui? Você deveria estar na loja.

Duo corou ao notar que esquecera completamente onde se encontrava, na sala de Heero com seu chefe a observa-los, ele olhou momentaneamente para o senhor e depois se virou sorrindo para o japonês, antes de responder-lhe a pergunta.

- É uma longa historia Heero, mas eu te conto se me levar para almoçar.

Heero olhou para o relógio, realmente já estava na hora do almoço, mas não sabia se seria uma boa idéia sair com Duo para almoçar, ainda mais depois de ter chegado atrasado ao trabalho, ele ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer e adiantar e pretendia faze-lo durante o almoço. Sam olhou para Heero que parecia ponderar se saia ou não com o noivo para o almoço, sabia muito bem que o japonês deveria estar pensando sobre seu atraso pela manhã, mas era primeira vez que isso acontecia e ao seu ver não via problema algum dele sair para almoçar com seu companheiro. Encaminhando se para a porta Sam sorriu e o mandou ir e não voltar, afinal não havia muito a fazer, estavam adiantados no projeto e sabia muito bem o quanto o japonês era responsável em suas funções. Não havia mal algum ele sair mais cedo.

- Não vejo porque não deva ir almoçar Heero. Vão e eu entenderei se a reunião se estender demais, por isso não se preocupe se tiver que discutir mais profundamente os "assuntos em pauta" e acabar não retornando após o almoço. Isso é muito comum.

- Mas nós ainda temos que discutir alguns assuntos referentes ao projeto.

- Não há muito a ser feito no momento e o projeto já está bastante adiantado, além do mais não devemos inicia-lo antes da terceira semana de Fevereiro.

Sam piscou e voltou-se para apertar a mão de Duo antes de sair.

- Foi um prazer conversar e conhece-lo melhor Duo.

- O prazer foi inteiramente meu Sam.

Ele abriu a porta e parou voltando-se para Heero, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Heero eu espero um resumo da reunião da manhã em minha caixa de correio, até o final do dia. Tenham um bom final de ano

- Mas....

- Heero não desejo vê-lo antes de completada uma semana a contar de hoje.

Heero ficou surpreso e tentara dizer algo, mas Sam saíra fechando a porta antes que pudesse perguntar o porque disso, mesmo que o fato não o desagradasse. Ele olhou para Duo que ergueu os ombros também sem entender, embora a noticia o tivesse deixado feliz. Dessa forma eles poderiam estender mais um pouco a estadia deles na Califórnia e não precisariam voltar correndo, depois do ano novo aproveitando melhor a viagem. Heero decidiu parar de esquentar a cabeça com o assunto e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Duo o puxando pela mão, retornando a sua mesa, ele puxou uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa fazendo o americano sentar-se e depois sentou-se em sua própria poltrona, para terminar algumas coisas.

- Eu preciso apenas salvar e despachar alguns documentos, depois nós saímos ok.

- Tudo bem amor.

Duo se levantou e ficou observando a decoração da sala de Heero, ele abriu as gavetas, o frigobar e as persianas olhando para a cidade através da janela, Heero balançou a cabeça simplesmente ouvindo o noivo tagarelar, e respondendo por monossílabos uma vez ou outra. Em pouco mais de vinte minutos ele terminou tudo que achava necessário para que pudesse se ausentar pelo tempo que Sam dissera, sem que alguém precisasse contata-lo por celular ou e-mail. Eles deixaram o edifício, mas decidiram comprar algo e almoçarem em casa, onde poderiam ficar mais à vontade. Duo contou ao noivo porque fora visitá-lo aquele horário e Heero ficou surpreso em saber que a loja onde Duo trabalhava ficara parcialmente destruída pelo incêndio provocado por um curto-circuito na loja vizinha. Após o almoço eles descansaram um pouco levantando uma hora antes do horário que deveriam sair para o aeroporto, o táxi chegou no horário marcado e eles embaraçaram no avião no horário previsto. Em pouco mais de quatro horas chegaram na Califórnia, para passarem o ano novo.

Heero chegou da loja de bebidas carregando algumas sacolas, assim que abriu a porta da casa onde estavam pode sentir um aroma delicioso de comida. Ele trancou a porta e colocou as chaves no porta-chaves da parede, Duo havia pedido que ele comprasse licor de cacau, pois haviam esquecido de comprá-lo pela manhã quando foram ao supermercado providenciar as provisões necessárias para passarem uma semana e prepararem a ceia de ano novo. Heero seguiu em direção a cozinha onde sabia que encontraria seu noivo, assim que o viu deu um meio sorriso, colocando as sacolas de compra sobre a bancada, pegou um pano na gaveta e se aproximou do americano limpando suavemente seu rosto. Duo havia acabado de colocar uma fornada de biscoitos de nozes e chocolate no forno quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir, ouviu os passos em direção a cozinha e se virou para encontrar Heero. Ele viu o japonês entrar e sorrir, colocando duas sacolas sobre a bancada, para depois pegar um pano limpo em uma das gavetas e vir em sua direção, passando o pano suavemente em seu rosto, sabia que deveria estar todo sujo de farinha e chocolate dos biscoitos que tinha acabado de colocar no forno.

- Obrigado amor...eu estou todo imundo e a cozinha esta uma zona. Ainda não me habituei a mudança, e tão difícil encontrar as coisas.

Heero sorriu continuando a limpar o rosto de Duo, embora ele estivesse incrivelmente sexy coberto de farinha. A cozinha não estava assim tão desarrumada, mas era verdade que encontrar as coisas dentro dela, havia sido um tanto complicado pela manhã.

- Você está encantador..sujo é verdade, mas incrivelmente encantador ou eu deveria dizer...sexy.

Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas e se aconchegou ainda mais ao noivo perguntando sedutoramente se era verdade, embora o olhar de Heero já lhe dissesse tudo que precisava saber.

- Sério?

- Huummm....você está cheirando a chocolate,

Heero fechou os olhos e fingiu que sentia o cheiro do americano que sorriu diante da brincadeira, sabia muito bem que ele não estava sentindo cheirou algum de comida vindo dele e sim do forno e das panelas.

- Deixe-me ver do que mais, ah sim nozes, castanhas e pernil.

- Ahahahah...bobo você esta descrevendo a ceia e não a mim.

- Uma coisa vocês tem em comum amor.

- O que?

- Os dois são maravilhosamente deliciosos e ficarei feliz em devorar ambos, embora você seja ainda mais prazeroso de se devorar.

- Huummmm Heero, já lhe disse o quanto você é tarado?

- Milhões de vezes amor. Mas não tenho culpe se você cozinha tão bem e seja tão...

Heero mordeu levemente a bochecha de Duo, o que provocou um ligeiro estremecimento no americano, assim como uma familiar excitação.

- Gostoso, cheiroso, macio e suculento.

Duo gargalhou e Heero o abraçou pela cintura limpando com a mão o nariz do americano, que o havia sujado novamente ao passar as costas das mãos no rosto. Heero sabia muito bem como enlouquece-lo apenas com palavras, embora não fosse de falar muito, Duo sorriu e passou a mão suja de farinha no rosto de Heero que estreitou os olhos ao ter a bochecha suja de farinha. Mas logo depois ele sorriu maliciosamente antes de beija-lo com luxúria deslizando suas mãos pelas costas comprimindo-o junto a seu corpo e apertando-lhe as nádegas por sobre o short de malha que o americano usava. Segundos depois Heero se afastou e deixando para trás a cozinha e um Duo completamente atordoado e excitado.

Por volta das 23:45hs de 31/12/2004:

Heero estava acendendo a fogueira que arrumara durante à tarde, olhou para Duo que colocava as coisas sobre uma pequena mesa que haviam improvisado. Haviam levado um tapete, lençóis e algumas almofadas para a areia, planejando cear sob o céu estrelado, dessa forma poderiam assistir a queima de fogos que descobriram a tarde ao irem a mercearia, acontecia todo o final de ano ao longe no outro extremo da praia. Como a maioria das pessoas da região costumava ir ao evento sabiam que teriam certa privacidade, mesmo Hilde tendo lhes garantido que ninguém os incomodaria e de certa forma era verdade, pois durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde não encontraram ninguém. Apenas umas poucas pessoas que estavam caminhando pela areia, em direção ao local da queima de fogos.

Um vento suave típico do inverno soprou, mas felizmente não estava tão frio apesar de ainda ser inverno não estava ventando muito, o que garantia que a comida não ficaria cheia de areia. Assim que Duo dispôs tudo sobre a mesa se juntou a Heero o braçando por trás, a fogueira havia sido acessa e era o suficiente para iluminar o lugar onde estavam. Heero se virou olhando para o amante que suspirava e tentava manter os fios do cabelo longe do rosto. Duo deixara os cabelos soltos, e estava usando uma calça branca e folgada confeccionada de um tecido leve, um colete branco do mesmo tecido da calça, com alguns fios prateados cobriam o tronco, revelando um pouco do tórax. Heero tomou a mão de Duo e levou seus dedos aos lábios, beijando cada um deles.

Duo corou ao sentir Heero beijar a ponta de seus dedos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda era capaz de corar com gestos tão simples do amante, ele se afastou ligeiramente para observar melhor o japonês de cima embaixo demonstrando com um sorriso sua apreciação quanto ao que via. Heero usava uma bermuda branca, um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma camisa social de mangas curtas da mesma cor, e com alguns botões abertos. Nenhum dos dois usava sapatos, haviam decidido deixa-los próximo a casa, pois era mais fácil andar sem eles pela areia. Duo olhou para o relógio faltava pouco para meia-noite ele puxou Heero para sentarem-se no tapete branco que havia insistido em comprar pela manhã ao passarem por uma loja de tapetes.

Heero sentou-se e fez com que Duo sentasse entre suas pernas apoiando as costas em seu peito, o abraçou e Duo segurou os pulsos de Heero com as mãos, fincando ambos em silêncio desfrutando da paz do lugar. Eles assistiram um rastro de fogo cortar o céu, segundos depois a explosão de cores dos fogos de artifício que dariam inicio a chegada de um novo ano. Um novo ano juntos, novos sonhos e projetos que ele desejava partilhar com o noivo, Heero beijou a ponta da orelha de Duo, que sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao gesto e ao hálito quente do japonês em seu ouvido.

- Duo o que você deseja para 2005?

- Você.

- Você já me tem...para sempre meu amor.

- Então eu não preciso de mais nada nesse mundo. E você Heero o que você deseja para 2005?

- Nada além da sua felicidade.

- Minha felicidade é você meu amor.

- E você a minha.

Ambos sorriram e Duo apertou as mãos de Heero falando divertido.

- Então devemos esperar uma continuação de nossa felicidade em 2005.

- No que depender de mim você será feliz os 365 dias do ano.

- No que depender de mim, você também será meu amor.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio até que Heero voltou a falar, vendo uma estrela dentro de um coração explodir no céu.

- Duo.

- Hã.

- Quando você quer se casar?

Duo suspirou pensando qual seria a melhor data para se casarem, nunca estivera tão ansioso para se casar, mas sabia que tinham que esperar algum tempo até que conseguissem arrumassem os papeis e encontrassem um estado onde pudessem se casar e ter o casamento reconhecido perante a lei. Não existiam muitos lugares e juizes dispostos a realizar um casamento homossexual, por isso não podiam se casar de uma hora para outra, ainda sim tinha sonhos e planos para seu casamento com Heero, mesmo que isso significasse se casarem apenas simbolicamente.

- Na primavera...quando as flores estiverem florescendo. E você?

- Hoje....mas eu espero até a primavera.

Duo sorriu e encostou-se mais em Heero beijando-lhe o braço. Uma explosão de fogos coloriu o céu, anunciando um novo ano, Duo olhou para o relógio que marcava meia-noite, ele se virou dentro do abraço de Heero olhando o japonês nos olhos.

- Feliz ano novo amor.

- Feliz ano novo amor.

Heero acariciou o rosto de Duo suavemente antes de beija-lo nos lábios, suas línguas se tocaram suavemente em uma dança lenta e familiar. Heero se levantou parcialmente o suficiente para que pudesse deitar Duo no chão, sem ter que apartar o beijo. Duo sentiu que era deitado contra o tapete e não protestou, alguns minutos depois apartaram o beijo, ambos com o rosto corado, a respiração ofegante, e o brilho do fogo irradiando em seus olhos. Duo fechou os olhos diante da caricia suave de Heero em seu rosto, a mão do japonês desceu por seu pescoço, enquanto a outra deslizava por sua perna, até se encontrarem em seu tórax o despindo do colete. Duo se ergueu levemente ajudando Heero a despi-lo, os fios longos caíram como um manto sobre seus ombros, mas logo foram afastados pelos lábios de Heero em seu pescoço exposto.

Duo segurou no braço de Heero inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás para que ele pudesse explorar melhor seu pescoço, a língua do japonês penetrou sua orelha, enquanto as mãos dele o mantinha seguro pelas costas. Duo ofegou ao sentir o calor molhado da língua dele em sua orelha, do mesmo modo quando Heero mordiscou o nódulo para depois suga-lo, enquanto a língua brincava com ele.

- Heero.

Eles estavam alheios as explosões de cores que iluminava o céu ao longe, tinham ciência apenas do corpo quente e desejável do seu parceiro junto a si. Heero continuou sua exploração descendo os lábios pela clavícula de Duo, ora sugando a pele já em chamas, ora mordiscando, lambendo ou simplesmente aspirando o cheiro inebriante da pele quente e desejável do amante. Heero sustentou o peso do corpo de Duo com os braços a medida em que este se inclinava para trás, cada vez que seus lábios desciam pelo corpo dele. Ao alcançar o umbigo de Duo um pouco acima do cós da calça que o americano vestia, pode ouvir o pedido sussurrado roucamente.

- Heero...por favor...deixe-me toca-lo.

Heero sorriu e puxou Duo de encontrou ao seu corpo, fazendo o americano segurar-se em seus ombros, os fios longos vieram para frente cobrindo-os como um manto devido ao movimento. Duo podia ver na íris escurecida de Heero a aceitação muda de seu pedido, ele deixou que suas mãos deslizassem dos ombros para frente da camisa, ele desejava tocar a pele dourada, senti-la quente debaixo de seus dedos. Ele desabotoou a camisa de Heero por completo, a retirando parcialmente, a deixando na altura dos cotovelos e ainda por dentro da bermuda branca que o japonês usava. Dessa forma teria o abdômen e tórax de Heero exposto a seus olhos, mãos e lábios, dando-l;he o acesso que desejava e restringindo ao mesmo tempo os movimentos das mãos do amante sobre seu corpo.

Duo se inclinou abocanhando de imediato os mamilos de Heero, que já se encontravam endurecidos pela excitação. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo abdômen definido, de cima para baixo até se deter no cós da bermuda, sem retirar seus lábios dos mamilos de Heero, os quais ele alternava as caricias de lamber, sugar e prender entre os dentes antes de puxar, ele abriu a bermuda, fazendo suas mãos encontrar seu prêmio, ele apertou e acariciou o membro forte e vigoroso de Heero por sob a peça de roupa branca, fazendo o japonês respirar ainda mais rápido. Duo ajudou-o a retirar a camisa o empurrando levemente de encontro ao tapete, para depois se sentar sobre seus quadris e esfregar seu traseiro contra o membro que logo o preencheria.

- Duo....

Heero levantou o tronco tomando os lábios de Duo induzindo-o a abrir os lábios a ele, fazendo com que o calor paralisante, úmido e inebriante de sua língua lhe encheusse a boca, seus dedos enterraram-se nos cabelos de Duo, acariciando-os enquanto a busca em seu corpo prosseguia. Sua outra mão pressionou-lhe as costas, mantendo-o junto a seu corpo, estavam tão próximos que Duo podia sentir o pulsar do corpo de Heero, a dureza e virilidade de seu membro pressionado ainda contra suas nádegas, deixando-o mole e a mercê de seus desejos a medida que Heero apertava sem membro contra essa região. Ele sentiu as mãos de Heero desamarrando o cadarço que segurava sua calça e ergueu-se ajudando o japonês a livra-lo dela, a brisa marítima acariciou o seu corpo nu, e Heero o deitou novamente sobre o tapete.

O japonês se afastou e fitou por alguns instantes o corpo maravilhoso exposto a seus olhos, inclinou-se e beijou Duo sofregamente, com beijos curtos, quentes e repletos de um desejo já conhecido entre os dois. O beijo se aprofundou, alongando-se até terminar em um longo e inebriante que lhes cortou o ar os fazendo afastar-se. As mãos de Heero passeavam pela forma exposta, percorrendo em caricias que pareciam acender fagulhas em sua pele, os lábios desceram pelo pescoço desejável, sugando-o, mordendo-o e clamando-o. Ele se ajoelhou e continuou a toca-lo apaixonadamente, o fazendo virar-se de bruços, Duo mal conteve um gemido ao sentir a língua quente e macia na base de sua espinha, subindo levemente e descendo de novo até o meio de suas nádegas. Ele gritou ao sentir os dentes de Heero se fecharem contra sua carne, e enterrou os dedos na almofada, procurando manter sua sanidade, enquanto a excitação ameaçava-o leva-lo ao êxtase.

- Heero!!!!

Heero lambeu a marca avermelhada que se formou na nádega carnuda de Duo, sentindo-o ofegar ligeiramente, virou-o novamente de frente, fazendo o mesmo que fizera com as costas do americano. Beijou-lhe o abdômen, o peito e a prova do desejo dele, engolfando-o de uma única vez, subindo e descendo sobre a carne quente e pulsante, uma vez após a outra, cada vez mais e mais rápido. Ate que o sentiu explodir em seus lábios, o fazendo sorver deliciado todo o seu gozo, sem que uma única gota se perdesse. Ele tomou novamente os lábios de Duo o fazendo provar-se, após se afastarem Heero notou que o membro de Duo ganhara vida novamente e ele desviou sua atenção por um segundo para a mesa exposta ao seu lado. Heero se levantou e pegou o balde com o champanhe retornando a seu amante, retirou sua bermuda sob o olhar de Duo que pegou um cubo de gelo de dentro do balde.

Duo levou o gelo a boca fechando os olhos a medida que deslizava o cubo por seu corpo quente, Heero tomou o cubo em sua mão deslizando-o sobre os mamilos de Duo o fazendo se retrair ao contato e depois gemer ao sentir os lábios quentes de Heero sobre ele. O contraste do frio do gelo e do calor de seus lábios em seu corpo o fazia gemer cada vez mais, e ele já não conseguia mais pensar em mais nada que não fosse ser possuído por Heero.

- Aaaahhhhh....me....possua...aaahhhhhh....Heero.

- Aahhh Duo....

Duo empurrou Heero contra o tapete e pegou a garrafa de champanhe, a abriu a fazendo derramar seu liquido sobre o corpo deitado, ele lamber o corpo de Heero, procurando beber o líquido que o banhara. Virou a garrafa na boca, engolindo uma parte do champanhe, se inclinou sob o amante despejando o restante em seus lábios, ao beijar-lhe uma parte escorreu pelo canto da boca e foi imediatamente sugado por Heero, que lhes puxou os cabelos o trazendo para mais perto a fim de falar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Eu o quero...agora.

Duo gemeu e se afastou balançando a cabeça, também o queria, ele pegou o champanhe e despejou um pouco sobre o membro de Heero o fazendo gemer pelo frio para logo em seguida gemer ao sentir seu membro ser pressionado contra a caverna quente e acolhedora que conhecia tão bem. Heero segurou a cintura de Duo o ajudando à medida que ele descia sobre seu membro, pode ver o desconforto em seu rosto pela penetração, e deslizou suavemente seus dedos em sua cintura o assegurando que estava tudo bem. Duo olhou nos olhos de Heero esquecendo-se do desconforto e da ligeira dor por não ter sido preparado, ao sentir-se completamente preenchido, inclinou-se sobre Heero, escondendo seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, dando-se um tempo para acostumar-se à invasão.

Heero deslizavam suas mãos pelas costas de Duo procurando acalma-lo, ao sentir-se pronto ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Heero e ondulou os quadris iniciando um movimento. Ambos gemeram pelo prazer da fricção. Os movimentos se iniciaram vagarosos e aumentaram à medida que o desconforto se transformava em prazer, a penetração era cada vez mais rápida e profunda, auxiliada pelas mãos de Heero que o estimulava. O prazer explodiu forte e Duo caiu sem forças sobre Heero que o abraçou fortemente distribuindo beijos sobre o rosto corado e suado, ele virou Duo contra o tapete retirando-se suavemente dele. Afastou as mechas grudadas em seu rosto, observando os olhos nublados pelo prazer que haviam compartilhado, sentia-se tão abençoado por tê-lo ao seu lado, que não pode impedir que uma lágrima solitária rolasse de seus olhos. Preocupado Duo enxugou a lágrima o puxando contra si, o ouvindo sussurrar contra seu pescoço o fazendo chorar e compartilhar de sua alegria.

- Eu te amo Duo, mas do que as estrelas podem imaginar. Deus...eu nunca imaginei que me sentiria assim tão completo.

Heero se afastou ao ouvir os soluços e limpou as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de Duo, ele sorriu se deitando, o puxando e fazendo-o descansar a cabeça sobre seu peito, acariciou os fios longos e macios. E deixou que seu coração falasse por ele.

- Sei que vivemos juntos há muito tempo e que o nosso casamento não vai mudar a felicidade que sinto. Mais eu desejo do fundo de minha alma faze-lo ainda mais feliz. Eu quero estar sempre a seu lado e aprender ainda mais sobre você Duo.

Duo sorriu contra o peito de Heero, observando as estrelas no céu, havia tanta coisa que desejava contar a Heero, mas não sabia como faze-lo, ele tinha tantos segredos guardados, coisas que nunca partilhara com ninguém. Tinha conhecimento de que Heero desejava saber mais sobre ele e que sempre se recusara a falar sobre seu passado, afinal que importava o passado, o futuro era o que importava, um futuro juntos, ainda assim sabia que tinha que contar seu passado a ele.

- Eu sei que tem muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim, e talvez quando eu estiver mais preparado eu revele o que você deseja saber, mas meu passado não muda e nunca mudará o que eu sinto por você. Eu sou seu e serei para sempre, porque apenas a sua presença já ilumina meu dia, eu não seria quem sou hoje se não fosse por seu amor e sua paciência.

Heero afastou-se, sentando e fazendo Duo fazer o mesmo, ele ficou olhando para Duo, e retirou sua aliança colocando-a no tapete entre eles e retirando também a de Duo, ele tomando-lhe a mão esquerda sem desviar seus olhos das ametistas que o olhava sem entender.

- Duo Maxwell diante desse céu, tendo apenas o mar, a lua e as estrelas por testemunha, você me aceita para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe.

Duo ofegou e sentiu que as lágrimas estavam caindo de seus olhos, ele olhou para o céu estrelado, para o mar calmo e a escuridão que os cercava, sorrindo não conseguiu imaginar um cenário melhor para seu casamento do que o que tinha ao seu redor. Ele fungou e sorrindo responder ao homem que mudara completamente sua vida.

- Sim eu aceito.

Heero colocou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Duo, o fazendo chorar ainda mais. Duo pegou a aliança de Heero e tomou-lhe a mão esquerda tal qual ele o fizera.

- Heero Yuy diante desse céu, tendo apenas o mar, a lua e as estrelas por testemunha, você me aceita para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, mesmo depois que a morte nos separe.

Heero sorriu, diante da mudança das ultimas palavras, sim eles se amariam mesmo depois de suas mortes.

- Eu aceito.

Duo colocou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Heero, e fechou os olhos. Heero se inclinou e beijou seu marido, pois diante do universo e em seus corações estavam casados e não havia nada que mudaria isso. O beijo se aprofundou e Duo se viu novamente deitado contra o tapete, quando Heero apartou o beijo e seus olhos se perderam um no outro, ele sorriu, afinal eles estavam casados, e nada mais natural do que consumarem o casamento, como por mágica a fogueira apagou-se e eles se amaram apenas sobre a luz das estrelas e do luar.

Uma semana depois em Boston:

Duo e Heero haviam chegado a quase duas horas de viagem e não se surpreenderam em encontrar a secretária eletrônica repleta de mensagens de ano novo, enquanto arrumavam as coisas que trouxeram, eles ouviram as mensagens deixadas por amigos e pelos pais de Heero que os convidava para jantarem com eles a noite para retribuírem o almoço de natal. Duo concordou com o convite e Heero ficara de ligar para os pais após o banho confirmando a ida deles. Ele trocara de roupa e enxugava os cabelos quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Duo que colocava a roupa ergueu os ombros, não imaginando quem poderia ser, uma vez que tinham acabado de chegar de viagem e até o momento não tinham avisado ninguém sobre o regresso deles.

Heero colocou a toalha sobre os ombros e foi atender a porta, enquanto Duo procurava outra toalha para enxugar os cabelos. Heero olhou pelo visor mais não reconheceu as pessoas à porta, estava decidido a ignorar, mas sabia que Duo acabaria atendendo. Ele abriu a porta e se viu diante de um casal muito bem vestido, a mulher corou ao ver o jovem sem camisa, os cabelos pingando e o olhar frio. O homem que a acompanhava estreitou os olhos e Heero sentiu-se analisado, o que não lhe agradou nem um pouco, estava a ponto de perguntar o que desejavam até que ouviu a voz de Duo.

- Amor quem é?

Duo enrolou a toalha nos cabelos e foi ver quem era, afinal não estavam esperando ninguém e a portaria não havia os avisado da chegada de ninguém os procurando. Ele gritou a Heero quem era, antes de chegar no inicio do corredor da entrada, assim que chegou e avistou quem se encontrava parado a porta, seu rosto perdeu a cor e seus lábios tremeram ao falar.

- Pai!

Continua.....

Agradecimentos a todos que acompanham a fic.

Mami pelo apoio e idéias maravilhosas, a sis Lien pela revisão (embora ela não tenha podido fazer a revisão desse capítulo, então me perdoem se houver muitos erros)

Agradecimentos a família inteira, sis, tias, mamis, primas e adjacentes.

Agradecimentos a toda nação yaoi.

E a todos aqueles a quem muito estimo.

Um feliz Ano Novo a todos, que 2005 seja repleto de felicidade e realizações a todos.


	13. Family Parte I

Family **1**

Parte I

Yaoi/Angst

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Heero se virou assim que ouviu Duo falar a palavra pai e pelo olhar assustado e o rosto pálido, parecia que ele não estava muito feliz em vê-lo, ou sequer que se dava bem com ele; e podia muito bem imaginar o porquê. O japonês ficou incerto sobre dar passagem ao casal ou simplesmente fechar a porta. Continuou olhando para Duo, aguardando uma indicação do que ele queria que fizesse. O americano sabia que Heero estava pronto para fazer o que ele quisesse, até mesmo barrar a entrada de seus pais, mas um dia teria que encara-los, embora desejasse que esse momento nunca chegasse de fato. Ele fez um pequeno movimento de cabeça como que dizendo para deixa-los entrar, o que foi longo entendido pelo esposo.

Entrem.

Os pais de Duo ainda tentavam assimilar o fato do filho ter se dirigido ao outro rapaz de forma tão carinhosa, embora acreditassem que eles haviam ouvido erradamente. Ao ouvirem o jovem na porta os convidar a entrar, não perderam a oportunidade. Pelas reações do jovem asiático poderam notar que ele aguardava apenas um gesto de Duo para permitir-lhes a entrada ou simplesmente fechar-lhes a porta. Foi com alívio que a mãe de Duo viu o filho acenar a cabeça ao outro jovem e deixa-los entrar. Heero afastou-se e convidou-os friamente a entrarem, a mulher entrou curvando a cabeça em agradecimento por deixa-los entrar, o que não foi feito pelo homem que a acompanhava. O homem simplesmente entrou como se fosse seu direito faze-lo, com ou sem consentimento.

A mulher tentou se aproximar de Duo, mas o americano recuou, colocando o máximo de distância que podia. Heero notou que seu esposo estava acuado e assustado como um coelho e o olhar do homem sobre ele não ajudava em nada a situação. O homem alto, de cabelos castanhos claros, era simplesmente reprovador e opressor e procurava deixar bem claro quem deveria ser obedecido e quem deveria obedecer; e neste caso, Duo era quem deveria obedecer a ele. Mas Heero não pretendia deixar que o homem continuasse a fazer Duo sentir-se acuado, o americano era seu marido agora, sua responsabilidade e o defenderia de qualquer coisa, bastava apenas que ele o pedisse.

Sentem-se.

Heero sinalizou ao casal para que se sentassem no sofá, não poderiam conversar se todos permanecessem de pé no meio da sala. O casal sentou-se e observou com atenção o apartamento: a mulher o fazia discretamente, mas o homem não fazia questão alguma de esconder sua avaliação pelo lugar. Ele deixava bem claro, pela expressão em eu rosto, a reprovação pelo que ele julgava ser adequado.

Tábata notou os retratos na estante, a maioria era de seu filho e do rapaz de aparência oriental; o apartamento era aconchegante, para não dizer íntimo. Ela tinha algumas dúvidas quanto a relação de seu filho e o jovem que se sentara próximo a ele. Heero sentou-se no braço da cadeira onde Duo estava sentado, aguardando que alguém iniciasse a conversa, o que não parecia que iria partir de Duo. Após alguns minutos de sufocante silêncio, onde Heero pode avaliar melhor o casal a sua frente, pôde ouvir a voz do homem a quem Duo chamara de pai.

Então foi nesse buraco que você se enfiou? Eu deveria imaginar, você nunca foi capaz de fazer alguma coisa que preste sozinho, não é mesmo?

Heero viu Duo abaixar a cabeça e tremer diante da voz e do homem que o olhava com verdadeiro escárnio. Ele olhou o homem e sustentou seu olhar, estava bem claro que o que quer que ele tivesse vindo fazer em sua casa, não tinha nada a ver com o fato de querer saber se o filho estava bem.

Quem são vocês e o que querem em nossa casa?

Duo levantou os olhos para Heero, que segurou sua mão. Ao voltar seu olhar para o casal pôde ver choque nos olhos da mulher e incredulidade nos do homem, mas ela fora rapidamente substituída por tristeza. Duo foi incapaz de encarar sua mãe, não fazia idéia de como o haviam encontrado; ele tomara tanto cuidado quando foi a Nova York visitá-la. Rapidamente tentou repassar tudo que ocorrera no encontro e que pudesse ter dado uma pista de como encontra-lo, entretanto não conseguiu lembrar-se de nada que pudesse tê-lo entregado. Heero continuou a observa-los aguardando que se apresentassem e fez isso de forma fria e ligeiramente ríspida.

Ainda estou aguardando uma resposta.

O pai de Duo olhou para o jovem ao lado de seu filho, segurando-lhe a mão protetoramente. Os olhos, de um azul nunca visto por ele, não demonstravam medo ou receio de enfrenta-lo, era a primeira vez que sentia isso acontecer. Não estava acostumado com pessoas que enfrentavam seu olhar com tanta frieza e força. A contragosto decidiu que seria melhor responder ao jovem, procurando saber também quem era o rapaz.

Eu sou Lucius Theodor Maxwell, e essa é minha esposa Tábata M. Maxwell. Nós somos os pais de Duo. E você quem é?

Heero não demonstrou qualquer alteração em suas feições ao ouvir a resposta daquele homem e a pergunta feita de maneira pretensiosa, pois não era nenhuma surpresa saber que as pessoas a sua frente eram ao pais de seu esposo. Porém, o nome Lucius Theodor Maxwell não lhe era desconhecido. Se lembrava perfeitamente de ter ouvido um comentário sobre ele em uma revista, mas era uma surpresa saber que eles eram os pais de Duo; agora entendia o que o americano quisera dizer quanto ao fato da família dele possuir tantos bens ou mais que seus pais. Pelo que se lembrava, Lucius Theodor Maxwell, ou simplesmente T. Maxwell como era conhecido no mundo dos negócios, era considerado um dos industriais mais ricos do país, e a renda anual de suas empresas superava a casa dos trilhões de dólares. Nunca em seus sonhos passara por sua cabeça de que Duo fosse assim tão rico.

Heero olhou para Duo com uma certa surpresa e o americano retribuiu o olhar de forma triste. Não desejava que Heero soubesse de sua família dessa forma. Durante o tempo em que ficaram na Califórnia pensara em contar ao marido sobre sua família, a forma dura e fria com que fora criado pelo pai, a ausência de diálogos, a incapacidade de sua mãe em conseguir faze-los se tornarem pai e filho. Notou a surpresa nos olhos de Heero, afinal quem não se surpreenderia? Ele era herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do país e tinha que se matar de trabalhar para poder pagar as contas ao final do mês. Sabia que Heero não estava aborrecido, apenas surpreso com a revelação. Duo deu um sorriso ao japonês que retribui-lhe com os olhos.

Tábata olhou para a forma como o filho olhava o outro rapaz e como retribuía seu olhar; em poucos segundos o olhar frio e quase mortal do japonês se transformou num olhar repleto de calor e carinho e eram todos dirigidos a seu filho, que olhava-o da mesma forma. Não era necessário ser um gênio para saber o porquê deles se olharem assim; se a decoração da sala não falasse por si só, os retratos dos dois na estante já eram o suficiente para se ter uma certeza. Ela olhou para as mãos deles, que estavam entrelaçadas, e ofegou ganhando a atenção de seu marido, que ainda parecia tentar entender a ligação entre os dois a sua frente. Lucius se recusava a aceitar a idéia que surgia em sua mente; não era estúpido para desconhecer o que estava acontecendo. Ele notara a estante repleta de fotografias deles, abraçados, sorrindo. Eles eram um casal, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso, mesmo que não quisesse admitir o fato. Mas isso seria muito fácil de se mudar. Foi quando ele ouviu a esposa ofegar assustada e olhara para ela, notando que o olhar era direcionado para o filho e o rapaz. Voltou sua atenção na direção que ela apontava e viu que ambos usavam uma aliança.

- Duo, você quer que eu me apresente como a seus pais? Amigo? Amante ou seu marido?

Heero sentia o olhar dos pais de Duo sobre eles, notou pelo canto dos olhos que eles já haviam notado a aliança em seus dedos e que já haviam chegado a uma conclusão a cerca do relacionamento deles. Ainda assim era necessário, colocar tudo as claras, dessa forma não haveria dúvidas. Ele voltou sua atenção ao esposo, falando-lhe baixo o suficiente para que apenas Duo ouvisse. Pode ver a apreensão em seus olhos e depois a aceitação do inevitável. Duo olhou de esguelha para os pais, não tinha como fugir da verdade, eles já deveriam estar desconfiados mesmo, além do mais Heero era seu marido e não iria mentir sobre isso. O japonês era importante para ele e o fato dele se preocupar e aceitar, ou que querer que ele decidisse, apenas o fez ama-lo mais. E não queria e nem pretendia esconder esse amor. Ele sorriu, respondendo de forma que apenas Heero o ouvisse, apesar de saber que da distância em que se encontravam dos seus pais, certamente eles deveriam ter entendido suas palavras.

Você é meu marido, Heero, não há o que esconder ou mentir. Eles teriam que saber um dia.

Heero balançou a cabeça sorrindo ligeiramente antes de acariciar o rosto de Duo, ignorando completamente os pais de seu esposo ou suas possíveis reações ao gesto.

Tem certeza?

Lucius e Tábata observavam em silêncio a pequena conversa entre os dois; haviam captado algumas de suas palavras e a muito já tinham ciência do grau de relacionamento entre eles, ainda assim ouvir a verdade não os confortou de forma alguma.

Heero olhou nos olhos de Duo buscando alguma dúvida quanto a sua decisão, no entanto, viu apenas certeza reluzindo neles. Deu um meio sorriso ao esposo americano antes de seu olhar voltar a se tornar frio, quando se virou diretamente para o senhor Maxwell.

Eu me chamo Heero Yuy e sou o marido de seu filho.

Lucius Maxwell levantou-se exasperado, não apenas pela verdade, mas também pela maneira quase insolente com que fora dita. Ele iria colocar aquele rapaz em seu devido lugar, ninguém se atrevia a falar dessa maneira com ele. Ignorando por completo que não se encontrava em sua casa, mas sim na de seu filho e suposto marido, ele simplesmente gritou o absurdo da situação, fazendo Heero estreitar os olhos ao sentir que Duo apertava fortemente sua mão ao ouvir o pai levantar-se encolerizado pela descoberta.

ISSO NÃO PODE SER VERDADE! ISSO É UMA MENTIRA SEM TAMANHO!

Heero mirou o pai de Duo como se fosse alguém a ser admoestado, seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros e carregados de frieza nunca vista por Lucius Maxwell, fazendo com que ele repensasse imediatamente sua maneira de agir, ainda mais quando o japonês o advertiu friamente quando ao tom de sua voz.

Modere seu tom, senhor Maxwell, não esqueça que esta é MINHA casa e a de Duo, e não sua, para erguer seu tom de voz.

Duo olhou para a mãe, que se mantinha calada, e sentiu pena dela; via em seus olhos que ela se recusava a aceitar a verdade. Queria ter evitado esse momento, mas não havia volta agora. Ele olhou para o pai e o viu ficar vermelho. Sabia que ele logo começaria a tentar ofender e humilhar Heero, pois não estava acostumado a ser enfrentado. Além disso, sabia muito bem que Heero podia se defender, mas não estava disposto a vê-lo tentar humilhar o homem que amava, então precisava enfrentar seu pai e mostrar a ele que não voltaria nunca para sua vida rica e fútil. Ele se levantou dirigindo-se a mãe que o olhava tristemente.

É verdade...Heero e eu estamos casados. Nós nos amamos e ele é a razão do brilho de felicidade em meu rosto, e minha família agora.

Nas últimas palavras, Duo voltou seu olhar para o pai, deixando bem claro que não voltaria. Heero olhava para Duo, notando que o esposo falava olhando dentro dos olhos do progenitor, por isso não conseguiu registrar a tempo o movimento, assim como ninguém teve tempo de ver direito o que aconteceu. Heero não teve como impedir o tapa que acertou o rosto de Duo, o marcando e fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto de seus lábios. O americano colocou a mão no rosto, sentindo as lágrimas quentes caírem de seus olhos, e encarou novamente o pai, vendo-o se preparar para bate-lo novamente; fechou os olhos rapidamente em reflexo, mas o tapa não chegou a toca-lo. Heero viu Lucius se preparar para acertar Duo no rosto novamente e reagiu automaticamente, não pretendia cometer a burrice de ser descuidado uma segunda vez. Ele segurou o pulso do homem, que era vários centímetros mais alto, apertando-o entre os dedos. Em seus olhos ameaças silenciosas brilhavam, embora ele fizesse questão de transforma-las em palavras. O som sibilou baixo, mas ameaçadoramente audíveis, e era visível que ele se controlava para não agredir o homem que o observava com espanto e receio.

Nunca mais se atreva a tocar nele, ou eu juro que não haverá dinheiro que o livre de mim.

T. Maxwell sentiu o pulso doer pela pressão imposta pelo jovem a sua frente; deveria ser um pouco mais velho que seu filho, e ainda assim se mostrava muito mais forte que ele. A mão pressionando seu pulso parecia uma garra que não estava disposta a soltá-lo. Teve que se curvar ligeiramente e foi empurrado de volta ao sofá sem dificuldades. Mesmo sabendo que o rapaz a sua frente não era alguém que deveria ter por inimigo, não estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer, afinal quem ele pensava que era para ameaçar Lucius T. Maxwell? A seu ver, ele não era nada, nem ninguém. Seu filho e o jovem de aparência asiática poderiam estar casado, mas não havia nada que o seu dinheiro não comprasse ou conseguisse. Afinal fora através dele que descobrira onde se encontrava o filho, depois que o mesmo deixara cair um cartão de visitas do lugar onde trabalhara; a partir daí fora fácil contratar um detetive que o localizasse alguns dias após Tábata ter lhe revelado que o filho viera visitá-la. Ele se levantou e falou da mesma forma com que se dirigia aos que se colocavam em seu caminho: de forma fria e firme, procurando demonstrar que não era inteligente desafia-lo.

Não me ameace rapaz, eu poderia destruí-lo com um estalar dos dedos.

Heero deu um meio sorriso sarcástico antes de se pronunciar. Se o pai de Duo achava que poderia subjugá-lo ou tentar fazer o mesmo que fazia com Duo, ele estava redondamente enganado. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não tinha era medo. E ninguém falava com ele dessa forma em sua própria casa e nem tocava em seu marido, mesmo que a pessoa em questão fosse o pai do próprio.

Hn... não pense que é assim tão fácil, senhor Maxwell. Não costumo ameaçar as pessoas, apenas avisa-las e uma única vez. Não sou alguém de meias palavras ou que se amedronta por qualquer coisa. Você diz que pode me destruir com um estalar de dedos!

Heero arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente em sinal de descrença, o sorriso irônico que a poucos segundos pairava em seus lábios fora apagado. Sentiu Duo segurar sua mão, mas não se voltou para o esposo. Não queria ter que tomar esse tipo de atitude, mas sabia que o pai de Duo não era alguém que se devia colocar o rabo entre as pernas e esquecer, sabia que ele tinha poder para fazer o que pretendesse, mas Heero também sabia como jogar e como avaliar o caráter das pessoas de forma a faze-las jogar o seu jogo. E se Lucius T. Maxwell, não sabia fazer outra coisa a não se ameaçar as pessoas, bem ele também sabia como faze-lo.

Bem... eu diria que você precisaria de mãos para isso. Toque em Duo ou se aproxime dele, sem que ele o deseje, e você irá desejar não me ter como inimigo. Eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para proteger Duo... de qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja do senhor. Acho que sabem onde fica a saída.

Ora, sei...

Heero sustentou o olhar, segurando a mão de Duo entre a sua; podia sentir que ele tremia levemente diante de suas palavras, mas não estava mentindo sobre nenhuma delas. Estava disposto a ir as últimas conseqüências por Duo.

Tábata ficou assustada diante do tom do rapaz, as ameaças feitas por ele estavam longe de serem meras palavras. Ela jamais imaginou que alguém pudesse enfrentar Lucius de igual para igual, mas no pouco mais de uma hora em que estavam ali, o rapaz o fizera... e muito bem. Nunca antes havia visto seu marido ficar calado e descontrolado dessa forma; sempre que ele falava as pessoas abaixavam a cabeça e acatavam sem pestanejar suas ordens. De alguma forma, em seu íntimo, sentia-se feliz por seu filho, por ele ter encontrado alguém que não se intimidava pelo poder de seu marido e que estava disposto a enfrenta-lo por ele. Tábata se levantou e tocou o ombro do marido, pedindo suavemente que eles fossem embora, antes que o rapaz resolve-se expulsá-los.

Lucius, por favor, vamos embora.

O rosto de T. Maxwell ficou vermelho. Como aquele jovem tinha a audácia de expulsá-lo dali? Nunca em sua vida alguém ousou fazer algo como isso, mas faria o jovem se arrepender. Se levantou, ao sentir sua esposa o puxando, lançou um último olhar ao jovem, que ainda mantinha o olhar frio e inabalável.

Tábata meneou a cabeça, ligeiramente puxando o marido, mas notou quando ele olhou para o jovem que se colocara na frente de seu filho; havia algo no olhar do japonês que parecia desafia-los. Sabia que Lucius não deixaria isso terminar assim, tinha certeza que ele cuidaria do marido de seu filho mais tarde, mas por hora bastava saber onde Duo se encontrava.

Lucius deixou o apartamento na companhia de sua esposa, e no caminho até o elevador um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, em razão dos planos que tinha em mente: encontraria uma forma de ver Duo sozinho, sem a companhia do rapaz que se dizia seu marido, e o faria voltar para Nova York com eles. Ele conhecia o filho, sabia que Duo lhe obedeceria, ele era teimoso, mas não era burro, conhecia seu lugar e sabia que voltaria por bem ou por mal.

Alguns minutos depois:

Eles estavam sentados no sofá da sala, com Heero segurando a bolsa de gelo no rosto avermelhado de Duo. Assim que colocara os pais do americano para fora, ele se preocupara em colocar um pouco de gelo para evitar que o rosto de seu esposo ficasse marcado. Viu o marido resmungar um pouco e não pode evitar se desculpar por não ter previsto que isso pudesse acontecer. Sempre fora um bom avaliador e podia prever as atitudes e reações das pessoas a determinados fatos, mas infelizmente não pudera prever a reação do pai de Duo e se culpava por isso.

Está doendo?

Não muito...a dor não é física.

Eu sei, meu amor... sinto muito não ter percebido.

Tudo bem, Heero. Você fez muito mais do que eu imaginava...obrigado, amor.

Não precisa me agradecer, eu o enfrentaria quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Eu sei...e fico feliz por isso. Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu...eu...deveria ter tomado cuidado e previsto que ele faria isso.

Ele batia em você?

Duo deu um sorriso triste, antes de responder. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes apanhou por algum motivo ou sem motivo algum.

Ah! Sempre que eu fazia algo que o desagradava ou não estava dentro de seus padrões, o que acontecia sempre. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que ele me odeia.

Duo...

Heero podia sentir a dor na voz de Duo. Não podia imaginar o quão difícil havia sido sua infância e adolescência.

Tudo que eu fazia estava errado... ele nunca me elogiou, tudo que eu ouvia dele era apenas criticas e repreensões. "_Não é assim que se faz isso... Quantas vezes eu já disse que não é assim... Você é burro...não faz nada direito"_

Heero abraçou Duo quando viu as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos; havia tanta dor escondida atrásdisso, como nunca a notara antes? Ao ouvi-lo falar do pai, sentia uma vontade insana de ir atrás daquele homem e faze-lo pagar pelas lágrimas que o americano derramava. Não havia ninguém para protegê-lo? Ninguém para se colocar a seu lado e defendê-lo da tirania do próprio pai?

Sua mãe nunca fez nada?

Ela sempre procurava me proteger, mas ele dava um jeito de me punir depois, longe dos olhos dela.

Duo fechou os olhos, ao lembrar das vezes em que sua mãe tentara encobrir suas falhas, de forma que não fosse punido pelo pai, mas ao final ele sempre acabava descobrindo e a surra era duas vezes pior.

Lucius T. Maxwell tem sempre que ter a última palavra.

Sua voz saiu cansada e derrotada ao pronunciar tais palavras e Heero estreitou os braços ao redor de Duo, procurando conforta-lo. Como alguém não poderia amar um ser maravilhoso como o que tinha em seus braços. O americano era especial, alegre, descontraído, capaz de conversar sobre diferentes assuntos, dava o melhor de si em tudo que fazia, era esforçado, inteligente e se o idiota do pai dele não via isso, não merecia a dádiva de tê-lo como filho. Heero o puxou para seu colo e segurou sua mão, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça.

Esqueça seu pai, meu amor, estou com você agora e ele não pode fazer nada contra nós ou contra você. Ele não sabe com quem está lidando.

Ele vai tentar alguma coisa, Heero, eu sei que vai. Ele não vai perdoar o fato de você o ter ameaçado. Ele tentara nos separar.

Mas não conseguira a menos que deixemos, amor. Que ele tente o que quiser, somos maiores de idade, independentes e se ele tentar algo vai se arrepender de ter mexido com minha família.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam e ele se aconchegou ao peito de Heero, o abraçando pela cintura. Sim, eles eram uma família agora, se amavam e estavam casados. Seu pai não poderia separa-los, não importava o que tentasse fazer contra eles.

Você se importaria se não fossemos a casa de seus pais, não acho que seria uma boa companhia hoje.

De forma alguma, meu amor, eles vão entender. Quer caminhar um pouco no parque?

Duo olhou para Heero indeciso, não sabia se era uma boa idéia saírem de casa, seu pai podia tentar fazer algo a eles.

Mas e se...

Ele não vai tentar nada contra você se eu puder impedir. Além do mais, vai lhe fazer bem sair um pouco para se distrair.

Está bem, eu vou trocar de roupa.

Duo depositou um beijo no rosto de Heero e se levantou, enquanto o japonês pegava o telefone.

Eu vou ligar pros meus pais e avisa-los.

Heero esperou que Duo fosse para o quarto e ligou para os pais. Contara por alto o que tinha acontecido e prometera falar com Duo sobre o apoio deles; sabia que isso o alegraria muito e ajudaria a amenizar a tristeza que o americano sentia. Decidira que era melhor contar-lhes sobre o casamento deles depois, quando todos estivessem juntos e tivessem a chance de esquecer o acontecido de poucos minutos. Heero desligou o telefone ao sentir a presença de Duo ao seu lado. Abraçou o americano, e logo após vestiu a camisa que ele lhe trouxera; deixaram o apartamento de mãos dadas e seguiram a pé até o parque.

Algumas horas depois:

Duo estava sendo covardemente surrado pelo pai e não conseguia se lembrar o que tinha feito para provocar-lhe a ira dessa vez; em sua opinião não acreditava que precisasse realmente de um motivo para o pai lhe bater. O simples fato de estar no mesmo lugar que Lucius T. Maxwell era o suficiente para aborrece-lo. Duo procurava se defender, mas seu pai era muito mais forte e cada vez que se desviava, mais era agredido com a vara preparada especialmente para isso. A cada toque dela em seu corpo, sua pele era ferida e rasgada, fazendo o sangue manchar seu pijama e sua pele clara. A cada lágrima, grito e pedido para que tudo parasse, mais e mais a vara machucava seu corpo, assim como as palavras frias e duras lhe dizendo que não fazia nada direito, era burro demais, preguiçoso, expansivo ou lerdo demais para fazer alguma coisa sozinho. Tudo machucava seu espírito.

NÃO!

Duo acordou sobressaltado agarrando-se com desespero aos braços que o arrancara do terrível pesadelo. Seu rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, o pijama grudado no corpo, enquanto ele tremia sacudido pelos soluços. Ainda podia ouvir as agressões misturadas as palavras de carinho sussurradas em seu ouvido, procurando acalma-lo, lhe dizendo que estava tudo bem, que fora apenas um sonho ruim, que estava seguro agora. Heero podia sentir as próprias lágrimas caindo em seu rosto, à medida que procurava acalmar Duo do pesadelo. Ouvi-lo repetir em meio à dor para que a pessoa que o machucava parasse, que ele seria um bom menino, o estava machucando por dentro.

Heero acordou ao ouvir um soluço e percebeu que Duo chorava e gritava; sabia que ele estava tendo um pesadelo, pelo sono agitado e a forma como se debatia tentando fugir de alguma coisa. Ao ouvi-lo dizer "Pai", soube instantaneamente o teor do pesadelo e procurou a todo custo arranca-lo de dentro dele, mas apenas depois de muito esforço, em que ele teve que sacudir o americano fortemente pelos braços, é que conseguira fazê-lo acordar. Assim que o fez, sentiu-se fortemente abraçado por Duo, o que lhe causou momentaneamente a ausência de ar.

Ele procurou acalma-lo com palavras de carinho sussurradas suavemente em seu ouvido, o fazendo saber que estava com ele e que nada o atingiria; o embalou nos braços como se fosse uma criança assustada. Pois era o que Duo parecia naquele momento: uma criança assustada por um terrível pesadelo. Sabia que o pesadelo dele deveria ser de alguma das surras que levara quando pequeno e durante boa parte da adolescência. Duo havia lhe contado sobre seu passado, após o leve almoço, uma vez que nenhum dos dois tinha ânimos para realmente apreciar uma boa refeição, depois que voltaram do parque. O americano contara os motivos que o levaram a fugir de casa aos 17 anos, e pelo que percebera, isso de alguma forma ainda o machucava por dentro, mesmo depois de quase sete anos.

As pressões que o pai lhe impunha desde pequeno eram enormes, sempre exigindo o melhor dele em tudo: nos estudos, nas atitudes, nas amizades, mas nada que Duo fazia era bom o suficiente para Lucius T Maxwell. Ele desejava que o filho assumisse seu lugar nos negócios, que estivesse à frente do império que ele construíra ao longo dos anos, que ele se casasse com uma moça de família tão rica e tradicional quanto os Maxwell's . Da mesma forma que se dera o casamento dele com Tábata. No entanto, Duo não desejava isso. Ele tinha sonhos que não eram compartilhados pelo pai; sempre desejara crescer pelo seu próprio esforço, como seu avô o fizera. Queria ser livre para tomar as próprias decisões e se arrepender delas caso dessem erradas.

Queria ter o direito de escolher o que vestir, o que comer, que faculdade fazer, por quem se apaixonar, com quem casar. Queria casar por amor e não por conveniência, embora não duvidasse que seus pais se amassem, mas não queria esperar os anos correrem para aprender a amar a pessoa com quem se casasse. Ele queria aprender a amar tal pessoa antes de decidir se unir para sempre com ela, assim como ocorrera com Heero. Eles haviam descoberto o amor e depois de se conhecerem um pouco melhor, se casaram diante do luar e das estrelas. Ele decidira sua vida e não pretendia abrir mão disso, mesmo que seu pai não se importasse com sua vontade.

Duo se acalmou e se afastou um pouco dos braços de Heero. Podia notar as lágrimas nos olhos avermelhados do esposo; e percebeu que foram poucas às vezes que o vira chorar, mas era a primeira que o via fazer isso porque sofria com ele. Ele sentiu novas lágrimas inundarem seus olhos diante da cumplicidade que tinham, compartilhando juntos sua tristeza e dor. Duo se agarrou novamente ao marido que o recebeu com carinho em seus braços. Heero beijou o alto da cabeça do americano, olhando para o relógio que marcava aproximadamente 03h30 da manhã de sábado.

Você quer conversar?

Duo ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e Heero achou que talvez ele não desejasse falar no momento, o dia já havia sido repleto de confissões. Se ele não desejava falar sobre o pesadelo, não o pressionaria, mesmo se sentindo incomodado, pois haveria tempo para isso. Entretanto pode ouvi-lo começar, timidamente, a contar o que sentia, a voz enrouquecida pelos gritos e choro de alguns instantes atrás.

Tinha tanto tempo que eu não me lembrava disso, que eles não me atormentavam dessa forma.

Você se refere ao pesadelo?

Sim, eu costumava tê-lo todas as noites depois que fugi de casa. Sempre tinha medo de que a porta iria se abrir e ele me encontraria e arrastaria de volta para casa.

Ele não pode pegá-lo, Duo.

Eu sei, mas eu ainda tenho medo dele, depois de todos esses anos, ainda o temo. Ele estava...me...me batendo novamente, foi a primeira vez que eu o desafiei abertamente...que eu lhe disse que não iria obedecê-lo.

O que ele queria que você fizesse?

Duo?

Que eu fosse a casa de Megan e a pedisse em casamento.

Heero ficou calado procurando absorver a informação, se lembrava de Duo ter comentado o nome da garota que era sua conhecida no passado. Imaginou o que aconteceria se ele não houvesse desafiado o pai naquele dia, talvez nunca viessem a se encontrar, não estariam casados, ele não o estaria consolando e o embalando em seus braços, e sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Apertou Duo contra si, procurando afastar tal pensamento e dando lugar a outro não menos agradável. Como um pai poderia agredir o filho e obriga-lo a casar com uma pessoa apenas por conveniência? Era estranho pensar que ainda existam pessoas que pensassem dessa forma tão arcaica. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Duo e se pôs a escutar a voz carregada de tristeza, ao lembrar dos eventos que o fizeram tomar a decisão que mudara sua vida.

Eu achei que ele fosse me matar...era o aniversario de 16 anos da Megan, eu deveria acompanhar meus pais e fazer o pedido aquela noite. Mas eu...recusei-me a tomar parte dos planos dele. Não a amava, mal a conhecia para pedi-la em casamento... Por Deus, eu tinha apenas 17 anos, quem se casa nessa idade hoje em dia, ainda mais sem amor?

Duo fechou as mãos em punho, tentando conter a raiva que a lembrança lhe causava. Sentiu as mãos quentes e acolhedoras de Heero sobre as suas e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele. Encostou-se mais no corpo de seu marido, esfregando o rosto em seu ombro e ganhando um beijou suave sobre a testa, o fazendo sorrir apesar da tristeza que sentia.

Ele me surrou como nunca tinha feito antes, tinha um bom tempo que eu não apanhava assim. Procurava não irritá-lo e obedecer a suas vontades, pois tinha esperanças de escapar de seu controle. Apenas mais um ano e estaria livre. Mas não podia aceitar, não isso. Ele e o pai de Megan haviam acertado tudo, sem falar nada para nós dois, pois eu tinha certeza de que ela não sabia, embora soubesse que ela faria o que o pai mandasse sem descordar.

Como alguém pode concordar viver dessa forma?

Você se acostuma com o tempo ou simplesmente espera uma chance para escapar.

E foi o que você fez, esperou até que não pudesse mais?

Sim...não havia como ficar depois da forma como ele me bateu...depois do que ele disse. Ele não estava preocupado comigo, mas em apenas não ser humilhado pela minha decisão em desobedece-lo. Não queria dizer ao amigo que seu filho não aceitara fazer parte do acordo. E mesmo que eu voltasse atrás, não poderia aparecer na frente deles depois da surra, não pegaria bem eu pedi-la em casamento com o rosto todo arrebentado.

Duo deu um sorriso sarcástico e uma risada ao imaginar a cenaTL1 , e lembrar do seu estado. Lembrou-se da mãe, que inutilmente tentou protege-lo; de como ela foi agarrada pelo braço e colocada para fora do quarto. Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia ouvia-la surrar a porta e gritar para que Lucius não fizesse isso, que o deixasse em paz, que conversasse ao invés de surra-lo.

Seis anos e três meses atrás:

LUCIUS, ABRA ESSA PORTA!

VOCÊ VAI APRENDER A NÃO ME CONTRARIAR!

Aaarrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO...PAPAI! PAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!

LUCIUS!

Tábata batia sem sucesso na porta do quarto, seu rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, seus punhos doendo de tentar se fazer ouvir pelo marido. Ela viera correndo ao ouvir os gritos de Lucius e sabia muito bem o que aconteceria depois. Ele bateria em Duo por tê-lo desobedecido. Seu coração sangrava ao ouvir os gritos e pedidos do filho e ser incapaz de ajuda-lo. Sentiu o toque em seu ombro e olhou para o empregado, que havia percebido as mãos feridas da senhora, e que certamente ficariam com hematomas e feridas. Ele segurou as mãos dela, ao ver que uma delas já começava a sangrar e a abraçou, procurando conforta-la. Sabia que o patrão não abriria a porta e não que havia meio de derrubá-la apenas com as mãos, para ajudar o menino.

Tempo presente:

Duo?

Heero olhou para Duo após o silêncio se prolongar por quase dez minutos, e notou que ele fechara os olhos, com o rosto contorcido de dor e desalento. Sabia que o americano deveria estar perdido em lembranças dolorosas e não desejava que ele permanecesse nelas sozinho. Duo abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz preocupada de Heero. Não sabia por quanto tempo estivera mergulhado nas lembranças daquele dia, mas imaginava que deveria ter sido muito tempo para o japonês o chamar. Aquele dia ficara marcado para sempre em sua memória, pois fora quando decidira que nunca mais faria o que lhe mandassem, mas apenas o que desejava e mandava seu coração.

Depois que Alfred, o nosso mordomo, cuidou dos meus ferimentos, eu fiquei sozinho, vendo meu reflexo no espelho do armário e decidi que não suportaria mais viver sobre as agressões, acusações e repreensões dele. Eu era seu filho e se ele não podia me aceitar como era, eu também não podia aceita-lo como meu pai. Decidi que queria uma vida criada pelas minhas próprias mãos e não uma já formada e moldada por ele.Sabia que quando ele voltasse, me bateria novamente e não iria ficar para ser surrado outra vez, não mais.

Heero sorriu diante da determinação na voz de Duo. Sabia que o esposo era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que se propusesse. Mas ficava imaginando como ele deixara a casa, machucado da forma como estava.

Como você conseguiu fugir?

Eu liguei para Solo, pedindo que me ajudasse a fugir de casa. Ele aceitou imediatamente me ajudar, pois sabia o que eu passava. Ele deu um jeito de pegar um carro do pai e marcamos dele me pegar na esquina. Não queria que ninguém soubesse ou me visse sair, assim demoraria algum tempo até sentirem minha falta e começarem a me procurar. Eu deixei a casa na qual vivi por 17 anos apenas com a roupa do corpo. Assim que Solo me viu ficou assustado e foi difícil convencê-lo a não ir a polícia para denunciar meu pai.

Você deveria ter feito isso, Duo.

Eu não queria ser mais humilhado, Heero. Além do mais, com o dinheiro e a influência que meu pai tinha e ainda tem, dificilmente aconteceria algo com ele e eu simplesmente seria mais ferido do que antes. Infelizmente o dinheiro compra a integridade das pessoas.

Eu sei, meu amor.

Heero sabia muito bem o que dinheiro era capaz de fazer com as pessoas: podia transformá-las na pior espécie de ser humano. Os ricos e poderosos como Lucius T. Maxwell sempre acham que todos estão a venda e que lhe devem respeito e submissão, e infelizmente não são poucos os que realmente se sujeitam a esse tipo de papel. Alguns por medo; outros por ganância, fazendo qualquer coisa por dinheiro. O japonês voltou sua atenção a Duo, que voltara a falar depois de algum tempo.

Solo tinha conseguido pegar algum dinheiro do pai, o que foi suficiente para que pudesse me manter por alguns dias fora da cidade. Logo depois ele conseguiu que um amigo lhe emprestasse uma casa nas montanhas e me levou para lá. Ele teve que voltar para casa em seguida, para que ninguém desconfiasse de que havia me ajudado a fugir. Alguns dias depois Solo retornou e me ajudou a encontrar um lugar bem longe.

Duo sorriu ao lembrar da sensação de liberdade que tivera e o medo que o acometera por saber que estava sozinho para seguir o caminho que desejasse. As dificuldades, as alegrias e a saudade que vivera a cada dia.

Quando eu já estava melhor nós nos separamos e segui meu caminho, mas sempre mantinha contato com ele de vez em quando. Sempre que eu tinha dificuldades, Solo me ajudava a vence-las. Ele foi como um irmão para mim, foi ele quem me ajudou a entrar na faculdade, conseguindo pegar meus documentos na casa de meus pais, como certificados, carteira e outras coisas necessárias para a matrícula. Era Solo quem sempre tomava cuidado para que não me encontrassem, que me avisava quando estavam em meu encalço ou tinham conseguido alguma pista que pudessem ajuda-los a me encontrar. Eu vivia pulando de estado em estado, fugindo dos detetives que colocavam atrás de mim.

Heero não pode deixar de admirar a garra de Duo, a sua vontade de viver sobre suas próprias pernas, construindo um caminho onde pudesse se orgulhar de si mesmo. Ele lutara por aquilo que achava ser o seu ideal de vida, não se incomodando com as adversidades, mas se sobrepondo a elas.

E você se tornou a pessoa que queria? Conseguiu o que buscava?

Sim...e consegui muito mais do que procurava.

Os olhos de Duo se encontraram com os de Heero ao falar as últimas palavras, demonstrando todo o seu amor. Ele se aproximou e o beijou, sendo retribuído. Após se afastarem, Duo encostou sua cabeça novamente no ombro de Heero, ficando em silêncio. Ele havia encontrado o japonês e estavam casados agora, mesmo que perante a lei o enlace deles não existisse. O importante é que para eles, estavam casados. Como Heero mesmo dissera, enquanto estivessem juntos seus pais, ou melhor seu pai, não tocaria nele, pois seu marido não permitiria que o fizesse. No entanto, ele também tinha que ter a coragem do outro e enfrentar Lucius, mostrando a seu pai que não poderia mais interferir em sua vida ou ameaçar Heero. Também estava disposto a ir as últimas conseqüências. Por Heero seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Continua...

**1 **Family família em inglês, apenas no caso de alguém não saber.

Gente desculpa a demora, mas é que nos últimos meses eu estava me preparando para mudar de estado (Yoru agora é cidadã curitibana, mas o coração será sempre carioca).

Dedico esse capitulo:

A Mami (te adoro de coração, valeu pela paciência, pelo incentivo e principalmente por me aturar).

A Lien (valeu pela revisão, idéias, sugestões e paciência em revisar os capítulos).

A Dee (sis te adoro de montão e muito obrigada por ser minha fã, mim também é sua fã de carteirinha)

A Misao sumida (sis te adoro)

A Tia Daphne que não vejo a séculos.

A Prima Verena que se encontra na mesma situação.

A todos os que comentam e aguardam ansiosos meus capítulos, não vou colocar nomes, pois seria injusto se eu me esquecesse de alguém.

E como sempre aguardo comentários, criticas e outros.

Obs da Beta: desculpem. Eu estou com esse capítulo para betar a quase um mês, mas infelizmente a vida é complicada e eu andei passando por problemas pessoais, perdas familiares. E revisar esse capítulo, sobre família, se tornou um sofrimento involuntário. Mas agora, as coisas voltam ao eixo. Bjs a todos! Lien

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'" TL1 


	14. Family Parte II

Family

Parte II

Yaoi/Angst

1x2

by Yoru no Yami

Heero olhou para o esposo adormecido, não queria ter que deixa-lo sozinho em casa, mas tinha que trabalhar. Já havia faltado dois dias, temendo que algo pudesse acontecer, que T. Maxwell pudesse aproveitar o fato de Duo estar sozinho em casa e tentar coagi-lo, ou algo pior. Mesmo que o americano tenha lhe dito que enfrentaria o pai, não desejava que ele o fizesse, pelo menos não sozinho. Ainda não esquecera do tapa que Lucius dera em Duo e que deixara um leve arroxeado em seu rosto. Heero refreou seus pensamentos ao sentir Duo se remexer em seus braços.

Duo remexeu-se e abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando o olhar do marido. Deu um meio sorriso e levantou a mão tocando-lhe o rosto. Adorava quando acordava e encontrava Heero o observando, a barba ainda por fazer lhe dava um ar sexy embora o japonês fizesse questão de faze-la todas as manhãs, mesmo ele pedindo para deixa-la assim. Notou o olhar ligeiramente diferente de todas as manhãs; sabia o que preocupava o marido, mas já haviam se passados cinco dias e não havia tido nenhuma notícia de seu pai. Não achava que ele fosse tentar algo, porém não podia descartar tal possibilidade. Desde aquele dia Heero havia dado ordens expressas para a recepção, de que não deixasse ninguém subir até o apartamento, sem o consentimento dele ou de Duo.

Sabia que as precauções de Heero não eram exageradas, seu pai era capaz de fazer tudo, não via limites para suas vontades, não se importava de passar por cima das pessoas para ver realizado seus objetivos. E no momento, leva-lo de volta para casa era um deles. Duo se ergueu ligeiramente e beijou levemente os lábios de Heero, antes de descansar a cabeça no ombro do marido que o abraçou pela cintura, acariciando os fios soltos. Duo desejava que pudesse ficar assim, juntinhos, mas eles tinham obrigações e não podiam permanecer em casa por conta da ameaça que seu pai representava. O americano ergueu os olhos encarando com carinho o azul cobalto dos olhos de seu marido.

- Vá trabalhar, Heero, você tem um projeto importante na empresa. Eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, amor, nós não podemos ficar trancados como prisioneiros dentro de casa. Se meu pai aparecer eu chamo a polícia, não se preocupe. Ele vai saber que não estou brincando.

- Eu não deixo de me preocupar, Duo, ainda mais depois do que houve, você sabe que raramente me engano em relação a alguém

- Eu sei, amor.

- Seu pai não é um homem de ficar parado e deixar as coisas como estão, ainda mais depois que o desafiamos.

- Eu sei disso, mas não vou ficar preso dentro de casa apenas porque ele pode tentar fazer algo contra nós. Além disso você disse que já tomou algumas providências quanto a isso. Mas você não me disse quais foram.

Heero deu um meio sorriso e beijou a ponta do nariz de Duo que tinha o rosto emburrado. Sim ele tomara algumas providências legais contra o pai de Duo, mas não queria chateá-lo ou entristece-lo com elas. Não fora muito fácil, mas devido a alguns contatos e amigos conseguira providenciar o que queria em menos de 24 horas, e que duraria quase dois meses. Tinha conhecimento de que assim que o senhor Maxwell soubesse, iria ficar ainda mais furioso, no entanto não poderia fazer nada contra isso, mesmo com todo o dinheiro do mundo. Duo viu um sorriso irônico nos lábios do marido, apenas não sabia o que ele estava aprontando, mas tinha certeza de que era algo para protege-lo. Tentara arrancar a verdade, mas o japonês sempre conseguia desviar sua atenção para outro assunto. Não importava muito na verdade, fosse o que fosse que Heero tivesse feito, sabia que era para o seu bem e isso bastava. Duo esfregou o rosto contra o peito do marido, para logo em seguida erguer a cabeça confuso pelo pedido. Ainda meio incrédulo, foi o rosto do japonês, tão sério, que lhe deu a certeza de que o que acabar de ouvir não era algum tipo de brincadeira.

- Você não quer ir ao trabalho comigo?

Duo se afastou de Heero e riu. Riu muito. Até podia imaginar ele o dia todo no escritório de Heero fazendo desenhos ou mexendo no computador como uma criança de seis anos que vai passar o dia no escritório do pai. Beijou a bochecha do japonês diante do ar emburrado dele por ter rido de sua proposta. Heero falava sério ao convida-lo para ir com ele trabalhar. E tinha que admitir que não era uma das propostas mais brilhantes, mas fora inevitável não faze-lo.

- Sem chances, amor. Além disso a Hilde me ligou ontem quando você estava no banho e eu fiquei de me encontrar com ela logo mais tarde.

- Porque não me disse?

- Porque eu sabia que você faria essa cara, de que não vai me deixar sair.

- Duo...eu não..

- Não se preocupe, amor, você não me disse que se meu pai tentasse algo, ele se arrependeria? Então, confio em você.

- Ok... o que você e Hilde vão fazer juntos?

- Parece que seremos transferidos para o escritório no centro, enquanto o do shopping está em reforma. Hilde e eu trabalharemos lá, enquanto Charles e Carl vão para uma loja no outro lado da cidade.

- Prometa que terá cuidado.

- Eu terei, agora vamos ou você vai se atrasar e vai acabar pegando mal ficar dependendo da bondade de Sam.

Heero concordou com Duo, realmente não queria e nem podia ficar dependo da boa vontade do chefe. Sam já os ajudara muito permitindo que ficasse em casa fazendo companhia a Duo. As pessoas falavam e isso não era nada bom para carreira de ninguém, boatos podem prejudicar e muito dentro de uma empresa grande como a M&K Naval Engenharia. Ainda mais se fosse taxado como o protegido do chefe, aí sim os invejosos poderiam começar a levantar suspeitas a cerca de sua competência no protejo que lhe fora confiado, e acabaria prejudicando não apenas a ele, mas a Sam também e isso Heero não desejava de forma alguma.

- Eu vou fazer o café hoje.

Heero concordou e beijou Duo antes de levantar e ir para o banheiro fazer a barba e tomar uma ducha. Duo seguiu o marido com os olhos e depois se levantou indo para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, enquanto o japonês se arrumava. O americano fez café para o japonês e suco para si, pegou torradas, manteiga, queijo e alguns biscoitos mandados pela sua sogra, quando os visitara no dia anterior. Quando Heero chegou a cozinha o café já estava posto e ele se sentou a frente do esposo. Conversaram um pouco até que Heero teve que sair e seguir para o trabalho. Antes porém, ele fez Duo prometer que se acontecesse algo ligaria imediatamente e que tomaria todas as precauções. O americano apenas concordou e sorriu diante do zelo do marido.

- Tá, eu prometo, amor, que ligo para você e que terei cuidado.

- Tudo bem. Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, amor.

Duo deu um beijo carinhoso em Heero na porta do apartamento, o vendo caminhar pelo corredor. Acenou para ele antes que a portas do elevador se fechassem e voltou para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltou para cozinha a limpando rapidamente. Tinha uma estranha sensação em seu peito, aquela que sempre aparece para nos dizer que algo vai acontecer; balançando a cabeça, optando por ignora-la. Se ficasse pensando o que significava acabaria vencido por ela e se trancaria no quarto até Heero voltar do trabalho. E não faria isso. Não deixaria que seu pai o controlasse dessa maneira. Depois que limpou tudo seguiu para o quarto a fim de tomar um banho e ligar para Hilde.

Heero viu a porta do elevador se fechar e a imagem do americano sumir. Encostou-se na parede pensando se conseguiria agüentar o dia; a vontade de apertar o andar onde moravam e voltar era enorme. Ele ergueu a mão ligeiramente para voltar e arrastar Duo com ele, mas se deixou vencer pelo inevitável: não poderia ficar vigiando Duo 24h por dia, em um momento ele teria que ficar sozinho. E ele havia tomado providências judiciais para protege-lo durante esse período que estivessem longe um do outro. Não era muito, mas era o mínimo que poderia fazer a princípio. Mediante as atitudes que o pai de Duo resolvesse tomar, ele procuraria contra atacar com algo mais eficaz, mas por hora tinha que confiar que as medidas tomadas eram eficientes para detê-lo ou mostrar a ele que não poderia se aproximar do filho. Heero desceu no térreo e foi até o carro, enquanto pensava se seria bom conversar com o advogado da empresa, mesmo ele não sendo especializado na área em questão. No entanto, queria tirar umas dúvidas, mesmo que Quinze lhe tivesse assegurado quanto às medidas tomadas, precisava obter uma segunda opinião. Além do mais precisava se preparar para o que viesse a acontecer, pois tinha certeza de Lucius Maxwell estava planejando alguma coisa. Ele deixou o condomínio seguindo em direção ao trabalho, tinha certeza de que o dia seria bem mais longo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Na parte norte, área nobre de Boston:

O celular estava tocando há alguns segundos sobre a cômoda do quarto de hotel mais caro da cidade. Um homem alto e com o semblante carregado deixou a varanda para atender a ligação. Estivera esperando por ela há algum tempo.

- Sim?

- O japonês acaba de deixar o condomínio, senhor.

- Tem certeza de que era ele?

- Sim.

- E meu filho?

- Ele ainda não saiu, senhor.

- Avise-me caso ele saia...e o siga, eu quero saber para onde ele vai.

- Sim, senhor. Vai querer seguir com o plano?

Lucius pensou alguns minutos, sabia que Tábata não o perdoaria caso soubesse, mas não voltaria atrás. Ele deu um meio sorriso. Mostraria ao marido de seu filho, quem era Lucius T Maxwell. Ao responder sua voz saiu sem uma única nota de dúvida ou apreensão, sabia muito bem o peso do que estava a ponto de fazer.

- Sim...vocês sabem o que fazer.

- Sim, senhor, será feito.

Lucius desligou o celular olhando pela janela a paisagem cinzenta da manhã de Boston. Ouviu passos atrás de si e encontrou a esposa o observando. Sorriu indo até ela a beijando suavemente nos lábios antes de afastar-se. Ela segurou a manga da blusa, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

- Quem era?

- Nada com que deva se preocupar, querida, apenas alguns assuntos de negócios.

- Que tipo de negócios?

Lucius acariciou o rosto da esposa sem se dignar a responder sua pergunta. Sabia que Tábata não concordaria com seus métodos e não estava disposto a brigar com sua esposa, a amava acima de tudo, e apesar de seu casamento ter sido realizado por conveniência, aprendera a ama-la com o passar dos anos. Entretanto, tinham opiniões divergentes quanto ao filho. Lucius sabia que tinha errado muito com Duo, mas também tinha certeza de que tudo o que fizera fora para o bem dele, mesmo que não entendesse ou aceitasse. Não desejava que tivesse a mesma vida que ele quando era pequeno, queria o melhor para Duo. Seu passado ainda o atormentava o lembrando de onde viera, e jurara que seu filho jamais passaria por isso.

Ele tivera que viver da caridade alheia, passando fome algumas vezes ou tendo que mendigar comida para encher a barriga; dormir em abrigos quando o pai não tinha dinheiro para pagar o aluguel da casa e eram despejados como lixo na rua. Sentia raiva e vergonha dessa época, até os doze anos de idade tivera que viver dessa forma, até que seu pai conseguiu um emprego digno que lhes colocava comida na mesa e lhe permitia vestir uma roupa quente e decente.

Um pouco de sorte, perspicácia e inteligência tornaram seu pai rico em pouco tempo e em alguns anos ele já era um dos empresários mais ricos do estado. Quando assumiu as empresas criadas pelo pai, conseguira triplicar em pouco tempo a fortuna de sua família tornando-se um dos industriais mais ricos do país, e havia feito tudo isso para dar um futuro melhor a sua esposa e filho. E o que Duo fizera? Simplesmente não dera importância, se negava a seguir seus passos, a viver o destino glorioso que planejara para ele. Não conseguia entender porque o filho não tinha a mesma visão que ele a cerca do dinheiro e dos benefícios que o mesmo acarreta.

Ele fora feliz em seu casamento arranjado, porque seu filho achava que não seria também? Porque ele teve que se juntar a um outro homem, por Deus com que tipos de pessoas ele convivera que o havia embutido a idéia de que ser homossexual na sociedade atual era algo normal e correto? Lucius sentiu um ligeiro asco e repulsa ao imaginar seu filho e o outro rapaz juntos. Ele preferiria morrer ou ter um braço arrancado a aceitar tal relacionamento por parte de seu único filho.

Tábata sabia que Lucius não tinha intenção de partilhar seus planos e achava estranho o fato dele não ter mencionado o que faria a cerca da decisão de Duo e da descoberta dos últimos dias. Conhecia seu marido muito bem para saber que ele estava tramando algo contra o filho, sabia o quanto Lucius era preconceituoso em relação a certos assuntos, e ter um filho homossexual certamente não era algo que ele deixaria passar ou simplesmente fecharia os olhos. Ela viu o marido seguir em direção a pequena sala do quarto no hotel onde estavam hospedados, e balançou a cabeça tristemente antes de voltar seu olhar para a paisagem cinzenta através da janela, enquanto refletia sobre o que ocorrera desde que Duo fora visitá-la no dia de seu aniversário.

Ficara tão feliz em vê-lo, em saber que estava bem e amando, que nem ao menos notou o desconforto dele e o fato de tentar desconversar sobre o assunto. Deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado. Fora um choque saber que a felicidade de seu único filho se devia a outro jovem, um pouco mais velho. Claro, nunca fora preconceituosa, mas ainda assim era difícil acreditar que seu único e amado filho estava casado com outro homem. Jamais passara pela sua cabeça que seu querido filho tivesse esse tipo de preferência. E mesmo procurando manter a mente aberta, a revelação a deixara um tanto desconcertada.

Havia feito tantos planos a cerca do casamento de Duo: uma cerimônia religiosa; ele vestido com um fraque cinza, com um cravo branco na lapela, seus cabelos trançados; uma bela jovem, de uma boa família, a seu lado. Mas agora... Ela tentou não chorar, não queria que Lucius se aborrecesse. Porém, sabia que o filho jamais se casaria sem amor e se ele vivia com outro homem, e se casara, deveria ser porque o amava. Mesmo assim seu coração não queria sossegar, não até obter a plena certeza disso. Ele poderia estar apenas confuso, até mesmo carente, e se apegara ao outro rapaz, que não podia negar era tão bonito quanto seu filho, afinal Duo nunca tivera muitos relacionamentos quando jovem. Lucius sempre fizera questão que o filho tivesse apenas amigos e relacionamentos que o mesmo achasse conveniente e adequado. Havia privado Duo de amigos verdadeiros e das descobertas da adolescência que as amizades trazem; o único amigo mais chegado de quem lembrava era Solo, e intimamente sabia que fora ele quem o ajudara a escapar. Tábata desejava ardentemente acreditar que fosse apenas uma fase, que o outro jovem podia muito bem tê-lo enganado, porém, não podia negar que era um jovem corajoso e que ficara impressionada a primeira vista, afinal em todos esses anos nunca vira ninguém enfrentar seu marido da forma como o jovem japonês o fez.

Não queria acreditar no que seu marido falava desde deixaram o apartamento de Duo alguns dias atrás: de que o rapaz casado com seu filho era apenas um aproveitador de olho no dinheiro que Duo herdaria. O marido mandara investigar a vida do jovem, pois o ouvira conversando com o advogado deles na noite anterior e que o mesmo lhe mandara as informações pelo fax. Lucius não a deixara ler, mas notou que ele não ficou satisfeito ao ler o dossiê enviado. Talvez ele esperasse que Heero fosse apenas um pobre coitado que pudesse comprar com seu dinheiro. E saber que o rapaz era de uma família rica, tinha um bom emprego e nada que depusesse contra ele, diminuía as chances de tentar algo contra os dois. Quando Lucius adormecera, ela lera escondido o documento mandado e ficara surpresa ao saber que Heero pertencia a uma rica e tradicional família japonesa, e isso acalmara um pouco seu coração, o suficiente para poder descansar por aquela noite, mas ainda não era o suficiente para que pudesse entender porque o japonês estava com seu filho. Não tinha certeza se ele amava Duo da mesma forma, mesmo com os olhares entre os dois. Precisava conversar pessoalmente com o japonês e tentar afasta-lo de seu filho antes que Lucius fizesse algo. Ela ouviu o som do celular tocando novamente e a voz do marido confirmando algo. Levantou-se e foi para a sala, vendo o marido vestir o paletó e tudo indicava que ele iria sair.

- Vai sair, Lucius?

- Sim, eu tenho alguns assuntos a tratar.

- Você...não vai fazer nada contra eles, não é?

Lucius olhou para a esposa que parecia apreensiva. Sacudiu a cabeça antes de beija-la e caminhar na direção a porta, sendo seguido por Tábata, que continuou a pedir que o marido não fizesse nada.

- Por favor, Lucius, não faça nada com que venha a se arrepender depois.

- Eu nunca me arrependo de nada, Tábata. Ainda está para chegar o dia em que Lucius T Maxwell fará algo do que se arrependa.

Tábata abaixou a cabeça tristemente, o vendo sair. Infelizmente Lucius não media seus atos e talvez isso o fizessem perder o amor de Duo como filho. Pode notar nos olhos do filho, na última vez em que estiveram frente a frente que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda desejava o amor do pai e sua aceitação, mas infelizmente seu marido não via isso. Ela voltou para o quarto e pegou o telefone; quando estava chamando pela terceira vez, a ligação foi completada. Ela conversou durante alguns minutos antes de ligar para a recepção solicitando duas limusines. Estava decidida a não continuar sendo a mãe omissa de sempre; dessa vez faria algo por seu filho, mesmo que fosse contra seu marido. De alguma maneira tentaria assegurar a felicidade de Duo, mesmo que tivesse que abrir mão dele para sempre, e em prol do jovem que dizia ama-lo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Restaurante Fellicity:

Duo entrou no restaurante procurando sua mãe. Havia acabado de sair do banho, e se arrumava para encontra-se com Hilde, quando ela ligou, o deixando surpreso com o pedido para encontra-la, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi o fato dela ter mandado um carro, não, uma limusine para busca-lo. Logo após desligar o telefone, teve que ligar cancelando o encontro com Hilde e pediu que explicasse sua falta ao serviço devido a problemas familiares. E perdido nesses pensamentos, Duo foi guiado pelo garçom até a mesa onde sua mãe se encontrava. Assim que seu filho se aproximou, Tábata se levantou o beijando suavemente nos lábios. Sentou-se novamente, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo até que Duo resolvesse que deveria quebrar o silêncio incomodo. Conversaram sobre várias coisas, evitando o assunto que os trouxera ali. Mas após o almoço foi inevitável não tocarem no que tentavam evitar. Duo sentia-se nervoso, mas respirou fundo levantando a cabeça para encarar a mulher que o colocara no mundo.

- Desculpe-me por descobrir dessa forma.

- Porque não me contou quando foi à Nova York?

- Eu...eu...pretendia levar Heero comigo aquele dia, mas ele teve que viajar a negócios. Eu precisei de muita coragem pra ir vê-la e quando me perguntou sobre minha vida amorosa... não soube o que dizer...pelo menos não da forma com aconteceu...não queria decepciona-la, mamãe.

- Duo...querido, eu sou sua mãe. Não entendo porque você se envolveu com outro homem, mas não há nada que não possamos resolver. Mesmo que vocês tenham se casado sei que deve haver um meio de...

Duo olhou-a magoado, sabia que não deveria acalentar esperanças quanto ao fato de sua mãe aceitar sua decisão, mas não pudera evitar. Quando ela ligara pedindo para se encontrarem ali para conversar, achara realmente que ela o entenderia.

- Não há o que resolver, mãe. Eu amo Heero e vou permanecer casado com ele.

- Tem certeza? Você pode estar apenas um pouco confuso e...

- Por favor...

A voz de Duo saiu um pouco alta demais, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, procurando se acalmar antes de continuar. Tábata olhou para as pessoas que os observavam. Estranhou o tom de voz de Duo, pois ele nunca elevara a voz dessa maneira com ela. Aguardou que ele voltasse a falar e notou o leve tom de rebeldia e mágoa, o mesmo com que ele costumava falar com Lucius, quando o pai o censurava por alguma coisa que acreditava estar errada.

- Eu não estou confuso... Pela primeira vez na minha vida me sinto em casa.

- Você tem uma casa!

- Eu nunca tive um lar, mãe, não da forma como eu queria.

Duo viu o olhar triste da mãe ao dizer que nunca tivera um lar de verdade. Não queria magoa-la ainda mais ao dizer tais palavras, mas disse a si mesmo que não mentiria sobre seus sentimentos ou os esconderia, mesmo que isso magoasse sua mãe. Quando deixara tudo para trás, relegara também as convicções com as quais fora criado: de que se deve esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos.

- A senhora não entende...Heero é minha casa, ele é tudo para mim, mamãe.

Tábata estava tentando entender, mas era difícil. Não queria aceitar abertamente perder Duo, não depois de tanto tempo. Podia entender o fato de que ele nunca tivera muito amor por parte de Lucius, mas e dela? Estava certo que ela não o defendera muitas vezes, mas ela o amava a cima de tudo.

- Mas...você nunca demonstrou ter...

Tábata ficou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. Não queria ser inconveniente, fora criada para ser uma mulher submissa ao marido, ter um vocabulário perfeito e correto, e no momento discutia a sexualidade de seu filho. Duo abaixou a cabeça, soltando suas mãos das de sua mãe; sabia que era inútil, ela jamais entenderia o que ele sentia por Heero. Deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu sou gay, mãe, e o fato de nunca ter demonstrado tendências homossexuais, talvez seja porque vocês nunca me permitiram ter a chance de ter relacionamentos ou amigos.

- Está dizendo que a culpa é nossa, por você se envolver com um homem?

- Não, mãe...não importa se há culpados ou não. O que importa e a felicidade que Heero me traz. Eu me sinto completo ao lado dele, de uma maneira que eu nunca senti.

- Eu tinha planos de...

- Eu sei e sinto que não possa realiza-los, mas eu decidi unir minha vida a Heero e não me arrependo.

- Mas e ele? Tem certeza de que ele o ama da mesma forma?

Duo olhou para mãe e balançou a cabeça antes de se levantar. Beijou o rosto dela e sussurrou algumas palavras antes de partir.

- Mesmo que ele não me amasse, como sei que me ama, para mim já seria suficiente estar ao lado dele.

Tábata se virou vendo o filho partir. Algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair, mas as enxugou. Mais uma lição: fora educada para não chorar, não era de bom tom faze-lo, ainda mais no lugar onde se encontrava. Entendia que seria tolice tentar afasta-lo do japonês; precisava apenas verificar se Heero era tudo o que Duo falara e ter a certeza de que era capaz de enfrentar Lucius e seu dinheiro. Se fosse, aceitaria de bom grado o que o destino reservara a seu filho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo dispensara a limusine e caminhou em direção ao metrô, mas ainda não sabia se ia para casa ou até o trabalho de Heero, uma vez que dissera a Hilde que não iria ao centro. Ajeitou o casaco um pouco e olhou ao redor com a estranha sensação que voltara e isso o estava incomodando. Acabou por decidir ir ver Heero e saírem para jantar fora, pois não sentia vontade de cozinhar. Olhou para a rua e atravessou correndo para pegar o trem, em vez do metrô, e mal notou a van escura que o seguia e um homem de óculos escuros que descera dela e o seguiu em direção a estação de trem a poucos metros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

M & K Naval Engenharia Naval

Heero tentava em vão se concentrar seu trabalho. Olhou mais uma vez para o gráfico do projeto do novo navio da marinha, mas não conseguia realmente ver o desenho na tela. Sua mente teimava em voltar sempre ao mesmo lugar: Duo. Tentara entrar em contato com o americano, mas o celular dava sempre fora de área. Ligara para Hilde, porém não conseguira falar com ela. Recriminara-se por não ter pegado o telefone do escritório da nova loja com Duo. Ele olhou para o relógio que marcava quase duas horas da tarde e ainda tinha algumas coisas a fazer antes que pudesse ir para casa ou até a loja no centro, e ver se Duo estava bem. O telefone de sua mesa tocou e ele o atendeu, quase antes que soasse o segundo toque, para ouvir a voz de sua secretária.

- Senhor Yuy?

- Sim senhorita, Philld's.

- Ligaram da recepção.

O coração de Heero disparou imediatamente, contudo, procurou dar um tom firme ao perguntar, mas não sabia se havia conseguido.

- E?

- Há uma senhora Maxwell que deseja lhe falar.

- Tábata Maxwell?

- Sim, senhor, eu posso manda-la subir?

- Sim, por favor.

Heero desligou o telefone ainda tentando assimilar o fato de que a mãe de Duo estava subindo para falar com ele. Procurou respirar calmamente e se manter aberto à conversa. Ele sabia que entrar em atrito com a mãe de seu esposo não adiantaria em nada, e, por algum motivo, havia simpatizado com ela. Talvez fosse pelo fato dos olhos dela serem tão parecidos com os de Duo, possuindo o mesmo ar sonhador.

Na recepção:

Tábata olhava para a jovem recepcionista que estava entrando em contato com Heero enquanto pensava que o fato dele trabalhar para uma empresa tão conceituada lhe rendia alguns pontos na sua opinião. Pelas informações que tivera, a empresa onde o japonês trabalhava era a primeira e maior empresa de engenharia naval do país e a terceira do mundo. No entanto isso não seria o suficiente para aceita-lo como possível genro. Ela voltou sua atenção a jovem quando a mesma disse que seria recebida por Heero. Tábata sorriu e agradeceu, seguindo na direção dos elevadores. Em poucos segundos ela se encontrava no 20º andar, caminhando até a recepcionista do andar e perguntando onde ficava a sala do japonês. A moçoila lhe mostrou a direção e em poucos instantes se encontrava na sala do jovem casado com seu filho. Assim que a porta se abriu, Heero levantou-se para recepcionar a mãe de Duo. A mulher estava vestida com um conjunto de saia e blazer da cor verde água, uma blusa branca e os sapatos e a bolsa da cor branca complementavam perfeitamente todo o conjunto.

- Obrigado, senhorita Philld's, por favor anote todos as minhas ligações. Eu não estou para ninguém no momento, apenas para o senhor Duo Maxwell.

- Sim, senhor Yuy.

Heero gentilmente beijou a mão de Tábata Maxwell e indicou-lhe a cadeira, ajudando-a a sentar antes de voltar-se para trás de sua mesa. Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio antes que Heero se manifestasse.

- A que devo a visita, senhora Maxwell?

- Por favor, me chame de Tábata. Posso chamá-lo de Heero?

Heero meneou a cabeça, observando durante alguns segundos o rosto da mulher a sua frente: ela possuía uma beleza singular e charmosa. Tinha os cabelos perfeitamente penteados e os olhos no mesmo tom que os de Duo, apenas ligeiramente mais claros em sua opinião, embora a diferença fosse quase imperceptível e, se ele não estivesse tão habituado a observar os olhos do esposo, não perceberia tal fato. Sabia que também era avaliado pelos olhos da mulher, embora de forma discreta. Deu um meio sorriso, o que fez com que ela corasse da mesma forma que Duo fazia. Não havia dúvidas de que eram mãe e filho.

Tábata sentiu que corara ao ver o japonês sorrir e não imaginava que o jovem pudesse tornar-se ainda mais belo com um simples gesto. A combinação dos olhos de azul profundo, os cabelos castanhos de uma tonalidade quase marrom - naturalmente desordenados - complementavam perfeitamente o rosto de traços asiáticos e marcantes, era, em sua opinião, perfeito. E mesmo que o olhar possuísse uma ligeira frieza, ela não se sentia intimidada por eles, como às vezes ocorria com Lucius, embora o olhar que fora dirigido a seu marido há dias atrás a houvesse assustado.

- Acho que não é muito difícil saber o porque de minha vinda.

- Não. Eu imagino que queira saber o porquê de Duo ter se casado comigo e se eu realmente o amo ou estou apenas interessado no dinheiro de seu marido.

Tábata abaixou a cabeça diante das palavras frias do rapaz e não podia culpa-lo por isso. Heero se repreendeu mentalmente por ter sido tão ríspido, pois não era sua intenção faze-lo. Pelas conversas que tivera com Duo, a mulher a sua frente era tão vítima da frieza e repressão do marido quanto o filho.

- Desculpe-me pela minha indelicadeza, não tenho nada contra a senhora.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente.

Tábata meneou a cabeça, percebendo que havia sinceridade nas desculpas do rapaz a sua frente. Procurou as palavras certas para continuar, embora não soubesse se elas eram apropriadas para descrever seu marido.

- Lucius...ele pode ser um pouco ríspido demais, mas é um bom homem e um bom pai.

- Não creio que espancar um adolescente apenas porque se recusa a casar com alguém por conveniência, seja ser um bom pai.

Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram e sua voz voltou a se tornar fria. Realmente ela não havia escolhido as palavras certas, mas não esperava que Duo houvesse contado tudo ao japonês, no entanto deveria ter imaginado que seu filho não esconderia algo assim dele.

- Ele...contou a você?

- Porque não contaria?

- É verdade...

Tábata sorriu tristemente. Lembrava-se bem desse dia, quando retornara para casa e encontrara apenas um bilhete sob a cama do filho dizendo que não podia mais suportar viver daquela forma, sendo sufocado pela vontade do pai. Sabendo que jamais estaria a altura de suas expectativas, sempre sendo um motivo de repreensão e censura. Não queria e não poderia viver uma vida que não fosse a que construísse com as próprias mãos e esforço. Mal registrou que uma lágrima caia por seu rosto, até que viu um lenço estendido a sua frente. Agradeceu e enxugou os olhos, notando que era a segunda vez no dia que isso acontecia, mas por algum motivo não se importava em faze-lo na frente de Heero. Se recompondo, procurou ouvir com atenção a voz monocórdica do rapaz, enquanto o mesmo falava sobre o que sentia por seu filho.

- Eu amo seu filho, senhora Maxwell. Confesso que não planejei me apaixonar por ele, mas aconteceu. Nem mesmo eu imaginava que um dia me relacionaria com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Heero notou a surpresa nos olhos da mãe de Duo e balançou a cabeça pouco antes confirmar a pergunta não terminada da mãe de seu esposo.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Não, eu nunca tinha tido um relacionamento homossexual antes de conhecer Duo, todos os meus outros relacionamentos foram com mulheres.

- Eu não sabia...eu achava que..quero dizer.

- Não...Duo não é apenas mais um, não para mim. Seu filho é especial, mas creio que seu marido tenha dito que eu o enredei ou coisa aparecida.

Heero viu Tábata balançar a cabeça de leve, concordando. Ele já podia até mesmo imaginar as atrocidades e barbaridades que T Maxwell disse sobre ele.

- Bem, se eu enredei seu filho, pode se dizer que ele fez o mesmo comigo. E antes que pergunte sobre estar interessado no dinheiro de seu marido, posso dizer que eu só vim a saber, a poucos dias, quem eram os pais dele. Nós nunca conversamos sobre nossas famílias.

- Seus pais sabem...sobre...

- Nós?

Tábata sacudiu a cabeça concordando, pelo que lera no dossiê, Heero era filho único e deveria ser natural que os pais dele também desejassem que se casasse com uma mulher e tivesse filhos. Heero podia ver as perguntas nos olhos de sua sogra, ela era tão transparente. Encostou-se na cadeira respondendo a pergunta feita.

- Sim, meus pais descobriram há dois meses, mais ou menos.

- Eles aceitaram bem?

- De início não, eles não descobriram da melhor maneira. Foi quase como se deu com a senhora e seu marido, assim como as acusações de Duo tentar dar o golpe do baú.

- Ah!

Tábata sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada, por também ter pensado o mesmo. Parecia que toda a família rica tinha esse tipo de pensamento quanto seus filhos se envolviam com pessoas que não lhe pareciam aceitáveis.

- Como eu, Duo também não sabia que eu vinha de uma família rica. Para nós sempre foi suficiente estarmos juntos, o resto não importava. Por isso não nos preocupamos em saber detalhes sobre o passado um do outro ou nossas famílias.

- E como vocês se conheceram?

Tábata viu um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Heero, assim com os olhos dele adquirindo um brilho muito parecido com o do filho quando falara sobre o japonês. Em pouco mais de duas horas ela ouvira encantada o modo como eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte leste da cidade- Galpão abandonado:

Duo acordou meio enjoado e atordoado, sentia uma estranha letargia e um gosto estranho nos lábios. Não conseguia lembrar ao certo o que havia acontecido. Procurou abrir os olhos e identificar onde se encontrava, podia ouvir alguns sons ao longe, mas não saberia dizer o que eram, e havia um cheiro estranho no ar, como se fossem produtos de limpeza. Tentou clarear a mente e se lembrar como chegara ali, onde quer que fosse o lugar onde se encontrava. Ergueu-se lentamente procurando superar a tontura e a náusea momentânea, quando ouviu uma voz fria e estranha, que lhe causava arrepios de terror pelo corpo todo.

- Vai sentir-se melhor em meia hora.

Duo abriu os olhos, imediatamente procurando ao redor o dono de tal voz, quando encontrou um homem sentado em uma cadeira a poucos metros dele. Tentou não parecer assustado, mas sabia que falhara ao vê-lo sorrir cinicamente. Lembrou-se rapidamente do que acontecera: entrara na estação e tomara o trem na direção leste, indo para o trabalho de Heero; conseguiu se lembrar de um homem de cabelos escuros que sentara ao seu lado e quis puxar papo. O vagão estava parcialmente vazio e mal se lembrava do restante, somente de que algo foi colocado contra seu nariz e depois só havia o breu.

- Quem é você? E o que quer comigo?

Duo viu o homem sorrir, mas não responder a pergunta. Ouviu o som de uma porta abrir-se em algum lugar e passos vindos em sua direção. O homem sentado ergueu-se e gesticulou com a cabeça para que Duo se levantasse. O americano se pôs de pé com dificuldade e o seguiu. Ao ver quem o aguardava seu coração parou, enquanto o homem estranho o empurrava e o fazia-se sentar novamente. Bem em frente a seu pai, que tinha o olhar frio e impiedoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edifício da M & K Engenharia – 20º andar:

Heero estava se despedindo da mãe de Duo, quando seu celular tocou. Ele viu o número no visor e atendeu o chamado, sua expressão tornando-se dura, assustando sua sogra quando voltou seu olhar a ela, fazendo-a recuar. Eles haviam tido uma conversa agradável, o que não a fizera notar o adiantado da hora, portanto, ela estava para partir, quando o celular de Heero tocou, e ele pediu que esperasse um pouco para atender. Porém, a forma como seu rosto se alterou rapidamente, e como ele olhara para ela lhe avisara que de que algo havia acontecido. Tábata apenas ouviu algumas palavras, mas entendeu perfeitamente o que havia acontecido, ainda mais quando o japonês desligou o telefone e segurou-a pelo cotovelo, apertando-o.

- Duo acaba de ser levado, desacordado, por um homem de dentro do trem e eu espero, sinceramente, que você e seu marido não tenham nada a ver com isso!

O choque no rosto e nos olhos de sua sogra lhe diziam que ela não sabia de nada. Heero se obrigou a soltá-la antes que sucumbisse a vontade de descontar nela sua raiva. Voltou a sua mesa pegando as chaves do carro. Precisava agir rapidamente, antes que Lucius conseguisse a influência que desejava em Duo. Sabia que o esposo era sensível e vulnerável ao pai, mas não sabia a extensão de tais sentimentos. Tinha plena ciência de que era o suficiente para que seu sogro conseguisse o que desejava: levar Duo embora. Tábata procurava pensar em algo que pudesse fazer quando viu Heero voltar a mesa e depois caminhar em sua direção, a tomando pelo braço e levando com ele. Mal ouviu as palavras dele para a secretária, pedindo que mandasse a polícia a um certo endereço, pois sua mente se recusava a acreditar que Lucius tivesse feito isso.

Heero notou que a mãe de Duo ficara sem reação, mas não podia perder tempo com ela, bem como sabia que não podia deixa-la ali; então, sua única opção era leva-la com ele, talvez servisse de ajuda. Eles chegaram ao estacionamento e o mais gentilmente que pode a empurrou para dentro do carro, com sua mente fervilhando, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo a Duo, se conseguiria chegar a tempo e o que faria a Lucius T Maxwell por se atrever a não escuta-lo. Não era alguém dado a vinganças, mas nunca deixava de cumprir suas palavras, e o que o pai de Duo fizera não ficaria sem retorno.

Heero olhou de lado para Tábata, que torcia um pequeno lenço branco em suas mãos. Nas poucas horas em que conversaram, pudera sentir o quanto ela se culpava por ter se omitido em relação ao relacionamento entre Duo e o marido, e acreditava que ela não continuaria a manter tal atitude, não depois do que haviam conversado. O celular de Heero tocou novamente, e ele o atendeu, ouvindo a voz do detetive que contratara para vigiar Duo, enquanto ele estivesse sozinho.

- Senhor Yuy?

- Sim?

- Ele acaba de entrar.

- Tem certeza de que é ele?

- Perfeitamente, senhor. A imagem bate com a filmagem que nos enviou.

- Certo, a polícia já deve estar a caminho, estarei aí em poucos minutos, apenas vigie.

- Como quiser, senhor.

Heero desligou o celular e olhou para a mãe de Duo, verificando se ela lembrara de colocar o cinto de segurança. Pouco depois avisou-a:

- Segure-se.

Tábata olhou para o japonês segundos antes de ouvir os pneus do carro cantarem sobre o asfalto, ao fazerem uma curva fechada, atravessando um sinal vermelho. Ela segurou-se no painel do carro, tendo o cuidado de apertar o cinto de segurança. Heero acelerou o máximo que podia, ouviu as buzinas dos carros, e, em alta velocidade, torcia para que não batesse ou atropelasse ninguém; tinha certeza de que receberia varias multas, mas se a segurança de Duo fosse o preço por elas, as pagaria de bom grado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No galpão abandonado:

- Olá, Duo.

- Pai? O que significa isso?

Lucius sorriu cinicamente diante do poder que conseguia exercer sobre o filho. Através de seus olhos podia ver todo o medo e apreensão, os mesmo sentimentos de quando Duo era pequeno. Mesmo que ele tivesse crescido e tentasse não demonstrar suas emoções, elas estavam latentes em seus olhos e nisso ele era tão parecido com a mãe, muitos fáceis de se lerem.. Se fora fácil tê-lo traze-lo até ali, afasta-lo do japonês seria ainda mais fácil, para poder atormenta-lo psicologicamente e obriga-lo a fazer a sua vontade.

- Você achou realmente que eu o deixaria em paz? Depois de ter me desafiado como fez.

- Eu não...

- Cale-se!

Duo tentou dizer algo, mas calou-se rapidamente quando o pai elevou o tom de voz. Ele abraçou-se, procurando não tremer diante da voz imperiosa com a qual seu pai continuava a exigir obediência, enquanto pensava em Heero.

- Não ouse falar sem que eu permita.

Duo retraiu-se imediatamente. Sentia-se como um menino de cinco anos que não tinha permissão para se dirigir a um adulto. Ele tentava fazer sua mente reagir, lembrar de momentos onde ele fora forte, corajoso ou que pelo menos se sentisse seguro de si, mas não conseguia. Apesar dos 25 anos de idade, não conseguia impedir-se de agir como fora condicionado pelo pai durante anos: a somente lhe dirigir a palavra quanto solicitado. Obediente, viu-se abaixando a cabeça e murmurando um pedido de desculpas, da mesma forma que fazia quando pequeno.

- Perdoe-me, senhor.

Lucius levantou-se e contornou a mesa, erguendo o rosto de Duo com a mão em seu queixo, o obrigando a encara-lo. Com palavras firmes, falou de forma a machuca-lo e mostrar qual era o seu lugar.

- Porque você tem sempre que se rebelar dessa forma? Não vê que tudo que faço é pelo seu bem, para que não tenha que viver ou crescer da mesma forma que eu cresci? Para que não tenha que se sujeitar a ninguém.

- A não ser a você, não é?

Lucius estreitou os olhos diante das palavras carregadas de ironia e mágoa. Viu, nos olhos do filho, algo que nunca estivera presente antes: coragem. Pela primeira vez em anos, não via medo ou receio nos olhos de Duo. A rebeldia, determinação eram sempre suplantadas pela sua vontade, mas dessa vez não pareciam querer dar o braço a torcer. Por alguns segundos se viu enfrentando um olhar parecido com o do jovem japonês, supostamente casado com seu filho, e por alguns segundos sentiu sua determinação de dobrar Duo abalada. Com raiva, ele apertou o queixo do jovem, marcando sua pele, mas ainda assim o olhar não mudara. Apesar das lágrimas começarem a surgir, a coragem ainda permanecia lá, quase inabalável.

Duo pela primeira vez em anos sentia seu sangue ferver. O medo de outrora fora substituído pela raiva e revolta, não a mesma que o acompanhava desde de pequeno, quando se sentia impotente contra a tirania do pai. Ela era mais forte, densa, quase podia toca-la. E descobriu que não eram apenas os momentos bons com Heero que lhe davam forças, mas também todo o mau-trato e abuso que já sofrera. Todas as coisas que gostava e que foram abandonadas quando ele decidiu recomeçar. Conhecia o passado de seu pai, apesar dele não gostar de lembrar-se, seu avô sempre lhe contava como se iniciara o império Maxwell. Amava seu avô, sua determinação inabalável ante as dificuldades e a forma descontraída e alegre com que enfrentara e continuava a enfrentar a vida. Seu avô crescera sozinho, através do próprio esforço e sem ter pisado ou destruído a vida de ninguém, diferente de seu pai, que utilizava seu poder financeiro para comprar e subjugar as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Eu me lembro de cada lição que você me ensinou, pai, assim como me lembro de cada surra que você me dava quando algo não lhe agradava, mesmo eu tendo seguido suas instruções.

Lucius soltou o rosto de Duo, que massageou a região dolorida, enquanto olhava ao redor, vendo apenas quatro homens que deveriam estar a serviço de seu pai. O medo inicial havia sumido e ele se permitiu levantar da cadeira e dizer tudo que se encontrava entalado em sua garganta desde de pequeno. Sabia que tudo o que acontecesse dali para frente mudaria seu destino. Apenas uma coisa ficaria sempre igual, seu amor por Heero, o que lhe daria forças pra continuar.

- Você me ensinou que eu nunca deveria abaixar minha cabeça, que nunca deveria me sujeitar a viver com menos do que eu merecia. Então me diga porque devo obedece-lo, como um cachorrinho treinado? Não pretendo mais abaixar minha cabeça e deixar que passe por cima dos meus sentimentos ou da minha vida.

- Você ainda é meu filho e eu...

- NÃO! Eu sou seu filho, mas não pertenço a você. Você exige meu respeito, então respeite a minha decisão, NÃO EXIJA MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ MESMO NÃO ESTÁ DISPOSTO A DAR.

- Ora, seu fedelho insolente...

Lucius ergueu a mão para agredir Duo por suas palavras. Elas pareciam como adagas cravadas em seu peito e não podia permitir que o filho continuasse a se opor a ele, ou jamais o dobraria a sua vontade. Ele era seu filho e lhe devia obediência sem restrições; lhe dera tudo do bom e do melhor e era assim que ele agradecia? Duo não tentou se desviar ou mesmo impedir o tapa. Doeria menos do que a intransigência de seu pai e a falta de carinho por parte dele. Sustentando o olhar sem receio, fez Lucius parar sua mão a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Com seu olhar frio e vazio, pela primeira vez, via seu pai fraquejar em alguma coisa. A voz de Duo saiu triste e magoada, pois acima de tudo, sempre desejou que seu pai o aceitasse como era. Por muitas noites imaginou como seria bom se um dia tivesse a aceitação dele. Que seu pai se orgulhasse do homem que ele havia se tornado.

- Porque você não pode entender que não conseguirá nada me obrigando a fazer o que não quero? Você apenas me afasta... pai, é tão difícil entender que eu não quero a vida que você planejou para mim?

- Isso é culpa de seu avô...ele sempre o colocou contra mim.

- Vovô apenas me mostrou o mundo de uma outra forma e se o senhor visse o mundo da mesma forma que ele...

- O quê? Hã? Seria um pai melhor? Você faria o que eu queria? Eu sempre desejei o melhor para você: as melhores companhias, a melhor formação, a melhor esposa, e o que você fez? ENFIOU-SE NUM BURACO, VIVENDO DE ALUGUEL, TRABALHANDO POR UM SALÁRIO QUE MAL DEVE DAR PARA PAGAR SUAS CONTAS, ESTUDANDO EM UMA FACULDADE DE BAIXO NÍVEL E, O PIOR DE TUDO, DORMIDO COM OUTRO HOMEM QUE NUNCA CHEGARA A TER O MESMO NÍVEL QUE VOCÊ!

A voz de Duo se elevou ao ouvir seu pai mencionar o nome de Heero e com a voz carregada de desprezo defendeu-o das acusações sem fundamentos.

- Não ouse falar mal de Heero, você não o conhece. E você mesmo me ensinou que não se deve julgar um livro pela capa.

- E nem quero conhece-lo, vocês...você me dá repulsa, o que você se tornou? Um viadinho, que acha que vive em um conto de fadas, morando com seu príncipe encantado no castelo perfeito. Acha mesmo que ele não vai troca-lo? Eu vi a ficha dele e...

- Você mandou investigar o Heero? Como pôde?

Duo estava chocado, embora devesse ter imaginado que seu pai faria algo parecido. Era do feitio dele procurar no passado das pessoas algo que pudesse usar contra elas e assim ter um meio de controla-las.

- Eu posso fazer o que quiser, Duo, ainda mais em relação a pessoa que supostamente se uniu a meu filho, pois caso não se lembre, você ainda tem meu sangue.

- Pois você perdeu seu tempo, pai, não encontrará nada no passado de Heero que poderá ajuda-lo a controla-lo. Ou que me faça desistir dele.

- Acha mesmo, Duo? Acredita que não há nada no passado do seu "marido" que eu possa utilizar em meu benefício?

Duo ficou incerto. Seu pai seria capaz de encontrar algo no passado de Heero? Havia algo a ser encontrado? Eles nunca haviam conversado muito sobre seus passados, e era por causa desse silêncio que agora estavam passando por tudo isso.Ele ainda se encontrava pensando quando o som de carros se fez ouvir do lado de fora do galpão e ele viu dois homens se aproximar correndo, os rostos um tanto apreensivo, enquanto avisavam a seu pai que a polícia estava do lado de fora.

- Senhor Maxwell, há três carros de polícia lá fora, bem como o outro rapaz.

- Heero!

Antes que Lucius pudesse dizer algo, a porta do galpão se abriu, permitindo a entrada da polícia. Duo viu Heero e correu em sua direção, sendo abraçado pelo japonês que vinha em companhia de sua mãe. Ele afundou o rosto contra o peito sólido e forte do marido, aspirando toda a segurança e sensação de paz que apenas ele lhe proporcionava. Olhou de relance para sua mãe, que tinha o semblante triste, Duo só não sabia se por ele ou porque seu pai seria preso. Voltou sua atenção a Heero ao ouvi-lo perguntar se estava bem.

- Você está bem, Duo?

Duo balançou a cabeça, seus olhos tentavam, em vão, conter as lágrimas. Heero notou a pele marcada sob o queixo de Duo e olhou na direção de Lucius Maxwell, que gritava com a polícia que tencionava prende-lo.

- Quem vocês pensam que são? Não sabem com quem estão lidando, não podem me prender, EU NÃO FIZ NADA CONTRA A LEI.

- Fez, senhor Maxwell.

Lucius voltou seu olhar para Heero, que ainda mantinha Duo em seus braços. Ele viu o japonês observa-lo com desprezo, e lembrou-se de sua infância, quando tinha que mendigar o que comer e as pessoas o olhavam como se fosse lixo. Sentiu-se diminuído diante da força de tal olhar, mas procurou não demonstra-lo. Heero pode perceber a ligeira mudança no olhar do pai de Duo, era parecido com opressão. Deu um meio sorriso cínico antes de contar a Lucius T Maxwell que ele poderia ter vários problemas legais se voltasse a se aproximar de Duo. Ele fez um ligeiro movimento com a cabeça, fazendo o detetive que os acompanhava se aproximar dos policiais, que seguravam com força o executivo, e sussurrar-lhes algo que os fez soltarem o homem.

Heero estendeu uma folha de papel a Lucius, que o encarou por alguns segundos antes de tomar-lhe o papel das mãos. Duo levantou ligeiramente a cabeça do peito de Heero e o olhou, recebendo um sorriso que lhe dizia estar tudo bem. O americano voltou seu olhar para o pai, que a medida que lia o papel em suas mãos mudava seu rosto de incredulidade para raiva. Lucius não conseguia acreditar nisso. O que tinha em suas mãos era uma ordem judicial contendo um mandado de restrição que dizia que ele não poderia se aproximar de Duo de forma alguma, sob o risco de ser preso e julgado. O documento não podia ser verdadeiro, afinal não havia muito tempo que tinham encontrado Duo, e seria necessário haver uma averiguação além de um processo para que tal documento fosse expedido. Heero podia muito bem imaginar o que Lucius pensava a respeito da veracidade do papel em suas mãos, mas ele era legal. Era claro que tivera que pedir alguns favores e cobrar outros para consegui-lo, no entanto, não havia meios de refuta-lo.

- O documento é verídico, senhor Maxwell, seu advogado vai confirmar isso.

- Mas isso é impossível!

- Eu disse que faria de tudo para proteger Duo de você. Agora já sabe que se voltar a se aproximar dele eu não impedirei que o prendam.

A expressão no rosto de Lucius era de total ódio. Ele havia sido completamente humilhado pelo japonês, que simplesmente despejara suas palavras e lhe dera as costas levando consigo seu filho. Irado, ele amassou o papel, percebendo, pela primeira vez, a esposa a seu lado. O olhar que Tábata lhe dirigiu foi capaz de acabar com ele, que não pode continuar a encara-la. Nunca havia duvidado que ela era uma mulher de fibra, mas ela havia sido condicionada lhe ser fiel e obediente. Porém, ao que tudo indicava, ela estava começando a se rebelar em prol do filho.**1**

Um a um os policiais se retiraram, os deixando em companhia dos homens que trabalhavam para ele. Antes que sua mente se fechasse para encontrar uma explicação de como o japonês conseguira o que ninguém jamais o fez, vence-lo em seu próprio jogo, pode ouvir a voz de sua esposa o ameaçando de forma magoada e triste, antes de se retirar, deixando-o sozinho.

- Nunca mais volte a fazer isso com ele, caso contrário jamais o perdoarei ou voltarei a vê-lo, Lucius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algumas horas depois:

Duo estava deitado sobre o corpo quente de Heero. Eles haviam voltado para casa logo depois de terem ido a delegacia preencher um boletim de ocorrência. Ao chegarem em casa, Heero obrigou-o a descansar, depois que chorara durante vários minutos em seu colo, contando tudo o que tinha acontecido e como ele havia se insurgido contra seu pai.

Ele esfregou o rosto no peito de Heero, sentindo o cheiro do sabonete do banho que haviam tomado a algumas horas. As mãos fortes de seu marido deslizaram por suas costas, o confortando. Sabia que Heero tinha completo conhecimento de seus pensamentos. Ele ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça e o tronco, se perdendo na íris azul cobalto, enquanto sentia os lábios de Heero pousarem suavemente sobre os seus e, pouco depois, ele o ajeitar em seus braços.

- Ficara tudo bem, amor, não pense mais nisso.

- Eu sei, Heero.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, amor, seu pai não poderá fazer nada e ele sabe disso.

- Por falar nisso, Heero, como você conseguiu isso?

- Eu tenho alguns amigos e meu tio é advogado e ele conhece algumas pessoas, não se preocupe está tudo dentro da lei. Eu jamais faria algo que pudesse ser revertido ou que viesse a nos prejudicar mais tarde.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Estamos juntos, Duo, e nada e nem ninguém pode fazer algo para mudar isso.

- Eu acredito em você, amor.

Duo fechou os olhos e deixou que o sono e o cansaço o levassem. Estaria seguro nos braços de Heero que cuidaria dele, não importasse o que seu pai fizesse. Eles estavam destinados a permanecerem juntos. Para sempre.

Owari

** 1 -** Bem, eu não pude resistir. Poxa, a Tábata é sim uma mulher obediente, mas não pode ter sangue de barata nas veias. (Lien). Eu nunca disse que ela tinha sangue de barata nas veias, mas sem comentários (Yoru).

Acabei até que enfim. Desculpem a demora.

Agradecimentos a Lien pela revisão.

Agradecimentos a todos os que mandaram comentários.

E a toda a família.

Acho que não preciso dizer que aguardo comentários.

Até a próxima.


End file.
